


For Now & Forever

by Padfootette



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 154,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Annalyssa Rachel Swan wanting to escape the horrors of her past I.e. her abusive ex-boyfriend and live permanently with her dad, has decided to move to Forks with her older twin sister Bella Swan. How will the youngest cope going through high school while six months pregnant? What happens when she meets a certain southern gentleman who turns out to be a vampire? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 153
Kudos: 251





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There is a trigger warning of brief mentions of both physical and sexual assault. Ending up pregnant by said abuse. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me apart from my OC characters and the little of the plot. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Warnings: There is a trigger warning of brief mentions of both physical and sexual assault. And she ends up pregnant by said abuse.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me apart from my OC characters and the little of the plot. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue:

In the North West of the Olympic Peninsula was a small town surrounded by forests that was called Forks, Washington which was mostly under a blanket of clouds. Deep in the forests on the outskirts of town lived the Cullen family otherwise know as the Olympic Coven, a Coven of vegetarian vampires. They had just recently moved back to this small logging town, little over a year and a half ago. Currently they were all at home relaxing doing their own things.

The Coven leader Carlisle Cullen one of the towns most coveted doctors was relaxing at home with his family spending some quality time with his wife. As they both relaxed in each other's arms on the loveseat as they read their favourite books. Alice was sat on the sofa next to her sister Rosalie while both of them looked through magazines of their choice, Alice a fashion magazine and Rosalie a sports car one. While their mates Emmett and Dean sat in front of the T.V. playing Mario kart on the console, they have been having a competition all day.

While Jasper and Edward the two other coven members who had yet to find their mates were sat at the small table playing chess when Alice gasped dropping the magazine she had been reading previously as vision struck her. Dean rushed over to his mate wrapping his arms around her comforting her as they all waited to know what she'd seen. By the look on Edward's face it wasn't anything good. "What is it Ally what did you see?" Dean asked his mate concerned instead of answering her mate Alice turned to look behind her at her best friend with tears in her eyes that would never fall. "Oh, Jasper. I'm so sorry." Alice exclaimed worrying the other members of her family.

"What Alice? What is it?" He asked concerned praying it was nothing to do with his mate. Alice had told him about his mate when they had first met so many years ago. But as fate would have it he wasn't so lucky. "It's Annalyssa...she....she I'm sorry I didn't see anything before now." Alice cried feeling horrible.

"What Alice!?" Jasper exclaimed panicked as he felt as if his dead heart was being crushed.

"Her boyfriend has been beating her for months. And she's been through what Rose went through, she's still alive her step-dad luckily came home and saved her." Edward told them when he saw Alice couldn't. Everyone sucked in a breath at that. Rosalie and Esme felt their heart clenching for the poor girl having gone through something similar.

"Is she...?" Emmett asked unsure how to finish. Edward shook his head opening his mouth to speak but Alice cut him off.

"No Edward I need to tell him." Alice gasped feeling horrible for her best friend and his mate. "She was the only one home with her boyfriend Jackson just watching movies. Her twin, Edward's blood singer was at her friends, her mum and step-dad out for a date night. She had just left the room for five minutes to use the bathroom. And he let his three friends into the house that had been waiting outside when she came back Jackson beat her as his friends laughed and they held her down while he....while he.....rapped her." Alice paused gasping for breath as she told the dreadful tale holding onto Dean's hand tightly.

As she gathered herself together a little she continued. "They took turns, she was nearly unconscious when her step-dad came back, her mother had forgotten her phone and saved her she was beaten quite badly. He was furious. He threw them off of her shouting for her mother who was in the car and wrapped a blanket around Annalyssa." Alice finished as Jasper roared in anger throwing the chess table through the window. "I have to save her. Where is she Alice?!" Jasper demanded as the Major took full control. "It's too late now Major." Edward told him slowly backing away as the Major was in control. "You'll get there as the police and ambulance arrive. She ends up pregnant from him."

Jasper took off into the forest to hunt before the Major took his rage out on his family for what had happened to his sweet, sweet mate he felt like a failure. "I never wanted someone to go through what I did." Rosalie said softly tears and anger in her eyes much like everyone else in the room, as Emmett wrapped his arms around his mate holding her tight to him. "That poor girl she must be wishing she was dead. I know I did."

"We'll help her, she's family. Is she moving here Alice? Edward go after Jasper make sure he's alright after....this?" Carlisle asked sadly his heart going out to the poor girl. Edward nodded and took off into the forest after his brother.

"Yes, she'll be moving in with Charlie with her sister when she's six months. She couldn't go through with an abortion, she doesn't believe in it." Alice said softly not that her, Rose or Esme could blame her. Though the child was conceived through a terrible ordeal it wasn't the child's fault.

"Emmett how about we go and teach those...things a lesson?" Dean asked his brother growling. Emmett nodded cracking his knuckles a malicious grin on his face as he stood up. "I'm right with you brother."

"No." Alice disagreed. "They are in prison now and you can't kill them unless you want the Volturi after us. Carlisle, Anna's sister hates her and will make her life more of a misery when they find out she's pregnant. Edward introduces her to us but she's not his mate only his singer." Alice told her father figure worriedly.

"Don't worry Alice we'll deal with everything as it comes." Carlisle assured his youngest daughter. "Right now we need to help and reassure Jasper until Annalyssa arrives and reassure him he's not a failure. We will also support Annalyssa when the time comes." He said firmly, as they waited for their two Coven members to return home.


	2. Chapter One, Moving to Forks

A/N: For the purpose of this story Annalyssa and Bella move to Forks the beginning of January. 

Chapter One, Moving to Forks 

Annalyssa's P.O.V:

It was January 2nd and I was finally moving back to Forks to live with my dad permanently along with my older twin sister Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called. Although, I have no idea why she wanted to go as she hated Forks just like mum did. Whereas, I loved the small town and being surrounded by nature. They hated it, they liked the hustle and bustle of a city. Don't get me wrong I love living with my mum and my stepdad Phil, who was a minor league baseball player and moved around a lot for his job, mum stayed home with us but she missed Phil. It was one reason why I wanted to move in with dad to make mum happy but also because this house and Arizona holds a lot of bad memories for me. 

Six months ago I was attacked and raped by my ex-boyfriend Jackson and his friends. I was the only one home alone with him, which made me wary and scared as he could be abusive towards me; Bella was at a friends and mum and Phil were out on a date. It had been going okay until I left for the bathroom and when I came back he had let his friends in who had been waiting outside and that happened. 

I thought I was going to die but luckily Phil came back home as mum had forgotten her phone. He was furious and threw them off me shouting for my mum; wrapped a blanket around me while calling the police and an ambulance. Suffice to say they learned what had been going on for the majority of our two years together. Which made my mum feel extremely guilty as she spent most of her time with Bella and didn't notice what was going on. I tried telling her it was fine but she ignored me. 

They had immediately been arrested and then sent to prison after the whole court process, and a month later I found out I was pregnant. Bella who had always hated me, which I don't understand why, but then she had always wanted everyone to herself and wanted all the attention on herself. She had let slip within Phil's hearing that I deserved what had happened to me, calling me whore for wanting to keep the baby (even though I was greatly upset when I found out). Mum, Phil and Dad were not happy was a severe understatement; she had been grounded for five months. Mum who understood my reasons for wanting to keep the baby, as we both didn't believe in abortion and after a while Phil and dad came round too. Now I was six months pregnant with my baby girl and moving to Forks with Bella who hasn't spoken a word to me which I was thankful for as it was mostly hateful remarks. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by my baby girl giving me swift kick. Rubbing my stomach to soothe my daughter I stood in my room looking around to make sure I had everything and all my photo frames were wrapped safely in bubble wrap when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Looking up from my suitcase I saw my mum stood there holding a wrapped parcel out to me. "Mum?" What's that? You didn't have to get me anything." I said walking over to her. 

"I know sweetie." Mum said tears filling her eyes. "I'm just so sorry about what happened to you and in my own house. 

If Phil and I hadn't come back....I can't loose you baby, I can't you're my little girl. Even if I'm now going to be a grandmother." Mum said tearfully. I froze as images of what happened flashed before my eyes and my breathing turned into short fast gasps. Shaking myself out of those horrid thoughts I sighed rubbing my extended stomach where my precious little girl was growing. 

"Sorry sweetie." Mum said pulling me into her arms noticing she'd caused me to have a flashback. "Here, this from Phil and I. Are you sure you're okay to go? That you want to go? I can stay here with you and Bella. You know I don't mind sweetheart."

"Thank you mum. I want to go I miss dad the holidays aren't really enough and here there's just too many bad memories. I'm sorry mum I need a fresh start." I apologised feeling bad for my mother but I've always been a daddy's girl even though I loved my mother so much and I preferred being near nature than the city. 

"It's okay Anna we get it." Mum assured wiping the tears off my cheeks I didn't even know had fallen. "Now open your present quickly before we have to leave." I quickly unwrapped the present in my hands gasping at the cute little outfit for my little girl. It was a cute little pink baby grow with a matching hat that had 'Willow' written on it and the baby grow had 'Princess Willow has arrived' written on it. "Oh mum it's so cute thank you." I gasped quickly placing it in my suitcase and zipping it up before pulling my mum into a hug. "You're welcome sweetie. You'll send me your scan photos won't you? And you'll call us if something happens and when you go into labour get your dad or Bella to call..." Mum said frantically. 

"Mum don't worry nothing will happen and I'll make sure one of them calls you and I'll send you the photos." I smiled. Mum nodded her head and grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag heading out to the car when Phil called for us to hurry up. 

Looking round my room once more I grabbed my bag and jacket off of the bed before heading out of the house to the car. As I closed the door behind me I saw mum trying to convince Bella to stay who was lying through her teeth about going to Forks. Shaking my head at them I brushed my curly red hair out of face and adjusted my clothes before getting into the back of the car. 

Bella and I looked nothing alike apart from our pale skin, our height of 5"4 and slightly similar coloured eyes. She was my older fraternal twin by ten minutes which she loved to rub in my face. She was antisocial and awkward with brown hair and eyes, oval shaped face and a willowy figure and a complete bitch to me. She loved to spread lies and gossip about me. 

Whereas I had curly waist length red hair from my grandmother, light brown doe eyes, heart shaped face, and hourglass figure. I had a few great friends, I love history, reading and writing stories, I'm outgoing and love singing and ballet and was on the cheerleading team as head cheerleader at school. Once I was safely strapped in I pulled my phone and headphones out of my bag and listened to my music ignoring the glare Bella sent with a roll of my eyes. I just hoped everything would work out alright in Forks.

(Time skip) 

I was roughy shaken awake by Bella as the plane landed before she took off out of the plane tripping over her own feet leaving me behind. Rolling my eyes at her I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my bag as I exit the plane. Making my way to the baggage claim I grabbed my large suitcase and duffle bag where I caught up with Bella who was looking around for dad. "He's probably waiting in the main entrance." I suggested but Bella just glared at me, rolling my eyes at her I walked off heading to find dad. 

As soon as I got into the main waiting area I saw him and started walking to him faster. "Daddy!" I shouted causing him to look at me with a big smile on his face as he ran over taking the bags off of me. As soon as my hands were free I wrapped him into a fierce hug. "I missed you dad." I whispered into his neck. 

"I missed you too Princess. I'm so so sorry this happened to you. I promise I'll be there for you and my granddaughter. And I'll never let you get hurt again. I promise."

"Thanks dad." I said gratefully. By the time we pulled apart Bella had finally joined us. 

"Hi Char- er dad." Bella said awkwardly making me cringe. I don't know why mum let her get away with calling dad by his first name. I knew how much it hurt dad. 

"Hi Bella." Dad said just as awkward. He didn't know how to act around Bella anymore as she made it quite plain that she detested being in Forks when we were fourteen and refused to come here again and now suddenly she's wanting to move here. It doesn't make sense to me or dad apparently. "No, I'll take them Princess." Dad said firmly to me when I went to take my bags. 

"She can carry them herself you know." Bella scoffed. Dad turned around frowning at Bella's attitude, giving her a look telling her to pack it in. "I know she can but she's not supposed to be carrying anything heavy. Come on the cars outside." Dad said leading us out to his police car out front. Once we helped dad put the bags in the boot of the car, the two duffle bags having to go in the back with Bella as I had jumped in the front giving her a small smirk. 

We made the hour long journey from Port Angeles Airport to Forks with dad trying continuously to make conversation with Bella but she just wasn't having any of it. Sighing dad turned back to talking to me knowing at least one of his daughters would want to talk to him. "What have you decided to call my granddaughter, Anna?" Dad asked sparing a side look at me though he mainly kept his eyes on the road. "Willow." I told dad happily. "Willow Amber Swan. I think it suits her, mum and Phil gave me a little babygrow for when she's born it's really cute." 

"I think it's beautiful Anna. And I have a homecoming present for you as well but you'll have to share the truck with Bella to get to and from school." Dad explained. 

"That's fine dad and thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." I reassured, dad smiling happily at me. 

"I know I didn't." Dad said as we turned into the driveway. "I moved your room you now have the master bedroom but I split it in half so you have a separate room for Willow. I did the room exactly how you had your old room."

"I can't take your room dad." I insisted. 

"Your not Anna I'm giving it to you so you have room for Willow. 

There's a door leading to the nursery from your room so you can get to her quicker as well as one from the hall. Billy and Jacob are also coming round later; pretty much all your friends on the Rez helped on the nursery." Dad said as we got out the car grabbing our bags and following dad up the stairs to the room. Stopping briefly at Bella's as dad showed her, her room before heading for mine. It was amazing my room looked exactly how I had it before. Forest green walls, laminate flooring with a fluffy green rug. To the right of my door was a queen sized bed with beige bedding that had a black flower patten on it, the headboard against the wall. 

On either side of my bed were white bedside tables, with my shoe rack next to the window against the wall. I had beige curtains over my window (that over looked the forest). A Mahogany desk in front of the window with a green chair in front. To the left of the table was the door leading to the nursery then one of my Mahogany bookshelves full of books then my white chest of draws with my tv on top. To the left of the chest of draws was my second bookshelf also full of books and some dvds. Next to that was my white vanity table and then to the left of my door slightly before the vanity table was my white triple wardrobe. And just before my first bedside table was a little white cot that rocked gently with pink Bambi bedding. 

Looking back at my dad I smiled happily at him. "It's perfect dad thank you." I smiled happily. 

"I'm glad you like it princess I tried to get it exactly how you had it. The little cot Paul and Jacob made it they brought it over yesterday. Seth and Leah helped obviously. How about I show you the nursery?" Dad asked as he set my duffle bag and suitcase on my bed leading me into the nursery. "Oh Dad." I gasped looking around the beautiful nursery. It had Bambi murals on the walls, a white and pink colour theme going on. All of the furniture was white and the armchair had a white and black patterned cushion, so I can soothe Willow back off to sleep, there were little bits of pink around the room. The curtains were white with a little bit of pink and with Bambi on them. 

There was a Bambi mobile above the cot that had pink Bambi bedding, a pink Bambi changing mat onto of the dresser. Dad then opened one of the draws showing me the spare neutral coloured bedding and a spare changing mat. There was also a pink and white Bambi clothes basket by the door; it was just perfect. "It's perfect thank you so much dad." I said hugging him tightly. Dad smiled happily glad I liked it as he stroked my hair kissing my head.

"There's actually something else for you as this is all mainly for Willow." Dad said as he led me back into my room opening the top right draw of my desk, showing me all the notebooks and packs of pens in there he then pointed to the bookshelf that had loads of new history books on there especially detailing the Civil War. "I know how much you like to write stories Anna so I got you some more notepads and pens. And I know how much you love history so I got you some new books."

"Thanks dad." I said happily. 

"Right, I'll leave you to unpack and I'll go and check on your sister. Billy and Jake should be here soon." He said as he left my room. 

I got a start on unpacking my bags placing all of my photos on the wall above my bed of me and my friends (Reggie, Amelia, Dylan, Samantha, Kristen, Alex, Kieran and Chloe) as my memory wall. My scan photos in their frames I placed on the desk where they would be safe before I got to work unpacking all of my clothes, shoes, coats, bathroom accessories and makeup etc, putting them away in the correct places. As well as all the clothes, bibs, dummies, toys and accessories I need for my baby away in the nursery. Though I still need to get a pushchair, car seat and a steriliser even if I decided to breast feed I still need it for the dummies and I was planning on getting some bottles and baby formula in case I changed my mind. 

I next placed my laptop in the middle draw of my desk keeping it out of sight, packed my bag for school in the morning leaving it on my desk chair and taking the last few items out of my bags which just so happened to be some more books and putting the rest of Willow's things away in the nursery. Once the bags were finally empty I put the duffle bag inside the suitcase and put it on top of my wardrobe when I heard a car horn out front. 

Smiling as I knew who that would be I made my way downstairs seeing Dad and Bella already outside, Bella being awkwardly introduced to Billy and Jacob Black. "Jakey!! Uncle Billy!" I called stopping dad's and Billy's rough housing. Honestly you'd think they were the kids. I smiled shaking my head at them with a small roll of my eyes, laughing when Billy tried to run over my feet. "Annalyssa." Jacob exclaimed happily as he pulled me into a gentle bear hug before I let go and hugged his dad as he went back to standing next to Bella starring at her. ' It would seem he still had a crush on her then. Interesting .' I thought with a smirk. 

"How are you doing loca?" Jacob asked me, concern shining in his eyes that was reflected in both dads' eyes. I shrugged my shoulders leaning against Bella's truck. "Good, sometimes bad, but I'm getting there. As long as they stay in prison I'll be okay. And it's not Willow's fault how she was conceived she didn't ask to. Oh, and thank you for the cot it's so cute and thank you for helping decorate the nursery."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Anna." Billy says grasping my hand. "You know if you need anything just give us a shout and your welcome. Seth and Leah wanted to come but they had homework to finish. Actually, that goes for a lot of the kids on the Rez wanting to see you, including this one." Billy says jabbing his thumb in Jake's direction. 

"Thanks dad." Jake muttered with a roll of his eyes though a small smile was playing on his lips. 

"Girls, how about we order pizza for dinner to tonight. It's getting late and I know your both tired from the journey so we'll have an easy night tonight as you have school tomorrow morning." Dad suggested. 

"Yeah thanks char-Dad." Bella said awkwardly pushing past me slightly as she entered the house Jake behind her.

"Bella," Dad called her stopping her from entering the house. "You will be giving your sister a ride to and from school I will not have any arguments about it. And if your not using it and Annalyssa needs to get somewhere you will let her use it. I will not have any of this hostility towards your sister, is that understood?" Dad said sternly a fierce glare on his face. Instead of answering Bella just rolled her eyes and entered the house no doubt going to her room. 

I could already tell this was going to be fun. Note the sarcasm, as dad and I helped Billy into the house as I sat next to Jacob my feet in his lap as we watched a film and ate pizza together. I was already dreading what school would be like tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two, New School

Chapter Two, New School 

Annalyssa's P.O.V:

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I groaned as I turned the alarm off on my phone, looking at the time I saw it was 6:30. I sighed rubbed my eyes as I stretched. Before climbing out of my nice warm bed grabbing my towel as I head towards the bathroom for a shower. Once the water was warm enough I stripped out of my pyjamas putting them on the sink to place back in my room. Climbing in I sighed in content as the hot water hit my skin warming and waking me up. Grabbing the razor I quickly shaved, then washed my hair with the raspberry shampoo and conditioner before washing with my honey and shea butter shower creme once I was finished I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and then my hair holding it out of the way as I quickly cleansed my face, dried myself off and put on some body cream and deodorant before heading back to my room. 

Luckily I had laid out my clothes last night and quickly changed into my black lace underwear, black ripped skinny maternity jeans, white socks, suede beige ankle boots and a light roll-neck sleeveless beige top. Once I was dressed I sat at my vanity table drying off my hair putting some anti frizz cream into it before brushing it and deciding to leave it in its natural curls. Looking back in the mirror I decided to go with natural makeup and pink lipstick which I would put on after I had some breakfast and brushed my teeth. Just as I thought that I got a hard kick from Willow. 

"I know my love, mummy is going to grab some breakfast now." I said to my baby girl rubbing my stomach to soothe her. Leaving my room I grabbed my black leather jacket and headed downstairs seeing dad sitting at the kitchen table eating his toast while reading the newspaper. "Morning daddy. Do you want some coffee? I'm going to make myself a tea?" I asked as I filled the kettle setting it to boil. "Morning Princess how're you and Willow? And yes please?" Dad said looking up from the newspaper. I nodded turning back ground grabbing two mugs from cupboard putting coffee grounds in one and a teabag in the other. As I was putting milk on my weetabix with banana and raisins I heard the shower running. 

' So Bella has finally got up then.'  I thought as I set dad's drink in front of him with my breakfast and tea in front of the seat next to him as I got some orange juice out the fridge and poured myself some. "Thank you Anna. Are you okay?" Dad asked noticing I was rubbing chest after taking a sip of my tea.

"Yeah, just heartburn. It'll pass in a minute." I said with a sigh. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I booked you a scan at the hospital for tomorrow after school. Hope that's okay? I'll pick you some more heartburn tablets up when I finish, when you meet me at the diner for dinner." Dad told be quickly washing up his cup and plate. 

"That's fine thank you dad. Have a good day at work." I said finishing my breakfast and taking my vitamins. 

"You too Princess." Dad told me. "If Bella gives you any grief just give me a call." I nodded washing my cups and bowels up as dad left shouting bye to Bella. Hearing her finally come out the bathroom I raced upstairs to the bathroom did my business and brushed my teeth and used my mouthwash before finally heading back to my bedroom putting my lipstick on and grabbing my small red rucksack and put my phone in my pocket to wait for Bella. "Bella hurry up or we're going to be late!" I shouted up the stairs as I headed downstairs. 

"Alight. Alright!" She shouted as she came downstairs putting her coat and shoes on as I went to wait outside. When she finally came out running past me, I switched the hallway light off after her (which she turned back on after I turned it off) and was locking the door when I heard her pulling out of the drive and down the road to school. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted seeing her smirk at me as she left. Cursing my childish sister I grabbed my phone calling dad. After a few rings he picked up.  'What's up Princess?'  Dad asked.

'Bella left me!'  I exclaimed frustrated. The way she was behaving was really pissing me off. 

'What?!' Dad asked annoyed.

'I was waiting outside for her so she couldn't leave me behind like in Arizona. And she purposely switched all the lights on and ran out of the house and left as I was locking up smirking at me as she drove off!'  I ranted.  'I'm so sick of this dad!'

'Don't worry Princess I'll ask Harry if he can come pick you up and take you to school. I would but we're in the middle of something right now. Don't worry Princess she won't get away with this.'  Dad said anger surging through his words. 

'Thanks daddy. Are you sure Harry won't mind. I can walk.'  I suggested nervously. 

'No Anna. If Bella sees you walked to school like in Arizona she'll keep doing this I told her yesterday... don't worry I'll call Harry now. See you later.'  Dad argued. 

'Thanks daddy. I'll see you later.'  We bid our goodbyes and hanged up.

Not ten minutes later Harry's blue truck was pulling up in front of the driveway. I smiled at him walking towards him when a familiar voice called from the bed of the truck. "Don't I get a 'Hi' Lyssa? That hurts." A familiar voice called to me dramatically as a head popped up from the bed jumping over the side of the truck. "Seth! What are you doing here?" I cried hugging my best friend even though he was only fourteen. I was friends with pretty much everyone on the Rez including his sister, with how much dad and I visited the Rez. "This is how you broke your arm Seth!" Harry shouted from the drivers seat. 

"Do you want to break the other one?" He asked his son sardonically an eyebrow raised, a sheepish look appearing on Seth's face. I giggled at my friends misfortune making Seth lightly nudged my shoulder. "Hi Uncle Harry. Sorry for making you come all this way." I apologised as I climbed into the passenger side Seth climbing in after me giving my pseudo uncle a hug. "Don't apologise Lyssa it's not your fault, your dad explained everything to me, never heard him so mad before. And I've got to take Seth to the hospital for a check up on his arm anyway. Let's get you to school before your late." Harry said as we made the twenty minute drive to my new school.

As we pulled into school I felt a pulling sensation start in my chest that only got stronger the further we got into the car park. "Thank you Harry." I smiled hugging him as I bid him goodbye and climbed out of the truck. As Seth climbed out first as he was sat by the door I noticed everyone was starring at us including a group of beautiful people with golden eyes which the pulling sensation in my chest was pointing to which was weird. Ignoring all the stares I climbed out of the truck laughing at Seth who stood bowing holding open the door. I could just picture Harry rolling his eyes at he son's antics. 

"My Lady." Seth said still in a bow as I put my bag back on my back. 

"Why thank you kind Sir." I said laughing as I curtsied. 

"I hope you have a good day with the pale faces. And your devil of a sister doesn't give you much trouble." Seth said in pompous voice as everyone starred. Not that he cared I know he was only doing it to make me less stressed which I was thankful for I didn't want to hurt Willow. "Why thank you Sir. But I must be going to find the office to get my schedule. Try not to break anything else wrestling with Jake." I laughed at his offended look. 

"Who told you? Dad!!?" Seth whined making me giggle and hug him as he climbed back in the truck. "He didn't tell me. I just know you and Jake too well." I said laughing at his fish out of water face. 

"Traitor!" Seth shouted pointing at me. Shaking my head at him I bid them goodbye. Realising I didn't know where the office was and knew Bella wouldn't tell me as I could feel her glaring at the back of my head I made my way over to the golden eyed group. "Err excuse me." I said suddenly nervous my hand over my stomach as they turned to face me before I felt a wave of calm come over me. "Do you know where the office is?" I asked politely. 

"Of course ma'am." A handsome honey blonde boy said to me with a texan accent that made me go weak at the knees slightly though I ignored it. "I can show if you'd like?" 

"Oh no, that's okay I don't want to trouble you. I'll be okay if you point me in the right direction." I assured smiling softly. After I got the directions I thanked them and walked into the office. 

Jasper's P.O.V: (Just Before Annalyssa arrived).

I was standing with my siblings anxiously waiting for my mate turn up while glaring at Edward's singer who treated my mate like dirt and ditched her. Alice had a vision on the way here about what happened to my mate and how an old and soon-be wolf would be dropping her off. It was ten minutes later when a blue truck pulled in and luckily the smell of wet dog wasn't as overpowering like the current wolves but it was still there, but what caught my attention was the smell of honey and pine needles and a pulling sensation started in my chest. I immediately knew who it was. It was my mate. As a young boy with long hair climbed out, I knew he was the soon-be wolf. 

"What is he doing?" Rosalie hissed as we watched him bow holding open the door as my beautiful mate stepped out. Immediately everyone started to gossip after noticing she was pregnant. I growled under my breath but I couldn't remove my eyes from her and the blood lust I normally had to hold back daily was gone due to her scent. "He's trying to cheer up and make her less stressed." I answered Rosalie feeling both of their emotions and my mates change as she relaxed playfully joining in before she bid them goodbye calling the old wolf 'uncle' as she made her way over to us. 

"Are you okay Jasper? I can't read her mind either." Edward groaned grabbing me but I shrugged him off offended that he thought I was going to attack my mate. I smirked at him glad Annalyssa was protected from his gift. "I'm not going to attack her Edward!" I hissed at him shrugging him off once more. "She's my mate which means -if you knew what a mate is- I'm not attracted to her blood and no other vampires are attracted to it so they can't interrupt a mate bond. Her scent calms the blood lust it's practically nonexistent." I hissed at him giving him a little dig. 

"Good." Rosalie said lowly. "Because if you or any of you hurt her and her baby I'd kill you." Before anyone could say anything else I heard the most beautiful voice from behind me.

"Err excuse me." She asked nervously a hand over her stomach as if to protect her child, or a nervous habit. I immediately sent her calming waves not wanting her to be nervous around me or to stress out her child. "Do you know where the office is?" She asked. 

"Of course ma'am." I said my Texan accent slipping through. "I can show you if you'd like?" I asked her but she politely declined not wishing to disturb me so I pointed her in the direction of the office. She thanked me and said goodbye to my siblings and I and left for the office. "Don't worry Jasper. You'll see her soon." Alice said with a smirk as she and Dean left. Sighing at my cryptic sister I followed the others into the school my thoughts on my mate.


	4. Chapter Three, Lessons

(Outfit same as previous chapter).

Chapter Three, Lessons

Annalyssa's P.O.V:

As I walked into the small toasty warm office I spotted a kind faced woman sitting behind a desk that split the room in half. “Excuse me I'm here to pick my by schedule. I'm Annalyssa Swan.” I said politely.

“Ahh, yes Chief Swan's youngest daughter. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and this slip you have to get signed by all your teachers and hand back to me at the end of the day, your locker number is 220. Now you don't have to participate in gym but your slip still needs to be signed by your teacher. Now this is the best way to your classes.” She said as she explained to me the best way to all my classes. I thanked her and left the office looking down at my schedule I saw what I had and it wasn't too bad actually.

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP History 1.16 (building one classroom sixteen)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP English 1.2 (building one classroom two)

3rd period 10:30-11:30: Creative Writing 2.5 (building two classroom five)

4th period 11:30-12:30 Gym (Gymnasium building five)

Lunch 12:30-13:30 (building four)

5th period 13:30-14:30: AP Biology 2.8 (building two classroom eight)

6th period 14:30-15:30:AP Math 3.1 (building three classroom one)

I smiled as I saw I had one of my favourite classes for first period and started to head towards the right building and classroom trying to ignore people pointing, whispering and starring at me. I quickly found my locker putting the books for my last classes in there before making my way to my first lesson again when I bumped into someone with my shoulder. “Oh, I'm so sorry.” I apologised quickly, cringing in embarrassment when I noticed the person I had bumped into was the handsome blonde who had pointed me in the direction of the office.

“I'm so sorry I wasn’t paying attention I was trying to ignore all the...” I trailed off realising I was rambling as I rubbed my shoulder.

“It's okay.” He smiled. “Are you alright? It's nice to see you again. I didn't get to introduce myself in the car park. I'm Jasper Hale.” The guy introduced himself holding out his hand for me.

“I'm fine thank you. It's nice to see you again too Jasper. Sorry for bumping into you. I'm Annalyssa Swan.” I introduced placing my hand in his thinking he's going to shake it but instead he brings my hand up to his lips kissing my knuckles making my cheeks burn red.

Especially as I can feel everyone starring at us even more now but I just turned and raised my eyebrow at some of them my free hand on my hip with a 'can I help you' look on my face while the other was still being held by Jasper. Once the crowd and dispersed slightly I turned back to Jasper a small smile on my lips as he smirked at me. “A very beautiful name. What class do you have now?” He asked still with my hand in his and I just now realised the pull in my chest was pulling me to Jasper. “Is something wrong?” Jasper asked noticing my frown.

“No, not really.” I said pushing the feeling away for now to look at later. “I'm fine.” I said when I saw his disbelieving look before he nodded and smiled once more. “I have history now which is good as it's my favourite.”

Jasper smiled happily at me the smile lighting up his golden eyes.

“So do I. Really? It's my favourite as well.” He said. “I can lead you there if you like?” He asked. I smiled nodding my head as we walked towards the classroom. “Yeah I've always been fascinated with history especially the Civil War. My dad even got me some new history books and specific ones on the Civil War as a homecoming present.”

“What?” I asked noticing he was staring at me.

“I've never met anyone who shares my fascination for history in particular the Civil War its a nice change.” Jasper said smiling at me as we entered the classroom. He waited for me as the teacher signed my slip and led me to his table which coincidentally was the only available seat in the classroom. “Can I see your schedule?” Jasper asked in the last few minutes of class. The lesson had gone quite well not just because I love this lesson but Jasper was so easy to talk to and I couldn't deny the pull I felt for him in my chest. “Sure.” I said handing him my schedule as our hands touched it was like we received an electric shock and I couldn't help but gasp slightly but I couldn't pull my hand away and neither could he it seemed.

“You have English with me, my twin Rosalie and my brother Emmett who is Rosalie's boyfriend. Creative writing with Alice, she's the only creative one out of us. Gym you have with Alice on the girls side and I'm on the boys side with my brother Dean, Emmett's younger brother and Alice's boyfriend. Biology with me, Alice, Dean and my brother Edward. Math you have with Rose and Emmett.” Jasper told me handing back my schedule. “Would you like to sit with us at lunch? I can meet you outside Gym if you wanted to.”

“Thank you Jasper, I'd like that.” I smiled. “Well, I'm glad I know someone in my classes.” I smiled making Jasper laugh and me giggle. 'He has an amazing laugh. No stop you don't want to get hurt again. You have to think of Willow.' I thought frowning to myself as the bell rang.

{Time skip- Lunch}

I growled feeling extremely pissed off. 'How dare Bella spread lies about me like that. I would hit her but I don't want to put Willow at risk.' I thought brushing away my tears. 'Stupid hormones.' I jumped when I felt a hand land on my shoulder looked to my right seeing Alice smile sadly at me. “Don't let it bother you. I can tell that's not true what you're sister is spreading around the school about you don't worry.” Alice assured.

“Aren't you, Jasper and your siblings at least a bit curious like everyone else in this damn school?” I asked confused but also slightly relieved.

“No.” Alice answered simply. “You're our friend and we know you'll tell us if and when you're ready. Even if you don't that's fine we don't care. Being your friend doesn't mean we have to know. Come on Dean and Jasper are waiting.” She said about to lead me out of the changing room but I stopped her.

“Alice. Thank you.” I called to her she just smiled and led me to where the boys were waiting with the rest of her family. “What's the matter darlin'?” Jasper asked concerned as Alice and I walked over.

“My sister telling the whole school that I'm a slut basically and I'm only talking to you to get in bed with you. Why the hell does she have to be like this?!” I growled angrily.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Shhhh darlin it's okay. We know that's not true.” Jasper said softly pulling me gently into a hug which I returned. After a few minutes he led me into the canteen his arm still around my shoulders ignoring everyone as they starred at us. As we were halfway across the canteen heading towards their table Jasper grabbed my hand and span me in a circle making me giggle. Once we reached the table he sat me down and grabbed me a salad, a apple and a bottle of water finally taking my money when I kept insisting. Once he returned with my food I thanked him as he just smiled softly at me sitting besides me with his arm across the back of my chair.

“Do you mind if I ask what're you having?” Rosalie asked hesitantly. I smiled and shook my head at her while I finished my bite of apple. I had noticed they weren't eating the food that was in front of them, but unlike my sister I don't pry into peoples business I respect their privacy, even if I had my suspicions. “No not at all.” I smiled at her. “I'm having a little girl, Willow Amber Swan. My dad and a few close friends from the Rez designed a nursery for her even made the cots from scratch. They know I love Disney so they designed her nursery in white and grey with a little pink it's basically a Bambi themed nursery.” I told them still really happy they had done that for me when they didn't have to.

“Is the father involved and why did you move here?” Edward asked abruptly. I froze at that almost dropping my water bottle if Jasper didn't steadied my shaking hand as his family glared at him. “No he's not.” I spat at him glaring. “Even if he was it would be none of your business anyway.” When Edward went to open his mouth again he was slapped around the back of the head by Dean.

“Shut the hell up!” Dean snapped at him. I was shocked they were acting so protective over me like this especially Jasper who was glaring holes into Edward he was almost growling.

“You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to darlin.”Jasper assured glaring once more at Edward before turning his back on him dismissing him as he faced me wrapping his arm back around the back of the chair. I smiled in thanks as I picked at my salad for a bit the air around us tense and awkward. “I...I'm not ready to say somethings. But I was born here and came back here every holiday to spend it with my dad. I love nature and being with my dad. I hated living in Arizona there's too many people. Bella loved it there I don't know why she moved to be honest I don't believe the excuse she told mum.”

“Jasper's right you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to.” Emmett said smiling, I smiled in thanks at him who I had dubbed man-bear on the way here which made him laugh.

“Do you want to come over to our house tomorrow.” Rosalie asked.

“I'd love to but I have an appointment at the hospital after school. Another time maybe?” I apologised.

“Of course.” Rosalie smiled. “I hope everything is alright with Willow?”

“She's fine it's just a scan but thank you Rosie.” I smiled.

“How're you going to get to the hospital darlin? I can't see Bella driving you after what she did today.”

“I'm not sure really. Dad said he'll try and get off early but if he can't he said he'll meet me at the hospital.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“I can take you if you like?” Jasper suggested.

“I couldn't ask you to do that.” I protested.

“You're not asking darlin’. I'm othering.” Jasper assured rubbing the back of my shoulder soothingly.

“Thank you if you're sure you don't mind.” I said he beamed back saying it was fine.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly after that. I rather enjoyed hanging out with the Cullens at lunch and talking to them in classes. In no time at all it seemed the bell rang signalling the end of lessons and Rosalie was walking me towards the office along with Jasper who had met me outside of my classroom as we talked about anything and everything. As we entered the office Bella barged past me knocking my shoulder and nearly knocking me over if wasn't for Rosalie and Jasper. “Watch it!” Rosalie growled at Bella who actually looked scared of her, good she should be.

I quickly handed in my slip to the lady behind the desk and bid Rosalie and Jasper bye as I quickly made my way to the truck so Bella couldn't leave me behind again. Getting in the truck I ignored Bella putting in my headphones listening to my music and waved goodbye to the Cullens as we made our way home first as we were meeting dad a bit later. As soon as we got home I went up to my room and made a start on my homework before we had to leave for the diner.

As soon as I finished all of my homework I placed what I would need into the folder to take to school tomorrow and the rest in a different folder in a draw in my desk. Stretching I stood up from my chair seeing I had a text from Jasper, we had swapped numbers in history. Checking the time I saw I had five minutes before we had to leave to meet dad.

Jasper: Hi darling I hope you're ok? Xx

Annalyssa: Hi Jasper I'm ok thanks are you? Xx

I quickly text back and left my room placing my phone into my pocket. “Bella we have to leave to meet dad.” I called as I left grabbing the keys to the truck and got in the passenger side.

As I was waiting for Bella I felt my phone buzz again.

Jasper: I'm glad you're ok. And I'm ok darling all the better for talking to you xx

Annalyssa: why Mr Hale are you flirting with me ;) xx I text back with a smile on my face as Bella finally got into the truck.

Jasper: I'm sorry ma'am you're just easy to talk to and I love talking with you xx

Annalyssa: I feel the same way too Jasper I love talking to you as well xx

Jasper: That's good to know darling :) this may seem sudden but I would love to get to know you more. Would you like to go for dinner or hangout at some point? Xx

Annalyssa: I would love too Jasper xx I have to go now and have dinner with dad now and go to bed straight when I get home. I'll see you tomorrow at school xx

Jasper: Great. Okay darling have a nice time with your dad goodnight. See you tomorrow xx

Annalyssa: Goodnight Jasper xx

I smiled as I got out of the truck walking into the diner saying hello and giving Cora and uncle Waylon a hug before I gave dad a hug and a kiss to the cheek. “Hi daddy.” I greeted.

“Hi princess, Hi Bella. I've ordered for you both, garden burger for you Bells and cod for you Anna hope that's alright?” Dad asked.

“That's great dad thank you.” I said and tucked into it as soon as Cora brought it over silently watching as everyone tried to be welcoming to Bella but she wasn't having any of it, didn't even greet them politely. Rolling my eyes I turned to dad. “Did you make any friends princess?” Dad asked me.

“Yeah I made friends with pretty much all of the Cullens apart from Edward he was really rude about Willow.” I said with a frown. Dad raised his eyebrow a frown appearing on his face.

“Oh, do I need to have a word?” Dad asked his voice tight in anger I knew he hated when people did that, especially Bella. But I shook my head at him. “No, dad it's fine. Jasper and his siblings sorted it and they stopped people from doing the same to me.” I assured him my cheeks turning red slightly when I mentioned Jasper which dad caught.

“Oh, do you like Jasper then Lyssa?” Dad teased.

“He's really sweet dad. He offered to take me to the hospital for my scan tomorrow and it feels like I've known him for ages and he's a proper southern gentleman, dad.” I assured him I know he was worried over what happened to me and I was too but I felt safe with Jasper. “I feel safe with him daddy and you know after....that I don't with men anymore.... I don't know he text me on the way here asking me if I wanted to hang out at some point when I want to.” Dad smiled leaning forwards and hugging me tightly to him. I smiled closing my eyes as I hugged dad back just as tightly.

“Well, I'm glad Lyssa and I've met him in passing before he's a decent kid I know he'll do right by you. But I'll still check him out and shoot him if not.” Dad told him seriously. I just laughed at how protective dad is as we finished our dinner and I headed home to bed pregnancy really does me in.


	5. Chapter Four, Explanations

Chapter Four, Explanations 

Annalyssa's P.O.V: 

Bella and I have been in Forks for a month now and during that time Jasper and I have grown even closer. It helped that we had a History project to do together so we either spent it at mine or his working on it together. He even attended my scans with me and we also hanged out a lot at the weekend if I wasn't at the Rez, or shopping or hanging out with Rose and Alice. But even then I spent the afternoon at his house watching a movie with all of them or playing games with Emmett and Dean, or watching them play against Jasper, both of his parents were really nice and very welcoming. 

I had split my time equally amongst my friends alternating which weekend I spend with the Cullens and which I spent at the Rez with all of my friends there who were very happy to see me and I them. I missed them greatly while I was in Arizona and they help me take my mind off missing my friends in Arizona. We had bonfires on the beach, BBQs or sat watching some films at someone's house or going to the cinema, catching up as I hadn't seen them since the summer. A few weeks after Bella and I moved to Forks, Jasper and I were the only ones at his house as his family were 'camping'. But he didn't want to go so we spent the day watching movies and relaxing together when he had asked me out and I had happily agreed. I had found out he had asked dad for permission which I thought was sweet and surprisingly enough dad liked him, though he did threaten Jasper with his rifle. 

For our first date we went to the this beautiful valley filled with different flowers in the middle of the woods that had a stream with a small waterfall running through it. Jasper had set up a romantic picnic with blankets, candles and cushions. We had an amazing time talking, messing around a little and eating what he had packed in the basket (well I was as Jasper was on a special diet, I knew what he was but I would wait until he told me in his own time), and cuddling. We even had our first kiss as the setting sun shined on the water. It was absolutely magical. We've been dating for two weeks now and we've only been here a month but Jasper was a complete gentleman and only did what I was comfortable with which I was grateful for. 

As February went on the weather becoming chillier if possible, came my seventh month of pregnancy, my due date creeping ever closer. Friday had finally arrived which I was looking forward to as I was exhausted and after school Jasper and I were going on our Date Night. Lately, Bella has been getting on my nerves as she's continuously asking me where Edward was, as if I know and I wasn't going to pry into where he was it's not my business nor is it Bella's. 

I still haven't told Jasper what happened to me and quite frankly I was scared to. I didn't want him to judge me even though the logical side of me said he wouldn't but I was still scared. I smiled at Jasper rubbing my thumb over his hand that held my hand as he drove me home so I can change. Since we had started dating he picked me up every morning and dropped me home in his 1967 Chevy Impala. It's kind of funny Jasper and Dean have the same car but in different colours.  'Boys and their toys.'  I thought with a small smile shaking my head. 

"Are you okay darling? You're pretty quiet." Jasper asked concerned as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it while keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm okay Jasper just thinking is all. So where are we going tonight then?" I asked intrigued. Jasper laughed shaking his head at me as we pulled into my driveway. "Well my love, I thought we could go to that new Italian restaurant then we could go to our spot if you'd like?" Jasper asked nervously as he turned to look at me brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear and rested his hand on my cheek as I kissed it and leaned into it. "I'd love that Jazz." I smiled happily leaning forwards to kiss him lovingly. 

Once we pulled apart we rested our heads against each other. One of Jasper's hands was on my my stomach rubbing soothing circles as Willow kicked against his hand. His other in my hair. "Good, I'm glad darling. I want to tell you something. I hope you still want to be with me after but I understand if you don't. I'm sure you've noticed my family and I..." Jasper started to say before I placed a finger over his lips. 

"Shhh, Jazz it's okay you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. I have noticed but I don't pry into others personal life. I knew you'd tell me when you trusted me and was ready to. I...I want to tell you what happened too." I said hesitantly. 

"It's okay my love you don't need to feel scared. I won't leave I promise if that's what you're thinking and thank you darling. I love you." Jasper said kissing my forehead. 

"I love you too Jasper." I replied pecking his lips before Jasper got out of the car helping me out as well I thanked him and kissed his cheek. "I'll come and pick you up at six darling. See you soon. I love you." Jasper told me smiling happily at me. 

"I love you too Jazz see you soon." I replied as I entered my house to shower and change. Once I was finished in the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried myself off before heading back to my bedroom to change. Opening up my wardrobe I searched for what to wear on our date. 

I finally found the perfect cute outfit to wear, it was a green patterned dress with the straps in a cross on my back and showed off my baby bump, natural tights, black ankle boots and my black leather jacket. Checking the time I saw Jasper would be here soon so I quickly dried and brushed my hair clipping the sides back and leaving the rest down. I put on some natural makeup and light pink lipstick and a spray of perfume and I was done just in time as I heard the doorbell ring and dad answering the door talking to Jasper (it was dad's day off today), grabbing my small black bag putting my phone into it I went downstairs. 

As I was walking downstairs I saw dad and Jasper standing in the hall talking but stopped when they heard me coming down. "You look beautiful princess." Dad smiled. "Take good care of her Jasper." Dad told Jasper sternly. 

"Don't worry Sir I will." Jasper promised his southern accent thick. "Hello darling you look beautiful." Jasper complimented as he wrapped me in his arms kissing me, the kiss held so much love from both our ends. "Thank you Jazz you look handsome." I replied happily as I took in his white dress shirt, dark coloured jeans and cowboy boots.

"Thank you darling. You ready to go?" Jasper asked I nodded quickly hugging dad and kissing his cheek goodbye as we left the house Jasper helping me into the car.

***

The dinner was amazing and the Italian restaurant was so cute, I had the mushroom tagliatelle which was to die for. I sighed happily as we drove to our spot feeling very content before Willow gave me a pretty hard kick and I doubled over crying out in pain causing Jasper to stop the car. "Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jasper asked slightly panicked seeing me breathing heavy and rubbing my stomach. Once the pain had subsided I smiled at him sitting up and leaning back into my seat. "I'm fine. Willow just gave me a pretty hard kick is all." I told him stroking his cheek softly his golden eyes shinning in concern. "Are you sure?" Jasper asked placing one hand on my stomach and the other on my cheek copying me. I leaned forwards planting a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sure Jazz. We're okay." I assured.

Jasper sighed in relief kissing my head before he started the car again though he kept his hand on my stomach rubbing soothing circles on it to calm Willow down, smiling I covered his hand with my own. "Good, I'm glad. I don't want anything to happen to my girls." Jasper said which made me incredibly happy to say the least. After a few more minutes of driving Jasper pulled over and helped me out of the car taking my hand as we walked through the woods to our clearing. "Jazz, you don't need to be nervous. Nothing you will ever say will change how I feel about you." I told him after a few minutes of silence. I rubbed my thumb across his knuckles and looked up at him as I was sat in between in his legs my back to his chest. 

Jasper sighed pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I really hope that's true darling." Jasper whispered as he went silent again obviously gathering his courage to tell me. "I...my family and I we're vampires but we don't hunt humans only animals. We class ourselves as vegetarians." Jasper said in a rush. 

"It's okay Jazz. I love you so much and it doesn't change anything for me." I assured him turning around in his arms straddling him. 

"Really?" Jasper asked surprised but I could hear the hope in his voice and see it in his eyes. 

"Of course." I smiled at him. "And one of my friends from Arizona had been turned into a vampire about a year before I left, Reggie. 

He thought the same as you that we would all hate him, and fear him especially Sam, as they were dating at the time and it turned out she was his mate. He was told that some vampires have extra powers, gifts, his gift is telekinesis. It's how I knew about you and your family when I saw you but I respected your privacy. And I acted like I didn't know anything to protect Reggie and you. I had hoped you'd tell me when you could trust me but I wasn't going to be like Bella." I explained. 

"So your not scared of me?" Jasper asked and I shook my head smiling at him. "God I love you." Jasper groaned resting his head on mine. 

"Some vampires do have gifts." Jasper agreed continuing the conversation. "I have Pathokinesis which is sensing emotions and manipulating them. Alice has visions but if someone's path changes the vision changes. Edward can read minds except for you and Bella, Emmett is stronger than a normal vampire, Carlisle's control is unlike anything ever seen, Esme and Rosalie don't really have classified gifts but qualities from their human life are enhanced. For Esme it's her unconditional love and for Rosalie it's being uncommonly beautiful and Edward can read minds except yours and Bella's." Jasper explained. 

"I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind." I laughed Jasper laughing along with me. "I take it I'm your mate then?" I asked curiously. I smiled happily when he nodded and kissed him fiercely. "Does that mean Bella is Edward's? With how much they stare at each other all the time?" I asked.

"No," Jasper denied. "We've tried to tell Edward but he won't listen. Bella is just his blood singer not his mate, it means her blood appeals to him more than anyone else. If she was his mate it wouldn't appeal to him but calm him like your scent does to me. And he wouldn't have been able to leave and go to Alaska so he can learn control." Jasper explained I nodded understanding now. 

"How were you turned?" I asked still starring into his eyes. I could see this was a hard subject for him but he looked like he wanted to tell me and was just figuring out how to say it. "I was born in Houston Texas in 1844. My real name is Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock Hale and being Rosalie's twin is just a cover story." Jasper started to explain I could see he was getting lost in painful memories so I rubbed his shoulders soothingly he smiled gratefully at me giving me peck to my lips. "I lied about my age and joined the Confederate Army in the Civil War and I quickly became the youngest Major at nineteen without seeing any real battle. On the last night of my life I had just evacuated a column of women and children in Gavelstone and was about to head back when I saw three woman standing alone. Being the gentleman that I am I immediately offered them my aid. 

And...Maria turned me." Jasper said spitting out her name as if there was something vile in his mouth, I kissed his cheek while rubbing his cheekbone. "She was creating an army, the constant brutal fights were very common in the south fighting over territory. She was smart, clever and she had me. I was her second in command, unlike other newborns I became faster and stronger after the year was up and my ability to feel emotions and manipulate them served her well. I had to train her newborns which was an endless occupation as she never let them live past the first year. When their time was up or if they lost too many battles in training I had to dispose of them; I could feel everything they felt. 

I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was just her puppet she pulled the strings. I helped my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte escape as Maria wanted her dead. They came back and helped me escape. I didn't know there was another way until I met Alice in the 1920s in Philadelphia and she told me about you darling." Jasper told me concentrating on the love I kept sending him instead of the painful memories. 

"She saw me in the twenties?" I asked stunned. 

"Yes my love, it gave me hope that I would find you, gave me something to live for. And I'm the only vampire that has a split personality he's called Major or some know me as Ares the God of War due to my time in Maria's army. He can be ruthless and I try to keep him under control but with you my love he is calm. He loves you and Willow as much as I do. I worry sometimes what he'll do if he got out but I know if he did he wouldn't harm you he'd protect you." Jasper told me his eyes guarded as if he thought I would judge him. I rubbed my thumb under his eye stroking it, softly kissing his lips as he leaned into my hand. 

"It's okay Jasper. You're here with me, your safe now. And if I ever see her I'll set her on fire for what she did to you!" I raged. "I'm so sorry that happened to you babe." I whispered kissing his head. He smiled happily at me as he kissed me passionately. "Thank you darling." Jasper whispered softly as he pulled back and showed me his battle scars which I immediately kissed all the ones I could reach. "I love you so much my love more than anything." Jasper whispered. 

"I love you so much too Jasper." I whispered. "My turn I guess. No, Jazz it's only fair." I said when he went to interrupt he nodded holding me closer to him as I told him everything that had happened to me before I came to Forks. After I had finished telling him everything Jasper's eyes were black and he was growling angrily. "If I ever see him I'll kill him!" Jasper growled. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise Anna!" Jasper swore wiping away the tears. I smiled in thanks as I snuggled into him as we enjoyed our time together before we headed home. 

"Can I come and see you tonight after I've hunted?" Jasper asked once we had reached the driveway. I smiled happily kissing his lips softly. "Of course. I'd love to cuddle with you Jazz." I replied. Jasper beamed back at me kissing my lips before he left the car and helped me out of the car. "Do you want to come over tomorrow? Esme wants to see you again." Jasper asked. 

"I'd love to. I'll see you soon." I said kissing him as he pulled me into a deeper passionate kiss. "See you later darlin." Jasper said as we bid each other goodbye as I headed inside saying goodnight to dad, heading upstairs to change into my pyjamas and put on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix while I waited. 

***

I was hooked on the scene in front of me as I munched on some sweet popcorn that I was craving, I knew what was coming and I was not prepared for it no matter how many times I've watched it. My laughter at Sirius punching Lucius and Mad-eye throwing a Death Eater away from him with a bang of his staff turned into a scream as I burst into tears as I started sobbing uncontrollably as Bellatrix Lestrange shot the Killing Curse at Sirius Black causing him to fall back into the Veil. I was so upset I barely noticed arms wrapping around me. 

***

Jasper's P.O.V: 

I was nearly at the Swan residence to see my darling again when I heard her scream heartbreakingly as she started sobbing, fearing something had happened to her I raced through the edge of the forest and up into her bedroom through the window wrapping my arms around her trying to calm her down with my gift. "Anna darling what's the matter?" I asked worriedly as she sobbed into me her eyes fixed on her T.V. Turning to see what she was watching I saw it was the fifth Harry Potter film, I immediately realised why she was so upset. "Oh, darling it's okay." I soothed rubbing my fingers through her hair for the rest of the movie while trying to calm her down. Once the film was finished I placed the empty bowl on her nightstand gathering her in my arms. "Are you okay now, my love?" I asked kissing her temple lovingly while still running my fingers through her hair. 

"Yes, thank you Jasper." She said laying her head on my chest. "No matter how many times I watch it, it still upsets me."

"Don't worry I'll always be here for you." I said tilting her head up so I could kiss her. The kiss soon turned heated as I rolled us over pinning her arms to the bed gently while our tongues fought for dominance Anna moaning softly making me growl, I made sure I kept my weight off of her as I kissed down her jaw and down her neck growling and smirking when she moaned when I kissed her sweet spot. "Jazz stop a minute." Anna asked and I immediately stopped and sat beside her fearing I had gone too far. "Hey," Anna said turning me to face her. "You've done nothing wrong. Willow is laying on my bladder that's why I asked you to stop. I didn't want to and you did nothing wrong Jazz. I love you." Anna said firmly kissing my cheek lightly. 

I sighed in relief I didn't go too far. I smiled and kissed her temple telling her I loved her too as I got off the bed I held out my hand to help her up. "Thank you Jazz. I'll be back in a minute." She says kissing my cheek as she left the room. While I waited I took the dvd out for her putting back in the case and took the bowl downstairs as everyone was in their rooms. I quickly washed it up and went back to her room seeing the scan photos of Willow and the pictures of Anna and her friends from Arizona and even some of her and the tribe. She looked happy. "You okay?" Anna asked as she came back in. 

"Of course darling." I assured her. "You look happy with your friends." Anna came over to her bed looking at the photos as well as I kissed her wrapping her in my arms. 

"Yeah, I miss them. But some of the photos are ruined. I look at them and remember I had put so much makeup on to cover the bruises. But I couldn't get rid of them." Anna sighed. I could feel her emotions warring within her and knew how exhausted she was but there was also pain. "Where do you hurt my love?" I asked worried. 

"My back its hard to sleep most nights and my feet kill me. Two months left seems like it's ages away. That feels good." She sighed as I rubbed her lower back. 

"How about you get in bed darling and I'll lay next to you with you in my arms and I'll rub your back. See if that helps?" I suggested. Turned out that was a great suggestion as I could feel her relax and slowly drifting off to sleep in her emotions. "Goodnight my love." I whispered kissing her head as she drifted off in my arms. I sighed feeling fully relaxed for the first time in one hundred and seventy years as I had my mate safe in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in current time not in 2005


	6. Chapter Five, Esme’s Surprise and Bella’s Accident

Chapter Five, Esme's Surprise and Bella's Accident 

When I woke up the next morning I felt arms around me and instantly knew who it was; my Jasper. I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face even if I tried. "Good morning darling." Jasper's accent filled my ears as he kissed my neck, we were still in the same position we were in when I fell asleep. "Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked. I rubbed my eyes as I turned over in his arms pressing a kiss to his lips. "Good morning Jazz. I did thank you, best I've slept in ages. What time is it?" I said gratefully. Jasper beamed at me as he kissed me passionately pulling me gently towards him so our bodies were intwined, though my baby bump did get in the way a bit. 

"It's just nine and I'm glad darling." Jasper answered pressing another kiss to my lips before he moved down the bed and kissed my baby bump saying a good morning to Willow and my heart actually melted from it. How did I get so lucky? I have no clue. "You weren't bored all night were you Jazz?" I asked as he came back up the bed. Jasper looked at me confused for a second before he smiled and shook his head. "Of course not darling." Jasper assured. "I was very relaxed laying here with you. I'm going to go hunt and head home and change then I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Okay I'll see you soon. I love you Jazz." I said as we climbed out of the bed Jasper pulling me into his arms for another kiss and a cuddle. "I love you too Anna. You and Willow." Jasper said when we pulled back and jumped out of the window running into the forest.

I quickly grabbed my underwear and some socks out of my chest of draws and went to my wardrobe pulling out a blue pair of ripped jeans, a white and black striped roll neck long-sleeved top and a red leather jacket setting them on my bed while I went for a shower. After I finished in the shower I dried myself off and put on some deodorant and headed back to my room to change, pairing my outfit with high heeled hiking black boots. Putting on some light makeup with clear lipgloss I styled my hair in side fishtail braid and headed downstairs for my usual breakfast, a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice to wash down my vitamins. As I was sitting back sipping my tea Bella came downstairs glaring at me as she entered the kitchen but I just ignored her finishing off my drinks and washing my cups and bowl up. 

Checking my phone I saw Jasper would be here in five minutes so I rushed upstairs brushing my teeth and using my mouthwash. As I came back downstairs I saw Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs blocking my way down as she glared at me with her arms crossed across her chest. "Where do you think your going?" She snapped. I raised my eyebrow at her silently asking what her problem was. "I'm going with Jasper to his house, now if you don't mind he'll be here in a sec. So could you move?" Just as I said that I heard Jasper's Impala pull up into the drive.

"Does Charlie know your disappearing to a boys house?" She asked sardonically smirking as if I was going to get caught out.

"Yes actually. I text him this morning. He's fishing with Harry. Now move Bella." I said brushing past her but she grabbed my arm in a vice like grip. "Let go." I hissed. 

"No, why do you get to be with one of the Cullens and I don't? Your just a pathetic little whore who deserved what sh" Before she could finish her sentence I slapped her hard around the face shocking her but she still didn't let go and at that moment the door opened and Jasper walked in looking murderous at Bella obviously he heard her. Bella smirked at Jasper gripping my arm tighter as I tried to pull my arm back. "Hello Jasper." Bella purred fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was seductive but she just looked stupid. "I suggest you let go of Anna. Now!" Jasper said lowly and dangerously but of course Bella being Bella didn't listen.

"Where's Edward, is he back?" Bella demanded. 

"That's no concern of yours. Now let go!" Jasper growled. Bella huffed pushing me backwards and I would have fallen and probably hurt Willow in the process if Jasper hadn't caught me. "Take the stupid slut then. Why you want her I don't know!" Bella spat, a bright red hand print on her face where I slapped her. 

"Do not speak of Anna like that!" Jasper seethed his eyes turning black. "The only slut I see in this house is you. Fawning over Edward and when he's not here you try to do it to me. Well news flash Bella, I have not nor will I ever want you when I have Anna and Willow!" Bella scoffed and stormed upstairs slamming her door loudly. I turned seeing Jasper was still growling and his eyes still black as night. "Hey shhh." I soothed placing my hand on his cheek as he leaned into it and covered my hand with his own as he pulled me closer with his other arm.

"It's okay Jasper. I'm okay and so is Willow, everything is okay. She's just childish." I soothed. 

"She could have hurt you both. I won't stand for it Anna, I won't." Jasper raged but he placed a sweet kiss to my forehead pulling me closer still. "I know but we're okay, let's just go." I suggested leading him to his car. As soon as we stepped out of the house he was a little calmer so I reached up and kissed him firmly on the smiling happily into the kiss and he kissed me back his hands on my hips. "Better?" I asked and Jasper just nodded but his eyes were still black so I knew he was still rather angry as we got in the car and headed off to his house holding hands as he drove. 

***

As we stepped out of the car outside his house I still marvelled at the beauty of the house no matter how many times I've been here. Jasper no doubt sensing my emotions chuckled kissing my temple. He took my hand as we entered the house walking up to the living room where everyone, bar Edward, was sat Alice and Dean jumping off a tree branch onto the balcony walking into the room. "Hi Anna, I'm so glad your here." Esme greeted me happily as she pulled me into a motherly hug. 

"Hi Esme and thank you. I love coming here." I said as we let go the rest of the family coming up to hug me making me laugh especially at the bear hug I got from Emmett as he span me around. "What's the matter Jasper?" Dean asked seeing his black eyes and overprotective stance over me. 

"Bella." I says simply as I sat next to Rose on the sofa Jasper sitting besides me.

"What did she do now?" Rosalie growled.

"The usual called me a slut and a whore, said I deserved what happened to me. Tried to stop me going with Jasper as she squeezed my arm, flirted with Jasper; well tried to. Then asked for Edward and shoved me with the intent that I'll hurt myself and Willow." I listed off.

"She did what?!" Emmett growled. I was still quite surprised that they were all protective of me but it was rather nice especially as I was really close with all of them. "She's getting out of control and when Edward does come back that's going to make her more determined to find out your secret. I'll never tell her." I swore. 

"We know Anna." Carlisle assured smiling softly at me. There was a rather tense silence as they were all rather angry at the stunt Bella tried to pull but it was broken as Alice jumped up clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Esme, let's get Lyssa's presents." She cried dashing upstairs Esme behind her and Dean following when she called for him. A few seconds later they came downstairs Esme and Alice holding small wrapped presents and Dean carrying a large wrapped box which they sat down on the floor in front of me. "Open them." Alice exclaimed excited, bouncing on the spot. I laughed shaking my head at her as I unwrapped the two small parcels first. I gasped softly as I saw two Bambi dresses for Willow. "They're adorable. Thank you." I said looking up at them as I showed them to Jasper. 

"She'll look as beautiful as her mother." Jasper stated kissing my cheek as a small blush spread across my cheeks making him laugh. I swatted his chest as I unwrapped the box revealing a pink silver cross multi-way pushchair with car seat and everything. "Oh thank you so much." I was completely in awe at how much they had already done for Willow and I, hugging them all once more. The rest of the day was spent relaxing as we watched some films, laughing at Emmett and Dean playing video games. It was perfect. 

***

On Sunday I spent it at the Rez uncle Harry coming to pick me up with Seth and Leah in-tow. "Lyssa." Leah shouted running to me as I came out of the house wrapping me in a tight hug Seth behind her and pulled me into a hug as soon as Leah let go. "Hi guys." I greeted smiling happily. 

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Seth whined as Leah shook her head at her brother. Seth still moaned that I should come round more ignoring his sister's comment that I was round last week. "Are we going or what?" Harry shouted from the truck making us all laugh as we climbed in. Sunday went by just as quick as Saturday as I spent the day at the beach with everyone as we messed around and walked along the beach and hanged out in Jake's garage listening to music as Embry and Quil joined us joining in the little picnic we had that Sue had made for us. It was an amazing day and soon I was heading home to get ready for school tomorrow. 

****

I groaned as I shut off my alarm at six o'clock on Monday. I had the worst sleep possible. Willow had not settled down at all and I could not get comfortable no matter how hard I tried. Groaning once more I climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom for a warm shower hoping it would wake me up. Entering my bedroom once more shivering as it was freezing today I dressed in black lacy underwear Alice had brought me (she just winked when I asked giggling as she walked off), black ripped jeans, a thick grey long sleeved top, grey slightly fluffy socks and black ankle books and black leather jacket. My usual makeup and putting my hair in a half up half down style I headed downstairs for breakfast. 

I didn't see dad as I entered the kitchen so he must have got called in early as Bella stumbled her way down the stairs just as I finished so I went back up to use the bathroom and finish my morning routine before she could hog it making me late. As I was leaving the house Bella behind me I saw her slip on a patch of ice and went to help her but she batted my hand out of the way. Rolling my eyes at her I just moved aside so dad could help her smiling as Jasper pulled into the driveway. I vaguely heard dad say he put new tires on Bella's truck. I mostly tuned out their conversation greeting Jasper as he held me in his arms looking at me concerned at how tired I was. I just smiled reassuringly at him as I rested my head on his chest my arms around his waist, I just wanted to sleep. "I love you darling." Jasper whispered holding me tight.

"I love you too babe." I whispered just as quietly. 

"I'll be late home tonight princess a guard was killed at the Mill in Mason County by some kind of animal." Dad told me, but by the look on Jasper's face it wasn't an animal. 

"An animal?" Bella asked worriedly. 

"Your not in Phoenix anymore Bella." Dad told her. "Are you okay princess?" Dad asked noticing I was nearly asleep in Jasper's arms. "Tired dad didn't sleep very well." I replied softly through a yawn. Dad and Jasper shared a look of concern for a moment. "Okay. Jasper can you look after her? Thank you." Dad said gratefully when Jasper agreed. "Anyway I thought I'd lend a hand." Dad said returning to the original conversation. 

"Please be careful daddy." I begged I didn't want to lose my dad. 

"Always am." Dad said kissing my head before getting in his car and driving off.

"It wasn't an animal was it?" I asked Jasper as soon as we got in the car driving towards school. Jasper shook his head kissing my hand as he rubbed my knuckles soothingly no doubt feeling my worry for my dad. "No sweetheart we think it's a nomad passing through. Don't worry your father will be fine." Jasper assured me. "How come you didn't sleep so well?" He asked concerned. 

"Willow didn't settle at all last night and I couldn't get comfy." I replied. "And now I'm awake she's asleep." I groaned throwing my head back against the seat. 

"I'm sorry darling." Guilt evident in Jasper's voice. I sat up and gave him a stern glare. "No, Jasper. Don't you dare feel guilty!" I said fiercely. "You needed to hunt so don't you dare feel guilty. She does this sometimes and I'm seven months now I'm going to get more uncomfortable. I'm due 1st of April so it's expected."

"Okay darling." Jasper said bringing my hand up to kiss it again. "I just don't like you in pain." Jasper said as he parked leaning over to kiss me passionately making me moan as held my hips, Jasper groaning into the kiss too as I tangled my hands in his curly hair biting his lip. Only to jump apart by a knock on my window, looking over I glared at a smiling Emmett. "Come on lovebirds! No making out in the car in the school car park!" He said rather loudly through the window the smug smirk still on his face. 

"Sometimes I want to wipe that smirk off of his face." I grumbled feeling rather flustered from both the lust surging through me and the embarrassment. Jasper chuckled kissing me again only to growl when Emmett knocked on the damn window again. "Really Emmett?!" Jasper growled now annoyed but Emmett just laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

Knowing he wasn't going to leave us alone Jasper got out of the car glaring at Emmett as he came to my door and helped me out like a gentleman before he locked the car wrapping his arms around me. "See that's a gentlemen Emmett." I sassed referring to Jasper helping me out. Emmett just laughed mischief dancing in his eyes. "Yeah he looked like a real gentleman in the car." Emmett sassed right back sticking his tongue out at me as I smacked his arm, only stopping his loud booming laugh when Jasper growled at him. "Don't unleash the Major here Emmett." Edward called from behind Dean and Alice. Emmett just winked at me laughing. "Okay, okay, okay!" Emmett laughed his hands in surrender as Jasper growled lowly at him and Rose slapped him around the head.

"Edward bewared, as you weren't home on Saturday. If you tell Bella your blood singer or make her anymore curious there will be hell to pay!" Rosalie spat at Edward who was now starring at Bella and she him. But he just ignored her making her angry. I squeezed her hand softly getting a soft grateful smile from her as the bell rang. "See you at lunch Anna." Rose said hugging me as she walked into the school with Emmett.

***

The day had gone rather fast and before I knew it, Jasper and I left the school holding hands as we made our way over to his siblings. "Are you sure your okay Anna?" Rosalie asked me for a third time today. It was sweet but it was starting to get a bit annoying. "I'm sure Rosie. Just tired and uncomfortable." I sighed resting against Jasper I had only just closed my eyes feeling content and relaxed when I heard a horrible screeching sound coming from across the car park. My eyes snapped open a scream tearing from my throat as I saw Tyler's van spinning out of control towards an unaware Bella as she listened to music starring at Edward. "BELLA!" I screamed scared for my sister. Before I could even think of moving Edward tore across the car park stopping the van from hitting Bella. 

"She's okay Lyssa." Dean said to me as I sobbed into Jasper's chest. Even though Bella hated me I still loved my older sister. "Edward saved her." I looked up at him probably looking a state but I didn't care. "S-She is?" I asked unsurely. Dean nodded ruffling my hair laughing as I glared at him. 

"Calm down now darling and I'll take you to the hospital to see her." Jasper soothed rubbing soothing circles on my back. After a few minutes I had calmed down and got in the car with Jasper following the ambulance to the hospital. Once we get to the hospital Jasper made me sit in the waiting room for the moment as I'm on the verge of a panic attack. "It's okay darling Bella's fine, just breath." Jasper coached as he kneeled down in front of me rubbing circles into my knees. 

After a few minutes I finally feel calm enough to go and find Bella and not endanger Willow. "Thank you Jazz." I said softly he just smiled at me kissing me briefly before we went to find Bella. "Bella are you okay?" I asked worried coming into the room Bella was in seeing dad and Carlisle with her; Bella telling them Edward had pushed her out of the way even though he was nowhere near her. 

"Oh now you care?" Bella spat at me. "I've been here ten minutes and you've only just turned up! You selfish, disgusting.."

"That's enough Bella!" Dad shouted his face red with anger. "Your sister had a panic attack because she was so worried about you. Jasper was trying to calm her down in the waiting room when I arrived! I am seriously getting fed up with the way your treating Anna! Your mother may have let you get away with it but I will not! Your grounded until you change your ways and mean it or I say so!" Dad shouted holding up his hand stopping her from speaking. "Now I suggest you call your mother while I go and sign you out!" Dad snapped. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." Dad nodded to Carlisle before he made his way to Jasper and I pulling me into a hug and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Are you alright Anna?" Dad asked I just nodded my head not willing to speak with my hormones raging, I was beyond pissed at Bella as far as I was concerned we were no longer sisters.

Dad sighed and kissed my head noticing the fire swirling in my eyes. "Thank you Jasper for taking care of her." Dad said shaking Jasper's hand. "It was no trouble Sir, I love Anna and Willow and don't want anything to happen to them. Carlisle are you able to do the scan today instead of the end of the week?" Jasper asked his father concerned. I rolled my eyes at him even though my heart fluttered at how overprotective he was of me and Willow it still shocked me to say the least. "Of course." Carlisle said leading us to a room starting up the machine as I sat on the bed my top rolled up. I gasped when the cold gel was put on my stomach, no matter how many scans I've had it, it still shocks me.

"Your blood pressure and both your heart rates are slightly elevated but that's to be expected after the scare you've had and it's slowly coming down so I'm not too concerned. But you need to take it easy Annalyssa. And make sure you get plenty of rest, everything else is perfectly fine and Willow is fine other than that. I'll print the pictures for you and go and tell your father while you clean up." Carlisle said smiling at me handing me some tissue. "Bella's bugging Edward isn't she?" I asked Jasper with a roll of my eyes when I noticed the frown on his face. Jasper nodded once before letting out a sigh kissing my temple lovingly. "Come on darling let's get you home to rest." Jasper told me helping me off the bed. 

As soon as I got home dad made me lay on the sofa and let Jasper stay, (which I was rather happy about), so I was snuggled close to him my head in his lap as we watched a baseball game with dad. After awhile I drifted off and the last thing I remember is a kiss being pressed to my hair as I was covered with a blanket before sleep claimed me.


	7. Chapter Six, School trip and Waylon’s death

Chapter Six, The School trip and Waylon's Death

The next morning we were going on a school trip to one of the Greenhouses for Biology. I groaned as I switched my alarm off on my phone heading into the bathroom for a shower, doing my morning routine before coming back into my bedroom to get dressed. I quickly changed into black jeans with a red pattern on them, a plain black top, red cardigan, red hooded coat, black ankle boots, a black choker and a gold bracelet with my small red rucksack. I decided on natural makeup and bright red lip stick and left my hair in its natural curls. 

Entering the kitchen I noticed dad wasn't here, he must have left early for work. No doubt still trying to find out what happened to the security guard, which I knew was vampires I just wish he would be careful. I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. Grabbing it I saw it was a text from Jasper saying he would be here in five minutes. I quickly finished my tea and my breakfast I ran upstairs carefully, brushed my teeth and woke Bella up. 

"Hi babe." I greeted smiling happily at Jasper wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. "Hello darling. You look beautiful as always." Jasper purred kissing me passionately. "Come on we better get to school." I said giggling at Jasper who sighed as we got in his car and drove off to school. 

"Hi guys." I greeted hugging everyone except Edward. 

"Hello shortie." Emmett teased. I playfully glared at him and stuck my tongue out which he copied. "Nice lipstick Jasper." Emmett teased letting out a booming laugh attracting everyone's attention. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes and smacked him. "That hurt!" Emmett pouted making me giggle as I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Oh, Anna we have to get you a dress for prom soon. You're coming!" Alice said in a no argument voice. Rosalie looked at her 'younger sister' with an eyebrow raised. "You do know it's two months after she gives birth right?" Rosalie asked Alice. It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "So!" Alice scoffed. "She can still come I'm sure her dad will look after Willow or Esme."

Jasper shook his head at Alice sharing a look with Dean and Emmett. Sometimes there was no arguing with Alice when she sets her mind on something. "Well, if I'm being forced to come it's a good thing Jasper already asked me then." I sassed making Alice pout, I giggled and gave her a hug as everyone laughed. Before anyone could say anything else we heard a voice from behind us. "Err... Annalyssa!" Bella's friend Mike said clearing his throat awkwardly as Jasper stared at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" He asked. I starred at crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrow at him.

'Is he for real? Did he seriously just ask when he knows I'm dating Jasper.'  I thought how stupid could one person be? "You do know I'm dating Jasper right? So obviously I'm going with him as Jasper asked me to go already!" I sassed at him. Rubbing Jasper's arm, that were around my waist, soothingly as he glared at Mike. I knew he was refraining himself from snarling. 

"Yeah I know." Mike said uneasy with all the glares directed at him. "I just thought I'd be the better choice." 

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" I shouted beyond pissed. "I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU NO AND YOU NOT ONLY ASKED AGAIN BUT INSULTED MY BOYFRIEND!! CAN YOU NOT TAKE THE HINT!" I shouted at him I was seriously getting fed up with how everyone treated them and I was already angry with the Bella situation. "I suggest you leave Newton!" Jasper snarled. "Anna has told you no twice now! And she is going with me! Now leave!"

"I wasn't talking to you Hale." Mike spat. "I was talking to Annalyssa."

"And she's already told you no." Dean contradicted a growl forming in his throat. "I suggest you leave before we make you!" Before anymore could be said Mr Molina's voice called across the car park. "Come on guys! On the bus! Green is what? Good! Now on the bus!" He shouted. Jasper and I along with Dean and Alice bid Rose and Emmett bye as we barged past Mike heading towards Mr Molina handing our permission slips in and got on the first bus Edward trailing behind. Emmett and Rose had to stay at school as they're Seniors and the rest of us are Juniors. "Calm down now love." Jasper said pulling me onto his lap sliding into my seat by the window so my feet could rest on his seat. "He's on the other bus now. We won't let him near you Lyssa." Dean said turning around to look at us and ruffling my hair. 

"Dean!" I cried making them laugh as I blew my long hair out of my face. Alice smiled handing me a brush she just pulled out of her bag. "Thanks Alice." I said after handing her back the brush. "Why are you staring at me Edward?" I asked feeling his eyes on me from behind us as I snuggled into Jasper resting my head on the crook of his neck kissing where his pulse point would be making him groan softly pulling me closer to him. I giggled seeing the red lipstick on his neck, shifting to get comfortable I made Jasper groan again. "Sorry babe I was trying to get comfortable." I apologised. 

"I know darling it's okay." Jasper said kissing the top of my head. "Edward knock it off!" Jasper growled lowly still feeling his eyes on us. As yet again we received no answer to his staring. 

***

"How about we go on a date night tonight darling?" Jasper asked his arms around me as we walked through the Greenhouse looking at the flowers. "I'd love that Jazz." I smiled happily looking away from the rose I was looking at and up at my amazing boyfriend. "Good." Jasper smiled kissing me softly we pulled back and left the greenhouse making our way back to the bus Alice and Dean in front of us and Bella and Edward arguing a little way behind us. "He's going to make her more curious if he keeps that up." I stated looking behind us at Edward and Bella. 

"I know, but don't worry about it now darling." Jasper said as we got on the bus ignoring the argument outside. 

***

Later that night I was getting ready to go to the cinema with Jasper we were going to watch the Avengers movie: End Game. I was not ready for this; not at all. I was dressed in a green dress with white polka dots, white ballet flats and my black leather jacket. As I was just finishing straightening my hair I heard the doorbell ring. "Anna! Jasper's here!" Dad shouted up the stairs. 

"Coming!" I shouted back turning off the straighteners and unplugging them leaving them on top of my vanity table to cool down. "You look beautiful my love." Jasper said kissing my cheek as he and dad greeted me at the stairs. 

"Don't be back too late as you have school tomorrow but have a good time." Dad said kissing my head as Jasper and I left. 

The movie was brilliant and sad at the same time, I cried a lot when Tony died. I really was not prepared for that. But I had an amazing time with Jasper we cuddled as we watched the movie eating a small box of sweet popcorn; well I was. Afterwards Jasper took me to this cute little diner in Port Angeles and I ordered a cheese burger with a vanilla milkshake and the milkshake was to die for. I love these little moments with Jasper he treats me like I'm the centre of his world and we just love spending time together, but now I was exhausted I fell asleep on the way home and don't even remember getting into bed. Dad must've let Jasper bring me upstairs to bed. 

***

After our date on Monday the week just seemed to fly by and I can't believe it's now Friday though I'm glad it is as I'm exhausted and want nothing more than to go home to bed. Being nearly eight months is really taking its toll on me and I can't believe Bella and I have been here for nearly two months it doesn't feel like it and on Monday it's the 1st of March; my eight month mark. I know Bella is getting even more curious about the Cullens and I'm sure she'll figure it out soon.

At lunch I was sitting in between Jasper and Dean eating my chicken salad I had made last night, rolling my eyes at Edward who came back with a scowl on his face no doubt from talking to Bella. "Hey Annalyssa." Angela asked as she came up to our table blushing as everyone stared at her. "Hey Angela, are you okay?" I asked politely turning to face her. 

"I'm okay thank you." She smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to La Push with us tomorrow?" Angela asked nervously. I smiled happily actually glad I was invited even if not by my own sister. "Thanks Angela, but I was already going there. I go there every weekend I practically grew up there." I laughed. "But, I might see you there though." 

"Okay great I'll see you there." Angela smiled happily saying goodbye to everyone and headed back to her table. 

"What?" I asked when I noticed Edward staring at me. 

"You're going there and Jasper let's you? What do you mean you grew up there?" Edward sneered. 

"Okay that's it." I said slamming my fork on to the table out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett smirking. "Stop trying to cause a wedge between me and Jasper for one. For two; I go there because they're my friends and I have been going there with my dad since I was little as he's known them for thirty years. 

For three; Jasper doesn't stop me nor would he try as he knows I've been friends with them since I was three years old and he would never dictate what I do or who I can see. And for four; I know they are wolf shifters as uncle Billy told me so I would know what to look for when the guys turned so I knew to keep my distance if I noticed them losing control. They filled me in on their legends of the tribe as I'm always there and because they see me as a sister or niece. So, stop with the crap because I've had enough!" I ranted at Edward having enough of his bullshit. Emmett laughed so loud everyone stared at us. 

"You seriously got told." He said through his laughter making me smile as I continued eating my salad. Edward looked around the table seeing if anyone would come to his defence but when no one did he stormed off like a petulant child. "I love you." Jasper said still chuckling as he slung his arm over the back of my chair kissing my temple. 

****

"Hi uncle Harry. Are you okay? How's auntie Sue?" I greeted pecking his cheek after I climbed into his truck the next day on Saturday. "Hello Anna, Sue and I are good thank you. Are you alright?" Harry asked as we set off back to the Rez, Bella was getting picked up later by her friends. "I'm okay just want Willow to hurry up and come now." I said causing us both to laugh. "Where's Seth and Leah?" I asked after a few minutes. 

"They're helping Sue with the shopping. She misses you." Harry said as we pulled into his drive. 

"I miss her too. I'll be sure to see her when they get back." I said climbing out the truck. "Thank you for picking me up Harry." 

"You know it's no bother Anna and Sue would love that." Harry assured as he went to open his front door.

"Anna!" A voice shouted from behind us. Turning around we saw Jake, Quil and Embry running up to me. "I'll see you later then Anna." Harry laughed. "Boys make sure you look after her." He said sternly. 

"We will don't worry." Jake assured as we waved goodbye to Harry. We set off walking around the Rez saying hello to everyone and laughing with the boys as Jake and Quil wrestled with each other. 

"Yes!" I cried happily when Jake won. "Pay up Embry." I laughed as he grumbled handing over $10 smiling I put them into my purse. As we headed to First Beach, I noticed I haven't seen Paul and Jared. "Where are Paul and Jared?" I asked Embry and Quil as Jake talked to Bella. 

"They've joined Sam's gang." Quil said after a moment I nodded realising what he meant. 

"Hey!" I shouted realising what Bella's friends and Embry were talking about chucking a stone at Mike and flicking Embry on the temple when he agreed they were freaks. "Sorry Anna." Embry apologised only to tell Bella they don't come here making her more curious. "What?" Embry asked seeing the glare I was sending him. "She's going to bug Jake now about the Tribe histories and you know he can't say no to her!" I said sternly. 

"Oh shit!" Embry muttered paling when he realised how much trouble he and Jake would be in now. "Come on let's head back I want to see Sue, Seth and Leah." I sighed shaking my head at their foolishness as Embry, Quil and I walked back to the Rez.

"Lyssa!" Seth shouted jumping out of his Mum's car seeing me walk up to them with Embry and Quil pulling me into a hug. "Hey Seth." 

"Hi Leah. Hi Sue." I greeted hugging them as my teeth chattered from the cold. 

"Come inside and warm up I'll get you some hot chocolate." Sue said looking me over in a motherly way, much like Esme did. Something I didn't get from my own mother, she wanted more to be friends I think. "Thank you Sue." I said gratefully cradling the hot chocolate in my cold hands. On the way home I told Harry what had happened between Embry, Jake and Bella. How she pressured and used Jake into telling him what the Cullens were even though she wasn't a mate to Edward. He promised he would speak to Billy and the boys as we bid each other goodbye. 

***

The following day, Monday brought three things with it as my alarm went off. The first being school, the second; my eight month mark, meaning one more month until I meet my baby. And the third; sun. It was the sunniest and warmest day that Forks had so far, normally it would show that spring was definitely here but not here in Forks. It was a rare sunny day and at lunch everyone was showing a lot more skin then usual as they sunbathed soaking up the sun. Which meant unfortunately, Jasper and the others weren't here though that didn't stop Jasper constantly texting me which I didn't mind considering I had to spend the day with Bella and her friends. "They're not here." I told Bella as she constantly looked for Edward.

"When the weather is nice the Cullens disappear." Jessica told her. 

"What they just ditch?" Bella asked shocked. 

"No." Jessica replied. "Dr and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents once. Not even close." I groaned inwardly as I could see the gears working around in Bella's head but luckily Angela came running up to us telling us she took control and is now going to prom with Eric. "Are you sure you two have to go out of town the day of prom?" Angela asked us. I looked at Bella confused before seeing the look on her face and realised it was a cover.

"She's got this thing but I'm going with Jasper." I told them making Angela squeal happily demanding I come with her and Jessica dress shopping tonight to find my dress and to help them. Not long after that Bella asked to come dress shopping and I knew immediately she was up to something.

As soon as school finished we headed straight to Port Angeles following Jessica and Angela to the little boutique they knew. "Won't the dress you get will either won't fit or it'll be too big for you?" Jessica asked with a slight sneer to her voice as she was back to trying on the first dress she'd tried on. A pink halter neck dress that left nothing to the imagination. "This dress makes my boobs look good. Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked. Angela and I stood glaring at Jessica for her comment towards me. I was trying to keep my cool towards her and Bella but it was becoming exceedingly difficult. 

Whereas, Angela seemed rather shocked at her friend. Before I lost my temper there was suddenly a loud knock on the window. The four of us startled as a group of men were whistling and jeering at us and I was suddenly brought back to  that day. I jumped out of my skin letting out a scream when I felt someone grab my arm, who turned out to be Angela. "Sorry." I muttered. 

My phone suddenly vibrated and I saw I got a tex from one of my best friends, Amelia. 

Amelia: Hey girl, found you the perfect dress for prom. I'll send u a pic hope ur okay we miss you xxx

Amelia: sent picture 

Annalyssa: Hey Hun, I'm miss you all so much too. And that dress is amazing thank you I'll send you my PayPal details luv you guys xxx 

Annalyssa: sent details. 

"Well Jessica for your information the dress will fit me but it's none of your business either way! One of my friends just found me a dress so I'll just leave you to it and go with Bella who is a danger magnet. Angela, the lavender one looks good on you." I said and ran out of the shop quickly catching up with Bella, not that she was happy to see me. As we entered the Thunderbird and Whale shop run by Emily's dad I spoke to him for a bit catching up, while Bella was looking for a book she wanted. "Why do you want a book on Tribal histories?" I asked concerned as Bella brought it up to the counter. 

“Because Jacob got me interested in it okay?" Bella snapped causing John to frown at her behaviour. "It's fine. See you later John give my love to everyone." I assured as I followed after Bella again noticing she was heading into an alleyway I called after her. "Bella. Bella. Bella!" I shouted finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm. 

"What!" She snapped pulling her arm out of my grip. "Okay. What is your problem I'm trying to stop you from going further down this alleyway as it's not the right way!" I snapped fed up with her. "Well I don't need your help okay!" She snapped storming off like a child. I knew better than to leave her alone as it was getting dark and followed after her and heard someone following us, I quickly looked behind and saw some of the men who were outside the shop. 

I grabbed Bella's arm pulling her out of the alleyway and into an empty car park ignoring her shouts to go away until she heard the men shouting comments at us herself and shut up. As soon as we entered the car park I saw the other half of the men and knew that they had planned this, we were cornered. "Saw you two in the shop." One of them called out. 

"Look at her! The redhead, she's a beauty! So's the other one, the brunette!" Another one called as the six of them were cornering us. 

"Go away!" I shouted at them I was starting to panic again and this was not a good time, not at all. 

"Don't be like that love! Come have some fun!" The leader of the group called now in touching distance of me. 

"Go away!" I shouted kneeing him in the crotch making him double over in pain. 

"Shouldn't have done that now your in for it!" Another one shouted as three of them grabbed me pulling me away from Bella who was starring at me in shock. 

“Let me go!" I cried tears pouring from my eyesas I fought against them managing to scratch one of their faces. The one I scratched told the other two to hold me a nasty look on his face, but before he could do anything I heard two familiar cars come opposite ends of the car park. The silver Volvo stopped near Bella and Edward climbed out telling her to get in and she didn't even think twice or look at me. 

“Get off her!" I heard a very familiar voice growl from behind me before the men were thrown off me. 

“Jasper!" I sobbed falling into arms as soon as he wrapped them around me. 

"I've got you darling. I've got you, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he helped me into his Impala and drove off. I flinched when I felt a hand on my leg and instantly regretted it as I realised it was Jasper. I hesitantly looked up at him tears still pouring down my face to see him smiling softly at me as he used one hand to wipe my tears away quickly before turning back towards the road. "I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to flinch from you I know you wouldn't hurt me it just brought back..." I trailed off not able to finish but Jasper didn't need me to. 

"It's okay darling. I understand you don't have to apologise, my love. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Jasper asked concerned, I just realised his eyes are pitch black instead of the honey gold I've come to love. "No. I'm fine. Thank you Jasper. Can you take me home?" I asked trying to calm myself down. Jasper smiled softly at me and nodded his head heading towards my house. 

The drive was rather quiet after that as I slowly calmed down and held Jasper's hand, it helped ground me so I didn't have a flashback again. "Wait something's happened?!" I said getting Jasper to stop as we were passing the police station and saw an ambulance outside and Carlisle's car pulling in. "Carlisle, what's happened? Is it my dad?" I asked concerned wondering if he'd been hurt. Carlisle stopped walking when he heard me shout waiting for Jasper and I to catch up to him. "No, your dad is upset but he's not injured." Carlisle said hesitantly. "I'm sorry Anna." Before he could continue I saw the ambulance doors open and they wheeled out a bed, a bed that held Waylon's dead body."No!" I screamed tears pouring from my eyes as I went into the station, running to my dad ignoring Jasper's and Carlisle's calls. 

"Dad!" I shouted running towards him as he stood there crying for his friend. But he looked away from the body to see me running towards him. "Anna! What are you doing here?" He asked concerned holding me tight to him as I cried. "Is...is it true...that?" I couldn't put it into worlds, putting it into words would make it real. I didn't want it to be real. Dad sighed kissing the top of my head holding me tight to him as we stood there crying together. "I'm sorry princess...he's gone." Dad whispered as I heard dad talking to Jasper and Carlisle when they entered but I ignored it all. Until dad pulled away from me. "Princess, Jasper is going take you home while...while I sort this out. He told me what happened while you were out tonight, I'm so sorry Anna. 

He can stay but can either leave when I get home or stay on the sofa and I want you to try to eat when you get home, okay? I love you princess." Dad whispered kissing my temple. 

"Love you too dad." I sniffled kissing his cheek. 

"I'm trusting you Jasper don't make me regret it!" Dad warned. 

"I won't sir, I promise." Jasper swore as we headed back to my house. Once we got home I only managed a bowl of cereal not feeling hungry whatsoever before I went to bed with Jasper, laying on his chest as I cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, comment and kudos thank you. Stay safe


	8. Chapter Seven, Bella knows and Lunch with the Cullens

Chapter Seven, Bella knows and Lunch with the Cullens 

When I awoke the next morning I seriously didn't want to get out of bed. "How're you feeling darling?" Jasper asked concerned, making his Texan accent thicken. I just sighed snuggling into him more. "I can't believe he's gone." I whispered my voice hoarse from all the crying I did yesterday. Jasper pulled me closer so I was nearly on top of him when there was a knock on the door and dad came in. He frowned when he saw Jasper in my bed as he was supposed to be on the sofa. "I'm sorry Sir." Jasper apologised before dad could say anything. "I heard her crying during the night and I got concerned so I just held her till she calmed down and I fell asleep." Dad was silent for a few moments before he nodded smiling gratefully at Jasper as he came and perched on the bed looking at my puffy red ringed eyes. 

"You can stay home today princess. I don't want you going to school like this, and....Waylon's funeral is this afternoon....if you don't..." Dad started but I cut him off looking into his own red and puffy eyes. 

“No dad. I...I want to go with you...I can't believe he's gone....I'm sorry daddy." I said sitting up and hugging dad tightly, dad holding me just as tightly. The three of us sat in silence for awhile taking in all that had happened last night. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sir." Jasper apologised. Dad nodded over my shoulder rubbing my back soothingly. "Thank you Jasper. And thank you for looking after my Lyssa, you're a good kid." Dad told him. 

"Sweetheart, I need to go to the station for a bit...finish some things off. But I want you to stay here and I want you to have this on you at all times." Dad said handing me a can of pepper spray. 

"I will dad." I promised kissing his cheek before he left my room and I rested against Jasper again. "Do you have to go?" I asked him hoping the answer would be no. 

"No, darling, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be with you all day today, I hunted enough before I came and found you. I'll be fine and Bella knows." Jasper told me hugging me close and kissing my forehead. I pulled back looking at him in shock. 

“How do you know?" I asked. 

"I can feel her shock and determination. She'll probably speak to Edward today and knowing him he'll get together with her."

"But she's not his mate is she?" I asked and Jasper shook his head. "I want my sister to be happy but she's become obsessed and it's not healthy. What happens when Edward finds his mate?" I asked concerned. 

"I don't know darling." Jasper sighed. "We've all tried to tell Edward but he won't listen. But don't worry about that now you've got enough things to worry about. How about I draw you a bath with some candles?" Jasper asked rubbing my shoulders. "That would be lovely. Thank you." I said kissing his lips sending him my love for him. When we pulled back he wiped away my tears and left to draw me a bath. Not ten minutes later Jasper came back saying the bath was ready and Bella has left. "I won't be long." I told him as I gathered my towel and dressing gown. 

"No take your time. Don't worry about me darling, you need to relax." Jasper argued kissing my forehead. I kissed his lips thanking him softly as I left for the bathroom locking it and climbing into the warm bubble bath the lavender bubbles and scented candles around the room relaxing me.

***

For the rest of the day we spent just watching films and eating my latest craving chocolate covered mango. It was so delicious. Jasper has been so sweet and stayed by my side the whole day only leaving to fetch some appropriate clothes as he was attending the funeral with me and dad. I sighed as I stood in front of the mirror in my black dress, cardigan and heels. I couldn’t be bothered with makeup today, putting my hair up in high pony tail and I was ready. "You ready sweetheart?" Dad asked popping his head into my room the grim smile on his face reflecting my own. I nodded as Jasper came out of the bathroom in a black suit grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers as we followed dad out to his car, Jasper helping me in as usual before he climbed into the back as we headed to St Anne's church. 

The funeral was a small affair really with all of Waylon's friends that mainly consisted of his logging colleagues, Cora, John (the cook at the diner and Waylon's brother the only family he had left) and us. It couldn't have been more than twenty people but it was a very bittersweet affair as everyone said kind and funny things about him. But one thing for sure was we would all greatly miss him. We'd miss him, miss his humour and laughter, miss him coming round to the house to watch the games with dad that I sat in on just to spend time with them. 

***

The week seemed to pass rather fast after the funeral as I went back to school the day after the funeral and ignoring all of Bella's questions or rather demands about why didn't I tell her about the Cullen's. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I sighed rubbing my temples a migraine brewing as I sat in my usual seat at lunchtime in between Jasper and Alice. Edward now sitting at a table on his own with Bella. 

“What's up Lyssa?" Emmett asked concerned. "I'm fed up with Bella and her stupid demands. I've told her it wasn't my secret to tell but does she listen? No!" I groaned rubbing my temples, I was too tired for this crap. 

I sighed resting my head on Jasper's shoulder as he sent me calming waves and lent down to kiss me lovingly on the lips which I happily returned. 

“Thank you Jazz." I whispered once we pulled back pecking his lips once more. 

“Anything for you baby." Jasper whispered back, we knew the others could hear us but we didn't care right now. 

“Here Lyssa." Alice said pulling out a little box with chocolate covered mango pieces. 

“Thanks Alice." I said gratefully eating the mango moaning happily. 

“Ahh Jazz, you've been replaced by chocolate covered mango." Emmett teased letting out a booming laugh as my cheeks went pink. Jasper just shook his head at his brother rolling his eyes as he held me close to him. 

“Shut up man-bear." I exclaimed chucking a piece of tomato at him from my salad hitting him square on the forehead making us all laugh. 

“Do you want to come over to ours on Saturday?" Jasper asked. 

"You know I'd love to Jazz." I smiled kissing his cheek as I returned to my lunch. Rosalie smiled happily at me. 

“Good, I'm glad." Rosalie sighed. "We can have some girl time and Edward was planning on bringing your sister." She said scrunching her nose in disgust. “Have you found your prom dress and has Jasper asked you yet?" Rosalie asked quickly changing the subject after throwing a glare over at Edward and Bella. Jasper looked at his sister in shock sending her an offended glare. 

“Of course I did. I asked her awhile ago. Before that idiot Newton decided to come ask!" Jasper scoffed offended at his sister. 

"I was teasing Jasper, I knew you had. We were downstairs when you asked her." Rosalie sassed rolling her eyes flicking her hair over her shoulder. I laughed harder as Jasper sent me an offended look softening when I kissed his lips. I smiled thinking to a few weeks ago when I was around their house relaxing with Jasper in his room and he had asked me to prom as we were cuddling. 

“I have got my dress. It should be here soon, my friend Amelia, found it and brought it for me. It's gorgeous." I said happily. 

Alice's eyes went glassy for a moment before a wide smile spread across her lips making everyone relax as they had tended to do when she went into a vision. "Oh, Jasper is going to love it!" Alice giggled sending me a wink as she quickly found the image on her phone and showed it to Rose who had a smirk of her own as we left for class. 

“Well, we know we won't be seeing much of them on Saturday!" Dean said dryly to Emmett and Jasper watching as Rose, Alice and I walked ahead of them. 

***

After school on Friday I went with dad to the supermarket to get some drinks as Jake and Billy were coming round to watch the Baseball game. Dad got some beers for him and Billy while I picked out some bottles of Coke Zero for Jake, Bella and I and some vitamins for me. As we were pulling into the drive we saw Bella had finished washing the truck and Billy and Jake had arrived. "Hey Jake, uncle Billy." I greeted them giving them both a hug. 

"Hi Lyssa, are you and little Willow alright?" Billy asked concerned as Jake and I greeted each other in our usual way (Jake picking me up in a bear hug).

"We're good Billy, thank you. Are you alright?" I asked which he replied he was good as ever I smiled and kissed his cheek as dad walked over to us holding up the cans of beer. "Vitamin R." Dad told Billy. 

"Good looking Chief. Harry's homemade fish fry." Billy replied patting the bag on his lap as dad helped wheeled him into the house. "How's it going with the Waylon case?" Billy asked. 

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him." Dad replied gruffly. 

"Never thought it was." Billy replied. 

"Spread the word at the Rez. Keep the kids out of the woods." Dad asked. 

"Will do. Don't want no one else getting hurt do we." Billy said with a pointed look at Bella as he knew I was a true mate to Jasper or in other words a soulmate much like an imprint whereas, Bella wasn't. 

After that rather awkward conversation we had a really nice relaxing evening watching the baseball game, with dad, Billy, Jake and I eating Harry's fish fry and having some coke, even if Bella spent it sulking in her room and refused to eat with us. Though Jake did pull a face when I ate my latest craving as he rubbed my feet, which made dad, Billy and I laugh. "Is she still treating Lyssa badly?" Billy asked dad hesitantly. 

Dad sighed taking a swig of his beer, before throwing a concerned look at me. "No matter what I do. No matter what punishment I give her it doesn't seem to sink in. I don't know what to do and Renée is no help." Dad sighed aggravated. 

Billy frowned clearly as troubled by Bella's behaviour towards me and in general as much as dad was. "But why is she like that? The things I've heard her say about what happened to Lyssa while at La Push are disgusting!" Jacob ranted angrily clearly the crush he had on Bella is fading. Which is good I don't want my best friend getting hurt. 

“Let's not worry about that now and just enjoy tonight!" I told them stopping them from getting more frustrated and angry. It seemed to work as they just nodded but I knew they were still thinking about it. 

***

Saturday came around quick enough and I woke up earlier than what I should have as Willow had been using my bladder as a trampoline at six this morning. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I had a nice hot shower to wake me up before I headed downstairs to hoover and eat my breakfast after finishing getting dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt, black knee high socks, light grey ankle boots and a Slytherin dungaree dress and finishing the look off with light makeup with clear lipgloss, my hair in a messy bun with a few strands framing my face and my light grey cardigan. Dad would hoover upstairs every Sunday as he wouldn't let me carry it upstairs. 

I spent the rest of the time before Jasper picked me up ordering the remaining things I needed before Willow was born; a breast pump, baby bath, baby lotion, baby bath soap, nappy rash cream, steriliser, more nappies, wipes, nappy sacks and some dummies and some bottles if I had to express any. "What are you doing?" Bella snapped when she came rushing downstairs seeing me curled up on the sofa. 

“Waiting for Jasper to pick me up. He'll be here in a minute." I replied not even looking at her as I finished ordering my bits, Dad, mum and Phil had sent me some money for some of it as they said they wanted to contribute towards their grandchild even when I argued against it they still insisted. 

“Well I'm going to the Cullens today so you can't come and be in the way!" Bella snapped.

"Well, that's too bad Bella! As I'm taking Anna to my place and you have no say in who comes to my house." Jasper snarled walking into the house after I let him in when Bella's back was turned. Bella froze at the glare Jasper was giving her his eyes black as night. Bella stammered as she tried to come up with something sending me a glare every so often like it was my fault she got caught. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes at her slipping my coat on, grabbed Jasper's shaking hand leading him out of the house. 

“It's okay Jazz. Breathe." I coaxed as soon as the front door was shut rubbing his knuckles soothingly. After a few minutes Jasper's eyes changed back to his amber gold colour as he let out a ragged breath. "I just hate how she treats you darling. No matter what punishment your dad gives her she still does it. It makes me so mad, sometimes the Major wants to break free!" Jasper ranted. 

"I know honey. But just breathe it's okay we don't have to be anywhere near her at yours, okay?" I asked still rubbing his knuckles soothingly as I kissed his cheek. Jasper nodded wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him kissing me sweetly before helping me into the car as we set off to his house earlier than what Bella was going.

***

"What's the matter Jasper?" Carlisle asked as we entered the house seeing how angry Jasper still looked as his eyes kept switching from gold to black. 

“Bella!" Jasper growled. 

"What did she do now?" Rosalie asked coming into the living room and pulling me into a hug as the rest of the Cullens hugged me minus Edward who apparently was in his room. "She told Anna that she couldn't come today as Edward would be bringing her and Anna would get in the way!" Jasper growled. 

"Something needs to be done Carlisle." Esme told her husband as she came out of the kitchen bringing me into a motherly hug. "I don't want her upsetting Anna and it's not right how she treats her own sister and Edward has no right to join in. She is not Edward's mate. Anna is part of this family as she is Jasper's mate. If he is not careful the Major will come out and rip him apart." Esme said sternly. 

"Don't worry I'll go talk to Edward before he leaves. This will not continue I promise Anna, while you're in my house Esme and I won't stand for it." Carlisle said calmly but it was a strange sort of forced calm. His eyes were blazing with fury reflected in all of those around me. "Thank you Carlisle." I said gratefully. He nodded kissing my forehead before he headed up the stairs to Edward's room. "Jazz, go hunt honey and blow off some steam." I said softly my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb under his eyes. Jasper covered my hand with his own rubbing his thumb over my knuckles his other hand on my hip. "I'll be fine with Rosie, Ally and Esme." I kissed his lips softly as the others gave us some space. 

"I won't be gone long. I'll be back before they get here." Jasper sighed agreeing reluctantly. He pulled me closer kissing me passionately his tongue intertwining with mine for battle which he won. After a few minutes we pulled back so I could catch my breath back. Emmett and Dean wolf whistling behind us but I just stuck my middle finger up at them which only caused them to roar with laughter. Jasper gave me a soft peck leading me to sit next to Rose and Alice, slapping Emmett and Dean on the back of the heads as he jumped off of the balcony making us girls laugh at their pouty faces. "Your outfit is so cute Anna." Alice gushed once we finished laughing. 

"Thanks Alice." I smiled before looking at her confused as she, Rose and Esme placed parcels in my lap; Emmett and Dean turning around to the T.V most likely to play a game as we weren't paying them any attention. 

"Go on! Open them!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "You didn't have to get me anything. But thank you." I insisted but not ungratefully I just didn't want them to keep spending their money on me and most likely Willow. They already brought me the four in one pushchair with a car seat, matching changing bag and some clothes. "Well we wanted to." Alice argued. 

"Thank you." I said again as I opened the first parcel from Esme and Carlisle which turned out to be a pretty grey maternity dress for me. Alice and Dean's parcel was slightly bigger as they had gotten me some lacy maternity bras with matching underwear from Victoria secret (which I was rather embarrassed about but Alice said she purchased those not Dean), some jewellery for me and a cute outfit for Willow. 

Rosalie and Emmett's gifts were much like Alice's gifts a mix of things for Willow and I. "Thank you so much!" I cried happily placing the clothes into the bag Alice had ready, hugging them tightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh, your welcome sweetie." Esme cooed rubbing my back. "We just thought you deserved some things for you as people can forget about the mother and only by things for the baby. You’re part of our family and we love you. Thank you Anna."

"For what?" I asked confused, after I calmed down wiping away my tears (I was so thankful I had put waterproof mascara on so I didn't have panda eyes with how my hormones are lately).

"For making Jasper happy." Esme smiled. "We were all worried about him as he was very depressed because of what he went through he feared you'd hate him no matter what Alice told him."

"But ever since he met you Lyssa," Dean said not taking his eyes off the game. "He's been extremely happy and has the will to live again. You brought him back. You make all of us happy actually." Dean said turning to smile at me. 

"Jasper makes me just as happy." I told them a happy smile on my face. "He's been so sweet and so good to me and Willow I don't know what I did to deserve him but I love him so much."

"And he feels the same way." Emmett now told me. "We love you Anna, Dean and I have someone to joke with now!" Emmett exclaimed making us all laugh. 

"Emmett, Dean come and help me make some lunch!" Esme ordered once we all calmed down as she walked into the kitchen as she called for Carlisle to come help. 

Leaving me with Alice and Rose as we relaxed on the sofa talking as Rose painted my nails green and silver and Alice giving me a pedicure. As it crept closer to twelve, Bella was arriving in an hour, and Edward had left an hour early. I could here the sound of the Tv in the kitchen speaking Italian. "Esme is making you and Bella chicken Alfredo." Alice explained briefly looking up just as Jasper came back. "Are you okay love?" Jasper asked coming to the sofa no doubt to sit next to me but Alice stopped him. "No interrupting our work!" She cried causing Rosalie and I to roll our eyes at her with a small laugh. "There all done." Rosalie smiled happily touching my nails making sure they were completely dry. "Thanks Rosie." I smiled hugging her. "How was your hunt?" I asked looking up at Jasper. Instead of answering he just smiled and kissed my lips. 

"Good thank you, my love." Jasper said when we pulled apart. When I was finally free from Alice (his words not mine). With my socks back on Jasper pulled me onto his lap as we cuddled on the sofa, Rosalie going to help Esme, Carlisle and Emmett so Alice and Dean could hunt. Awhile later Jasper and I were curled up on the sofa watching Frozen 2 as I sang along to the songs, he knows how much I love Disney and put it on without complaint though he did roll his eyes so I chucked a cushion at him making us both laugh. "Bella's here." Jasper said pausing the film just at Olaf's song. Jasper and I walked into the kitchen just as Rosalie snapped the salad bowl in half. Jasper pulling me away as I was only in my socks. "Rosalie!" Jasper growled. 

"Sorry Anna." Rosalie apologised looking at me in concern but I waved away her concern. 

"Well I know you don't eat!" Bella exclaimed turning everyone's attention back on to her. "And I bet Anna has already ate as well!" She exclaimed pointing at me trying to get Rosalie's ire on me instead of her. "Yeah, at half six this morning." I exclaimed. "And I knew Esme was making something for us as Jasper told me."

"Why were you up at six?" Edward asked confused. 

"Willow woke me up." I said simply. I cuddled into Jasper as Rosalie and Emmett told Bella the implications of her being publicly with Edward or being with him at all. Yet again she tried to turn it on to me but at that moment Dean and Alice arrived. "Well Anna is Jasper's mate. And you are  not Edward's mate." Dean announced putting emphasis on 'not' as he and Alice entered having heard Bella's frustrated shout. 

"You're only his blood singer which basically means your his walking blood bag." He said bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders as he wrapped one arm around Alice's waist leaning against the counter. "What?" He asked when he saw Edward glare at him. 

“Did you have to say that?" Edward hissed. 

"Well, it's the truth." Dean said bluntly. "We've told you countless times but you choose not to listen. You know she is as you've seen what happened when Emmett, Alice and I have met our singers. Hell even Esme and Jasper have. We had to move when Emmett lost control on his singer but that wasn't his fault.

And don't you dare try to feed Bella some lies that it means mate when it doesn't or that Jasper has poor control. When he doesn't, he feels all our hunger daily, every second of every day due to his Pathokensis gift and it adds to his. Also, you know what my gift is and yet you continue to ignore me." Dean ranted. 

"What are you going to do Edward when you meet your actual mate?" Emmett continued. "You are gonna bring the Volturi down on us for informing someone who has no reason to know about us!" 

"I...I won't say anything to anyone. And what is your gift Dean?" Bella asked curiously completely ignoring the lecture her and Edward just received. 

"I can tell when people are fake." Dean said simply looking dead at Bella. At that note it seemed Edward couldn't take anymore lectures and took Bella on a tour of the house. 

It was tense for a few moments after Bella and Edward had left, it seemed no matter what Carlisle had spoken to him about he had only seemed to take some on board as he had been somewhat civil to me but had ignored the rest. "Clean that up. Now!" Esme snapped at Rosalie pointing to the glass and salad all over the floor. "Lunch will be ready shortly Anna. Would you like a drink or anything?" Esme asked smiling sweetly at me. 

"Yes please. Could I have some water?" I asked. 

"Of course." Esme smiled getting a glass of water and handed it to me. "Now you go back and watch your film with the others I'll call you when it's ready." Esme said after I had thanked her. "You have a really good voice Anna." Rosalie complimented as they all joined Jasper and I in the living room, Carlisle helping Esme. 

"Thanks Rosie." I said blushing slightly. Jasper chuckled kissing my cheek ignoring me elbowing his stomach as he pressed play. Not too long after Esme brought me my lunch which was amazing and I thanked her so much making her beam at me as I sat happily eating my lunch in Jasper's lap spending some quality time with everyone. "Oh, she likes that song." I muttered when I got a kick when Elsa's lullaby, all is found, played again at the end of the film. Everyone laughed as Jasper rubbed my stomach where she had kicked me kissing my neck. The rest of the day was amazing as we spent it watching more films just spending quality time with each other. We didn't see Edward or Bella until Edward was taking her home, Bella demanding I go back with them but Jasper said he was bringing me back later. 

"Anna, do you want to watch us play baseball?" Alice asked as the last film was finishing. I looked over at her smiling happily I had really enjoyed today. "I'd love to. When are you playing?" I asked her. 

"We have to wait for a thunderstorm to play. You'll see why. But there's not one until the end of March, so in about two weeks." Alice told me. I happily agreed though Carlisle was concerned as it was two days before my due date, I know she's due on April Fools Day, which Emmett found rather funny. But Alice had convinced him it would be fine so I had another time to look forward to when I would get to spend it with all of them. Saying my goodbyes as I was rather tired now I gathered up my gifts giving them all a hug so Jasper could take me home. 

I must have fallen asleep in the car as the next thing I knew I woke up in my bed and it was dark out. Quickly changing into my pyjamas (Dad and Jasper didn't change me as they didn't want to cause me to have a flashback) I got back into bed curling back up with Jasper who came out of the wardrobe while I changed and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight, Baseball Madness

Chapter Eight, Baseball Madness 

The next two weeks seemed to fly by and before I knew it was Friday the day before the baseball game and three days before I was due, and I all I was filled with was nervous excitement. I was on the way to the diner to have dinner with dad, Jasper was dropping me off. As we got out of the car we saw Mike with his friends playing basketball outside and he was about to head over to me but Jasper stopped him with a fierce glare before we entered the diner. "Hello Chief Swan." Jasper greeted as we walked up to our usual table. "Hi Dad." I greeted kissing his cheek as I sat besides him, Jasper sitting besides me for the time being. "Hello Anna, Jasper." Dad greeted. "Would you like anything Jasper? And I've told you to call me Charlie." Dad asked holding out the menu to him but Jasper politely declined. 

"No thank you Sir, I'm eating with my family when I get home. I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I took Anna to the baseball game my family and I are playing tomorrow?" Jasper asked. Dad placed the menu back in the holder on the table smiling at Jasper, dad said he liked him as he was always polite and actually spoke to him, but there was a worried look in his eyes as he looked from me to Jasper. I knew what he was worried about as it was so close to my due date and because I had braxton hixs earlier this week so Dad was always extremely worried when ever I left the house in case I went into labour. When the braxton hixs started he had rushed me to the hospital forgetting about work and me going to school, he had even panicked and called mum, who had called Phil. 

They were about to book a flight when dad called them back saying it was only braxton hixs, mum had laughed at him at first and then panicked and told dad he had to keep an extra close eye on me. "Anna won't be playing baseball and I'll keep an extra close eye on her I promise. My father will also be there." Jasper promised as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, he had been as bad as dad and had tore to the hospital in a panic as soon as dad called him. "Okay she can go." Dad sighed I smiled happily at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy." I said gratefully as I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Where is your sister?" Dad asked looking at the time. 

"Probably with Edward." I said darkly making dad raise an eyebrow. To be honest I didn't care if I dropped her in it, she was really pissing me off along with Edward with their remarks and blatant disrespect for dad and I. Jasper has nearly torn Edward's head off when he heard him agree with Bella, only stopping because Emmett and Dean pulled him off. Since then, Jasper has refused to be in the same room as Edward and told Edward if he was ever in the same room as me or him and said those things again or even thought it he'd tear his head off and light him on fire. "How're you feeling princess?" Dad asked quickly changing the subject after Jasper had tightly explained what had happened when I refused to (obviously leaving the tearing the head off and fire part out). 

"Tired. But I'm okay, I promise." I assured at their unsure looks. As Cora came over dad and I ordered, and dad ordered for Bella. He ordered himself a steak and a Coke and for Bella he ordered a salad and a Coke. I ordered spaghetti bolognese with a Diet Coke. We spoke for a little longer as we waited for Bella only to be interrupted by Cora. "Say Chief," Cora said hesitantly standing just in front of the table. "The boys want to...to know if you found anything down at Queets water today?" I looked at dad panicked as I didn't know he was going there today. "I was fine princess don't worry, calm down." Dad tried to reassure me but I only fully relaxed when Jasper sent waves of calm to me. I sighed kissing his neck in thanks as I rested against him his arm wrapped tightly round me. 

"Yeah," Dad sighed immediately looking drained so I gripped his hand tightly trying to comfort him, he smiled briefly before turning back to the others. "Yeah we did. We found a bare human footprint. They're heading East so Kitsap County Sherif is going to take it from here." Dad told them knowing the whole diner was listening. 

"I just hope they catch 'em fast." Cora sighed as she went to get our order. At that moment Bella entered muttering that she had a biology project as she stared accusingly at Jasper asking him why he was here if Edward wasn't with her eyes. Rolling his eyes Jasper kissed me softly goodbye before shaking Dad's hand in goodbye and muttered one to Bella before he left. 

It was rather a awkward dinner to be honest as Bella lied through her teeth to dad about how she wasn't interested in anyone and where she was. I just tuned them out mostly wanting to get home to bed. As soon as we got home I bid goodnight to dad heading up to my room and changed into pyjamas and brushed my teeth. As I was getting into bed Jasper came through the window holding his baseball shirt he was letting me borrow. He kissed me goodnight and we cuddled for a bit before I fell asleep and Jasper left to hunt with the rest of his family. 

The next day I was feeling extremely uncomfortable and even the nice hot shower didn't help at all and I couldn't get comfy all day. So I dressed in something I would be somewhat comfortable in; I dressed in a striped long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, white trainers and Jasper's white and blue trimmed baseball shirt leaving my hair down in it's natural curls. After dinner it seemed to get worse as I placed my tea on the table next to Dad, I doubled over as a pain went through my stomach clenching the back of the chair tightly. 

"Anna?" I heard dad ask worriedly as he paused in cleaning his shotgun. As soon as the pain came it went just as quickly and I was able to sit down in the chair next to dad drinking my tea. "I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella said announcing her presence putting a beer in front of dad. "Did you not hear me?" She asked when she got no reaction.

"Wait a minute Bella." Dad snapped. "Lyssa, are you alright?" Dad asked me concerned. 

"I'm fine now dad it was probably just braxton hixs again. I'm due on Monday." I reminded. 

"Are you sure?" Dad asked unconvinced, I just nodded my head smiling at him as I sipped at my honey tea. "I thought you didn't like anyone in town?" Dad asked sarcastically. 

"Well technically, he doesn't live in town and, you like Jasper so what's the difference?" Bella asked her face becoming blotchy in anger. 

"Well Jasper asked me first if he could date Anna." Dad told her as he took a sip of his beer and finished cleaning the shotgun. 

"Well he wanted to meet you officially. And he's outside." Bella sassed rolling her eyes. Dad clicked his gun into place as he told Bella to let him in and she turned round snapping at him to be nice as he's important. 

"Don't worry Dad your even more important." I said getting up with some difficulty and kissing his cheek. Dad smiled and pulled me into a hug as Bella walked back in Edward next to her and Jasper behind them. "Hello Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said somewhat pompously as he held his hand out to Dad. Dad looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I just shrugged, I could tell Dad didn't like his over formal greeting especially as he basically ignored me. 

Sighing quietly Dad removed his arm from around me and shook Edward's hand greeting him somewhat reluctantly. "Hello Jasper." Dad greeted as he pulled Jasper into a brief man hug which Jasper happily returned. "Hello Sir, I mean Charlie." Jasper amended at dad's look. "Hello darling." Jasper greeted wrapping his arms around my waist placing a sweet kiss to my lips. "Hey love." I greeted kissing his lips once more. 

"Jasper, please keep an eye on Anna. She's uncomfortable and had a brief spout of pain not ten minutes ago she thinks it was braxton hixs again but I'm not sure." Dad said hesitantly. 

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her or would you prefer to stay here darling?" Jasper asked. 

"I'm fine now, I promise." I said leaning my back against his chest as I look up at him. 

"I won't keep Bella our late tonight she's just going to play baseball with my family and I." Edward said bringing the conversation back to him. 

"Bella is going to play baseball?" Dad asked incredulously. "She hates it." 

"Yes Sir, that's the plan." Edward said. I quickly excused myself as I went up to the bathroom real quick. Once I was finished I saw dad and Jasper talking in the hall, Edward and Bella nowhere in sight. 

"Where's Bella and Edward?" I asked coming down the stairs. 

"They've left in Edward's car but I've got Emmett's jeep so we'll be fine love." Jasper said placing a loving kiss to my temple before placing his hat on my head. 

"Have a good time princess and please be careful." Dad asked. 

"Don't worry I'll ask Jasper to come home if I feel any sort of pain again." I assured kissing his cheek goodbye as we left climbing into Emmett's jeep we took off down the road. 

We drove for roughly ten minutes then up through one of the trails in the woods until we came to a clearing where we saw everyone was waiting. 

"Anna!" Rosalie called as she, Emmett and Dean came over to greet us pulling me into a hug. 

"Hi." I laughed as Emmett and Dean spun me around. 

"About time you got here." Alice called cheekily as she sent me a wink pulling me into a hug along with Carlisle and Esme. 

"Sorry Alice, blame Willow." I laughed, Alice joining in with me as she made her way to the middle of the field. 

"Bella is going to be umpire as Emmett and Dean cheat. Are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Esme asked kindly. 

"I do not!" Emmett and Dean shouted together from the edge of the field where they were messing about shoving each other. 

"I bet you do!" I teased them. "I'm fine I just had braxton hixs earlier but I'm feeling okay now." I assured knowing they were all listening. 

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked concerned. 

"I'm sure, but if it happens again I'll let you know." I promised which seemed to satisfy them. With that Alice shouted it was time just as thunder struck in the distance. Rosalie stepped up to bat holding a titanium bat in her hands. As she struck the ball sending it flying off into the forest it sounded like thunder. 

"Now I see why you need the thunder." I laughed looking up at Jasper behind me who chuckled and kissed my head as I watched Rosalie took off around first and second base. "That's got to be a home run right?" Bella asked Esme. 

"Edward is very fast." Esme said with a nod of her head to the forest where the ball came hurtling towards her out of the forest, too fast for Bella and I to catch. Just as Esme caught it and lowered the ball to home plate Rosalie slid in just a millisecond afterwards. Both Rosie and Esme looked to Bella. "Errr, you're out." She said hesitantly as Rosalie glared at her.

"Wooo! Out!" Emmett cheered getting a nasty glare off of Rosalie as she brushed the mud off of her white leggings. 

"Come on babe it's just a game." Emmett called to her. 

Jasper kissed my neck removing his arms from around me as he moved behind me to warm up, twirling the bat which was incredibly hot. Jasper winked at me chuckling, no doubt feeling my emotions. Rosalie now stood beside me linking my arm with hers. 

"Maybe next time Rosie." I assured her pulling her into a hug. 

"Thanks Anna." Rosalie smiled hugging me tightly as we watch Carlisle bat. He was luckily enough to get home as both Edward and Emmett had jumped up to catch the ball at the same time crashing into each other. The sound of them crashing into each other sounded like boulders which was luckily enough covered by the thunder. Now it was Jasper's turn he came up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good luck babe." I smiled kissing his lips 

"Why thank you Ma'am." Jasper smirked kissing my lips again making me giggle. "What do I get if I win?" He asked mischief shinning in his eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you!" I teased laughing when he groaned and buried his head in my neck.

"Come on Jasper!" Emmett shouted laughing and holding his hands in surrender when we glared at him.

"You can snog her later." Dean teased clapping him on the back. Rolling his eyes he kissed me once more before taking his position twirling the bat again. "You're very distracting darlin'!" Jasper teased winking at me feeling my emotions again before he got ready and swung at the ball as hard as he could before he took off running. 

Jasper ran as fast as he could around the base but as he was nearing third base Emmett climbed the tree rather like a monkey "My monkey man!" Rosalie gushed as we both dissolved into giggles as he chucked the ball to Esme catching Jasper out. "Sorry baby." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist pecking his lips, as Dean stepped up to bat behind us, swinging the ball into the forest. Just as he's about to run Alice yelled to stop her eyes facing towards the forest where Dean had sent the ball. "They were leaving, then they heard us." Alice exclaimed as everyone raced to stand around Bella and I. 

"What's going on?" I asked concerned as Jasper moved next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders and Rosalie and Emmett coming to stand slightly in front of me hiding my bump. "Quick Anna. Change with me." Rosalie said a frantic note to her voice, taking off her shirt. Not arguing I quickly swapped shirts with her putting on the one she was just wearing.

“I thought my scent didn't attract vampires?" I asked scared, understanding what was happening.

"It doesn't, but we just want to make sure." Jasper soothed as Dean swapped hats with me as well. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you darlin'. Either of you."

"Get your hair down." Edward told Bella rather roughly pulling the hair band out of her hair spreading it around her shoulders and placing his hat back on her head.

"Like that will help." Rosalie snapped at him. "I could smell her across the field." Edward just glared at her before he spoke to Bella pushing her slightly behind him. We didn't have to wait long as three figures came prowling out of the forest Edward and Emmett disappeared into when we were playing. As they came closer I noticed they all had bright red eyes, they were all in worn clothes and barefoot. One of them stood slightly in the front of the other two; a dark skinned male with dreads who had the ball clasped in his hand. 

The figure to his left was the only female of the group. She had bright red hair the same shade as my own, but her's was in unkempt curls. She had a fluffy jacket on over the white shirt I had given Waylon for Christmas. I recognised it as it had a small trout on the left side of the shirt. It was a new fishing shirt the same as ones I gifted Dad, Billy and Harry as they often all went fishing together. 

Looking to the last figure it was a male with bright blonde hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had ripped trousers on, no shirt and Waylon's jacket and he was starring intensely at Bella and Edward. I gasped holding tightly to Jasper's waist clenching his shirt in my hands, Jasper pulling me as close to him as possible. 

"What's the matter darlin'?" Jasper whispered lowly in concern. 

“They killed Waylon. The blonde is wearing his jacket and the woman the shirt I got him." I whispered my throat tight with tears that I refused to let fall. 

"It's okay my love." Jasper said sending me waves of calm as he kissed my temple. 

"I believe this belongs to you." The leader of the group said as he threw the ball to Carlisle, he had a slight french accent. 

"Thank you." Carlisle said as he caught the ball watching them tensely. 

"I am Laurent, and this James and Victoria." Laurent said pointing to each of his companions. 

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. My wife and mate Esme, our daughter Alice and her mate Dean, our son Emmett and his mate Rosalie, our son Jasper and his mate Annalyssa. And my last son Edward and his girlfriend Bella." Carlisle introduced a note of hesitancy in his voice.

"Hello." Laurent said waving briefly obviously the more amicable of the three. As Victoria was looking all of us over a slight sneer on her face, and James was having a stare down with Edward. Rosalie subtly moved more in front of me as Victoria's eyes flashed over towards us. 

"I'm afraid you're hunting activities have caused somewhat of a mess for us." Carlisle told them. 

"Our apologies." Laurent said placing a hand on his chest. "We didn't know the territory had been claimed." 

"Yes, well we maintain a permanent resident nearby." Carlisle hedges carefully. 

"Really?" Laurent asked intrigued his eyes flicking over all of us. "Well, we won't be a problem for you anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us but we led them East." Victoria purred, I got the feeling that we shouldn't underestimate her. "You should be safe."

"Great." Carlisle said, not really knowing what to say to them. 

"So could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on. Just one game." He pressed. Carlisle sighed as he felt all of our eyes on him, he looked down at Esme, before looking over at us and then back to the three nomads. 

"Sure. Why not. Some of us were just leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first." He said as he threw the baseball to Laurent but Victoria stuck her hand out in front of Laurent's face catching the ball. Her arm darting out much like a snake does when they strike. 

"I'm the one with wicked curve ball." Victoria said her eyes gleaming with what I didn't know, a smirk spread across her face. 

"I'm sure we can handle that." Dean laughed from his place next to Edward. 

"We shall see." Victoria hissed. As everyone started to separate, going to their places the wind suddenly picked up and blew Bella's hair around her no doubt carrying her scent in James' direction if his reaction was anything to go by. 

"You brought a snack." He purred as he crouched ready to attack, Victoria next to him in a similar position and Laurent slightly behind them as all the Cullens crouched ready to attack. 

“The girl is with us." Carlisle growled. "I think it's best if you leave." 

"I can see this game is over. We'll go now." Laurent said his hands up in surrender as he slowly backed away. 

“James!" He called as James and Victoria showed no sign of moving their eyes fixed on Edward and Bella. I squeezed Jasper's shirt tightly in my hands as he now stood crouched in front of me his eyes were black, signalling that Jasper was extremely angry and the Major was fighting to get out. I could tell by his stance, he was ready to attack, ready to defend me and Willow if it came down to it. 

Slowly James stood from his position a smirk on his face as he looked at Edward as he turned to follow Laurent, Victoria gave us one more look over before she ran after Laurent and her mate as they wrapped their arms around each other James pressing a kiss to her temple much like Jasper does to me, before they disappeared into the forest. 

"Edward get Bella out of here. Now!" Carlisle ordered once he was sure they weren't coming back. "Jasper take Anna home. We'll follow them." Carlisle ordered once Bella and Edward were gone. Jasper pulled me carefully into his arms bridal style and ran to Emmett's jeep helping me in before he sped round to the drivers side, driving back to my house once my seatbelt was secured. 

“Is he coming after me?" I asked scared for me and Willow. 

"No darling he's not. He's after Bella because she's a blood singer her blood is more appealing not just to Edward but other vampires as well. And as you’re my mate your blood isn't appealing like I told you sweetheart. Edward or one of the others will probably get Bella out of town to lead him away. Apparently, according to Edward, he's a tracker and Edward's reaction set him off, made it a game for him. But none of them want to go after you I could tell by their emotions. Sweetheart, don't worry everything is going to be fine, I promise. You know I'll always protect my girls. You two are my life and I'll never let anything happen to either of you." Jasper said kissing the back of my hand as we drove back home.

As soon as we parked in the driveway and exit Emmett's jeep we saw the front door was open and heard Bella shouting at dad. 

“Yeah, and if I don't get out now! I'll be stuck here just like mum and, I don't want to be here with Anna anymore!" Bella shouted at dad and slammed the door in his face running towards her truck. 

“BELLA!" I shouted disgusted at her words towards dad, I know she needed to lure him away but there were other ways to go about things and she did not need to say that to dad.

She didn't even stop walking as she past Jasper and I, just glared at us as she climbed into her truck and took off. Unlocking the door we were greeted to the sight of dad in tears on the phone to mum no doubt as he paced up and down the hallway. 

“Dad." I said hugging him tightly as he hanged up after leaving mum a message. 

“Anna I'm glad you're okay, but what happened?" 

"I don't know. We were all having fun and then the next minute Bella and Edward are having a blazing row and she stormed off to his car, Edward following after her." I sighed. I hated lying to him even if it was to protect him. I wished he knew what was going on I hated seeing him so upset. "I'm sorry she said that to you dad. You didn't deserve it, your an amazing dad." I exclaimed angry at Bella. 

"Thanks princess but I must have done something wrong." Dad sighed kissing my head his tears falling in my hair, (I had left the hat in the car). 

“No dad!" I said sternly pulling back to look at him. "It's not you it's Bella. I know she can be a bitch to me but there's no need to treat you like that!" I ranted, I was absolutely fuming. Dad didn't answer just smiled tightly and kissed my forehead. 

"If you'd like Charlie," Jasper said hesitantly. "Anna and I can go to my house and ask my father and Edward to go after her. And I can ask him to check Anna over before he leaves? She hasn't had the pain again but I just want to make sure." Jasper asked, though I knew he was planning that anyway as soon as we got there. Dad looked down at me a frown on his face before looking back at Jasper. 

“If he doesn't mind that would be great thank you Jasper. Let me know what he says about Anna, please?" Dad asked as he handed me my coat. 

"Of course." Jasper agreed as he led back out to the jeep and we took off again for his house this time.

When we arrived at Jasper's house everyone was gathered in the garage throwing stuff into bags and Edward throwing two of Bella's jackets at Rosalie and Esme telling them to wear them and lead the tracker away. "About time." Edward snapped as he turned to Jasper and I. "You don't have a bag so you have to go without spare clothes, get in the car with Bella." Edward ordered me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised my arms folded over my chest. 

“Excuse me?" I asked making Emmett and Dean stop what they were doing grins on their faces as they looked at Edward and I. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling me what to do and ordering me around! Well newsflash Edweirdo! You don't get to boss me around like I'm your personal slave! I'm not getting in the car and I'm most certainly not leaving Forks! I am not giving birth on the run! I'm staying right here with my dad and Jasper and there is nothing you can do about it!

You may coerce Bella into everything but you will not do it to me!" I hissed in a deadly calm voice. Edward growled throwing Bella's bag on the floor, as he stalked up to me but he didn't get far, as Jasper punched him in the throat sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room. Jasper raced over to Edward pinning him to the floor with his hand around his neck his eyes black and growling. 

"Who the hell do you are boy?!" I could tell by the much thicker accent that the Major was out and by everyone slowly backing away from the two. "Do not threaten my mate again! Or it will be you who is dismembered and lit on fire not James! And I can tell you now that Dean and Emmett will not stop me this time! This is your final warning next time you think or even say anything your head will be on the floor so fast you won't have time to contemplate my thoughts! This is no one's fault but your own! If you didn’t involve Bella in the first place! We wouldn't be in this situation, now!" Major growled repeatedly banging Edward's head into the floor making it crack, and a long crack was appearing on his neck from how tight Jasper was squeezing it. 

"You will stay on the floor until Anna and I leave! And you will not say a word! If you move or even speak, I'll tear your head off!" Major growled tossing Edward into the other wall where he fell to the floor and had the sense to stay down. Major brushed the imaginary dirt off of his hands as he came back over to me wrapping his arms around me and placing a sweet kiss to my temple a complete contradiction to how he was with Edward. "Carlisle I'm staying here with Anna can you check her over she was in pain earlier this evening?" Major asked still very much present. Carlisle nodded leading me up to his office where he checked me over, gently pressing against my stomach and listening to Willow's heartbeat. 

"It appears your in the very early stages of labour. The best bet would be to go home and sleep. And from tomorrow have small frequent meals, such as fruit, nuts, bread, pasta, rice, cereal, etc. As well as small amounts of sugary foods. Make sure to stay hydrated and try to sleep between each contraction. When they start getting more frequent that's when you need to start timing them. 

I don't want you to stress out Anna, both you and Willow are doing fine and try and distract yourself tomorrow either taking short walks or watching Tv. You will both be fine, I promise." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. "Major make sure she has a warm bath, take some painkillers for the pain. A hot water bottle and neck massages tend to help some people." Carlisle continued as we went back down into the garage. 

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as soon as we stepped in rushing over to me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm in the first signs of labour." I whispered to her though I knew everyone could hear me. 

“Everything is going to be fine I promise." Esme said kissing my forehead. "I want you to go home and sleep Jasper will be with you and Charlie. Alice and Dean are taking Bella to Phoenix. And Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and I are going to lead the tracker away and search for Victoria. 

Laurent has left them and joined our cousins the Denali's." Esme told Jasper and I the plan they had figured out. After that we said our goodbyes, Rosalie making me promise that I'll send her a picture of Willow when she's born if they're not back. After Jasper had quickly packed himself a bag we got into Jasper's Impala and set off back to my house once again where dad was waiting by the door. 

"Carlisle and Edward have gone after Bella and Carlisle said I'm in the very early stages of labour." I told dad hanging up my coat when he looked at us expectantly, Jasper had thankfully calmed down when he was away from Edward the Major letting Jasper have control once more. 

"Is it okay if I stay Charlie?" Jasper asked. "Just to make sure Anna is alright? In case you're needed at the station and I won't be able to sleep tonight." Dad must have seen the fear and worry in Jasper's eyes as he unexpectedly agreed to let Jasper stay and thanked him for asking Carlisle and for looking after me. 

"I want you to go straight to bed princess, alright." Dad said a stern look on his face. I was far too exhausted to even try staying up a minute longer I bid dad goodnight and went to bed after changing into my pyjamas. 

"Thank you babe." I said kissing Jasper's lips when he came in with a hot water bottle placing it in my bed for me. Kissing him goodnight I was out like a light.


	10. Chapter Nine, New Arrival

Chapter Nine, New Arrival

The next morning I awoke with a small groan feeling more uncomfortable then I did yesterday until a hand rubbed at the base of my back relieving the pain slightly. "Morning Jasper." I sighed happily relaxing against him. "Good morning darlin'. How're you feeling?" Jasper asked placing a soft kiss to my neck, and rubbing my stomach with his other hand. "And good morning to you too Willow." Jasper laughed feeling Willow kick against his hand. I smiled turning over in his arms to face him placing a soft loving kiss to his lips. "I'm more uncomfortable than I was yesterday. Are you okay!" I sighed when we pulled back moaning and resting my head against his chest as a pain shot through my stomach before it went away again after a little bit, as Jasper rubbed my back and stomach in soothing circles. 

"I'm fine my love, don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. I love you so much Anna." Jasper replied concern swirling in his eyes as well as love. Smiling I ran my fingers through his hair kissing him softly but passionately Jasper retuning the kiss his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer until their was no space between us. 

"I love you too Jasper, more than anything." I mumbled against his lips kissing him once more, as we cuddled a bit more. 

"I'm going to go for a quick shower darlin', then I'll run you a nice hot bath. I won't be long." Jasper said after awhile placing a soft kiss to my lips before he left the room. 

Relaxing in bed I grabbed my phone messaging my friends asking how they were and what they've been up to, and letting them know I was in the very early stages of labour, and telling them I missed them so much and that I loved them. Before I sent the same message to mum and Phil, keeping my promises. Just as I finished messaging Phil, Jasper came back into my bedroom dressed in light blue jeans, a dark grey top and a black jumper his hair slightly damp and more curly from the shower. He looked so handsome I couldn't help but bite my lip. Jasper laughed as he felt my emotions kissing me so passionately I was left breathless after the kiss. 

"Your bath is ready now darlin' and when you get out I'll give you a nice neck and back massage." Jasper said pecking my lips once more helping me up from the bed. 

"Thank you." I replied kissing his cheek, grabbing my towel I head to the bathroom locking the door. I took off my pyjamas putting them in the basket and climbed into the nice hot bath moaning as the hot water soothed all my muscles. I relaxed in the bath for awhile just enjoying the soothing bubble bath before I decided to actually do my necessities before the water got cold. Quickly grabbing my razor I shaved, washed with lavender body wash, washed and conditioned my hair before carefully climbing out of the now cooling water. Entering my bedroom with a towel around my head and body I saw Jasper perched on the bed reading a parenting book, I didn't know he brought that, but he stopped when he heard me enter the room. 

"Come darlin', I'll give you a massage before I go make you some breakfast." Jasper smiled helping me sit in front of him massaging my neck relieving the tension in my neck, shoulders and back.

"When did you get the parenting book?" I asked sighing happily as he removed a knot in my shoulders. 

"I wanted to be prepared for when Willow arrived so I brought a few about a month ago." Jasper said working his hands up and down my back, placing a kiss to my shoulder blade. 

"You're amazing Jasper. I love you so much." I replied my voice thick with tears I couldn't believe the things he does for Willow and I, I'm so lucky.

"I love you so much darlin' and I will always do anything for you and Willow." Jasper whispered lovingly in my ear, kissing my neck. 

"Thank you Jazz." I sighed feeling fully relaxed now, once he'd finished. 

"You're welcome darlin I'll meet you downstairs." Jasper replied kissing behind my ear down my neck to my shoulder making me moan slightly, we didn't go any further than that as we both knew I wasn't ready yet. So I just gave him a loving kiss before he left the room. 

After drying myself off and putting on some deodorant and underwear I decided to wear the grey jumper dress Esme and Carlisle had brought me. Grabbing some socks, grey ugg boots I say at my vanity table and put them on before brushing my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. Once I was dressed I grabbed my hospital bag making sure I had my wash bag and all my spare necessities, pyjamas, comfortable clothes and underwear, some granola bars, nipple cream, nappies, wipes, nappy rash cream and nappy snacks, the baby grow mum and Phil had brought and anything else I may need. Closing the bag I grabbed that and the car seat carrying them downstairs with me placing them under the coat rack so it would be easy to grab when I needed to go to the hospital.

Walking closer to the kitchen I heard dad and Jasper happily chatting away to each other. I was so glad that Jasper and dad got along so well. "Morning dad." I greeted taking the seat in between the two kissing each of their cheeks. "Morning princess." Dad greeted after taking a sip of his coffee. "How're you feeling?" 

"I'm okay just more uncomfortable. How're you? Thank you Jazz." I thanked kissing his cheeks as Jasper placed my usual breakfast and drinks in front of me. 

"Your welcome darlin'." Jasper replied retaking his seat next to me kissing my cheek and placing a hand on my thigh under the table. 

"I'm okay Anna. Billy and Jacob are coming round later. I can cancel if you don't feel up to it?" Dad asked concerned but I told him it was fine. He nodded sending Billy a quick message before he turned back to his bacon sandwich, thanking Jasper for it again as we descended into a comfortable silence. After I finished my breakfast I kissed Jasper's cheek in thanks and ran up to the bathroom doing my business and finishing off my routine with my mouthwash after cleaning my teeth. On my way back down stairs I stopped in my room grabbing one of Jasper's jumpers, sighing happily as the scent of cinnamon hit me, zipping it up I went back down stairs sitting next to Jasper on the sofa cuddling into him. "Was you cold darlin'?" Jasper asked kissing my temple and wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to his side. 

"Hmm." I sighed happily snuggling into my wonderful boyfriend as we along with dad watched some Sherlock Holmes until Billy and Jacob arrived to watch the game. Around lunchtime Billy and Jacob arrived with Harry's Fish-fry, it had become a sort of ritual that we did. Every game that was on Harry would make us his Fish-fry. Just as they were entering the living room I got up to meet when I was hit with a much stronger pain then normal, doubling over I grabbed onto the back of the nearest armchair breathing slowly as I was taught before it went away again. 

"Anna are you okay?" Jacob exclaimed panicked standing besides Jasper who rubbed my back soothingly.

"Lyssa?" Billy asked concerned when I didn't answer Jake straight away. 

"She's in early stages of labour." Dad answered pushing Billy further into the room and helping his friend into an armchair. 

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital then?" Jake exclaimed his eyes wide looking from dad to me. 

"The contractions are nowhere near close enough." Jasper answered, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "She's been having them sporadically since last night. When they're much stronger and ten minutes apart that's when she needs to go." He explained as Jake relaxed I knew he was calming him down with his gift. 

But, are you okay Anna?" Jake asked. 

"I'm fine now. I'll just go get some plates." I said smiling reassuringly at Jake and Billy. 

"No, I'll go." Jasper said kissing my head. "Sit down and relax darlin'." With that Jasper left for the kitchen as we all took our usual seats. Billy and dad in armchairs opposite each other, Jake and I on the sofa in between them leaving a spot next to me for Jasper. 

The day past rather quickly and I along with Dad were kept thoroughly distracted by everyone especially when Jake suggested Monopoly causing Dad and Billy to groan. Jasper had played the banker, Dad and Billy as a team and Jacob and I on the other team. Jasper soon learned why Dad and Billy groaned as Jake and I ended up bankrupting them halfway through the game. We were still the reigning King and Queen of Monopoly. 

I've never seen Jasper laugh so much as did during that game and I was so happy, that he was happy and so carefree that I couldn't help planting a loving kiss to his lips which lasted several minutes till Dad and Billy cleared their throats, a blush spreading across my cheeks. As the night wore on Billy and Jacob headed home making Dad promise that he'd contact them when Willow arrived which looked like she'd arrive sometime tomorrow, April Fools Day as the contractions were getting stronger.

Around one in the morning I woke up in absolute agony. The contractions now fifteen minutes apart as my waters broke soaking the bed. I was in pain, tired as I hadn't got much sleep and scared. Jasper shouted for my dad not wanting to leave me and not a minute later Dad came running in his shotgun in hand only to see me in pain. 

"Dad my waters have broke." I cried clutching tightly to Jasper. 

"Don't worry Anna, we'll get you to the hospital. We'll just change quickly then get you there." Dad said trying to be reassuring before he ran back to his room as Jasper used his vampire speed to change out of his pyjamas. "It's okay darlin'. Everything is going to be okay." Jasper soothed rubbing his fingers through my hair as he picked me up gently following dad down the stairs where he picked up my hospital bag putting it in the boot of his car while Jasper helped me into the front. 

Once everyone was in Dad took off the hospital, most likely going over the speed limit in his worry but he was the Sherif and I'm sure he didn't care at that moment. As soon as we arrived at the hospital we were led to the Maternity Ward and into a room. Dad placed the bag on the side table, as he and Jasper turned their backs as a nurse helped me into a gown and gave me an epidural. 

"It's okay darlin'." Jasper said tying my hair in a bun for me, kissing my temple lovingly before holding my hand again as dad held the other. The contractions weren't close enough yet so I had to wait as I rested in Jasper's arms lightly dozing as Dad got a phone call. 

"Ah, Reene."  Dad sighed obviously recognising the voice.  "You got my message. I'm at the hospital with Anna and Jasper, she's in labour. What? What do you mean Bella's had an accident!"  Dad demanded startling me awake.

"Okay. Is she alright? Are you sure? Okay, keep me updated on Bella and I'll let you know about Anna. Bye." 

"Is Bella alright dad?" I asked concerned. 

"Oh," Dad said startled obviously not realising I was awake. "I'm sorry for waking you Princess. Bella will be okay she's just had a fall but she'll be fine your mum and Phil are with her along with Edward and Carlisle. Don't worry about that now, you just concentrate on bringing your daughter into the world." Dad assured kissing my hairline. 

As if summoned by dad a much stronger contraction hit as a nurse and Dr Snow entered the room placing a sheet over my legs as they checked me over. 

"Okay Anna," Dr Snow says looking at the three of us. "You're nearly there maybe half an hour and you'll need to start pushing. Try and get some rest in the mean time." He said patting my knee as they left. Half an hour later I was startled awake screaming in pain as a contraction hit squeezing the sheet in my hands. "It's okay Anna." Dad coaxed as he and Jasper whispered sweet nothings to me, calming me down from the latest contraction. "Here, have some water darlin' and a granola bar. You need to keep up your strength." Jasper coaxed handing me a cup of water and a granola bar as dad helped me sit up. 

Finishing off of the granola bar and my second cup of water the nurse and Dr Snow entered again and checked how dilated I was. 

"Okay Anna on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr Snow told me as a couple of nurses set everything up ready for when my baby arrived. I nodded holding both Jasper and Dad's hands squeezing them tightly as I pushed as hard as I can crying out from the pain. 

"Well done darlin'. You're doing so well." Jasper praises once again a few pushes later. I knew if Jasper was human I would have hurt his hand by now. 

"Sorry daddy." I apologised letting go of his hand for a moment. 

"Don't worry about me sweetheart I'm fine." Dad assured brushing away my hair that had fell into my face holding out his hand again as a contraction hit. 

"Okay Anna. I can see the head and I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr Snow said making me glare at him. What does he think I've been doing? But the next moment another contraction hit the strongest one yet and I pushed as hard as I could leaning against Jasper when a baby's cry filled the air. "Congratulations it's girl." Nurse Jackie praised. "Would daddy like to cut the cord?" She asked Jasper. He looked at me unsure but I just gave him a tired but reassuring and loving smile. 

Which he returned kissing my temple as he left to cut Willow's cord. 

"She's beautiful Anna, looks just like her mother even with the red hair." Jasper said awe and love filling his voice and I could see tears brimming in his eyes. 

"What are you naming her?" Dr Snow asked as Jackie took Willow to weigh her, clean her up and dress her in the baby grow, before finally wrapping her in the blanket Jasper gave her out of the bag. 

"Willow Amber Swan, wait no Willow Amber Hale." I corrected, getting a shocked look from both dad and Jasper. 

"Are you sure darlin'?" Jasper asked sitting besides me on the bed. I nodded kissing his cheek. 

"Yes, you've loved her like she's your daughter from the very beginning, so that's what I want to call her." I said firmly. 

"Okay then, Willow Amber Hale it is." Dr Snow said writing down on the paper in his hand. 

"Congratulations you have one healthy baby girl. Willow Amber Hale born at eight in the morning on April 1st 2020 weighing 6lbs." Jackie said as she brought Willow over placing her gently in my arms. 

"Hi baby." I cooed kissing her head softly as Jasper wrapped his arm around me staring at Willow with love in his eyes. 

Charlie's P.O.V:

I was so proud of my little girl. I couldn't express the words that would do justice to how proud I was of her. As I sat watching Jasper hold my youngest daughter who has been through hell and my granddaughter, any misgivings I had left for him went away in that moment. As I saw the love in eyes and in his actions as he kissed and held the two of the three most important people in my life. I grabbed Anna's phone out of her bag and quickly snapped a picture of the three of them. I know they'll thank me later. 

Putting the phone away for now I sat on the bed on the other side of Anna pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "You did so well princess. I'm so proud of you. And Jasper I agree with her surname you have been there for the both of them since Anna moved back here. Not running away like most boys would, you stayed by her and I cannot thank you enough for that." I told him gratefully trying my best to express the gratitude I felt for him. 

"Thank you Charlie." Jasper said smiling happily at me. "I love both of them so much and I would never do anything to hurt them." He said looking down at Willow holding her close to his chest. 

"Good I'm glad." I sighed a relief turning to look at my granddaughter. "She's beautiful Anna looks just like you when you were a baby." I said happily tears coming to my eyes. 

"Do you want to hold her dad?" Anna asked I nodded my head as Jasper placed my tiny little granddaughter into my arms. "Hello Willow Amber Hale, I'm your grandpa Charlie and I'll never let anything hurt you just like I do your mother." I cooed softly to her as she held my finger perfectly at peace as she was passed between the three of us. Each getting a hold. As Jasper was holding her she started to cry signalling she was hungry. 

I quickly got the nurse so she could show Anna how to feed her daughter once Willow was feeding she settled down and I saw how tired Anna actually was. "When she's had enough why don't you have a shower and then get some sleep Anna I'll wind her for you." I suggested looking at my exhausted daughter. 

"Thanks dad." Anna said through a yawn. Once Willow had her fill I winded my granddaughter gently as the nurse came back in to help Anna shower. Jasper and I bonding further over Willow I even told him I liked him better then Edward but if he ever hurt my two girls I'd hunt him down and shoot him. 

"If I ever hurt them Charlie you wouldn't need to hunt me down. I'd willingly give myself over to you for you to shoot." Jasper told me seriously. 

I nodded my head satisfied as the bathroom door opened, Jasper rushing over to help Anna back into bed now dressed in her pyjamas looking very refreshed and her hair damp from where she'd obviously ashed it. 

“Do you need anything?" Jasper asked as he carefully helped Anna into bed covering her with the cover. 

"I'm fine Jazz I promise, I'll be okay after a sleep. I love you." Anna said kissing him. 

"I love you too, my love." Jasper said kissing her forehead. 

"Dad can I have another cuddle with Willow?" Anna asked holding her arms out. I nodded and gently put the sleeping baby on Anna's chest, Anna closing her eyes softly as mother and daughter snuggled. Quickly taking out her phone again I took another picture of the pair before putting Willow in the little cot besides the bed. 

Both Jasper and I spent the time Anna was asleep updating everyone including Anna's friends as Kieran was Willow's uncle and talking about anything and everything as well as showing him the pictures I took. He used Anna's phone to send them to both me and him setting the one where he's holding the two of them as his screensaver before we sent it off to everyone. I also called Renée to find out how Bella was doing and to tell her about Anna and Willow trying to remain quiet so I didn't wake them. 

Jasper's P.O.V.:

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such a wonderful mate and a daughter as well. When Anna told the doctor she wanted to give Willow my surname, I was completely blown away. My love for Anna just rose higher if that were possible. She was completely sure in her emotions when she named Willow mine on her birth certificate, I had been planning to ask her if I could adopt Willow but now I don't have to. She's mine, my daughter, our daughter. I love her as much as I do her mother. She is the splitting image of her mother. 

I know Anna was happy Willow didn’t look like her ex but I know Anna would have loved our daughter regardless just as I do. And I will do anything I can, everything I can do to protect them both. The pair of them are my whole world, they are the miracles I never thought I'd have or deserve after by time in Maria's army. I'm so glad I was wrong. I will never let them go, Anna brought me back, she gave me hope. A reason to live in this never ending existence. 

I don't know what I'd do without them. They offer me what I thought I'd never get; love, unconditional love. I let my family know about Willow and Anna. Esme and Rosalie were in the area protecting the house from Victoria who has run off. So no surprise attack if Charlie went home. Carlisle and Edward are still in Phoenix with Bella and the others are on their way back and should be here by this afternoon, they had successfully managed to kill James. Not that I had any doubt with Emmett's brute strength. 

I told them to come visit later as Anna was sleeping and so was Charlie in his chair. Turning back to my new daughter in her cot I pressed a kiss to her forehead and one to her mother's forehead. They were my blessing and show me another way as they are my other way and nothing and no one will tear us apart. I smiled fully content, the Major purring happily in the back of my mind, not even bothered by the smell of blood as I sat back in my chair watching over my family. 

***

Two days later

Annalyssa's P.O.V: 

I was finally allowed out of the hospital with Willow. Finishing getting dressed and doing my teeth and brushing my hair I quickly threw my hair up into a high pony tail and pack everything back into my wash bag. I was wearing what would be comfortable as I was still a little sore but I was told that was normal, but also something that would be easy when I feed Willow. I wore black leggings, black ankle sock and underwear, a green top, a black chocker and white trainers with little black stripes on them. 

Coming out of the bathroom a smile spread across my face at the sight of Jasper humming ‘All is Found’, to our daughter soothing her off to sleep before carefully placing her into the car seat and strapping her in. For some reason that soothed her off to sleep. 

"Hello my love." I greeted Jasper placing my wash bag in my hospital bag, before kissing his cheek. "Hi baby." I cooed to our daughter leaning down to kiss her head. 

"Hello darlin'." Jasper drawled standing behind me wrapping me in his arms as he kissed up and down my neck. "I love you so much Anna, and you look so beautiful." Smiling happily I made sure the car seat was safe in the middle of the bed before I turned in his arms wrapping my own around his neck. 

"Thank you honey. You look handsome as always.” I kissed his lips happily. "But I don't think Alice would agree with you. And I love you so much too Jasper."

"Well, I don't care what Alice thinks you look gorgeous no matter what you wear." Jasper told me as he pulled me into a much longer kiss full of love and passion. 

“You have given me more than I could ever ask for and I love you and Willow so much. Our beautiful daughter and my gorgeous girlfriend are all I need. Do you need anything? Your in pain." Jasper told me sweetly before his face changed to a concerned frown.

"I'm fine honestly Jasper just sore." I assured him giving him one last kiss as I picked up the bag and Jasper picked up Willow as we left the hospital our fingers intwined together. 

"What's going on?" I asked confused as we pulled up outside my house seeing all the cars parked out front. I knew it wouldn't be mum as she was still in Phoenix with Bella and Edward who would be coming home in a few days. Jasper had a smug smirk on his face which looked damn sexy if I do say so myself, but I wouldn't tell him that. But by the look on his face he already knew, rolling my eyes I pulled him to me giving him a passionate kiss that lasted longer than normal before I had to pull back for air. 

"It's yours and Willow's welcome home party." Jasper explained a happy smile on his face which was larger than normal ever since he cut Willow's cord and his name was put on the birth certificate. 

Jasper brushed some hair behind my ear gently resting his hand on my cheek as I leaned into it. Jasper placed a soft kiss to my lips before he got out, helping me out of the car than grabbed Willow while I grabbed the bag again. As we entered the house I jumped out of my skin as everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" Waking up Willow who awoke with a startled cry. I glared at them all as I grabbed our daughter out of the car seat rocking her gently as I sang 'All is Found' from Frozen 2. 

Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a river full of memory

Sleep, my darling, safe and sound

For in this river all is found

In her waters, deep and true

Lie the answers and a path for you

Dive down deep into her sound

But not too far or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear

And in her song, all magic flows

But can you brave what you most fear?

Can you face what the river knows?

Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a mother full of memory

Come, my darling, homeward bound

When all is lost, then all is found 

As soon as I stopped singing Willow was fast sleep now snuggled up to my chest and I only just realised Jasper had come up to us wrapping his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder as we watched Willow, I subconsciously leaning back into him when there was a flash and I had to blink s few times getting the spots out of my eyes, looking up I noticed it was Alice her phone in hand. Now that Willow was fast asleep in my arms I took a good look at all who was crammed into my house. All the Cullens were here (except Edweirdo), Dad, Billy, Harry and Sue, Leah, the boys including Paul and Jared (Sam was at work), until I spotted someone I hadn't seen in ages; Kieran.

"Kieran!" I exclaimed happily carefully pulling him into a one armed hug. I was so happy to see one of my friends. 

"Hi Anna," He said just as happy as I was. He pulled back slightly to look at Willow, his niece. "She's gorgeous, she looks just like you. The others wanted to come but their parents wouldn't let them miss school but they said they'll try and come down during the summer. We've missed you." 

"I've missed you all too. Do you want to hold her?" I asked when he nodded his head I carefully transferred her to his arms showing him how to support her head. 

I kissed his cheek as soon as he was settled with Willow, I greeted everyone else thanking them all for coming, especially Alice as she had planned this. Once I had greeted everyone I needed to sit down, Sue understanding the pain and discomfort helped me to the living room and helping me sit on a cushion on the sofa. 

"Thank you Sue." I thanked her as everyone piled into the living room either sitting on the chairs and sofas, or standing and sitting around the room.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Sue said kissing my forehead. I sighed happily snuggling into Jasper as I watched everyone get a hold and a cuddle with Willow. I know one thing she will definitely be the most loved and spoiled little girl in all of Forks. 

"Are you okay my love?" Jasper asked his arms around my shoulders as I snuggled into him more, looking up at Jasper as he stared at me with love filled eyes. I was pretty much sure my eyes reflected the same to him.

"I'm perfect my love." I smiled happily leaning up to kiss his cheek. I sighed happily resting my head on Jasper's chest yawning slightly. 

"Go to sleep princess." Dad called slowing down the chatter that spread around the room like wildfire.

"I'm fine." I denied not wanting to be rude as everyone came round to see Willow and I. 

"It's okay Anna, we all know and understand. You need to take the opportunity to sleep when you can." Esme assured smiling kindly at me as she cuddled with Willow. 

I smiled nodding my head slightly as I watched Embry stare at Willow with wide eyes, the turning to look at me with wide eyes. I knew what that meant but I was too tired to think about that now. I didn't really mind as he was a good friend to me, but I'll discuss it with him when I'm feeling less drained. Turning around I put my feet on Paul my back resting against Jasper. 

"Err, excuse me? I'm not a foot stall!" Paul asked a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes jokingly as Paul laughed making me laugh as I judged him in the side with my foot where I know he's ticklish, making him let out a weird squeal, shouting sound as we all laughed making Paul glare at us which only made us laugh harder.

Closing my eyes I relaxed comfortably against Jasper falling into a light sleep completely happy that all my loved ones were here with me and Willow knowing we along with dad were extremely well protected and safe. Relaxing further I took advantage of the sleep like Esme said as Willow wouldn't need feeding for another two hours. The last thing I heard and felt was Jasper kissing my head whispering, "I love you." Before sleep claimed me.


	11. Chapter Ten, Prom

Chapter Ten, Prom 

It's been two months since I had Willow and I had settled into a routine by now. Jasper was round most nights changing Willow when she didn't need feeding so I could sleep, which I was so thankful for, and he just wanted to bond with his daughter I knew he still found that concept rather serial. A few days after Willow and I had come home Jasper and I met up with Embry to have a chat. 

Flash back: 

We met Embry at the park with Willow who was fast asleep in her buggy, wrapped in her coat and blanket, a dummy in her mouth. We only waited a few minutes before Embry arrived a worried look in his eyes, but before we could say anything Embry beat us to it. His words were rushed and frantic. 

"Anna, Jasper before you say anything it doesn't mean what you think!" Embry says in a rush. "I just feel for like I do Anna, sibling love. It could change when she's our age or it may not! But I can't control when it happens or who it happens with, but I would never hurt her!"

"Embry calm down!" I exclaimed having to raise my voice a little for him to stop his nervous babbling. "I know it doesn't mean that. Billy told me the Quileute legends ages ago, you know that. You're also my best friend and I know you'll never hurt anyone I care about. However, she is our daughter and we don't want anything to happen to her, so if you ever hurt her you will regret it Embry. That I can promise." I told him fiercely a hard look on my face. Embry nodded frantically turning his nervous look onto Jasper. 

"We may have natural instincts to hate each other Embry, but I would never do anything to hurt my girls, they mean everything to me. But if they ever get hurt by you or anyone else while they're with you, you will seriously regret it. I was in the army so I know how to use a gun never mind the skills I have as a vampire. I hope you will come to the same way of thinking I have, for if you don't and hurt them. You will regret it that even means calling me or her family bloodsuckers. 

How do you think Willow would feel if you call me or the rest of my family bloodsuckers? That'll put her in the middle of us making her feel lost, angry and confused as she will feel that she has to choose between us and that's not fair! Do not make me regret trusting you Embry because you will not like the consequences!" Jasper said seriously a slight growl in his voice. 

"I promise I would never do anything to hurt Willow just like I would never do anything to hurt Anna. I love Anna as a sister the same goes for all of the pack, and we would never hurt her or Willow by putting them in the middle of us." Embry swore. I smiled and pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek happily. 

"Good, otherwise I'd kill you if you hurt them." Jasper said seriously a glare on his face before he held his hand out to Embry who, hesitantly at first, placed his hand in Jasper's as they both relaxed and shook hands. 

I smiled happily hugging them both before we bid Embry goodbye after a little while as it started to rain, all of us rushing to get Willow home so she doesn't get sick. 

End of flask back! 

After that things had been rather comfortable between Jasper and the pack, he was the only one they struck a conversation with when they visited the house to see Willow and I. When Bella had returned home she was not happy about Willow, dad noticing told her to knock it off and pack it in with whatever she was thinking. He then grounded her for taking off and for what she had said to him. Which limited the time she had with Edward, or so dad thought. 

But I knew he snuck her out of the house most days or snuck in to see her. I completed the remaining few months of school by completing my classes online as the teachers sent me homework and assignments to my email address, and I would send them back once I'd completed them. I would complete them when Willow was asleep often in my arm and type one handed or dad would look after her if he had the day off or Jasper would in the evening or he would often skip school to be with us. 

Kieran had stayed for a week after I'd given birth, staying at a B&B, spending as much time as he could with Willow and I before he had to go back home which often let me complete some assignments while he saw with her on my bed. He had taken lots of photos to show the others and his parents who supported me just like Kieran. I wound miss him but he promised he'd come back in the summer and I promised to keep him updated. 

But now it was the day of prom and I was kind of anxious to leave Willow even if I knew she'd be alright with dad. I had to go get ready a few hours before Bella as I had to express some milk for dad to feed Willow while I was out. I knew dad was happy about the bonding time with his granddaughter which he didn't get to do much due to his long shifts. Once I'd showered, expressed some milk and played and cuddled with my daughter for a bit sat only in my underwear covered by a dressing gown I heard a knock at the door as Rosalie arrived. 

I heard muffled talking at the door before the stairs creaked as Rosalie climbed the stairs knocking on my door lightly before she entered. 

"Hello Anna." Rosalie greeted sitting next to me on the bed pulling me into a loving sisterly hug and kissing my cheek.

"Are you alright Anna? You look exhausted." Rosalie asked in concern. 

"Yeah," I said smiling up at her, she's always been a big sister and best friend to me since I moved here three months ago. 

"I'm fine Rosie. Just tired. I didn't sleep much last night, I'm anxious about leaving her even though I know she'll be fine with dad." I laughed nervously brushing a finger down Willow's cheek as Rosalie snuggled with her niece. 

"It's not silly Anna." Rosalie said grasping my hand and giving it a squeeze. "It's perfectly normal. I remember my friend from before, she felt the same way as you after she'd had her son. It's a mother's instinct to be protective of her baby. You're a great mother to Willow she's so lucky." Rosalie said firmly giving me a small glare telling me not to argue with her. 

"Thanks Rosie." I said emotionally resting my head on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." Rosalie smiled hugging me with one arm. "What are sisters and best friends for? Come on, let's get you ready." She said climbing off the bed placing Willow gently in the cot besides my bed covering her with a blanket kissing her hand before pressing it to her forehead.

I sat at my vanity table as Rosalie started on my nails first putting on some matte black nails and covering two fingers, one on each hand in a glittery finish in a stark contrast to the plain matte black. While they were drying she twisted my curly hair into a slight braided bun at the back of my head, a few curly strands framing my face. 

Once she finished with my hair she covered my mirror not letting me see her work before she was finished, as she started putting on a light covering of foundation. Once she finished she removed the cloth and I couldn't help a gasp pass through my lips. I couldn't believe how beautiful she'd made me. 

"Rosalie, thank you. You've made me..." Rosalie cut me off glaring at me through the mirror. 

"You've always looked beautiful Anna, the makeup just draws attention to it. I don't want to hear you doubting yourself again." She said sternly. I nodded turning back to the mirror. I had a light covering of foundation, highlighter and blusher. My eyes were done in a purplish colour smokey eye, black winged eyeliner, gold eyeliner through the crease of my eyelids, black mascara and burgundy lipstick. 

"Right let's get you into your dress as Jasper will be here soon." Rosalie said excited as she pulled my dress and shoes out of the wardrobe and off the shoe rack. The shoes were black high heels matching my nails and the dress was a beautiful burgundy coloured deep v-neck mermaid style dress that was near enough backless apart from the crossed straps. I couldn't help but silently thank Amelia for finding the dress. 

"There we go." Rosalie said doing up the small zip at my waist. "You look absolutely stunning Anna. Jasper won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Rosalie laughed, a small blush on my cheeks as I joined in her laughter. "I'll meet you at prom." Rosalie said hugging me once more as she brushed down her dress as she made her way downstairs bidding goodbye to her brothers and dad, who'd just arrived getting into her car with Emmett, taking off for the hotel. After I heard Bella clunk her way downstairs and leave, I left my room after checking on Willow who was fine and fast asleep, I grabbed the baby monitor to give to dad. 

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw dad and Jasper talking in the hallway. Jasper looked so handsome in his suit, how can this gorgeous man be mine? They hadn't noticed me just yet until they heard my heels on the wooden stairs. As they looked up I saw Jasper's mouth drop open in shock, his eyes darkening slightly until he caught himself reigning himself in slightly. He walked closer to the stairs holding his hand out for me to take, helping me down the rest of the steps. 

"You look absolutely stunning darlin'. So beautiful." Jasper said lovingly, wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me. 

"You look so handsome Jasper." I said equally as loving kissing his lips again. 

"Why thank you Ma'am." Jasper teased kissing me once more as I giggled happily. 

"Here dad." I said handing him the baby monitor. "Willow is fast asleep. I've fed her and changed her, she'll need another one in two hours. I've expressed some milk the bottles are in the kitchen."

"Thank you Anna. You look so beautiful go and have some fun." Dad said hugging me. "But first some pictures. Blame your mother." Dad laughed before he took a few pictures. 

"I'll look after her Charlie." Jasper promised, holding my hand rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. 

"I know." Dad said as he saw us out of the house and into the Impala waving us goodbye as we left for the hotel.

Once we reached the car park of the hotel I saw Bella and Edward walking away from Jacob who was left sat on a bench but looked up when he heard the purr of Jasper's car. Parking the car Jasper climbed out and helped me out of the car, interlacing our fingers as we walked over to Jake.

"Wow you look so gorgeous Anna." Jacob breathed once we were close enough to him. 

"Hey Jake." I said hugging him. "Thank you." I said a light blush on my face as the boys greeted each other. 

"Jacob, would you mind staying with Anna while I find a place to park?" Jasper asked politely, this is why I prefer my boyfriend over Edward, he's polite and he isn't controlling unlike Bella's boyfriend. 

"Not at all." Jacob agreed helping me sit besides him as Jasper draped his suit jacket over my shoulders. 

"I won't be long." Jasper said kissing my temple before climbing back into the car to find a parking space. 

"So how're you adjusting with everything?" Jacob asked concerned. 

"I'll admit it was tough at first especially with Bella being the way she is. The first few nights after she came back, she stormed into my room after I had just got Willow off to sleep and started shouting at me cause Willow had woke her up, startling Willow awake so suddenly she started screaming. Dad stormed in and told her if she didn't pack it in he'd send her to Jacksonville to live with mum and Phil. Since then she hasn't spoken to me or come into my room. She makes no effort at all to even bond with her own niece." I exclaimed both angry and upset over my older sister. 

"I have no idea what I even saw in her." Jacob exclaimed rubbing a hand through his hair. "Why don't you come over soon? With Willow and get away from Bella and her toxicity." Jacob asked. "Leah's in a bad way after her break up with Sam." 

"I know, I was talking to her earlier. I'll be having words with Sam when I see him." I growled angrily, I get Emily is his imprint but he could have gone about things in a much better way. "Now schools over for the summer I'll come over so much with Willow you'll be sick of the sight of us." 

"I seriously doubt that'll happen." Jacob and I laughed as Jasper joined us. "I'll see you soon Anna have fun tonight." Jacob said as he hugged me before we started going our separate ways, Jasper putting his suit jacket back on when I handed it to him. "But not too much fun!" Jacob shouted from behind us attracting the attention of Mike and Jessica who were just in front of us and turned to stare at us. I felt Jasper tense besides me, as he no doubt felt Mike's emotions as I could see him staring at us out of the corner of my eye. 

"Jacob! Seriously!" I shouted over my shoulder as he and Jasper laughed. 

"Hey." Jasper cried dramatically, rubbing his chest where I smacked him. 

"Now, that wasn't very nice Ma'am." Jasper said pulling me to him by my hips before kissing my sweet spot on my neck getting a small moan out of me. 

"Jasper." I exclaimed giving him a 'really?' look. He just laughed a sexy smirk on his lips as we carried on walking, his arm back around my hips. 

"Sorry darling but I had to get you back." Jasper teased wrapping his arms around my waist kissing down my neck making me giggle as we waited in line to get our picture taken. 

After we had our picture taken we headed inside on to the dance floor as a slow romantic song started to play. 

"May I have this dance darlin?" Jasper asked holding his hand out. I smiled placing my hand in his. Jasper pulled me further on to the dance floor in between where Alice and Dean were dancing and Rose was dancing with Emmett, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as we swayed to the music. 

"I love you so much darlin'." Jasper whispered resting his forehead against mine before he twirled me out, the bottom of my dress twirling around me before he twirled me back to him. 

"I love you so much too Jazz." I said leaning up to kiss him sweetly. As we kissed and danced the whole room, the whole world just faded away around us we barely acknowledged the others. On occasion we stopped to rest my feet but even then we didn't leave each other's arms, I just sat on his lap as Alice brought me over something to eat and drink. 

"Don't worry it wasn't from the bowl I got it from the bar so it's not spiked." Alice said as she handed me a glass of apple and raspberry J2o. 

"Thanks Alice." I said gratefully as I took a sip. 

"I see Alice was right about that dress." Emmett laughed. "Jasper hasn't been able to keep his hands off you." His usual boisterous laughter covered by the music as Rose slapped his chest reprimanding him.

Jasper and I just shook our heads as Alice giggled but of course Dean had to join in, its one of the reasons playing as Emmett's younger brother works so well. They are just too alike. 

"Be careful now Jasper, Lyssa has just had a baby." Dean teased setting himself and Emmett into another round of laughter. 

"Oh, shut up Dean!" I exclaimed throwing a mini sausage at his head as he and Emmett continued to laugh and tease us.

"Come darlin' lets go outside." Jasper suggested as soon as I finished my drink. 

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Emmett and Dean called after us. "Her Dad is the sherif! You don't want to get arrested by him for indecent exposure!" The last thing we heard was their boisterous laughter as we exit the hall out into the gardens that were covered in fairy lights in the bushes and over the gazebos. It was beautiful out here, there were speakers out here that linked with the hall playing the music out into the gardens. 

"I'm sorry about them." Jasper apologised as we danced to another slow song. 

"Jasper you don't need to apologise. I like them just the way they are. They just like to joke around, it's harmless. They would get along so well with Reggie." I laughed resting my head on his chest. 

The rest of the night was amazing we had one of the gazebos to ourselves as we danced the night way just enjoying being alone with each other in the first time in a while. Though we loved Emmett and Dean it was nice to be with just each other without their innuendo jokes. Unbeknownst to us at the time there was a familiar red head watching Edward and Bella from on a balcony as they were dancing in a different gazebo to us, anger, pain and hatred burning in her red eyes. We didn't know then the plan that hatched in her brain seeing Bella and Edward and then Jasper and I. But we would soon find out.


	12. Chapter Eleven, Summer Gathering

Chapter Eleven, Summer Gathering 

As soon as School was over I had decided to head over to the Rez to spend time with my friends there along with Willow, but mainly to comfort Leah and give Sam a piece of my mind. 

"Love, please calm down. I know your mad at Sam but I don't want you to get hurt or do something you'll regret." Jasper said sitting on the bottom of my bed, Willow in his arms. Looking at him through the mirror of my vanity table sighing, and averting my eyes while brushing my hair. I was wearing a white dress, natural skin coloured tights and black over the knee boots along with my black leather jacket. 

"Jasper I love you, you know that. And you know I always respect your opinions but Leah is my best friend and so are Sam and Emily. But he hurt her. I know he can't help who he imprints on but, the way he just dropped Leah for Emily, her own cousin. Leah doesn't understand why he just stopped taking to her or even seeing her for two weeks, thinking she did something, blaming herself. And the next thing she knows, a month later he's with her cousin. She's going through a really tough time. Can you imagine how she must feel? If you ever did that to me or Willow I don't..." I ranted trailing off at the end sighing in frustration. 

I was so angry and so upset for Leah. I just want to make her feel better. And I'm pissed at Sam for hurting her. I looked up when I felt one of Jasper's hands on my chin, turning my head gently to face him. He was kneeling in front of me holding Willow in his other arm. 

"I get why you are so angry my love, I do. You have a big heart, and you love your friends and family so fiercely you could give Esme a run for her money." Jasper said as we both laughed softly. "I would never put you and Willow through the pain Leah is going through. I love you both so much darlin. 

I just don't want you to get so angry at Sam and Emily that it causes Sam to shift and hurt you like he did Emily." Jasper brushed my hair out of my face smiling so lovingly at me that my anger slowly disappeared without him using his gift. (I remember telling Jasper what had happened to Emily, I had been almost hysterical while I waited for news that he couldn’t even use his gift to calm me down.) 

"I know he regrets it, and it was accident but I don't want you in that position. But what I don't want more, is for you to lose two of your friends if you say something you'll later regret." Jasper continued rubbing his thumb on my cheek bone. A harsh breath escaped me as I sighed letting out the frustration, I wasn't angry at Jasper just the situation. 

"I'm sorry." I apologised covering his hand with my own and placed a kiss to his palm before leaning back into it. 

"You have nothing to apologise for darlin. I'd rather you express your frustration and rant to me instead of bottling it up inside you." Jasper stated pressing a kiss to my lips carefully not moving Willow who was fast asleep in her daddy's arms. 

"You're too good to me. To good to us." I said staring at our daughter held lovingly in his arms. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked. 

"It is I who doesn't deserve the two of you. But you're my life and I'm never letting either of you go." Jasper was firm as he pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around Willow and I as I held her in my arms. 

"Of course you do Jasper." I said sternly. "You deserve all the love and care in the world. What happened nearly two centuries ago wasn't your fault, and I will remind you every day if I have to. You're stronger than you think you are, honey. I believe in you and you know there is a unconditional love that you can always depend on if nothing else, and that's from me and Willow." 

I knew if Jasper could cry he would be as he buried his head in my neck for a moment, I ran my free hand through his blonde curls. Once he had calmed down slightly he removed his head from my neck giving the most passionate and love filled kiss we've ever had. His teeth softly bit my lip making me gasp, giving him a chance for his tongue to enter my my mouth. Our tongues battled before he won his mouth tasted like spearmint toothpaste as he no doubt tasted mine. Continuing our passionate make out session one of his hands around my waist the other in my hair, one of my hands tangling in his curls tugging slightly making him groan. We pulled back our foreheads resting against each other as I caught my breath, Willow still asleep completely unaware of what just happened. 

"I love you and Willow unconditionally too baby, and I'll never let either of you get hurt or hurt you. You're safe now Anna." Jasper breathed against my lips, I smiled pressing a soft kiss to his lips, my throat too tight to speak. We stayed in an embrace, in our own little world for a moment before we pulled apart so I could fix my hair putting in two french braids, while Jasper dressed and changed Willow and packed her bag for me. If the crying was anything to go by she did not like being woken up, much like me. 

"Oh don't you look gorgeous." I cooed at Willow lying in Jasper's arms, her light brown eyes wide as a small smile appeared on her face. 

She really did look cute in the outfit Jasper brought her. It was a blue Cinderella dress with a white cardigan, white tights, a silver headband on her red curls, and blue shoes, her black coat was in his hand that I helped put it on her.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Jasper said a smile on his face starring into my eyes. I smiled happily kissing his lips softly before I pulled back and just stood in his arms, the three of us together. 

"I've put some spare clothes in the bag and some bottles, the breast pump, and some muslin cloths." Jasper listed. 

"Daddy takes good care of us doesn't he Willow? Yes he does." I cooed letting her hold my finger. "Thank you." I said gratefully as we headed downstairs, Dad taking Willow off of Jasper as soon as we entered the living room. 

"I need some granddaughter-grandfather bonding before work." Dad muttered as an excuse as he took her making us laugh as we sat on the sofa cuddling while I waited for Leah. 

"Has Bella already left?" I asked, only getting a nod off of dad as he babbled to Willow. 

"Are you going to the Rez too, Jasper?" Dad asked looking up from Willow. 

"No, I'm going to spend some time with my brothers, Emmett and Dean. They'll probably get me to referee between them on a game or something." Jasper laughed, which seemed to please dad. I know he likes that I'm not attached to Jasper's hip even though he's around as much as possible to spend time with Willow and I, sometimes staying the night. But when I spend my days at either at the Rez with the boys and Leah, or with Emily and Sue. And other times with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and the others. 

He stays the night so he can spend the morning and evening with us, and during the day he either hunts or is with Emmett and Dean. Which dad thought was a good routine to be in. He didn't like that Bella saw nobody else but Edward, it wasn't healthy.

"Oh dad, Kieran and the others are coming down for a few days next week. They want to meet Willow and Jasper other than pictures." 

"Okay let me know what day they're coming and I'll pick them up." Dad replied. 

"Dad, you don't need to do that." I refuted. 

"I know but I want to. They were there for you while you were in Phoenix and I'll forever be grateful to them for that. I might have to make a..." Dad argued but Jasper cut him off. 

"I can take some in my car with Anna, Willow and I." Jasper intervened. "Then you won't have to make more than one trip. The front of the car can fit at least three, same for the back. 

I want to help, not only to thank you Charlie for letting me stay some nights, but also your family to me as much as Anna and Willow are, I know how much you mean to her. I'll always be thankful to your friends as well Anna." Jasper said kissing my temple. I could see tears in Dad's eyes while he thought about it for a moment before he nodded. 

"That's really kind of you Jasper, thank you." Dad said his voice a little gruff as he tried to subtly wipe away the tears, I knew what Jasper said touched dad as much as it did me. 

Jasper pulled me closer kissing the top of my head while we cuddled, dad and Willow having a cuddle too. "I meant every word." Jasper said wiping away my tears. 

"I love you." I kissed his lips softly when we heard Sue's car pull in. 

"I love you too." Jasper kissed my lips and stood up to get the car seat which was next to the door with her bag and pushchair, and answered the door. I could hear muffled talking at the door, but turned away from it. 

"Dad please be careful at work." I begged sitting on the arm of his chair resting my head on his shoulder. 

"I always am princess, you don't have to worry." Dad said kissing my forehead. 

"Hey Charlie, Anna." Leah greeted as she came into the living room Jasper behind her with the car seat. 

"Leah." I exclaimed happily getting up and hugging her tightly just as she did me. 

"Ready for girls day?" Leah asked after we pulled back after a few minutes I squeezed her hand in comfort seeing her red eyes. 

"For course." I exclaimed excited as we watched dad put Willow in the car seat Jasper was holding covering her with a blanket, it may be summer but it was Forks after all. 

"I want you girls to be careful and no going into the woods." Dad said sternly once he stood back up. "I might be late for dinner tonight." Dad reminded. 

"She might have dinner with us. Mum is desperate for some Anna and Willow time, so is Seth to be honest so it might not be a girls day." Leah said with a frown. 

"That's alright." I said with a shrug quite happy to spend it with all of them as Leah beamed back at me. At the moment Jasper's phone blew up with texts no doubt from Emmett and Dean. Jasper rolled his eyes pulling his still beeping phone out of his pocket. 

"It's Emmett and Dean." Jasper said rolling his eyes making me laugh, I could only imagine the texts they sent. 

"Just wait till Reggie gets here." I laughed. "Then there will be three of them." Jasper and Dad groaned as he'd heard stories from Jasper and I. 

"I'm sorry darlin' but I got to go before Dean storms down here and drags me out by my obnoxious curly blonde hair." Jasper apologised. 

"Did he actually say that?" Leah asked laughing. Jasper nodded making her laugh harder as dad rolled his eyes. 

"It's fine have a good time." I said kissing him goodbye. 

"Have a good time darlin, I'll see you later." Jasper said kissing Willow's cheek, he bid goodbye to Leah and dad as he left getting in his car. 

"Bye dad, have a good day at work." I said kissing his cheek picking up Willow and the bag while Leah picked up the buggy placing it in the boot. 

"Bye princess have fun." Dad said from the doorway. I waved goodbye before I carefully strapped Willow in, made sure she was secure before I got in the front next to Leah heading to the Reservation. 

"How are you doing, really?" I asked Leah concerned once we were on our way. Leah sighed deeply but still kept her eyes on the road. 

"It's hard." Leah admitted. "I love Emily, I do. But it's hard seeing her with my ex, she ignored him for weeks when she found out but she slowly fell for him, then she was attacked and he wouldn't leave her side. It's hard looking at them together when a few months ago that used to be us." Leah roughly wiped the tears off her face. Clasping my hand over her's I tried to give her as much comfort as I could. 

"I'm so sorry Leah. I'm so sorry this has happened to you and if there was anything I could do I would. But if you want someone to talk to, to rant to or even cry to you know you can call me." I told her honestly, I wish I could tell her what was happening, tell my dad, but I can't. 

Though I know Billy and Harry have been talking about telling dad everything next time they go fishing. 

"Thank you Anna, I'm glad I have a friend like you. Seth's at the age where he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, well unless your there." Leah and I laughed as we continued talking all the way to the Rez successfully distracting her from the pain, for now at least. As we pulled into the driveway outside her house the door was flung open as Seth came barrelling out, Sue and Harry's voices calling behind him, not stopping him one bit.

"ANNA!" Seth shouted as Leah and I climbed out of the car. 

"Shut it!" Leah hissed. "Willow's asleep." Seth's face tinted red as he rubbed the back of his neck watching as I got the car seat holding my sleeping daughter, out of the car, Leah grabbing the bag while Sue set the buggy up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Anna... I didn't mean..." Seth rambled. 

"Seth it's fine. She's still asleep so no harm done." I assured giving him a hug as I made my way past him clipping the car seat to the buggy. 

"It's good to see you Anna." Sue said happily pulling me into a hug which I gladly returned. 

"Look at you. You're doing so well, so gorgeous. Motherhood suits you." Sue said pulling back and looking me over motherly a smile on her face as she brushed some loose curls out of my face. 

"Willow is so gorgeous just like her mother." Harry complemented pulling me into a hug now that Sue has released me. "What are you kids up to today?" Harry asked looking from me to Leah to Seth. 

"No plan really Dad." Leah answered with a shrug. "Probably just wander the reserve, catch up with the others." 

"Well, lunch will be ready at one so make sure your back in time." Sue said sternly to kids before we bid them goodbye wandering around the reserve as I pushed Willow in her buggy. 

"So, is Jasper treating you right?" Seth asked crossing his arms over his chest making Leah and I stifle our laughs slightly. 

"Yeah, he is. He's so good to me and to Willow. He really loves her as if she was his own daughter. He's been there for me since I arrived back here, not disappearing when he saw I was pregnant or what happened. I couldn't really imagine a better role model for Willow other than my dad. It's all the little things he does for me showing how much he loves him and I love him." I answered honestly. 

"I'm glad you've found someone who treats you right, shortie." A voice said from behind us. 

Turning around I see Paul behind us along with Jared, Embry and Sam. 

"Do not call me short." I playfully glared at Paul slapping his chest before I hugged him, Jared and Embry talking to them for a bit completely ignoring Sam, before my anger at him escaped my control. Spinning around I slapped him as hard as I could, wincing slightlyas my hand stung, but I was satisfied to see a mark on his face. Everyone stood there not really knowing what to do but Sam wasn't even angry, like he had expected me to slap him. 

"Anna what did you do?" Seth cried worriedly. 

"You are a complete arse Samuel Uley! How dare you treat Leah like that! She is not a toy you can just drop when you've had enough! She deserved better that! And she deserves someone better than you!" I shouted beyond pissed at him. "I know Emily is your imprint but you could have come up with something, Leah deserves better. Or better yet you could have not dated until you shifted, then you wouldn't be in the mess that you created." I hissed at him so quietly only he would hear. I turned away from him walking back over to Leah and Seth saying bye to the others.

"I know!" Sam shouted after us stopping Embry from putting Willow back in the car seat after his cuddle. "I know I should have treated you better Leah and I'm so sorry. I know you won't forgive me now but I hope one day you will." Sam apologised to Leah. She didn't say anything just nodded and turned away from him. Giving one last hug to Jared, Paul and Embry after he had strapped Willow back in we made our way back to the Clearwater house. 

"That was badass!" Seth gasped in awe almost bouncing as he walked, once he was sure we were far enough away from the others. 

"The way you stood up to Sam." Seth continued to exclaim all the way back to the house. 

"How's your hand?" Leah asked concerned. 

"It's alright a little sore but I'm fine." I said shrugging my shoulders. 

"Thank you." Leah said pulling me into a hug. 

"What are friends for?" I asked her pulling her into another hug. As we entered the house Willow started crying as she was due a feed, perching on the sofa I covered myself with a muslin cloth while I fed her. "Thank you Sue." I said as she placed my drink and food on the table in between Leah and Seth who was still giving a play by play of how I slapped and tore into Sam after ignoring him. 

***

The week went by and it was finally Friday and my friends were finally coming down to Forks for the weekend. I was so excited to see them. I stood waiting for them with Jasper, Dad and Willow by their cars. We didn't have to wait much longer as twenty minutes after their flight had arrived the eight of them exit the airport. "ANNA!" They shouted running over to me as I ran over to them ending up in a large group hug. All of us talking over each other as we tried to profess our love and excitement for seeing each other again. 

"Come on, I want to introduce you." I said leading the way back over to dad, Willow who was being held by Jasper. "Dad, Jasper. This is Reggie, Sam, Kieran who you know. Dylan, Chloe, Alex, Kristen and Amelia. Guys this is my dad and Jasper, and this is Willow Amber Hale." I introduced standing next to Jasper as he wrapped his free arm around me as they greeted dad, and dad them a little awkwardly though. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said his Texan accent thick. 

"Ooh, an accent you know how to pick them." Reggie teased sending me wink while the others laughed and rolled their eyes as I slapped his arm. 

"I see what you mean now princess, he is definitely going to get along well with Emmett and Dean." Dad said laughing slightly as he shook his head. 

"Who are they and when do I meet them?" Reggie asked excitedly rubbing his hands together, while Sam just shook her head at her boyfriend. 

"They're my brothers." Jasper answered a smirk on his face as the two struck up a conversation while dad got called on his radio. 

"Sorry princess I've been called into the station. I can follow behind to drop them off wherever your going." Dad apologised coming back to us. 

"That's okay dad." I assured kissing his cheek. "We're going to the Cullens. You don't mind do you?" I asked worried. 

"Course not sweetheart." Dad said giving me a hug. "It was good to meet all of you and thank you for looking after Anna in Phoenix, but I'm sorry I have to get to work but I can drop you off at the Cullens house first." With that they managed to put all of their duffle bags in the boot of Jasper's car and we set off to the Cullens arriving fairly quickly. We said goodbye to dad before he rushed off to the station. 

"Wow, this house is beautiful." Was muttered or variations of it around my friends as they stared at the house as Jasper and I led them in and up into the living room. 

"Thank you for having me and my friends over Esme." I muttered gratefully into her shoulder. 

"Not at all. You know how much I love to cook and any friends of yours Anna, our friends of ours." She assured kissing my head as we pulled out of the hug. After introductions were made everyone seemed to get along extremely well and my predictions came true in regards to Reggie, Emmett and Dean they really could have been brothers. 

"Oh god, there's three of them." Rosalie moaned watching her mate, Dean and Reggie play a video game, (sat on the bean bags in front of the tv), from where she sat in between me and Kristen, Sam was sat next to Kristen- all of us on the sofa, Chloe was talking to Esme in the kitchen, Amelia and Alice talking excitedly on the loveseat and Dylan, Alex and Kieran talking to Jasper and Carlisle on the sofa opposite us. Edward was out somewhere with Bella. Willow was fast asleep in Alex's arms. 

"Now you know how we felt." Kristen laughed. "Usually Reggie ropes in Kieran, Alex and Dylan into some harebrained scheme of his. Usually a prank of some sort." 

"That defiantly sounds like Dean and Emmett." Alice piped up laughing slightly causing us to laugh as Dean chucks his shoe at us.

"Not in my house!" Esme shouted as she came back into the living room placing a tray of finger food on the coffee table Chloe placing the other one down right after. 

"If your going to rough house do it away from my house!" Esme ordered seating herself on the other loveseat with Chloe. Looking sufficiently chewed out, Dean turned back towards his game making us laugh harder as he was chewed out again for sticking his middle finger up at us. 

A little while later Emmett, Dean, Carlisle and Jasper took Reggie hunting leaving the evening to us girls while Dylan, Alex and Kieran finally got a turn on the PlayStation. The evening was filled with laughter as we shared stories, showing them a video of our cheerleading and pampering each other, feeding and changing Willow. Well I fed Willow while the others took it in turns to change her which they insisted on doing so I could relax. Though my relaxing consisted of cuddling with my daughter curled up on the sofa with her in my arms freshly bathed and in new pyjamas that Alice had brought her. 

Alice was definitely spoiling the two of us as she brought out more gifts for us consisting of an outfit for a date night Jasper was apparently taking me on, tonight. 

"Come on let's get you ready." Alice said gently taking Willow out of my arms and into Esme's but not before she took a picture. Leading me up to her room the girls behind us. Rosalie pulled out a pair of black leather trousers- her gift for me, the girls pulled out their joined gift, an expensive looking pair of black sandal styled high heels. And Alice pulled out a white polka dot top that tied at the side. 

"Alice coordinated all of you, didn't she." I laughed not really needing an answer. "Thank you." I said gratefully before getting dressed. Once I was dressed my nails and toe nails were painted white, my hair was straightened and I had light make up on with red lip stick.

"There we go. Perfect." Alice said stepping back. "And your welcome. Jasper will be waiting downstairs, have fun. Don't worry we'll look after Willow and you'll be back in time for Willow's feed." She said shooing me out of her room. Laughing I made my way down the stairs seeing Jasper waiting at the bottom holding my leather jacket, looking rather handsome himself. 

He was dressed in dark black jeans, black shoes, a white turtle neck and a leather jacket over the top. "You look so beautiful, my love." Jasper complimented holding his arm out to me. 

"Thank you." I said pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You look very handsome tonight Major Whitlock." 

"Why thank you Ma'am. Would you like to go on a evening stroll with me?" Jasper asked. 

"I'd like that." I replied happily slipping on my jacket, untucking my hair and taking his arm.

"Too much. Too much." Emmett cried dramatically pretending to be sick while Dean patted his back in commiseration until Esme slapped both of them around the head. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dean shouted after us. 

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." I called over my shoulder. 

"Exactly!" Dean shouted as we left the house out into the back garden. We walked a little bit through the forest alternating between talking about today or in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company, until we reached a beautiful field where a blanket lay with some pillows, some glasses and some bottles. Right underneath a beautiful star filled sky. 

"Is that wine?" I asked confused. 

"No, the bottle on the left is filled with animal blood and the bottle on the right is cranberry juice for you." Jasper replied kissing down my neck.

Turning around I kissed him passionately running my hands through his hair, his hands on waist. Using his speed Jasper got us on the blanket in seconds, Jasper above me as he rested his weight on his arms lying in between my legs. "You tell me when to stop darlin', alright?" Jasper asked I nodded pulling Jasper to me for kiss which turned into a heavy make out session. Running my hands up through his hair and down his back. Jasper's hands ran up and down my sides, all the way to my knee which was hooked over his hips as he kissed down my neck to the top of my chest leaving little love bites and then back up to my lips kissing me hard and passionately. 

"Was that okay my love?" Jasper asked worriedly. When we pulled back to catch my breath, resting our heads together as his breath passed over lips, his eyes dark with lust that was coursing through us. 

"That was perfect." I whispered back. 

"Good." Jasper whispered against my ear making a shiver run down my back as he kissed down my neck once more before stopping so we could cuddle and watch the stars. 

Even though there was lust coursing through us and the kisses had been perfect, Jasper was always a gentlemen and would never go further than what I was okay with.

The date was perfect as we spent some alone time in each other's arms cuddling and sharing the odd kiss, sipping from our glasses as we watched the stars for awhile. Feeling extremely at peace and content. 


	13. Chapter Twelve, Birthday Blues

Chapter Twelve, Birthday Blues 

The summer had past rather quickly, and during that time dad had been filled in on everything by Billy and Harry about the Quilette's and by Jasper about him and his family. He had been shocked to say the least, but after everything had been explained he seemed to take it rather well. After it had all sunk in, they explained everything and answered his questions. Everything from how Jasper and his family were turned, Billy and Harry explained how the they turned into wolves, Jasper explained their diet of animal blood not people, about mates and how it worked. Exposing that I was Jasper's mate and Embry had imprinted on Willow, but for now it was just protector and could remain that way.

Jasper had explained why they hadn't initially told him due to the law by the Volturi and he had told dad the reason why he was being told, was because I didn't want to lie to him and neither did Jasper as he had come to care greatly for dad. Billy and Harry told dad they didn't normally tell outsiders of the reservation but they trusted him as they had been friends for thirty years, they told him why I was told sooner as I was at greater risk due to being around the boys so often. They also told him that as his granddaughter was an imprint he deserved to know and they wanted him to know. 

Dad had sworn he would keep both secrets and take them with him to his grave. After asking a few more questions, dad seemed to take it all rather well. I guess I take after him in that regard. He even told them it all made sense now, why the boys grew so quick and why Jasper never ate, but what he didn't understand was Bella and Edward's relationship, but then no one did. In dad's eyes, Jasper had gained more respect from him as he had told him the truth, even if the truth was hard to believe. Dad respected that, he hates being lied to and he was glad he was told the truth. Their bond seemed to become closer because of it, which I was glad for, as all tension, even if it was only a little bit, seemed to be non existent between them now. 

***

I woke up with a start in the early hours of the morning hearing my daughter crying. Running into the nursery attached to my room, I saw my five month old daughter sat up crying, her cheeks a bright red and she was covered with spots. Quickly picking her up I tried to soothe her while I looked through the draws one handed for the thermometer gun, finally finding it I turned it on, sat in the chair, pointing the gun at her head. 

"Shit!" I cursed softly seeing it read 38.6c. "It's okay baby. Shhh, it okay." I soothed rubbing her back while rushing to dad's room. 

I hated waking him up at 2:30 in the morning after his long shift, but Jasper was hunting and Willow was sick. 

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I called frantically. Thankfully he woke up by the third call and no doubt due to Willow's crying. 

"Anna? What's wrong with Willow?" Dad asked rubbing his eyes. 

"She's covered in spots and she has a fever." I said frantically wanting to cry myself with how much pain my daughter was in. At that dad quickly climbed out of bed rushing over to Willow and I placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Okay, I'll take you both to the hospital let me just throw something on. Don't worry princess she's going to be fine." Dad assured with a tight smile. Nodding my head I brushed away my tears before they could fall, heading back in to my room I set Willow in the middle of my bed. Before throwing on some underwear, deodorant, black leggings, a white jumper dress, throwing my hair into a messy bun while slipping on some black plimsolls. 

Picking Willow back up I rushed into her nursery changing her nappy and pyjamas as they were rather sweaty, before making sure I had everything she would need in the changing bag. Throwing that over my shoulder I picked Willow up who was still crying even when I tried to slip a dummy in her mouth to try to soothe her, before trying her song but even that didn't work. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to wait for dad. 

Not five minutes later dad came running down the stairs pinning a note to the fridge for Bella, while I placed Willow in her car seat. Once I was sure she was secure we headed out to dad's car speeding off to the hospital.

"Shhh baby. It's okay Mama's here. Shhh." I soothed running my hand through her hair while I waited for Jasper to pick up. On the third ring he picked up. 

"Hello Love what's wrong?"  Jasper's concerned voice came through the phone. 

"Hi Jazz, dad and I are taking Willow to the hospital she has a really high fever and she is covered in spots. I can't soothe her no matter what I do!"  I said in panic before I started crying feeling completely helpless as I couldn't help my daughter, still running my fingers through her hair, not that it seemed to help. 

"It's okay darlin', just calm down. I'll be there soon, I just need to change then I'll leave. I love you."  Jasper said over the phone I heard him rushing around no doubt running to his room. 

"Okay, I love you too." I said before hanging up turning back to Willow who had cried herself to sleep. 

"It's okay princess we're nearly there." Dad called from the front seat looking at me through the mirror, I just nodded concentrating on my daughter. 

Jasper's P.O.V: 

After hanging up the phone with Anna I quickly changed out of the clothes I hunted in, slipping my phone into my pocket as I raced downstairs. 

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked concerned stopping me in the living room where everyone was gathered. 

"No, Willow has a fever. Anna and Charlie are taking her to the hospital. I'm meeting them there." I said impatiently. 

"Well, Charlie better be there to wish Bella happy birthday and Anna better be here for Bella's party." Edward sneered. 

Growling angrily at him I lunged at him before he even contemplated my thoughts, holding him up by his neck. 

"What did I say about speaking ill about my mate! If I wasn't in a rush to get to them I would rip your head from your body faster then you could contemplate! Do. Not. Test. Me!" I growled giving his neck one hard squeeze sending cracks running across it like spiders scattering, nearly enough to decapitate him, before I dropped him to the ground. As he went to attack me Dean grabbed him holding him by his neck this time, Emmett holding his arms. 

"Do you seriously think that's going through their minds right now?" Dean growled. 

"No one cares about Bella." Rosalie joined in. "She is not part of this family. Get it through your thick skull that she is your Blood Singer not your mate. There is a difference. The party Alice put together is for both of them not just Bella." Rosalie snarled. 

"Go Jasper, I'll follow behind you." Carlisle ordered before he turned to the others but I didn't stick around to find out what was said I sped to the garage and jumped into my car peeling out so fast the tires squealed.

I arrived in record time, just seeing Anna and Charlie walking into the hospital, Willow held in Anna's arms. Quickly parking and getting out of the car I raced into the hospital at human speed catching up to them as they waited at the reception desk. 

"I may have gone over the speed limit." I admitted to Charlie's raised eyebrow when he saw me walking up behind them. Charlie just shook his head a small smile playing on his lips before it dropped back into a frown at a sleeping Willow on Anna's shoulders as Anna spoke to woman behind the desk giving Willow's symptoms before we were directed towards the children's unit. 

Annalyssa's P.O.V: 

"Your here." I sighed in relief spotting Jasper as I turned around leaning into his embrace soaking up the comfort he offered as he wiped away my tears. 

"Of course I would be darlin." Jasper said kissing my forehead before we headed towards the children's unit where a nurse was waiting. She led us to a room, took Willow's temperature and gave us some medicine to hopefully bring down her fever. 

"Carlisle's on his way." Jasper said sitting on the bed opposite me with Willow lying between us on the bed, dad sat in one of the chairs. 

"That's good." Dad sighed in relief running his hand through his hair. "Is something wrong Jasper?" Dad asked noticing Jasper's tense shoulders. 

"Just Edward." Jasper almost growled but stopped when I clasped his hand in mine which he brought up placing a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"What's he done now?" I asked angry at Edward for making Jasper this tense. 

"His usual." Jasper scoffed. Dad and I dropped it for now as Carlisle arrived asking questions in regards to Willow before he inspected the spots covering her. 

"It looks like chicken pox to me." Carlisle said doing Willow's pyjamas back up. "I'll give you a cream for them Anna which will clear them up in roughly two weeks, and she will be fine once her temperature comes down. It's been going round, possibly someone at your school was a carrier, it's nothing to worry about. I'll come back and check her temperature every half an hour." Carlisle assured smiling softly before he left.

"She'll be okay princess." Dad said getting up to hug me kissing my head. "I know it's scary when your child is sick. I remember when you got sick, I was absolutely terrified. But she'll be okay don't worry." 

For the next few hours we sat trying to soothe Willow and cool her down, Jasper's cold temperature seemed to help in small bursts. He didn't want to cool her down too rapidly and cause her more harm. Carlisle soon came back checking her temperature again that had come down a little bit and with the cream that Jasper and I put on her, she was not impressed. 

"Why don't you have a nap sweetheart?" Jasper asked brushing some hair behind my ear. "Willow's asleep right now, your dad and I will wake you up if something happens." He said leaning over our daughter kissing me softly on the lips. But we soon broke apart as another yawn slipped through my lips. Giving in I nodded my head still yawning before laying next to Willow knowing we were safe with dad and Jasper watching over us. 

I didn't sleep for long though, probably around an hour max but it was broken sleep, half an hour when I first went to sleep and then I woke up for two hours, then had another half an hour before finally waking up around half six. Willow's temperature had gradually come down and we were finally allowed to leave at around half seven in morning. I felt bad for dad as he had work soon and had only had power naps like mine which left us not as refreshed as we'd like. 

"Willow's temperature is back to normal and I've just given her some more medicine. If it goes back up and won't come down then bring her back, but I highly doubt it will. You're free to go home." Carlisle smiled handing some more cream and her medicine. 

"Thank you Carlisle." I said gratefully. 

"You don't need to thank me Anna." Carlisle smiled. "Go home and get some rest no school for you today and I'll let Alice know you won't be coming to the party tonight, she'll understand it's the least of your worries right now. But happy birthday, when Willow is better we can celebrate it then. Jasper I've phoned the school telling them you won't be in today." Carlisle bid us goodbye and started his rounds, I had completely forgotten it was mine and Bella's birthday today. 

"Sorry sweetheart. Happy birthday." Dad wished kissing my temple. 

"Dad you don't need to be sorry I forgot it was too. I was more concerned about Willow." I assured hugging him tightly. He held on to the cream and medicine while Jasper and I strapped Willow into her car seat. She emitted a soft whine, when Jasper picked her up but she didn't wake up, she was too exhausted. 

"Now we know our daughter is okay. Happy birthday darlin' I have your present in the boot of my car, I put it in there after wrapping it." Jasper said giving me a sweet kiss before taking my hand in his free hand and following dad to the exit after we had signed the papers. 

"Thank you babe." I said leaning up to kiss him. 

"She's still asleep." Jasper assured noticing where I was looking to, nodding my head in relief it had been a rather long day and it's already just started. But I was glad that Willow would be okay. 

We soon arrived back home and I noticed the truck was gone so Bella must have left for school already. Just as I was about to open the door to dad's car Jasper opened it for me helping me out while dad got Willow out. Grabbing the changing bag by my feet and slipping my hand into Jasper's I let him help me out of the car.

"I'll be in, in a moment." Jasper said kissing my cheek. 

"Okay." I followed after dad into the house leaving the door open for Jasper while Dad took Willow up to bed bringing down the mobile along with some presents in his arms. 

As dad was half way down the stairs Jasper came in closing the door behind him as he carried a present bag in his other hand. 

"Come on princess open your presents I had put Bella's in her room this morning." Dad said leading the way into the living room, once I had sat down he handed me seven wrapped presents. 

"Did mum coordinate you again?" I teased making dad roll his eyes. 

"No she didn't. Enough of the cheek and open your presents." Dad said chucking a pillow at me a smile gracing his face that he tried and failed to stop. 

Sticking my tongue out at him giggling I opened his present first, it was a Harry Potter quill set, the quill looked like the one in the films. "Thanks dad, I love it." I exclaimed happily hugging him tightly before opening mum and Phil's presents. From mum I got a camera and from Phil I got a photo album. 

"Your welcome sweetheart, I'm glad you like it." Dad smiled happily I set the gifts on the table along with the cards. 

I turned back to the gifts opening the ones from the boys and Leah. I let out a loud laugh at their present. I got a photo frame of all of us together in a frame saying, 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?' From Emily and Sam I got a dream catcher that Emily had made for me. From Kristen, Amelia, Sam and Chloe I got a Slytherin bath hamper and from the guys I got the deluxe edition of the Sherlock Holmes hard back books. 

Once I had set all the presents onto the coffee table Jasper kissed my cheek handing me the bag he had. "I hope you like them darlin'." Jasper said pressing a soft sweet kiss to my lips which I happily returned. Inside the bag was a card and two presents, one smaller than the other. The card was so beautiful I could see Jasper spent ages picking it as it was from 'funkypiegon' and was covered in photos of us together, before and after Willow and had a very sweet message inside, that Jasper had written which brought tears to my eyes. Pulling the small parcel out of the bag I opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace that was both our names mixed together spelling, 'Janna'. 

"Oh, Jazz it's beautiful. I love it, thank you." I gasped hugging Jasper tight around the neck giving him a passionate kiss. 

Jasper smiled into the kiss, kissing me with just as much passion before he pulled back smiling in happiness and what appeared to be relief. "I'm glad baby. I'll put it on if you'd like?" I smiled handing him the box turning my back to him slightly as he slipped the necklace on, placing a soft kiss in between my neck and shoulder. Smiling I looked down at the necklace happily for a moment, just admiring the thought that had gone into this before turning to the bag once more. Pulling out the larger present that was more heavier than the first, I carefully unwrapped it revealing a triple photo frame. The first photo frame was of me and Jasper before Willow was born. 

I was stood in his arms that were around my waist as we stared lovingly at each other. The second photo was of the three of us the day Willow was born, Jasper had the two of us in his arms sat on the edge of the bed. And the last picture was of me and dad, it was a few months ago when we had a picnic in the garden in the summer both of us were laughing after I had smeared ice cream on dad's face and he had got me back. I felt Jasper's cold hand on my cheek wiping away my tears, I didn't know I was even crying. 

"Oh honey I love it. Thank you." I kissed his lips giving him a cuddle, turning the frame around to show dad. 

"I'm glad darlin' but why were you crying?" Jasper asked concerned. 

"They were happy tears babe." I assured kissing his cheek. Jasper nodded kissing the top of my head as we snuggled into each other on the sofa. 

"I'll take these upstairs and I'll be right back." Jasper said. 

"No, you stay there Jasper. I'll take them I need to use the bathroom anyway." Dad said stretching as he stood from his armchair placing the cards on the mantle piece in between the photos, one of Bella and I when we were younger, two more of me and dad, one of them when I was eight and he had travelled to Phoenix just to see me in my ballet performance, one of me in my cheerleading outfit after a competition and the last one of dad and Willow. 

He had photos dotted all around the house capturing Bella and I as we grew up and now Willow was adding to it. He had other photos as well some of him with Waylon and while they were fishing, some when he went fishing with Waylon, Harry and Billy and one of dad and mum's wedding day and when Bella and I were born. 

Once all the cards were up dad scooped up the presents and went upstairs, I quickly phoned everyone thanking them for my presents and talking for a moment before snuggling into Jasper. 

"Happy birthday again baby." Jasper said kissing my forehead. "I think Rosalie might bring you your presents round later." 

"That's okay they didn't have to get me anything." I assured resting my head on his chest. 

"But we wanted to darlin." Jasper argued softly, I kissed his chest where his heart lay thanking him softly as I relaxed in his arms curled up on the sofa. 

Once dad came back down I quickly made some pancakes for dad and I, syrup pancakes for dad and blueberry for me. Once we'd finished I quickly brushed my teeth while dad washed up before we put a movie on Netflix relaxing in between caring for Willow as dad had called in to have the day off as he was too tired and would do his paperwork at home. He deserved a break, he really worked himself too hard. 

Even though it started off as a bad morning it worked itself out in the end and Willow's temperature didn't rise again which we were all glad about but we still kept a close eye on her. Later that night, Bella came storming in going straight up to her room completely ignoring us, I didn't really care at this point she was too childish. But what I did get mad about was her slamming all the doors waking up Willow. 

"I've had enough!" I growled to Jasper who was trying to soothe Willow in the nursery, pulling my pyjama top on, throwing my towel onto the bed I stormed out of my room and into Bella's. 

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at her. "Willow is sick and you just woke her up storming around and slamming doors like a petulant child! Grow the hell up Bella! Your seventeen years old, not seventeen months!" 

"Get out!" Bella shouted. "It's all your fault."

"My fault? What the hell have I done? I haven't seen you today until you came back from the party!" 

"Edward threw me behind him after I got a paper cut making me land on the table breaking all the plates making me cut myself more. He was protecting me!" Bella shouted. 

"And how is that my fault? Or Jasper's before you think to blame him. He has been here all day since I called him when we went to the hospital. If it's anyone's fault it's Edward's. Unless... tell me you didn't Bella?" I asked but I could see her cheeks had tinted bright red and she stared at the wall next to me, but her arms were crossed across her chest defiantly. "Oh my god. Are you really that desperate to change that you would deliberately hurt yourself so one of them would attack you and you'd have to be changed? What the hell is wrong with you Bella!?" I asked her shocked and appalled at how far she'd go.

"Well obviously Edward was under the impression you and Jasper would be there and threw me behind him in case you came in. We all know how poor and lacking he is in self control. Why do you let him.." I slapped her around the face so hard she fell to the floor holding her cheek that had a bright red hand print on her face. 

"How dare you!" I seethed at her shaking in anger. "How dare you speak about Jasper like that! You have no right! Jasper would never hurt me or Willow who is his daughter by the way! And he can hear you! He is not poor or lacking in control! His gift is Pathokinesis which means living in house full of other vampires isn't the best idea as he constantly feels everything they feel, including their hunger! 

How do you think that feels to constantly feel what other people feel? Most people would give up, but not Jasper. Jasper is strong and brave and he has more will than anybody. To constantly feel that every second of every day and is still able to carry on! And for your information I trust him more with Willow than I will ever trust you!" I raged at her spinning on my heel seeing dad stood outside the door. I bid him goodnight entering my own room as dad entered Bella's. As I was shutting the door I heard dad shouting at Bella. Resting my head on the door taking deep breaths to calm myself down more until I felt waves of calm washing over me and Jasper pulling me into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I'm so sorry for what she said. I can't believe her." I said looking up at him tears running down my cheeks from my anger and frustration. Jasper rubbed my back pressing a kiss to forehead before grabbing the hand I slapped Bella with kissing the red stinging palm. 

"It's okay darlin, but thank you. Willow's asleep I sang the song to her." Jasper said smiling at me but I could see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Jasper I want you to listen to me." I said pulling him to the bed seating both of us on the bottom placing both my hands on his cheeks. 

"I don't want you to listen to a word she said. None of it is true, okay? None of it. She is a spiteful girl who is not happy unless she's upsetting someone. I don't care what she says to me anymore but I will not let her upset you like this! I won't Jasper! I meant everything I said to her. You are so brave and so strong to go throughout your day feeling everyone's emotions and I know it's not easy on you. But I am so proud of you and I admire you baby and the strength you have. You are stronger than you think you are. I've seen it. And I don't want you to let her or Edward's poisonous and toxic words get into your head and make you doubt yourself. 

You are the best thing to to happen to me and to Willow and we both love you so much Jasper and I believe in you even when you cannot do it yourself." I said passionately wanting him to believe Bella's words weren't true. Jasper didn't say anything before he lunged forwards pinning me to the bed as he kissed me hard and passionately, running his hands up and down my sides as I clutched to his own pyjama top. After a few moments Jasper pulled back so I could catch my breath but started kissing down my neck leaving love bites in his wake causing me to let out little moans.

"Thank you darlin'." Jasper said kissing just behind my ear before pulling back completely, laying back down and pulling me into his arms as he ran a hand through my hair. 

"That means so much to me my love. More than you'll ever know, but I want you to know how you feel more me I feel that way for you. I admire you. The strength you have to carry on after what you had gone through, it is truly amazing. You could have hated Willow for how she was conceived but from the moment you found out until now you have loved her so fiercely and I have no doubt you'll continue to do so. I didn't see you in Arizona but I know since you arrived here you have come a long way and I am so proud of you." Jasper said pressing a kiss to my hair line. 

"And don't worry, I won't let what Edward and Bella say affect me again. Though about you...well that's a different matter." Jasper said making us both laugh. "I love you so much Anna." Jasper said cupping my cheek running his thumb across my cheek bond lovingly. I could no longer see the hurt in his eyes as it was replaced by love, which I was glad about I hated seeing him hurt. 

"I love you so much too Jasper." I kissed him lovingly for awhile before we pulled apart and climbed into bed. "Good night Jazz." I yawned as Jasper pulled me close, my head resting on his chest. 

"Good night my love." Jasper bid and that was the last thing I heard.


	14. Chapter Thirteen, The Cullens Decision

Chapter Thirteen, The Cullens Decision

Jasper's P.O.V:

I sighed as my phone once again vibrated on the bedside table causing Anna to stir slightly in her sleep. Hoping it would help soothe her back off to sleep I started running my fingers through her hair, she sighed happily snuggling into my chest drifting back off to sleep. Only then did I answer the phone.

"What Edward?" I growled quietly into the phone.

"You need to get home right now. We're having a family meeting." Edward demanded. Scoffing I rolled my eyes not ceasing in running my fingers through Anna's hair nor moving from the bed.

"Well, I'm not coming now. I'll maybe come by later, so either talk or wait. I don't really care." I snapped hanged up the phone and turned it off dropping it back on to the bedside table, pulling Anna close to me, smiling feeling totally at peace with Anna in my arms.

Little while later there was a knock on the door before Charlie popped his head into the room.

"Morning Charlie." I whispered.

"Morning Jasper." Charlie greeted. "How are they?" He asked me referring to Anna and Willow.

"They've both been rather restless, Willow kept waking up during the night, once for a feed and her temperature did rise a little but it came back down." I explained kissing Anna's forehead. Charlie frowned but nodded his head.

"I've already phoned the school explaining Anna won't be back until Willow's better, they'll email her the work so she doesn't need to worry and I’m guessing Carlisle as done the same for you?” I nodded and Charlie continued “Okay, I'm off now, keep me posted?" Charlie asked I agreed wishing him a good day saying our goodbyes as he gently closed the door.

Not five minutes later Anna woke up stretching like a cat making her tank top rise up showing off her waist, I drew my eyes away as she opened her eyes smiling at me.

"Morning darlin." I smiled kissing her softly.

"Morning Jazz." Anna said through a yawn making me laugh which ended in her slapping my chest.

"Ow darlin." I pouted at her but Anna just rolled her eyes a smile playing on her lips.

"Is Willow awake yet?" Anna asked.

"Not yet my love. I have to go soon for a family meeting, but I'll be back I promise." I swore I wouldn't leave her and Willow for long.

"Let me guess, Edward has been blowing up your phone all morning?" Anna asked rolling her eyes, I didn't have to answer as she could no doubt see from the look on my face. At that moment Willow started crying.

"I'll get her my love." I said kissing her lips. I climbed out of bed but not before giving Anna a passionate kiss that lasted longer than we anticipated. Chuckling at her flushed cheeks I gave one more kiss before entering the nursery.

"It's alright baby, Dada’s here." I soothed picking Willow up kissing her forehead and rubbing her back soothingly. "Shall we go see Mama for some cuddles and a feed?" I asked her once she had calmed down running my fingers through her red curls. "I think someone wants their Mummy." I called entering the bedroom. Anna smiled placing her clothes on her desk chair and sitting on the bottom of bed taking Willow into her arms.

"Hi baby." Anna cooed at Willow who smiled happily as Anna kissed both her cheeks.

Once I filled up the baby bath with lukewarm water, I couldn't help but stand in the doorway watching Anna feed Willow as she sang 'All is Found' to our daughter, I could not put into words how much I loved the pair of them but I would try and I will spend eternity showing it to them. Once Willow was finished we both gently bathed her washing off the old cream and washed her hair which she hated and screamed even if no soap got in her eyes.

"I got her." I assured wrapping Willow in her towel gently drying her off.

"Thank you Jazz." Anna said kissing my lips then kissing Willow's forehead. "I won't be long." Anna told me turning on the water and tipping the bath water down the drain.

"Don't rush my love. Take your time." I refuted giving her one more kiss before leaving her to shower in peace.

"Let's get you nice and dry." I cooed to Willow gently rubbing her dry as we entered the nursery. Placing her on the changing mat I quickly used the cream to help the chicken pox, put some nappy rash cream on and a nappy before getting her dressed in a baby suit that said 'Mummy's little Muggle', black leggings, a pink top, a Minnie Mouse white jumper and some white socks before she got cold.

Once she was dressed I clipped her dummy to her jumper placing it in her mouth while I gently dried and brushed her red curls.

"There we go my lil' darlin. You look just as beautiful as your Mama." I cooed kissing all over her face as a little smile appeared around the dummy her eyes dropping slightly. I hated seeing her so sick and in pain. "Let's go make Mama some breakfast shall lil' love?" I asked her as I picked her up carrying her downstairs. Stopping in the living room I picked up her bouncer and entered the kitchen placing it on the middle of the table and strapped Willow in while I made Anna a mushroom omelette.

"Thank you babe but you didn't have to?" Anna said wrapping her arms around my waist kissing my shoulder blade.

"I know my love, but I wanted to." I assured bringing her hand up to to kiss it before dishing up her breakfast. "There we go." I said putting it and her usual drinks in front of her on the table. I noticed she looked incredible but she always does, dressed in a green wooden skater dress, thick black tights and her hair half up half down hairstyle.

"Thank you babe." Anna said gratefully tipping her head back for a kiss which I happily obliged to.

"Shall I take her upstairs to sleep while I get dressed, or leave her be?" I asked once we pulled back looking at our daughter fast asleep.

"I’ll bring her up when I’ve finished." Anna asked me. "I'm gonna do my work while you have the meeting, get it out of the way."

"Okay, I'll go as soon as I'm dressed so I can come back to the two of you quicker. I hate seeing her like this." Looking at Willow she was such a happy baby always laughing and giggling, seeing her sick actually hurt as we couldn't do anything for her and I knew Anna felt the same.

Kissing both of their foreheads I raced up stairs showering quickly before getting dressed in some dark blue jeans, a grey v neck jumper and my black jacket followed by my converses. Running a brush through my curls, I met Anna at the top of the stairs taking Willow from her so she could finish getting ready. I carefully took her jumper off so I didn't wake her, placing it next to the changing mat.

"I'll be back with you and Mama soon my lil' love." I said softly holding her close to my chestkissing her forehead before placing her in the cot and covering her with the blanket giving Willow her favourite cat stuffy, Marie from Aristocats. 

"Is she okay?" Anna asked as we both entered the bedroom at the same time.

"She's fine darlin' fast asleep." I assured taking her into my arms and kissed her. Letting her feel all the love I had for her and our daughter. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. But if anything happens call me and I'll be straight here I promise." I swore worried about Willow and how exhausted Anna still was.

"We'll fine Jazz don't worry." Anna promised placing her hand on my cheek which I kissed and leaned into pulling her closer to me so there was no gap between us. "I love you." She said kissing my lips sweetly.

"And I love you more my darlin. You and Willow." After one more kiss I left the house got in my car and took off to Esme's house in the woods, now I had Willow and Anna I didn't really see that house as home anymore.

"How's Anna and Willow?" Esme asked cornered, as soon as I entered the living room.

"I'm worried about them." I sighed seating myself in an armchair besides Dean. "Anna is exhausted and Willow is as well. As soon as she was fed she fell right back off to sleep after I bathed and dressed her."

"Don't worry son, Willow will get better I promise." Carlisle assured smiling softly. But I could feel all of their worry for Anna and Willow magnifying my own, well except Edward. Closing my eyes I thought back to having my girls in my arms the feeling of home, peace and safety and felt myself relax as my gift calmed down.

"What is this all about Edward?" Rosalie asked annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need to leave. All of us. None of us are save around Bella, and it would be better if we left, so she can have a normal life without us after yesterday." Edward droned. I clenched my fists against my thighs. Is he for real? There is no way I would ever leave my mate and daughter. At that all hell broke lose as everyone started shouting at Edward.

"But that was your fault." Dean snapped rolling his eyes at our idiotic brother. "No one was attacking Bella, you were just being dramatic and idiotic like usual."

"I'm not leaving Anna or Willow. They're my mate and daughter, and nothing anyone can say or do will change that. I'm going." I snapped getting up.

"No you are leaving them. It's what's best for them." Edward argued. Growling I pinned Edward to the floor.

"Now you listen here and you listen well, because I will not repeat myself for a third time." I growled. "I'm. Not. Leaving them." I annunciated. "If you want to leave then leave. But I'm staying with my mate and daughter. You wanting to leave is more proof that Bella isn't your mate as you wouldn't be able to leave if she was. The pain to even think of leaving a mate would be worse than what it was while you were changing." I squeezed his neck before standing.

"I'm not leaving Anna or Willow either. Anna is my best friend and a sister to me and I will not leave them." Rosalie snarled.

"Did you honestly think we would leave Anna and Willow?" Emmett asked Edward sardonically, his hand on my shoulder stopping me from going to him and ripping his head off, like I and the Major wanted. "Or if we did that Anna would allow any of us to be in her life again, let alone her daughter's life? Or that Jasper would willingly leave his mate and daughter?"

"She is not Jasper's daughter!" Edward snarled realising he was losing. Snarling I went to pounce on him but Dean and Emmett had hold of my shoulders, I could throw them both off if I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt them trying to kill Edward.

"Edward enough!" Carlisle said sternly. "You should think of your next words very carefully. You are already on thin ice with all of us. And if you unleash the Major, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do or say to save you."

"Jasper is Willow's father in every way that counts and he is on her birth certificate as her father. He may not be biologically, but he is her father. And Anna is our daughter and Willow our granddaughter we will not leave them." Esme said her voice harsh and stern.

"I've had enough I'm going home." I snapped fed up with Edward's bullshit.

"This is your home. And we need to leave people are noticing Carlisle isn't ageing." Edward argued.

"No this isn't Jasper's home anymore." Alice spoke up. "He refers to this as Esme's house now. Hardly any of Jasper's belongings are here, his home is where Anna and Willow are. Don't lie Edward; I would have been the first one to find out if people are noticing and they're not." Alice said glaring at Edward. "I don't want to leave Anna and Willow. I had a vision. If we left, even if Jasper stayed, we would not be allowed in their lives again, as it wouldn't be fair to Willow.

Both Jasper and Anna wouldn't allow us in their lives because they couldn't trust that we would stay. Anna is my best friend, I'm not leaving and Rose and Emmett have just started college."

"That settles it then we're staying as no one wants to leave Anna and Willow. And quite frankly, I would agree with Jasper and Anna's decision as Willow's parents to bar us from their lives if we left." Carlisle spoke up firmly.

"Carlisle you have to listen to me!" Edward raged desperately.

"I don't have to do anything Edward." Carlisle stated his voice cold as ice. I could feel he was trying to keep his anger under control.

"If you really want to leave then you go. Go stay with the Denali's or somewhere else, but the rest of us are staying in Forks, and that is final. Esme and I are in charge of this family, of this coven, not you Edward. If you want to be in charge of your own coven then leave and start one under Mason. Because if you leave this family permanently you will not by using my name."

Growling Edward took off upstairs and we could all hear him packing up his things.

"Jasper, go home and look after Anna and Willow. But please take her presents with you, and her our love, also tell her we'll stop by soon." Carlisle said smiling as Alice held out three rather large present bags.

"I made this earlier so Anna didn't have to worry about cooking dinner." Esme said holding out a dish of lasagna.

"Thank you." I said gratefully taking the present bags and the dish off of Esme.

"We would visit now but we know she's a little stressed right now. You both are." Esme said smiling sadly. "I don't need to have your gift to see that. Go and be with them. We'll pop round tomorrow once Anna has had more sleep."

I bid them goodbye and took off to my car jumping in speeding off back to my family. I didn't need to hunt with Emmett and Dean right now, as I hunted before we went to the hospital and I went hunting a little last night, getting back just as Willow had woken up. It didn't take me long to reach the Swan residence, soon I was parking the car grabbing the bags and dish and knocking on the door. I didn't have to wait long, a smile spreading on face seeing my beautiful mate opening the door a smile of her own on her face.

"Hello beautiful." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Hello handsome." Anna greeted stepping back opening the door wider. "What's all this?" She asked puzzled.

"Your presents from everyone and Esme made lasagna for you, Charlie and Bella so you don't have to cook. They said they'll pop round tomorrow." I said walking into the kitchen placing the bags on the table and popping the lasagna into the fridge. "How's Willow been? And are you okay darlin?"

"I'll phone them to thank them later. I checked on her a few minutes ago she's fine and fast asleep. I got most of the work done, just got to send it back. I'm okay babe. What had Edward planned now?" Anna replied.

Sitting down at the table I pulled Anna on to my lap kissing her shoulder.

"Good I'm glad, my love. He was trying to get us all to leave you, Willow and Bella, most likely to say something horrible so you would let me leave. But I refused, I will never leave you or Willow, Anna. The others all said they weren't leaving you either. I came this close to killing him." I said holding my forefinger and thumb an inch apart. "Carlisle even threatened to kick him out of the coven permanently as he was trying to force his way on to all of us. No one is leaving you darlin I promise. You and Willow mean so much to me, to all of us. The only one leaving is Edward, before I left he was packing up his things." I explained.

"Only Edward's leaving?" Anna asked turning sideways on my lap. I could feel the anxiety and worry swirling within her but also anger. Pressing a loving kiss to her temple I pulled her close to me hugging my wonderful mate as she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Yes darlin, only Edward. No one is leaving they all voted against leaving you and Willow. They love you sweetheart and will never willingly leave either of you. Alice told them the vision she had, that we refused to let them be in our lives let alone Willow's if they left." I assured kissing the top of her head.

"You're angry. What happened?" Anna asked sitting up to look at me. Sometimes I wondered how she knew how I felt.

"Edward was being an arse because no one would listen to him, said Willow wasn't mine. I know she is, don't worry love. I never believe anything he says." I told her seeing the fire burn in her eyes.

"How dare he!" Anna raged. "She is yours. In every way that matters, she will always be your daughter. I know she's only five months old but she loves you Jasper. The little smile she gives you when she sees you is adorable. Don't listen to him. She loves you as much as I love you."

"I know sweetheart. But I think she may love her mummy more." I teased making Anna roll her eyes a smile on her lips. "She smiles every time she sees you and I know she loves me I can feel the love she has for both of us even when you were carrying her she loved hearing our voices. Now forget about Edward and open your presents." I said kissing her. Once we pulled pack Anna turned to the gift bags on the table. From Esme and Carlisle; Anna got two return tickets to Florida so she could take Willow to visit Renée and Phil as well as a beautiful black leather Deathly Hallows bracelet.

From Emmett; Anna had got a new iPod already full of music and some video games making both of us laugh, as it was obviously a hint that he wanted Anna to play against him. From Alice; two of the bags were a mix of clothes, shoes and accessories for Anna. From Dean; he had gotten Anna the Poldark book collection. And finally from Rosalie, Anna got a beautiful Amethyst and diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful." Anna gasped. "Jazz, could you put this on me please." I took the necklace smiling as she still had the necklace I had brought her on and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Anna asked me, her voice airy as she caught her breath.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love?" I asked her teasingly raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm," Anna said she pretended to think about it tapping a finger against her chin. "No, I don't think so." Anna said smirking making me laugh at her giving her one more kiss I put the necklace on her.

The rest of the day went rather fast as I spent the day with my family, helping Anna look after Willow until Bella arrived home saying she was going for a walk with Edward, but they entered the forest. He really was an idiot for breaking up with her in the forest. None of my family cared much for Bella for how she treated my mate and daughter, but when she didn't return and Charlie organised a search party we helped as we knew it would hurt Charlie and Anna if Bella was seriously injured. Luckily, the leader of the pack, Sam found her on his side of the border just laying on the ground.

Once I had gone back inside to Anna who was feeding Willow letting her know Bella had been found, Charlie walked in pulling Bella with him and started berating her for her irresponsible behaviour and her toxic relationship with Edward. But Bella as usual didn't listen to him and just stood there looking vacant but she forgot I could feel her emotions. She was angry that I had stayed for Anna and Willow, that the others had stayed and Edward had left. She was feeling extremely vindictive towards Anna and I knew whatever she was planning wasn't good especially as she was looking at Anna.

"What was she feeling Jasper? I don't like asking but..." Charlie asked hesitantly obviously picking up on what his eldest daughter was truly feeling.

"It's alright Charlie, I understand I saw the look too. She was angry that I and the rest of my family stayed, and Edward left of his own accord. She was feeling vindictive towards Anna."

"Okay thank you Jasper." Charlie sighed running his hand down his face. "Let me dish up dinner tonight Anna you look exhausted." Charlie said standing up and taking the lasagna out of the oven and dishing it up.

We soon found out what Bella had been planning as soon as everyone went to bed she started screaming waking everyone up. First we thought it was a nightmare and let it slide, but after the fifth time that night Anna snapped and shoved her sister out of her bed, while I soothed our daughter, successfully shutting Bella up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bella asked, dropping her zombie act she had been doing since she was found in the forest.

"Because you keep screaming like your being attacked!" Anna shouted. "Dad starts work at four and it's half two in the morning, and you keep waking Willow up who is sick! If you make her worse Bella because you keep denying her the sleep she needs I swear you are going to regret it!" Anna growled.

"Well Edward left me and your boyfriend stayed with you! It's not fair! What's so special about you!" Bella shouted.

"Bella enough!" Charlie shouted entering Bella's bedroom. "This is immature and selfish quite frankly! And if this is how you act a few hours after a break up your going to Florida to live with your mother and Phil and will stay there permanently."

"No! That's not fair! I don't want to leave!" Bella argued stomping her foot.

"We'll pack it in. Otherwise I'm taking you to the airport now and sending you to her. There is no need for this screaming, once more and I'm putting you on the plane right now." Charlie said sternly leading Anna out of her sister's room and back to me.

For the rest of the night it was peaceful as Bella didn't scream anymore but I had feeling her behaviour wasn't going to get any better. And I cursed Edward and not for the first time, for ever bringing her into our lives.


	15. Chapter Fourteen, Family Time

Chapter Fourteen, Family Time 

The two weeks are nearly up and Willow was slowly getting better which we were all very glad about, as her spots were beginning to fade. "There we go baby." I cooed pulling on Willow's pink little socks, smiling as she babbled to me a smile gracing her face again. She looked very cute in her leopard print bottoms, pink socks, a white bodysuit, white top, pink jumper that said, 'Mama's girl' all I need to do was put on her leopard print headband. 

Putting some more cream on my fingers I covered the spots on her cheeks rubbing it in gently. After cleaning my fingers I carefully sat her up one arm around her, (she was starting to sit up now if she had a pillow behind her or we held her, how did our baby get so big?),while I brushed her red curls gently placing the headband on top. "Shall we go see if Daddy has finished getting dressed?" I asked picking her up and kissing her forehead, her nose and her lips making her giggle. Settling her on my hip as she rested her head on my shoulder I heard the door open behind us. 

"I hear my girls were calling for me?" Jasper's voice called from behind us, a smile unintentionally spreading across my face. "Hello handsome." I called turning around smiling at him and he really did look handsome in his blue ripped jeans, cream jumper rolled up at the sleeves and brown loafers. 

"Hello my beautiful darlin." Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist being careful of Willow, kissing me lovingly. I didn't think so as I was just in a red woollen patterned dress, skin toned tights, black ankle boots and my hair in a bun.

"Darlin, I don't know why you feel self conscious but I will do my all to assure you that I speak the truth. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen both inside and out and you look gorgeous in this dress my love." Jasper said firmly a slight frown on his lips as he cupped one of my cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. 

"And hello my beautiful princess." Jasper greeted Willow leaning down to her and pressing the same kisses I did to her making her giggle again. I really truly loved this man with all my heart and soul. 

"She's feeling a bit better today, aren't you Princess?" I asked her smiling as I stroked her cheeks. "So I was thinking some tummy time will be good for her." I said looking at Jasper. 

"Well let's head downstairs then my love." Jasper said taking my hand, intwining our fingers after he had pressed a kiss to it. "I love you Anna." Jasper said randomly as he set up Willow's play mat with her toys on the arch. 

"I love you too Jasper." I said happily pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade where I knew a rather large scar was. I made a point of always kissing at least one of his scars every day, no longer wanting him to feel ashamed of his past or of himself.

Jasper and I sat on the floor in front of Willow, I sat in between Jasper's legs his arms around me as we watched our daughter having some fun on her tummy making us laugh. I really enjoyed moments like these just Jasper, Willow and I. I was so glad Bella was at school she has become unbearable sulking, not eating hardly and not talking while she was at home, I was glad my threat and dad yelling at her had stopped with the screaming though I had a feeling it wasn't the end to her dramatics. And age was supposed to be the oldest. 

Rose had told me the day after Edward had left Bella had come up to them in the school car park screaming at them. Demanding to know why Edward left? Why they didn't stop them? And why I got to have Jasper and when she didn't get to have Edward? It continued for a week until Dean had enough and snapped at her to leave them alone or they'd get a restraining order against her and to stop coming around their house. Apparently after her display she took it out on her friends, who now avoided her when they could. 

And I had a feeling she would try to use Jake, make him think she loved him and then drop him if Edward came back. But unfortunately for her Jake didn't feel that way for her anymore hadn't for a long time in fact. Which I was glad about. I didn't want one of my best friends getting hurt because she was being her usual selfish self. 

"You okay darlin?" Jasper asked concerned bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"I'm fine. Sorry, just got lost in thought. I'm sorry we haven't had our date nights for awhile Jazz." I apologised feeling guilty. 

"Hey," Jasper said moving slightly so he could see my face. "What's brought this on?" He asked frowning in concern. 

"You just," I sighed gathering my thoughts. "You just do so much for Willow and I and I don't want you to feel or even think that I'm taking advantage." I said almost desperately, fear shinning in my eyes as I fiddled with his Cullen crest ring. 

"Darlin," Jasper said gently tipping my head up to look at him. "I would never think that and I certainly don't feel that way. I do things for you both because I love both of you with all that I am, and I know you feel the same way my love. I enjoy moments like these, just you, me and our daughter." Jasper said looking over at Willow who looked up at us with a big smile on her face. 

I laughed looking at her, she was just so adorable especially as she bounced herself up and down like that making both of us laugh which made her laugh. 

"I do to." I said happily leaning into Jasper kissing his neck briefly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Jasper said pressing his own kiss to my neck as we enjoyed our family time together. "When she's completely better we can always have our family time outside of the house. And even go on a date if you'd like? But I just spending time with my two girls."

"And we love spending time with our Major." I said looking up at Jasper smiling as a wide smile spread across his face. 

Around ten minutes later my phone ran, I reached over to get it from the sofa seeing it was my mum, I answered it settling back against Jasper. 

" Hi mum ." I said happily. 

"Hi baby. Are you okay? How's my Willow?"  Mum asked frantically. 

"Mum, calm down I'm fine."  I laughed softly. " Willow is doing much better today, her spots are starting to fade." 

"Oh I'm so glad. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  Mum asked worried. 

"No mum. Jasper and I are just watching Willow have some tummy time. She's got more energy today."  I replied. 

"Oh, Hi Jasper."  Mum shouted loudly. 

"Hello Ma'am." Jasper replied making mum gush. She always loved how respectful and polite Jasper is. 

"Oh, Phil's just come back from grocery shopping." "Phil come and say hello to Anna and Jasper!"  Mum shouted over the phone. 

"Mum put it on face time. Then you and Phil can see Willow. That reminds me I still need to do that."  I muttered more to myself. 

"Honey, you know I'm not that technical."  Mum complained with a laugh. There was some shuffling on the other end as Phil no doubt switched the call to face time both of them saying hello to Jasper and I.

"How have you been Jasper? Have you been off school as well?"  Phil asked. 

"Really good thank you. Yeah, my father phoned the school telling them I wouldn't be in until Willow was better. 

Anna and I have just been emailing the work back into them. I wanted to help Anna so Charlie has been letting me stay here. How's the baseball coming on?"  Jasper asked. 

"Very well thank you. We've finally completely moved in now."  Phil said as he told Jasper how his baseball was going. Once mum finally got to talk to Jasper I turned the camera around so they could see Willow. 

" Oh, she looks just like you sweetheart."  Mum gushed starting to get teary. 

"Mum don't get upset or start saying how big she's getting. I already got upset about that this morning."  I laughed. 

"I'm glad she's getting better."  Phil said in relief. 

"So are we."  Jasper answered.  "It was so strange and so upsetting not seeing our happy baby. Seeing her so sick that we couldn't do anything, didn't help she was teething too." 

"Oh the poor little thing."  Mum cooed sniffling over the phone. I could just see Phil discreetly shaking his head at her. 

"Did you say you had to do grocery shopping Lyssa? We can let you go."  Phil asked. 

"It's okay darlin' I'll do it." Jasper said before I could say anything. 

"Are you sure?" I asked. 

"Of course love. You stay and talk to your parents, I'll be pack before Willow has to have lunch." Jasper said giving me a loving kiss.

"Take my card to at least pay for half Jazz." I told him not wanting him to pay for all of it, but he just said he was paying for it. 

"It was lovely seeing you again."  Jasper said to mum and Phil. 

"And you Jasper. Drive save and we'll talk to you soon."  Mum warned always the worrier. 

"Thank you."  Jasper said as he bid them goodbye, gave me a kiss before picking Willow up for a kiss and cuddle. 

"Now you lil' lady, be good for your Mama and I'll be back soon. I love you my lil' darlin'." Jasper said sternly before kissing her once more before returning her to the mat. "I'll be back soon my love. I love you." Jasper said sincerely. 

"I love you too. Be careful." I said kissing him once more before he left the room, heading to the kitchen to grab the list and some bags before he left, hearing the purr of his Impala as he pulled out of the driveway. I knew he was going to hunt first then head to the supermarket.

"Oh he is such a gentleman."  Mum squealed as soon as she heard the front door shut.  "He's definitely a keeper. He's so good with Willow and Charlie and Phil like him which is a win."  Mum ranted making me laugh as Phil rolled his eyes at her. 

"How's Bella?"  Phil asked concerned. I sighed and told them all that Bella had been up to and they were not pleased to say the least, I knew she'll be getting a phone call from them tonight. 

"Their relationship was so toxic and they both joined in tormenting me when they were together. Jasper lost his temper multiple times with Edward over it. And if Bella doesn't stop Dean will go through with the restraining order. 

She literally ignores Willow's existence even before they broke up. The day she came home after her accident when Willow was a few days old I had just got her back off to sleep after her two am feed, Bella came storming into my room shouting waking Willow up. I'm getting really fed up mum, I should be able to trust my own twin with her niece but I don't."  I ranted getting everything off my chest feeling much better wiping away the tears. 

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I don't know where I went wrong with her. I'll speak to Charlie to see about her moving here. This behaviour can't carry on."  Mum apologised. 

"Mum don't apologise. You have done nothing wrong you're a great mum this is all Bella."  I said sternly. We spoke a bit more before hanging up as Willow wanted some milk. As I was winding her the front door opened Jasper coming in with some shopping bags. 

"Let me just finish winding her and I'll help you Jazz." I called rubbing Willow's back gently. 

"It's okay love I've got them all. While I'm unpacking I'll heat her food up." Jasper said popping his head into the room. As soon as Willow had eaten and been changed she fell right off to sleep for her afternoon nap. As soon as Jasper entered the kitchen I placed my mug in the sink, as soon as he came within reaching distance I pulled him to me by his jumper kissing him fiercely.

"What's that for?" Jasper asked huskily his eyes turning dark. 

"Do I need a reason?" I asked him equally as huskily raising an eyebrow at him. 

Jasper shook his head pulling me to him kissing me fiercely and harder this time, his hands running down my sides while mine tangled in his hair, before he grabbed my thighs pulling me up with ease so my legs now wrapped around his waist. His hands ran up my thighs the tips of his fingers slipping under my dress, as he kissed down my neck as I gasped and moaned feeling him groan against my neck.

Jasper backed us into the counter sitting me on top of it with my legs still wrapped around his waist as we continued our passionate kiss. Jasper nipped on my bottom lip making me moan giving him chance to tangle his tongue with my own. His hands bunched up my dress slightly as he ran his hands up my legs up to my waist pulling me closer towards him. As I ran one hand up the back of his neck the other gripping tightly to his shoulder. 

Pulling back slightly so I could catch my breath, Jasper kissed down my jaw towards my neck leaving little love bites in his wake. 

"Jasper." I moaned by breath breathy almost like it was catching in my chest. Jasper moaned as my hands slipped back into his hair tugging slightly my nails scratching against his scalp. 

"The things you do to me darlin'." Jasper groaned almost growling as he kissed his way back up to my lips. Before he reached my lips however, his phone ran in his back pocket separating us from her make out session, the both of us letting out groans of annoyance. 

"What Dean?!" Jasper growled. I couldn't hear what Dean was talking about but I knew Jasper was annoyed with his brother. 

"Fine." Jasper growled ending the call running his hand through his hair slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Apparently, your Dad and Harry will be back from fishing in a minute." Jasper sighed helping me off the counter. I kissed his lips softly removing the frown from his face but before we could continue where we left off we heard Harry's truck pull up. I quickly fixed my dress and hair while Jasper fixed his shirt and hair. Grabbing the baby monitor off the table Jasper and I head back into the living room curling up on the sofa as if we didn't just have a heated make out session. Just in time too as the door opened as Dad and Harry came in laughing. 

"Hey kiddo, hey Jasper. Where's Willow?" Dad asked as he and Harry entered the living room each with a cold beer in their hands. 

"Hi dad, hey Harry. She's down for her nap. How was fishing?" I asked as Jasper greeted them. 

"It was good. We caught quite a lot actually." Dad said smiling. 

"Is she feeling any better?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his beer. 

"Yeah she is thankfully. She had more energy today so spent quite a bit on her tummy, and her spots are finally starting to fade." Jasper said showing them the video and pictures he took on his phone. 

"That's good to hear. Seth has been driving Sue and I mad with not being able to see either of you. Same for the others and Leah as well actually." Harry laughed shaking his head at his children. 

"Well. What can I say." I said dramatically flipping my hair over my shoulder making all of us laugh. 

"Do you mind if we put the game on?" Dad asked us which Jasper and I shook our heads at, quite happy to curl up on the sofa and watch it with them. It was quite funny to see Jasper act the same way as Dad and Harry shouting and complaining at the tv. Which I sneakily filmed and sent to Dean and Emmett knowing they would enjoy that. Just thinking of the teasing Jasper would endure from his prankster brothers made me laugh harder, getting a side glance from Jasper but I just smiled innocently at him. 

I knew he didn't buy it but he didn't say anything just kissed me softly before Dad cleared his throat and we pulled apart relaxing in each other's arms as we turned back to the game. Feeling very content.


	16. Chapter Fifteen, Halloween Bonfire

Chapter Fifteen, Halloween Bonfire

It's been a month since Edward had left and Bella is still being dramatic acting like her whole world has ended. Apart from when she accosted me on the way to school, on a sunny day in October.

***

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned switching my alarm off on my phone, stretching and rubbing my eyes I climbed out of bed. Hearing nothing coming from Willow's room through the baby monitor apart from her sleeping, I quickly popped into her room seeing she was fine but just fast asleep. I quickly headed into the bathroom doing my routine before drying my hair with the blow dryer. It was unfortunately a sunny day today the same as it had been all weekend so Jasper and the others were on a three day hunting trip. Though, they did phone and text me a lot over the weekend, checking up on me and Willow and Dad seeing how our days went.

But as Dad was working a lot over the weekend due to the disappearances, Willow and I spent the weekend or most of it at the Rez which we was going to today after school for a Halloween Bonfire party. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I checked on Willow again seeing she was still asleep, as she was teething last night I quickly put on some lacy black underwear, black leggings, a grey jumper dress, brown boots and a white scarf. And finished it off by adding my pearl stud earrings, my cream watch and braiding my hair into a side fishtail braid as I heard Willow starting to wake up.

"Hi baby." I said smiling happily at my daughter who smiled at me babbling as she kicked her legs excitedly. "Shall we get you ready for your day with grandpa Charlie?" I asked kissing her all over her face making her laugh as I picked her up. Laying her down on the changing table I took off her pyjamas and changed her nappy. Dressing her in a black body suit, some white jeans that had a cat face on the knees, black socks and a blue leopard print jumper finishing off by brushing her curls, and rubbing some more teething gel on her gums.

"There we go my princess." I kissed her as I picked her up holding her carefully as I went downstairs seeing Dad in the kitchen as it was his day off.

"Morning Dad." I said kissing his cheeks getting Willow to wave at him.

"Morning Princess. Here let me feed her so you can finish getting ready for school." Dad said holding out his arms after finishing his coffee. Gratefully I passed Willow to him handing over her breakfast and a bottle after I had warmed it up.

"Thanks dad." I said gratefully sitting down with my own breakfast.

"You don't need to thank me Anna. You know I love spending time with my granddaughter. I'll be going with you to the Rez for the bonfire but there is no way you are getting me in a costume." Dad said making me laugh almost choking on my tea. "What are you and Willow going as?"

"Poison Ivy." I coughed still feeling like something was stuck in my throat, clearing my throat I took another sip of my tea which helped a bit more.

"Bella are you coming to the Halloween bonfire at the Rez?" I asked as she came into the kitchen but as usual I was ignored.

Just then my phone rang on the table showing that Jasper was calling.

"Hi Jazz, are you okay?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hello darlin'," Jasper greeted I could just hear the smile on his face. "I'm perfect my love. How're you and Willow?"

"We're okay we miss you. Hold on I'll put you on speaker so Willow can hear you." I said quickly switching it to speaker.

"Good I'm glad both my girls are alright. Hello my baby girl. Hello Charlie, Bella." Jasper greeted, as soon as Willow heard Jasper's voice she started giggling and kicking her legs on Dad's lap making us laugh.

"Hello Jasper. Someone is excited to hear her daddy's voice." Dad laughed carefully taking a sip of the new coffee I made him. Jasper laughed as he heard that but I could tell by his voice he missed us as much as we missed him.

"I should be back later tonight darlin most likely around ten." Jasper said when there was another voice in the background which sounded like Alice.

"Hi Anna." Alice chirped happily over the phone. "I love your's and Willow's costumes make sure you send me a picture." Alice demanded.

Luckily Bella had left the room for a shower at that point as she still didn't know Dad knew. And we wanted to keep it that way.

"Alice did you steal the phone from Jasper again?" I laughed taking Willow into my arms when she reached for me.

"Of course. He can't keep you all to himself no matter how much he wishes." Alice said in a duh voice making me laugh and Dad to just snort and shake his head.

"Well, I'll text you all later Ali I've got to get ready for school. Can you give it back to Jazz please?" I asked laughing there was more shuffle noise over the phone before Jasper spoke again.

"I love you darlin' both you and Willow." Jasper said sincerely.

"We love you to Jazz. Willow started to crawl last night I sent you the video. Our baby is getting too big." I sighed sadly holding my daughter close kissing her forehead.

" I saw darlin' thank you. I only wish I was there in person. I can't believe she's getting so big either. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Dad and I will be home around eight. I want to keep Willow in as much a routine as I can."

"Okay darlin' have fun and I'll see you later I love you."

"I love you too.”

“Bye darlin'. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Jasper." Dad and I bid goodbye and the phone cut off.

"Mama loves you so much my darling, and I'll see you later. Be good for grandpa." I said lovingly kissing her all over her face making her laugh and giving her one more cuddle before I handed her back to Dad. Now that Bella was out of the bathroom I raced upstairs and did my teeth and used my mouthwash before heading back into my bedroom to pack my bag making sure I had my breast pump in there, I was not making that mistake again. Once that was done I headed downstairs and slipped on my red coat while I waited for Bella. Not five minutes later she came downstairs as sour as ever, shouting bye to Dad I followed her to the truck climbing in the passenger side.

"Why is Jasper always around our house?" Bella hissed as we pulled into the school car park. Rolling my eyes it was the same question since Edward had left and it was getting annoying and fast.

"For the last time Bella. Dad lets him because he wants to spend time with Willow and I as I'm his mate and she is his daughter and he loves us."

"She is not his daughter. He is just playing house." Bella sneered but before she could say anything else I slapped her around the face and climbed out of the truck slamming the door shut and storming into school.

The rest of the school day went rather quickly and I made every effort I could to ignore my sister as I was still rather angry at her. The only one I did talk to out of Bella's friends was Angela Webber, she was a sweet girl and didn't judge anyone like the rest of her friends.

"I'll be back in a minute Angie I need to go to the bathroom." I said groaning rubbing the top of my chest slightly that felt very full. Understanding my problem as she had an older sister she nodded and told me she'll make sure Bella doesn't leave without me.

Thanking her I rushed off to the bathroom quickly using the breast pump. Sighing in relief as the pain left once I was finished I screwed the lid on the bottles placing them in my bag along with the pump I finally left school heading for home.

"Hi Dad." I called entering the house Bella behind me but she just stormed upstairs locking herself in her bedroom.

"Hi Princess. How was school?" Dad asked handing me Willow as he knew I wanted a cuddle with my daughter.

"It was okay." I said telling him about my day feeding Willow one of the bottles out of my bag as they were still warm, when she cried for one. "How's Willow been?"

"She's been good. Her crawling is coming along so well now." Dad sighed taking a sip out of his finally warm cup of coffee. "Though she missed her mother."

"I missed you so much too baby." I said lovingly looking at my daughter who had her eyes trained on me. I kissed her forehead wiping away the milk that escaped her lips. Once she was finished and winded I took her upstairs changing her nappy and dressing her in the Poison Ivy costume and her green shoes, placing her in her cot so I could get ready.

Quickly doing my makeup with dark green eyeshadow, red lip stick to match my red nails, and curling my hair a little more I changed into my costume slipping on my green heels I went back into Willow's nursery restocking her changing bag.

"Shall we spend a picture to Dada, Princess?" I asked her walking back into my room setting the bag on my bed I stood in front of the wardrobe facing the mirror, holding Willow carefully I took a picture of us together before sending it to Jasper. Laying her on the bed I took her coat out of the bag and slipped it on her, so I knew she would be warm enough. I picked her back up placing the bag over my shoulder, walking downstairs I met Dad waiting in the hall with my coat over his arm.

"You both look gorgeous. The buggy and car seat are already in the car. I'll bring your coat in case you get cold Anna." Dad said taking the bag off of me.

"Thanks Dad." I said gratefully. Dad shouted bye to Bella telling her he ordered her a pizza as he knew she wouldn't eat otherwise and we left. Once we were all strapped in Dad sped off to the Rez, I was sat in the back keeping Willow entertained for the twenty minute drive.

Once we arrived outside of Billy's house Dad set up the buggy as soon as he got out so I could place Willow in as she was fast asleep. Strapping her in I covered her with her thick blanket and the cover to make sure she was warm, before finally pulling the hood up to keep the wind off her face. After greeting Billy we followed him into the centre of the Rez where there was a large bonfire and tables full of food from the barbecue that Harry and Sue were cooking.

"Anna!" Seth and Jacob shouted being the first ones to spot us and attracting everyone's attention towards Dad, Billy and I. Who all ran over to us making Dad and Billy laugh.

"I'll leave you to it then kiddo." Dad laughed kissing my head as he and Billy went in the direction of Harry and Sue.

"Hey guys." I greeted hugging Seth and Jake first as they had reached Willow and I first.

"Wow you look amazing Anna." Seth complimented.

"Thanks Spider-Man." I laughed seeing as Seth was dressed as Spider-Man and Jake was dressed as Captain America from Infinity War. "You guys look amazing too." I complemented as the others joined us.

Leah was dressed as Harley Quin, Paul was dressed as Deadpool, Embry was dressed as Black Panther, Quil was dressed as Falcon, Jared was dressed as the Winter Soldier, Sam was dressed as Ironman and finally Emily was dressed as Captain Marvel. I was surprised Emily had managed to convince Sam to dress up if I was honest. I was still mad at him but I was slowly forgiving him.

"You look amazing Anna." Leah said hugging me. "Come we need a picture, is Willow asleep?"

"Yeah she's my mini me tonight." I laughed carefully taking her out without waking her, popping her dummy back into her mouth and unzipping her coat a little showing them the Poison Ivy outfit.

"Oh, she looks so cute and is definitely gorgeous like her mother." Emily gushed taking a picture of me, Leah and Willow together then Embry took her for a cuddle while Leah and I just had a picture together our arms around each other.

Once we had our picture taken I had a picture taken with everyone, then it was a boy's group photo, then us girls, Leah holding Willow then all of us together taken by Sue.

"Is she feeling much better now?" Sam asked hesitantly as Willow was placed back in the buggy, knowing I was still mad at him slightly.

"Yeah she is." I said happily as we all sat around the fire hanging out like we used to before the others shifted. "She started to crawl yesterday."

"Really?" Jake asked around his burger getting a slap on the back of the head from his father as he wheeled by.

"That's disgusting Jacob. I brought you up better that that.” He said sternly before he went back towards Dad, Harry, Sue and Quil's grandpa.

"Yeah she's getting so big." I groaned resting my head on Paul's shoulder who had jumped in Leah's seat when she went to get a drink refill for the both us so she just at in front of me in between her brother and Embry. Quil was sat on the floor the buggy in between him and Seth and Emily and Sam sat on the log besides the one I was sat on with Jake and Paul. 

The rest of the evening we spent laughing, catching up, and playing games like we used to. It felt amazing to spend time all together like we used to the tension between some of the others pulling away due to them shifting and the rift between Sam, Emily and Leah was practically non existent at the moment and that's how we all liked it.

"Okay, Paul I dare you to... hop around on one leg around the fire clucking like a chicken." I mused making Seth, Quil, Embry and Jacob to roar with laughter. Paul groaned sending a mock glare at me which I just smiled innocently too, as he got up with a dramatic sigh before proceeding to hop around the fire clucking like a chicken as he flapped his arms. The boy's roar of laughter got louder as they rolled around on the floor holding their stomachs as they gasped with laughter, Jared joining them on the floor. Leah and I leaned on each other giggling, Emily tried to smother her laughter with her hand while Sam just rolled his eyes a smile on his face as he laughed at his Beta.

"What are you boys doing?" Sue asked coming over seeing her son and the others rolling around laughing.

"Paul...Deadpool...chicken." Seth gasped in between his laughter making us all laugh again as Paul finally joined us. Sue seeing she wasn't going to get much out of us just shook her head with a small smile on her face as she went back to her husband.

"Alright. Alright. Alright laugh it up." Paul groaned. "It's your turn Anna." He said smirking. "I dare you...to prance around like a ballerina singing Cherry bomb."

"Easy." I exclaimed jumping up from the log once I had stopped laughing.

"Paul did you forget she's a cheerleader and has done Ballet since she was six?" Jared complained.

"Oh shit. I forgot." Paul complained. "Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed holding his arm where I had just slapped him.

"No swearing in front of Willow." I scolded glaring at him before moving behind them and doing the dance routine from one of the big games back in Phoenix.

After another round of truth or dare, though we all just did dares, Dad came over as it was time to go. Saying goodbye to everyone I followed Dad towards his car pushing Willow in her buggy. “You looked like you had fun Princess.” Dad said happily.

“I really did. Thanks for coming too Daddy.” I said hugging him once Willow was back in her car seat.

“No problem Princess.” Dad said smiling as he pulled out of Billy’s driveway. I must have fell asleep, as the next thing I knew I was being carefully shaken awake by a cold hand as a familiar scent filled my nose; cinnamon.

“Jasper?” I asked groggily. I blinked a couple of times not believing he was here early.

“Jasper!” I shouted happily wrapping my arms around his neck burying my head in his neck breathing in his scent when I realised he was actually here and I wasn’t dreaming.

“Hello darlin’ I missed you too.” Jasper said kissing the top of my head. “Your Dad took Willow in to bath and put her to bed.” He told me as he helped me out of the car. “Did you have fun at the Rez?”

“Oh I really did.” I said happily taking Jasper’s hand intwining our fingers after locking Dad’s car he must have given Jasper the keys, as I told him all about the party. 

“I’m glad you had fun my love but let’s get you inside your freezing.” Jasper said taking off his jacket and draping it round my shoulders as we walked up the steps. As soon as we entered the house I sighed in relief as the warmth hit me I didn’t even realise I was so cold. Placing Dad’s keys in the bowl by the door Jasper and I bid goodnight to Dad as we went up to my room, or rather our room now. Taking off my makeup quickly I changed into my warm fluffy Olaf pyjamas placing my costume in the washing basket in the bathroom I climbed into bed with Jasper after we had kissed Willow goodnight.

“I missed you Jasper.” I whispered against his lips, pressing feather light kisses.

“I missed you too darlin’ both of you.” Jasper said equally as quietly as he tried to kiss me but I kept moving my head away giggling when he groaned. Getting fed up Jasper growled rolling us over pinning my arms to the bed laying between my legs.

“Now that wasn’t very nice darlin’!” Jasper growled before merging our lips together in a very passionate kiss. The first one we’ve shared in days.


	17. Chapter Sixteen, First Christmas

Chapter Sixteen, First Christmas

I smiled watching Jasper hold Willow above his head as she cried with laughter. She looked adorable with her pink patterned bow in her hair, matching skirt, pink tights, white shoes, a white bodysuit reading, 'I'm Daddy's girl and my Mummy's world'. That Rosalie had brought her which was true to be honest. I could spend hours just watching the two of them together. I can't believe she's eight months old now and Jasper and I are sharing our first Christmas together.

"Who's ready to open some presents?" Dad shouted up the stairs.

"You look gorgeous darlin." Jasper said turning around Willow now on his hip spotting me in the doorway.

His eyes rolled over the red top, black leather skirt, thick black tights and matching black leather boots I was sporting, a lustful glint shinning in his honey golden eyes.

"Thank you, and you look incredibly handsome." I said pecking his lips looking over his dark wash tight fit jeans, black boots and dark grey jumper that was almost black.

"Why thank you Ma'am." Jasper smirked kissing me sweetly but passionately.

"There you are." Dad smiled as we entered the living room Willow's attention immediately drawn to the lights on the Christmas tree. "Come on. Come on." Dad said excited as we were as it was Willow's first Christmas. Jasper and I sat on the floor Willow in between my legs and Jasper next to us, Dad was sat in his armchair and Bella was in her room refusing to come down.

I knew Dad was getting fed up and would be talking to her after the holidays. It had been a rather busy Christmas so far, and it was only Christmas Day. Christmas Eve we had spent it at the Cullens playing family games and watching films. And tomorrow we would be spending it at the Rez, Jasper was allowed on there if I was with him, but he would be spending it hunting and playing the new games I got Emmett and Dean. As per their demand, stating they hardly played games with Jasper anymore. Which wasn’t true as we were round their as much as possible, but that was just them.

Once again Willow and I had been rather spoiled, I dread what her first birthday will be like. Willow had gotten a large assortment of toys, clothes mainly from Mum, the girls (Amelia, Sam, Kristen and Chloe), and Alice, and a baby Walker from Dad. I much like Willow, had gotten a large assortment of clothes and makeup from them. I had gotten the Cullen crest necklace from Esme and Carlisle, Willow getting the same for when she is older. Jasper had gotten me roses like he did for our sixth month anniversary, as in February it would be our first year anniversary. He had also gotten me a bracelet that matched the necklace Rosalie had gotten me for my birthday.

Rosalie has gotten me my own car which came as quite an overwhelming shock actually especially as it was a black Camaro, she told me it was so I didn't have to use Jasper's car all the time, which I was incredibly grateful for but extremely overwhelmed. Emmett and Dean had gotten Willow and I are own baseball attire that said, 'Newest Cullens' on the back which had made me tear up and thank them profusely much like I did Esme and Carlisle.

Dad had gotten me a t-shirt that had a picture of us at Disney Land in France when I was thirteen standing outside the gate smiling happily at the camera, both of us wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Above the picture he had combined my two favourite fandoms Harry Potter and Disney as it said above the picture, 'After All This Time?' And he had a matching one that said, 'Always'. Above his picture.

"Thank you Dad." I cried happily.

"You're welcome Princess." Dad said equally as happy. "Seems Willow is only interested in the wrapping paper." Dad laughed looking at Willow was playing with wrapping paper and not the new rattle Jasper had opened for which was now laying abandoned on the carpet.

Jasper and I laughed pressing a kiss to Willow's head who smiled up at us before turning back to the paper.

"This is for you Charlie." Jasper said getting up and handing him a rather large box that was from the three of us.

"What is it?" Dad asked curiously taking the box off of Jasper.

"You'll have to open it to find out Dad." I sassed. Rolling his eyes at me a smile playing on his lips as he took off the wrapping revealing a box of brand new fishing gear.

"Guys, thank you. I don't know what to say." Dad said looking in awe from the box to Jasper and I.

"Your welcome." Jasper smiled. "We noticed you needed some new gear so we got some for when you next went fishing with Harry after Christmas."

"Thank you." Dad said getting up and kissing Willow and I and hugging Jasper.

While Dad and Jasper were clearing up the wrapping I set up the Walker so Willow could use it while I dished up the Christmas Dinner.

After the Christmas Dinner, Jasper having to change himself and Willow as they ended up wearing most of her dinner. Dad, Willow and I bundled up in winter coats, snow boots, hats, scarves and gloves followed Jasper who was wearing the same to keep up appearances, went out into the back garden watching Willow as she looked around fascinated at the snow covered garden.

"Look my little love." I said to Willow crouching down and holding her in front of me so she stood on her own feet with my help, as Jasper held out some snow to show her, which of course she tried to put in her mouth making us laugh.

As Dad was walking slowly around the garden holding Willow letting her get a good look at everything, Jasper and I stood wrapped in each other's arms watching them with soft smiles. Willow did something that shocked all of us and made us all incredibly happy. As she looked over Dad's shoulder looking directly at me she cried, "Mama." Holding her arms out to me.

"What did you say baby?" I asked walking over towards Dad, Jasper following looking equally as shocked as Dad and I felt.

"Mama." Willow cried again hitting one hand on Dad's arm as she tried to reach for me.

"Oh you clever girl." I praised almost giddy with how happy I felt, taking her into my arms pressing kisses over her chubby cheeks making her laugh.

"I can't believe she said her first word." Jasper said in awe a wide smile splitting across his face and lighting up his eyes. Wrapping his arms around me pressing a loving kiss to my temple as he and Dad joined in praising Willow.

We stayed out for a few more minutes each of us holding Willow and getting a picture of Willow's first time out in the snow. It truly was a day of firsts. And it was one of the best Christmases Dad and I had experienced in a long time especially as it was the first Christmas I had spent in Forks with Dad without it being clouded in fear due to Jackson. Willow and I were save and loved with Dad and Jasper and the rest of the Cullens and we wouldn't have it any other way.

Once we headed back inside I took Willow up to change her nappy while we changed into warmer clothes as I didn't want her to get sick. Slipping her into her pink tracksuit that had cat ears on the hood and some white thick socks, though I left the jumper off while she went down for nap completely worn out from all the excitement.

"Good night baby." I kissed her head softly covering her with her blanket as she was already fast asleep. Pulling up the side and locking it in place, I grabbed one of the baby monitors heading back into my room after disposing the nappy into the bin and washing my hands I quickly changed into black leggings, thick grey socks and a thick grey jumper.

"Thank you Jazz." I said gratefully taking the hot chocolate curling up on the sofa with him.

"Your welcome my love." Jasper said kissing my lips after placing the baby monitor on the table and covering us with a blanket.

"Willow asleep?" He asked when we pulled back.

"Yeah all the excitement wore her out." I said taking a sip of the hot drink warming up my hands as I snuggled more into Jasper, as he pulled me closer wrapping his arm around me rubbing his thumb on my hip as we watched Christmas movies with Dad.

It truly was the best Christmas for all of us and I didn't need to be an empath to know that Jasper was truly happy, the most he's ever been in his long life. I could tell by his shoulders. That were often tense when at school and sometimes even around his family, but now they were relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I'm perfect my love." Jasper whispered kissing my temple. "I always am when I'm with you. You make everything easier and I'm truly at peace when I'm with you." Jasper whispered kissing me softly.

"Good I'm glad babe. I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"And I love you too baby. For Now and Forever."


	18. Chapter Seventeen, Bella has gone mad

Chapter Seventeen, Bella has gone mad

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed sharply, starring at Jacob incredulously, while pushing the buggy back and forth trying to soothe Willow off to sleep.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Jacob grimaced sharing a look with Quil and Embry, the music in Jacob's garage playing softly in the background.

Bella has seriously gone too far now. After Christmas Dad had pulled Bella aside, telling her he was sending her to live with Mum and Phil, as all she did was mope around like someone had died not like she had a breakup. Bella had refused saying she was going shopping with Jessica. The next day at school Jessica had came storming up to me when I arrived with Jasper telling me Bella had completely lost her mind, the shopping trip had turned into a horror movie with zombies. And afterwards she had gotten onto a random guys motorbike taking off, returning several minutes later to a freaked out Jessica.

Apparently, she had seen something and it had been a complete rush and now she had taken Mr Denver's, our neighbour, old motorbikes that he had put out to go to the dump. And now she was wanting Jacob to build them with her so she could ride them.

"Are you going to build them?" I asked Jake unconsciously tugging at the sleeve of my denim jacket.

Even though it was sunny it was rather chilly today so I was wearing black leggings, a white blouse, brown biker boots and a dark blue denim jacket, I had decided to curl my hair more today leaving it in ringlets. Whereas, Willow was dressed in a cute pink dress, grey cardigan with pink edges, light grey tights, pink shoes and her black coat that had mittens attached, and grey beanie that matched mine.

"I wasn't going to. But she kept texting, calling and turning up here, till I agreed. It was the only way to get her to stop and to give my Dad some peace." Jake complained.

"You know she probably wants to use you like she did at the beach, right?" Quil asked. "She probably wants to use you until Edward comes back, and then drop you."

"I know. I realised that when I saw how she treats Anna. I'm not in love with her anymore. I haven't been for nearly a year." Jake assured Quil.

At that Quil and Embry relaxed and Quil started play fighting with Jake.

"You alright Anna?" Embry asked slinging an arm around my shoulder. Seth and Leah were helping Sue and Harry redecorate their living room, Paul and Jared were at work and Sam was helping Emily sort out her house as they were now engaged and he was slowly moving in, so Embry got to spend some time with us.

"Yeah I'm good. Just fed up with Bella. She's meant to be my older sister, my twin and she treats me like I'm her enemy. I don't trust her with Willow, Embry I don't. I'm scared to leave my baby alone with my sister even for a few minutes... I don't...."

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh." Embry said pulling me into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay I promise. Nothing and no one is going to hurt her or you, I promise." Embry soothed hugging me tight. "So," he said after a few minutes as we just sat watching Jake and Quil fight. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Obviously Jake." I scoffed nudging Embry off of his stool. "Do you really want to make that bet and lose once again?"

"Hey! My boy Quil might win this time. Come on, let's make this interesting." Embry said getting up off the ground. "Fifty bucks."

"Alright then." I smirked. "Hey Jake." I called stopping the rough housing.

"Yeah, Lyssa?" Jake asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"I've got fifty bucks on you to win." I said sharing a smirk with him. "On three." But at that moment the garage door opened Jake and Quil jumped off the ground as if they'd been burned, but it turned out it wasn't Billy. It was Bella.

She glared at me as she entered turning to send a flirty smile to Jake but stopped when she was on the receiving end of glares from the boys.

"What are you doing here Bella." Jake asked gruffly his arms crossed over his chest.

"I...er...I thought we could build the bikes." Bella said hesitantly unsure over what was going on.

"Well, it will have to be another day. I'm hanging out with Anna, Willow and my boys and don't want to build today." Jake said dismissively.

"But you said." Bella started annoyed.

"The man said no Bella." Quil said sharply throughly annoyed with her. "You can't just turn up and expect Jake to drop us to build with you. And you can't force him to if he doesn't want to, now you can stay if you don't try to flirt with him or us or badger Jake about building the bikes. Or you can leave. Your choice." Quil said dismissively.

"Lyssa you were doing the countdown." Jake said looking over at me but facing Quil as they both got into fighting stances.

"Okay. On three. One. Two. Three!" I shouted as they charged at each other vaguely hearing the garage door slam shut behind us as Embry and I laughed at Jake and Quil as they tried to pin each other down and get the upper hand. Before finally Jake got the upper hand pinning Quil to the ground.

"Yes! Pay up!" I exclaimed holding my hand out to Embry who groaned and handed me over fifty bucks. Jake and I high five'd each other laughing.

***

"You ready darlin'?" Jasper asked popping his head into the bedroom from the nursery.

"Yep, just one second." I said brushing my hair into a side parting and slipping my black leather jacket on over my white floral halter neck top. Looking over the outfit quickly I felt satisfied with what I was wearing, black ripped jeans, white ankle boots, the floral top and my black leather jacket.

"Ready." I shouted to Jasper picking up Willow's changing bag as he came into the room holding Willow who looked extremely cute in the outfit Esme had brought her, floral trousers with a matching headband, white long sleeved top that had a floral pattern on the shoulders, black shoes and a pink cardigan.

"Don't you both look amazing." I exclaimed happily kissing Willow and then Jasper who looked extremely handsome in dark jeans and a v neck long sleeved dark navy blue top paired with dark boots.

"And you look as beautiful as ever my love." Jasper said pulling me to him for another kiss. It was finally a cloudy day so we could go to Esme's to spend time with them, as it felt like I haven't seen them in ages.

"I love you." Jasper said holding my hand across the gap between us as he pulled out of the driveway in my car.

"I love you too Jazz." I sighed happily.

Before we could even get to the front door it was thrown open by Alice who came bounding down the steps bringing me into a big hug, hard enough to rival Emmett and Dean before taking Willow off us and bouncing back into the house making Jasper and I laugh and shake our heads at her.

"Hello Anna." Esme smiled bringing me into a hug as soon as Jasper and I entered the living room.

"Hi Esme." I greeted happily. "Is everyone okay?"

"Just fine now that your here." Carlisle said pulling me into a hug. "How're you and Willow?"

"We're good thank you Carlisle." I smiled happily, tension seeping out of my shoulders now I was away from Bella.

"Anna." Rosalie said coming over to me for a hug.

"Rosie." I said happily but before I could reach her I was suddenly picked up from behind making me scream.

"Emmett! Put her down before you hurt her." Jasper growled, he was so sweet with how protective he is and I love him all the more for it.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Emmett denied spinning me around in a circle as he hugged me making me giggle.

Once he'd set me down I started my way to Rosie again when I was picked up again from behind being spun in a wide circle.

"Dean!" Rose and I complained, though I was laughing where Rosie was scowling at her brother.

"Now, now Rose. You have to share Anna. She's not only your sister." Dean mock scolded Rosalie, only ending up getting a deeper scowl from Rose.

"Dean put her down." Alice called from the floor where she was already playing with Willow.

"Fine. Fine." Dean sighed dramatically setting me back on my feet pressing a kiss to my cheek before going back to his game with Emmett.

"Finally." Rose scoffed glaring at her husband and brother as she brought me into a hug. "Let's go upstairs. I have things to show you." Rose said pulling me upstairs before anyone could say anything.

"This is why I keep Anna to myself!" I heard Jasper complain. "As soon as we come over my mate and daughter get stollen from me!" Rose and I giggled as we entered her bedroom closing the door behind us, blocking the noise from everyone downstairs.

"Rose please tell me you and Alice didn't buy all those bags for me." I groaned spotting the large quantity of bags on her bedroom floor.

"Okay I won't." Rosalie laughed. "And Esme contributed to some too." She added placing some bags on her bed. About half of the bags consisted of things for Willow, and the other half for me. And a quarter of bags were lingerie, a small amount were shoes and the rest were clothes.

"Really Rose!" I groaned a blush splashing across my pale cheeks at the lingerie.

"Well, we know your not ready right now, but Alice and I thought it would be a great idea to have some ready." Rosalie said with a wink making my blush deepen. "Now try it all on and then I'll put the bags in your car."

After half an hour of trying everything on, which I surprisingly liked some of the outfits I would have never chosen for myself. Rose put everything in my car while I changed and went down for the delicious tomato pasta Esme had made Willow and I for lunch.

"Err Esme you might end up with your shirt being stained." I said hesitantly looking to the white shirt she was wearing.

"Oh I don't mind." Esme laughed reassuringly as she fed Willow.

"Did you have fun, my love?" Jasper asked wrapping the arms around me from behind as I sat on the stool at the island in the kitchen eating the pasta.

"This is delicious Esme, thank you. I did babe, did you have fun with Emmett and Dean?" I asked looking up at Jasper who pecked my nose, forehead and then my lips.

"I did baby. Though I missed having my beautiful mate in my arms and I missed kissing her." Jasper said kissing down my neck making me giggle but when he got to my sweet spot I had to bite my lip, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him but the tease just smirked that damn sexy smirk of his and went back to kissing my neck.

"Jasper let the poor girl eat." Esme scolded making Emmett and Dean laugh. They had obviously said something Esme found inappropriate as her scolding turned on to them next.

Once both Willow and I had eaten, Willow had been cleaned up, changed and put down for her nap in the room Alice had created for her. We all curled up on the sofas or loveseats in our respective mates arms. Though Jasper was sat in an armchair and I was sat curled up in his lap as we watched Reign on Netflix. All of us content and fully relaxed as we spent some quality time together.

***

It took several weeks for the bikes to be fixed and on another sunny day, I love the guys at the Rez and love spending time with them, but I did wish I could spend more time with Rose and the others. I was spending the day with Leah and Seth while Jake and Bella took the bikes for a ride, Quil was sick so he had to stay home and Embry and the other Pack members were cliff diving. As it was still rather chilly Willow was wearing a pink polka dot long sleeved bodysuit, black jeans with cat faces on the knees, pink socks, white converse, a white jumper and her usual winter gear.

Whereas, I was wearing black leggings, grey warm socks, white converse, a cream blouse, a green parka coat with a brown scarf and my hair in a messy bun.

"How's this little cutie." Leah cooed holding Willow above her head who laughed and kicked her legs as Leah brought her up and down blowing raspberries on her belly.

"She's doing so well." I said happily, laughing at her little squeals. "Come on Seth stop stuffing your face if you want me to help you with your English." I teased nudging his shoulder.

"Haha, your so funny Anna." Seth teased tickling my side making me laugh trying to get away from him but he pounced and continued to tickle me.

"Leah help." I cried in between my laughter.

"Nope sorry." Leah laughed at us.

"Some friend you are." I laughed chucking the cushion I that I had been sat on at her, but I deliberately aimed for the other side of the sofa so I didn't hit Willow. That was how Sue and Harry came home to find us Jake walking in after them. Willow safely asleep in the buggy away from us, while the three of us rolled on the floor having a tickle fight, until I hit my head on the coffee table.

"Ow!" I cried holding my head.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Anna, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you into the table."

Leah cried looking at me frantically as Sue, Harry and Jake came over.

"Leah I'm fine it was an accident. Don't worry." I assured as Sue checked me over.

"Harry hand me some ice please?" Sue asked looking at the rather large bump on my head.

"Thank you." Sue thanked her husband gently pressing the ice wrapped in a tea towel on my head. "Leah, Seth enough." Sue told her children sternly giving them a firm glare.

"Sue it was an accident I'm okay." I said smiling at her.

"I know sweetheart but sometimes Seth and Leah don't know their own strength." Sue said giving me a knowing look and I knew what she was talking about. In a few years maybe, Seth will shift, much like Jacob would be shifting soon. But Leah could also turn as she is stronger than the other girls on the Rez, it's never happened before. But never say never.

"Are you alright Anna?" Jake asked concerned as he sat next to Seth.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I took her home she fell off the bike and cut her head. Dad stitched it up, maybe her clumsiness is rubbing off on you." Jake joked. I groaned dramatically resting my head on Sue's shoulder as she and Harry laughed at us.

"You'll have a nasty bruise but, you should be fine. But take these and if you feel anything let me know and I'll take you to the hospital." Sue said worriedly kissing my head and handing me some water and two painkillers.

"Thanks Sue." I smiled gratefully taking the painkillers and drinking the water already the pain turning to a dull ache.

"I'm really sorry Anna." Leah said guiltily refusing to look at me.

"Hey," I said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "It was an accident and I'm fine. All three of us were messing around so it doesn't matter." I assured smiling softly at her and getting a small smile back.

***

"Annalyssa what happened?" Alice gasped as I sat in Jasper's lap the next day at lunch time, she had obviously spotted the nasty bruise on my head.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry Aly." I assured taking a bite out of my tuna pasta. Smiling as I felt Jasper kiss my shoulder covered by my dark blue crop top. I was wearing high waist black jeans, black ankle boots and the dark blue long sleeved roll-neck crop top and my grey coat was in my locker. Willow had been dressed in similar clothes with black leggings that had light blue bows on the legs with a slight blue and leopard print dress that said, 'Lil cutie'.

"Well, how did you get that bruise on your forehead?" Dean asked concerned.

"It happened at the Rez. I was having a tickle fight with Leah and Seth when Willow went down for her nap. Leah accidentally knocked me into the coffee table. But I'm fine it's only a bruise now, Sue put some ice on it taking down the swelling." I assured. "I'm fine." I snapped seeing the looks they were sharing.

"She said she was fine Alice." Jasper snapped seeing his sister opening her mouth and obviously feeling her emotions.

"As long as your alright Lyssa." Dean said pulling me into a hug. Lunch after that was relatively peaceful until we caught something that Angela and the others were talking about.

"No, okay. It was jet black and huge. On all fours, it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe?" Angela said, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"How come Sam and the others are getting closer to town? They could be spotted and get hurt if someone tries to shoot them." I asked worried for my friends.

"There's been more vampire activity than normal. Carlisle thinks that's why they've been staying close to the hiking trails, as five hikers have already disappeared." Jasper whispered so only we would hear.

"Do you think it could be Victoria?" I asked scared. I knew she hadn't been after me but that could change if she wanted revenge for the others killing James because of Edward and Bella.

"No I don't think so Anna." Alice assured squeezing my hand. "I would have see her decide and so far I haven't seen her decision to want to return."

"But what if she knows about your visions Alice? How they work. Now you killed James because of Bella and Edward she'll want revenge." I said scared for my daughter before a wave of calm washed over me.

"Don't worry my love, we won't let anything happen to you or Willow. I promise." Jasper swore turning me on his lap slightly so I could see him. "Especially me." He continued before pressing his lips to mine lovingly merging them together.

Lunch was relatively calm after that as Bella finally stopped starring at us and joined Angela and the others confirming Angela's suspicions.

"Would you like to go on a date love?" Jasper asked brushing my hair out of the way as he pressed feather light kisses to my neck. Swallowing the sip of water I had just taken I smiled happily at him.

"You know I'd love to Jazz." I said pecking his lips happily as I relaxed into his arms that were held possessively around me, but it wasn't controlling it was comforting and made me feel safe.

"Wear the jumpsuit Anna and the white sandal heels." Alice demanded clapping her hands excitedly.

"Babe, I think Anna has good taste to pick something nice to wear for her date." Dean said placating but also trying to calm her down.

"I know she does. She has amazing style but it's always nice when someone else helps you decide what looks good." Alice said a slight edge to her tone. Dean just raised his hands in surrender at his wife while Jasper shook his head at him. At that the bell rang for afternoon classes I kissed Jasper and hugged Dean, and left with Alice.

***

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Willow, Dad?" I asked as I fed my daughter her dinner.

"Of course not. I love spending time with my granddaughter. Besides, you and Jasper haven't had a night out just the two of you in awhile. Now go get ready and I'll finish feeding Willow and get her ready for bed." Dad said sternly taking the bowl and spoon off me.

"Thank Dad. Sweetheart, be good for grandpa and Mama and Dada will see you later. I love you." I said kissing Willow's curls and Dad's cheeks.

Jasper had wanted to do this properly. Even though he had practically moved in. He had wanted to go to Esme's and get ready there, and then come pick me up for our date to the cinema. Running upstairs to my bedroom I quickly did my makeup in light makeup with dark pink lipstick, painting both my nails and toe nails a deep purple. Once my nails were dry I changed into my floral jumpsuit, slipping on my white heeled sandals, and straightening my hair until it was left in waves and I was done. Just in time too as Jasper knocked at the door, grabbing my clutch I walked downstairs just as Dad opened the door Willow in her bouncer.

"You look absolutely stunning darlin'." Jasper said in awe as he and Dad watched me come down the stairs.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself Jazz." I complimented seeing him in black jeans, a white button down shirt, a black blazer jacket and black shoes.

"Thank you Ma'am." Jasper smirked kissing me before Dad cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Have a good time and don't worry about Willow." Dad said kissing my cheek. Jasper and I kissed Willow goodnight as she'll be in bed when we get back, bidding Dad goodnight we left to the cinema.

"Jake!" I shouted as Jasper walked up behind him and Mike, who was ignoring the polite conversation Jake was trying to start with him.

"Oh thank Merlin." Jasper and I heard Jake sigh in relief. We've been watching too much Harry Potter together, can you tell?

"You look amazing Anna." Jake said bringing me into a hug. "Hey Jasper."

"Hello Jacob." Jasper said politely.

"Oh great more." Mike said sarcastically. "Are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean without adult supervision. And thought you had a daughter now?" Mike asked or more like scoffs at Jacob and I.

"She's buying my ticket." Jake said pointing to Bella. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Jake and Jasper growled at the same time.

"Well you have a daughter so you can't go out right? Must suck Hale, having to play house to another man's child. Not able to get what you..." I slapped him in the face, kneed him in the balls and elbowed him in the back sending him coughing to the floor. I was pissed but Jake and Jasper were shaking in rage.

"Jazz. Jake. Calm down. Just ignore him he's a petulant little boy whose throwing his dummy out the pram because he can't get what he wants." I spat glaring at Mike.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella screeched as she came over glaring at me as she helped Mike up. "You are not coming to watch the film with us."

"They can if they want to." Jake snapped still shaking.

"It's okay Jacob. We're on a date night and are going to watch a different film, but thank you." Jasper said smiling tightly as he was still just as angry as Jacob.

"You know what I'm gonna head home." Jake growled. "I'll see you later Anna have nice date night with Jasper." He said giving me a hug.

"Jake. Wait." Bella complained.

"No I'm done here." Jake said walking to his car.

"Jake least let Embry come get you. Your in not state to drive right now." I pleaded not wanting him to lose control of the car as he starts to shift which will mostly likely be today or in the next few days as the fever has already started, he's boiling.

"No it's okay. I'll text you when I'm home Anna. Look after her Jasper." Jake said sternly.

"Always." Jasper agreed nodding to Jacob who nodded back getting into was his car and driving off.

Bella sighed in frustration as she had no choice but to watch the movie with Mike now, stormed into the cinema Mike following behind her. Once they were gone I got out my phone calling Sam letting him know about Jake shifting and was on his way back to the Rez in his car.

"Shall we get our tickets?" I asked kissing Jasper's lips successfully calming him down. After a rocky start the date went rather well afterwards, the date ended by being amazing. The film was hilarious and Jasper took me to an Italian restaurant for a romantic candlelight dinner.

***

The next few days Bella kept excessively trying to contact Jacob but he ignored her. He had called and messaged me a few times apologising for not hanging out as he wanted to get more in control of himself. Before he was around Willow and I as he didn't want to hurt us, which I completely understood. Now that he had shifted Jacob had been told the full story of the Cullens about how their mates were like the Pack's imprints, I being Jasper's and Willow being Embry's imprint.

He had been told the true extent of Bella and Edward's toxic relationship and how there was no mate bond between them, even if they wanted to believe otherwise. Sam had told him Jasper was allowed on the Rez, but only when he was with me. It was after Jacob had shifted that we learned the truth.


	19. Chapter Eighteen, Touch and Go

Chapter Eighteen, Touch and Go

Bella's P.O.V:

I smirked as I grabbed some paper, an envelope, a stamp and a pen. 'This will teach that bitch a lesson,for stealing everyone from me.' I thought quickly putting a stamp on the envelope and penning the address, setting them aside I started writing the letter.

Dear Jackson,

I thought you should know as no one seems to have told you; Anna had your daughter. But she has claimed her new boyfriend the father of your child but also his name is on the birth certificate not yours.

Not only has she ruined your life and the lives of your friends but also my life. My whore of a little sister is ruining all the plans I had in place and I wish she was dead. I don't doubt you do too. And I hope it happens. I really do.

Anyway, thought you should know what's she's done.

Bella Swan

Smirking and letting out a laugh I put the letter in the envelope and sealed it. Now Anna will wish she never took everyone from me. Slipping on my coat and my rucksack I picked up the letter, ignoring Anna's calls to stay in the house and not to go in the Forest. Like I'm going to listen to her! Posting the letter, the plan falling into place as I watched it fall into the letterbox. Getting back into the truck heading towards the clearing I went to with Edward. Feeling happy for the first time since Edward left.

Annalyssa's P.O.V:

I was the only one at home at the moment so I decided to spend it relaxing in the garden with my daughter. A blanket spread out beneath us as she played with her toys, a happy smile on my face as I played with her and watching her play, lovingly. She was in a cute navy blue dress that had a tutu and a unicorn on the front with a matching headband, white tights and navy blue shoes.

Whereas, I was dressed in a black skirt with a belt, black ankle boots, a red cold shoulder shirt. Willow's coat and my red coat were sat to the side of us just in case it turned cold. Bella was off in the woods even though I told her not to go but she never listens and Dad was off fishing with Harry.

"You've got to keep your shoes on, my love." I laughed slipping her little shoes back on her feet.

"Mama. Dada." Willow asked cutely playing with her wolf stuffy that is grey with some black much like Embry's wolf form.

"Dada will be back later my love." I said kissing her cheeks softly, seemingly satisfied Willow cuddled into me as we play together for the rest of the day. Around lunchtime, we head back inside, popping Willow into her high chair so I can make both of us some lunch. Consisting of some ham sandwich squares on plain brown bread for Willow with some banana pieces and a few raisins and a bottle of follow on milk. While I had some orange juice, a ham sandwich on brown seeded bread and an apple, though I only ate mine after I helped Willow. Before we moved into the living room as it was starting to get chilly.

Willow and I startled awake. Willow waking up crying on my chest where we had fallen asleep on the sofa, the reason for us startling awake; was Bella. Who came charging into the house shouting for Dad who was in the kitchen with Harry sorting out their fishing gear. When did they get back? They must have come back when we were asleep.

"Shhh it's okay my love." I soothed picking up Willow holding her close as we followed Bella into the kitchen.

"Dad! I saw them." Bella cried.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked concerned.

"In the woods. They're not bears." Bella started but Dad cut her off.

"What do you mean 'in the woods'? Bell, what the hell were you doing out in the woods? And I bet you ignored your sister when she told you not to go!" Dad exclaimed looking as if he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks Harry." I said gratefully when he took the dummy out of the steriliser and rinsed it off thoroughly before handing it to me. Popping it into Willow's mouth, which seemed to calm her down as she drifted back off to sleep in my arms.

"They're wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves." Bella exclaimed loudly making Willow whine in her sleep.

"Bella!" I warned before soothing my daughter back off to sleep.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" Harry asked sharing a look with Dad and I which she thankfully missed. If she carried on Dad would have no choice but to set up a hunting party. But he and Harry would lead them away from the pack.

"Yeah! I just saw them. They were after...something." Bella cried hesitating slightly, I knew then she saw something else in the woods and I wasn't going to like the answer. Dad continued to ask Bella about what she saw, like Harry and I wishing she didn't insist about seeing the pack.

"Alright then." Dad sighed resigned. "Harry, up for some hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure," Harry said just as resigned as Dad. "I'll just go make the call." He said leaving into the other room patting my shoulder briefly as he past.

"Right Bella, I want you to listen to your sister and stay in the house." Dad said sternly as he followed in Harry's direction. Bella turned to face me and waited until she heard the door close before she said something that I dreaded.

"Laurent was there." Bella said. "He came as a favour to Victoria to see if I and most likely you and Willow were still under the Cullens protection.

He knew I wasn't anymore but you and....your daughter were or are...whatever. She, as in Victoria. Most likely wants to kill you two as well." She said smirking as she left. As soon as left it felt like my whole world was crashing down around me, and I couldn't breathe.Sliding into a chair, holding Willow in my arms I fumbled for my phone that was on the table, barely seeing it and dialling Jasper's number.

"Hello darlin'! Darlin'! What's wrong? Please answer me!" Jasper's voice asked worriedly when I didn't answer. 

"She knows! Victoria! Laurent was here as a favour to Victoria! She wants to kills us Jasper! She wants to kill Bella, she wants to kill me and she wants to kill our baby!" I cried almost hysterical but trying not to wake up Willow.

"Did he hurt you or Willow, darlin'?" Jasper growled.

"No, he didn't come here. Bella went into the forest and came across him. Apparently he went to your house whilst you're all out hunting. He was about to kill her when the pack arrived. Most likely killing him." I said still crying not scared for my life but more for my daughter's life.

"I'm on my way darlin' don't worry. Carlisle is going to phone the Denali's. I'll be right there. I made you a promise sweetheart and I intend to keep that promise. I love you so much." Jasper said his voice becoming more gruff and I knew the Major was trying to come out.

"I love you so much too Jazz. Please hurry." I pleaded feeling an overwhelming sense of fear at the thought of a blood thirsty vampire coming after me and my sister but more importantly my daughter, my sweet innocent daughter. All because Edward and Bella couldn't admit there was nothing between them but a blood singer bond and a toxic relationship.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Harry's concerned voice asked making me jump out of my skin as he and Dad came back into the kitchen after no doubt finishing their own calls.

"Princess?" Dad asked as he and Harry crouched in front of me.

"The vampires that escaped last year are back. And are coming to kill Bella, Willow and I. They're coming to kill my baby all because Bella got involved with someone who had no mate bond with her." I cried.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll let Sam know and they'll hunt for the one they didn't kill today. They'll protect you three and Charlie. I have no doubt Jasper is on his way back?" Harry asked resting a comforting hand on my knee.

I nodded my head taking slow deep breaths trying to match mine to Dad's and Harry's so I didn't wake Willow.

"Good. Don't worry we'll catch her." Harry said kissing my forehead.

"I've got to head to the station but I can stay until Jasper gets here if you want? You know I will do my all to keep my three girls safe." Dad told me brushing my hair behind my ear.

"No, it's okay Dad. I'm calm now. It was a shock and the way Bella said it is all." I refuted.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked worried. I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll lock the door behind me. I know it won't really do anything but, it's mainly to keep Bella in." Dad said making me laugh. "Harry and I will make sure the pack aren't caught. Try and relax." Dad said kissing my head as he and Harry bid me goodbye leaving to get the hunting party ready that would be setting out tomorrow at dawn.

Not ten minutes after Dad and Harry left Jasper arrived obviously he had ran faster than the others to get back to us quicker. It was lucky my bedroom faces the back garden and the woods so he wasn't seen. Neither of us had to say anything he just sat on the bed next to me taking both of us into his arms as we snuggled and that was how we stayed for what was left of the day.

***

The next day as it was still sunny Jasper and the others went back on the hunting trip as I went to the Rez spending it with Leah and Seth while the guys rested and had a lie in after chasing Victoria to the Canadian border. Later in the afternoon I went around to Emily's to spend some time with her.

"Hi Emily." I greeted smiling happily at her as I pulled the buggy up the few steps of her porch.

"Hi Anna." Emily greeted with a wide smile. "Here let me help you." Emily said lifting the bottom of the buggy helping me carry it up the few steps.

"Thank you. I've missed you." I said pulling her into a hug which she happily returned.

"Oh honey. I've missed the two of you too. Come, I've set up a travel cot for her in mine and Sam's room and I brought some baby monitors." Emily said pulling back slightly to look at me a wide smile still on her face.

"Em, you didn't have to do that." I said shocked.

"I know. But I wanted to and besides, it'll come in handy one day." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders holding open her front door for me.

"Thank you. Are you and Sam trying then?" I asked excited for her.

"Not yet. We want to wait until after we get married and Sam hasn't forgiven himself for the accident. Said he wants more control first, even though he has the most control out of all of them. But I can also understand where he's coming from." Emily sighed as we walked upstairs to her bedroom gently taking off Willow's coat, shoes, hat, scarf and cardigan and covering her in the blanket. Before we left we popped the dummy back in her mouth and made sure the monitor was working before gently pulling the door closed, leaving her clothes, coat and shoes on the bed.

"I understand where you're both coming from Em. I'm sure he wants children with you just as much as you do, but he also doesn't want to hurt you or your children. I know the shift is trigged by emotion as well as vampires and believe me having a baby will set your emotions everywhere. Slapping Sam wasn't my finest hour but he also deserved it. I wasn't angry at you for being with your imprint or the other way round. I was just angry for how he left things with Leah, she doesn't understand yet." I sighed hoping she wasn't mad at me for hitting Sam.

"Oh no, Anna don't worry I hit Sam as well when I found out what he did to my cousin, and threw things at him, and refused to speak to him. I was so happy when I heard you hit him especially when I saw the red hand print. I was surprised at that actually, especially when you didn't break your hand." Emily laughed.

"Yeah I have no clue." I shrugged causing us both to laugh.

"I knew how you felt being in the middle as we're all your friends, your like our family and I was in between my cousin and my imprint. It's how this happened. Wait, what do you mean Leah doesn't understand yet?" Emily asked confused.

"Sue and Harry think Leah will be the first woman to shift. She's stronger than what she should be and as displayed some behaviour like the boys have. A few weeks ago Leah, Seth and I were having a tickle fight. Seth started it, and Leah accidentally knocked me into the coffee table and I hit my head. I had a massive bruise for weeks. But she didn'teven push me that hard, it would be like me and you shoving each other." I explained.

"Oh my poor cousin." Emily sighed no doubt thinking of the pack bond. "Do you want to help me make muffins for the boys? I swear they're going to eat me out of house and home one of these days." Emily laughed as we started baking. Laughing and sharing stories with each other but also keeping an ear on the baby monitor as we lowly played some music as we danced around the kitchen.

Just as we had placed some muffins on the table along with a long tray of sandwiches we heard some whooping from outside. Rolling my eyes I opened the door to Embry and Jared telling Bella not to stare at Emily.

"Can you boneheads keep it down!" I hissed my hands on my hips. "Willow is asleep!"

"Sorry Anna."

"Sorry Lyssa."

The idiots apologised as Bella got out of her truck.

"Are you everywhere!? Why are you everywhere!? Why can't I ever get away from you!?" Bella shouted. Embry and Jared span around glaring and growling at my idiotic sister.

"I'm taking by the absence of Sam, Paul and Jake you did something to upset one of them. Most likely Paul. Meaning Jake and Sam had to save your sorry ass." I scoffed raising an eyebrow at my sister. "So, I would suggest, not aggravating anymore werewolves dear sister, as you will not like the consequences."

"If anyone should get away, it's Lyssa and Willow from you." Jared growled. "You are toxic Bella Swan. Lyssa has grown up with all of us unlike you, she's our friend and will not be leaving if you don't like it get in your truck and go."

"What's going on?" Emily asked popping her head out the door looking from my angry form to Embry and Jared who were almost shaking with anger. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan, she's being a toxic bitch to her sister." Jared growled.

"Are you guys hungry? Like I have to asked." Emily laughed trying to diffuse the tension in the two wolves. Which seemed to work as she led the way back into her house not saying anything to Embry and Jared about their language, everyone on the Rez knew it was true. No doubt from Dad, or Billy, or Harry and Jacob who had often seen it for themselves.

"Err ladies first, and save some for your brothers." Emily said slapping Embry and Jared around the back of their heads. "Muffin." Emily asked Bella as Emily I both took a blueberry one knowing if we didn't take one now we wouldn't get one.

I stood in the kitchen talking to Emily as Embry told Bella all of their secrets.

"That boy never knows when to keep his mouth shut." Emily sighed shaking his head.

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires!" Jared snapped. 

"So does my sister and none of you seem to mind that she knows everything." Bella snapped.

"Well she's our friend, and she's actually a mate to Jasper which she can't help." Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"Some vampires can hear each other's thoughts too." I said as Sam came in heading straight for Emily planting kisses all over her face. Shortly followed by Jacob and Paul who were roughhousing. Paul was sporting a new scar meaning Embry had won some money back after losing to me. Multiple times. Paul looked briefly at Bella apologising before he took a seat next to me so I was in between him and Jared while Sam hugged and kissed Emily.

"So can all vampires hear each other's thoughts?" Paul asked.

"No that's just Edward. They normally carry over something they had when they were human and it's enhanced." I explained.

"Jasper for example has the ability to feel and change emotions as he was very emphatic when he was human in the Civil War, Alice has visions but they're subjective and only show of what people decide, the path they're on basically. Dean can tell when someone's fake, Carlisle has enhanced control hence him being a doctor, Esme has the enhanced ability to love, Emmett has super strength, and he is stronger than what a normal vampire is. Rosalie has enhanced beauty and my friend Reggie from Arizona has telekinesis."

"So he can move things with his mind like Scarlet Witch?" Embry asked excited.

"Yeah basically." I laughed. 

"Awesome." Jake and Embry said together making us all laugh and shake our heads at the two minus Bella.

"Why the hell would you tell them their secret?!" Bella screeched. "They trusted us with their secret and you just blabbed it!"

"First; they didn't trust you. You went snooping. And second; Carlisle said I could as it would help catch Victoria. He thinks she has the ability to escape no matter the situation she's in as she hasn't been able to be caught."

"That actually makes sense, as she's harder to catch than others we've dealt with." Sam agreed nodding his head.

***

It was a few days later, it had started off as a nice day sunny but partly cloudy, but the weather was drastically changing turning stormy as the rain started to come down. I was curled up with Jasper on the sofa watching Willow spin the toys on her walker, while the others were helping the pack trying to catch Victoria. I had no idea where Bella was she left hours ago and wasn't returning anyone's calls. When my phone suddenly ran.

"Dad, are you okay? Wait! What?! Is he okay? Please tell me he's not?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks dreading the answer.

"Oh thank Merlin!" I cried sinking bonelessly to the floor crying with relief and fear. I barely noticed Jasper slipping down besides me taking me into his arms. I felt bad for overloading him but I couldn't help it, Harry had a heart attack because of Victoria. "Are you sure he's going to be okay Dad? They what? Do I need to come over? Okay please keep me posted Dad and give them my love. I love you." I cried leaning into Jasper as he rubbed soothing motions on my back but didn't use his gift on me.

"What happened darlin'?" Jasper asked even though I knew he heard the conversation.

"Victoria went to attack Dad but when Harry went to shoot her she picked him up and probably went to attack him if Jacob hadn't gotten her off him. But he had a heart attack. Luckily Dad was there and helped until Carlisle got to him. It wasn't a fatal one thankfully but it was touch and go for awhile but Carlisle said he'll be okay with rest. Dad's over at the Rez helping Sue while Carlisle tends to Harry, as Leah and Seth shifted when they heard about Harry. They couldn't catch Victoria she dived into the ocean." I explained still feeling heart broken about my uncle.

"He's going to fine my love. Harry is a fighter especially if he tried to take on a vampire with a shot gun to save his friend." Jasper soothed kissing the top of my head. "And Carlisle will look after him and won't let anything happen to him. As for Leah and Seth they're going to be just fine, they have an amazing support network including you." Jasper said kissing me softly. "Now how about we get this little lady some dinner, a bath and then bed?"

The night seemed to get worse as Bella with all her idiotic decisions decided to go cliff diving during a storm just see something, apparently. So Alice had freaked out seeing two worst possible outcomes. One; where Edward went on a rampage and killed Willow and I. Second; where he reveals himself to the Volturi and they kill him. So she had rushed round to mine to find out if we knew or heard anything from Bella. But not too long after Alice had arrived Bella turned up with Jacob who had pulled her out of the sea.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" I demanded as soon as she walked through the door. "Are Dad and I not under enough stress worrying for Harry, that you decide you want to add more by cliff diving in a storm?" 

"It's was fun." Bella said carelessly.

"Pull the other one Bella because I'm not buying it!" I scoffed.

"Bella! What have you done?" Jake asked agitated. He thought he had seen her true colours before. But now, it seemed like there was a load more to it. "What the hell is wrong with you Bella? You are seriously not right in the head!" Jacob exclaimed.

"What have you done? Edward is going to the Volturi to die. He checked in to see if you were okay even though, we've told him countless times that we don't speak to you but you're alive. Dean told him I was with Anna and Jasper. Then, he suddenly got this idea into his head that you were dead!" Alice demanded storming back into the living room after talking to Jasper in the kitchen about Victoria while Jacob and I had words with Bella.

"I have never known two people, who were so toxic towards each other, that they're prone to dramatics and life threatening idiocy. Not only for themselves but also for those around them." Alice ranted.

"You planned this didn't you?" Jasper asked glaring at her no doubt sensing something in her emotions.

"I wanted Edward back. It's not fair that she has you. That she has all of you and I have no one!" Bella screamed pointing at me.

"Well now we have to go to Italy to stop him as he won't believe me unless he sees you. So well done Bella you've just given us all a death sentence. Now get in the car." Alice demanded infuriated.

"Aren't you gonna try and stop me Jake?" Bella asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

"No I'm not." Jacob scoffed. "I told you I don't feel anything for you. Not even friendship with how you treat my friends, but I'll follow you upstairs to make sure you don't do anything to Willow. No one trusts you near her and we won't let you hurt her."

"Don't worry I've got it." Alice said racing upstairs packing things for Bella for the three day flight there and back and extras in case they get delayed and her passport in matter of minutes and then they were off to the airport.

"Send Harry and Sue my love, and Leah and Seth too. Tell them it doesn't change anything for me." I asked Jake just before he left.

"Don't worry Anna I will. Go get some rest your exhausted, I'll let Charlie know about Bella too." Jacob said before taking off into the forest.

"Come on love." Jasper said kissing my temple lovingly as he led be upstairs to bed where I collapsed falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow after checking on Willow kissing her goodnight and changing into pyjamas. Can we just get one day with out drama? Without Bella's drama?


	20. Chapter Nineteen, The Proposal

Chapter Nineteen, The Proposal

"Hello my sleeping beauty." I said happily to my daughter who had just woken up from her nap in the cot in her room at Esme's house. "Let's get you dressed again and go see Dada, your auntie, uncles and grandma and grandpa." I cooed laying her on the changing table to change her nappy and dress her when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hi Rosie, tell your impatient husband and his brother that I'll be down in a minute." I sighed making Rosalie laugh.

"I heard that!" Dean and Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"You were meant to!” I shouted to them, laughing when they started whining to Jasper. Loudly.

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked coming to stand besides me.

"Could you pass me the nappy rash cream please? Top left draw. She has a little rash. Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

It was quiet for a moment while I changed and dressed Willow back into her 'Love at first sight.' Bodysuit, blue floral leggings with a matching bow, white socks and a light blue cardigan that matched some of the roses on the floral design.

"I'm baby sitting Willow later, as Jasper has a surprise planned for you." Rosalie said with a wide beaming smile stretching across her face and a knowing glint shinning in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly hoping she would tell me or at least give me a hint.

"Nope, sorry Anna. I may love you and you may be my sister, but I'm not telling." Rosalie laughed as we went back downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing Emmett and Dean pointing at Jasper and holding their chests with their other hands, while Jasper just stood with his arms crossed over his blue flannel covered chest raising an eyebrow at his brothers. He looked like a proper cowboy today, all he needed was the hat. And I've loved teasing him since he got dressed this morning.

I mean, it's his fault for looking so sexy in dark wash jeans, a blue flannel shirt that was only buttoned up halfway, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and actual brown cowboy boots.

"Apparently, Jasper wouldn't play the correct game they wanted too, so these two called him a traitor." Esme explained shaking her head at her son's as she set up the walker they had at her house for Willow along with some fruit and a beaker of water for her.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled watching as Rose helped Willow eat and drink while I played with the boys.

"Come on then. Or are you two scared I'll beat you again?" I drawled as Emmett and Dean rushed to set up the game.

"Of course not. We'll beat you." Dean exclaimed jumping on to the sofa his control at the ready, Emmett jumping down on the other side of me while Jasper just shook his head at his brothers watching in amusement.

Several hours of gaming later Rosalie was finally able to get me away from the boys while she helped me get ready for the surprise while Esme watched over Willow, Carlisle had unfortunately been called into work earlier. Rosalie smiled looking over her work; she had done very light makeup with light pink lipstick, a donut bun hairstyle, red toe nails and white finger nails. Once they were dry I got dressed in black and white stripped trousers, white heeled sandals, a black strapless crop top, a plain black chocker and small silver earrings I got from Amelia one birthday.

"There we go. You look beautiful, Anna." Rosalie says hugging me from behind.

"Thank you Rosie." I said hugging her back before slipping on my fux white fur coat.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, sweetheart." Esme cried happily her eyes filling with tears that would never fall as she met Rose and I at the bottom of the stairs, Emmett playing with Willow holding her above his head making her giggle.

“Jasper is waiting for you in the garden." Esme told me pulling back from the hug and shooing me out of the house. As soon as I stepped out of the door I saw fairy lights set up on the trees and the bushes lighting up the darkening garden. A line of rose petals leading from the back door, down the porch and towards the end of the garden where Jasper stood waiting. Next to him was a blanket covered in pillows and there was some soft romantic music playing in the background.

"Oh Jazz." I gasped looking around in awe. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love. I wanted to make this special as I know it's been rather stressful for you lately and I wanted you to relax." Jasper said kissing the back of my hand as he helped me sit on the blanket. He looked rather handsome dressed in black trousers, dress shoes and a white shirt.

"This is perfect Jazz." I sighed happily resting my head on his shoulder after I'd finished eating my small picnic he had set up and taking a sip of the rosé wine.

"Your perfect, but I'm glad you like it, darlin." Jasper said before getting up and holding his hand out to me. "Would you like a dance Ma'am?"

"I would love too, Sir." I exclaimed happily.

Placing my hand in his letting him help me up, we danced just like we did at prom. Swaying to the music wrapped in each other's arms before Jasper twirled me out bringing a startled laugh out of me before twirling me back towards him, wrapping his arms around me once more as soon as my back was against his chest.

After a few more different dances Jasper and I wrapped our arms around each other just sharing sweet kisses as we swayed to the music. "Are you happy?" Jasper asked resting his cheek on top of my head that was resting on his chest.

"Extremely." I said happily moving back to kiss him jumping into his arms. Kissing him full of love and passion, running my hands through his hair while his held my thighs pulling me closer towards him as I hooked my feet tighter behind him.

"Mama. Dada." Willow's sweet voice brought us apart. Jasper carefully lowering me to the the floor, as Dean came closer to us I noticed what Willow was wearing; it was a cute white tutu dress with a matching white bow headband. On the dress it read, 'Mummy will you marry Daddy?' With a heart underneath.

I gasped looking back to Jasper who was now on one knee in front of me holding a black box in his hand.

"Annalyssa, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You're the light of my life, my soulmate and you have given me a blessing in Willow, one I never thought I would get after I was turned. You are my whole world and I can't see myself living without you. So will you do me the honour and become my wife?" Jasper asked opening the ring box showing a beautiful ring.

By the end of his beautiful speech I had tears running down my cheeks like a river, but a wide smile was spread across my face. The ring was beautiful, it was a two banded ring full of small diamonds on the second band. And on the first band; there was a large pink diamond with smaller ones on either side of it. Both forming the shape of a rose.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed happily. A smile full of love, excitement and happiness spread across my face and one that was reflected on Jasper's face as he slipped the ring onto my finger. As soon as he had stood up he twirled me around as we kissed each other passionately as the sun was starting to set behind the trees.

"I love you so much Jasper Whitlock, my handsome cowboy, my brave solider.” I said pulling back slightly.

"And I love you so much too Annalyssa Swan, my beautiful Queen.” Jasper breathed as he pulled me back in for another kiss.

"Oh, congratulations!" Esme cried pulling me into a hug as soon as Jasper and I walked back into the house. "I already saw you as my daughter but soon it will be official." Esme cried happily.

"Esme can you help Jasper and I plan the wedding, please? So Alice doesn’t take over." I laughed making the others laugh as we all knew how Alice can be, though I knew I just made Esme extremely happy.

"Of course sweetie." Esme cried pulling me into another hug. Jasper and I want to plan our own wedding; we had talked about it on the way back to the house. It's been something he wanted to do since he was human and I was more than happy to agree to it and plan our special day with the love of my life.

I screamed as I was pulled out of my thoughts, as I was picked up from behind before realising it was Emmett who sat me on his shoulder.

"Engaged to this firecracker, Jasper! Hot!" Emmett exclaimed winking at Jasper.

"Congratulations Anna, Jasper I’m so happy for you. So, Jasper. Did her Dad threaten you with a shotgun when you asked?" Dead asked laughing from his spot on the floor playing with Willow.

"He was tempted, I could feel it in his emotions and he had the shotgun across his lap the entire time. But, he likes me and agreed to let me marry Anna after quizzing me for half an hour." Jasper told them making Emmett and Dean laugh like hyenas.

"Put her down you berk!" Rosalie scolded her husband slapping his chest.

Rolling his eyes at his wife he conceded but didn't stop pouting as she helped me down and out of her husbands grasp.

"Congratulations Sister!" Rosalie cried excited, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you sister." I said hugging her just as tight. Rosalie has been more of a sister to me this past year, than Bella ever has.

I couldn't believe how happy I was and I didn't really think anything could bring that down. How wrong I was!


	21. Chapter Twenty, The Escape

Chapter Twenty, The Escape

"Bella and Edward will be here in ten minutes." Alice exclaimed making everyone look up from what they were doing. Jasper looked up from one of his war books he was reading, Carlisle and Esme looked up from reading and playing with Willow as Carlisle hasn't got to spend much time with her due to him working long shifts at the hospital. Emmett and Dean were playing a video game on the PS4, Rosalie had been adding more curls to my hair and Alice had been looking through wedding magazines ever since she, Edward and Bella had got back late last night. Apparently she had hardly put it down.

Dad hadn't been angry With Bella. He had been beyond furious. He had grounded Bella, taking away her phone, laptop and making her come home straight after school and no going out on the weekends. He had barred Edward from ever setting foot inside his home, door or otherwise but of course he didn't listen. Neither has Bella evidently, as Dad had barred her from seeing Edward. Everyone was pissed at the pair, myself included. Not only did the Volturi want them to change Bella. They also knew about Willow and I, but as I was a true mate or in other words soulmate, they weren't angry over me knowing but they still wanted me to change after Willow didn't rely on me so much. And I didn't know if I wanted to change. I loved Jasper with all my heart and soul but Willow came first and she needed me.

"Why the hell is she coming?" Emmett asked a frown on her face.

"We have to change her because of what they planned and because they ignored us continuing on with their relationship. Anna has to change as well, but as she is Jasper's mate they weren't angry and only when Willow no longer relies on her too much." Alice explained.

"But Willow is always going to rely on her and Jasper, they're her parents." Dean protested, but no one seemed to have an answer to that.

"Anna don't worry everything will be fine, no one is going to take you away from Willow." Carlisle assured. "Why are they coming over, Alice?"

"Bella wants a vote to see if we want her or not." Alice explained.

"Well that answer should be obvious enough!" Jasper growled pulling me into him so I rested my head on his chest.

"Text Edward telling him; they've given us no choice so it looks like we have to turn her. But we would rather not as he hasn't met his mate yet. Which contrary to what he wants to believe, isn’t Bella. Also, tell him I stand by what I said last night.” Esme instructed.

Thankfully as the instruction had come from Esme, Edward hadn't brought Bella over and had taken her somewhere else, most likely feeding each other some lie or other. Rosalie had told me that as soon as Edward got home last night they all tore him a new one, partially Esme and Carlisle who were greatly disappointed and disgusted with how he's been acting and treating everyone since meeting Bella and for forcing this decision on them.

At first he hadn't been willing to listen to anyone but Emmett and Dean who were the strongest in the family, held him down so he would listen to all of them but most importantly Esme and Carlisle. Carlise had warned him he was a second away from being kicked out of his coven as he wouldn't have him endangering the lives of the rest of his family, even if Edward himself no longer cared about anyone but himself. Esme has told him the next time he didn't listen to her or Carlisle he would be out of this coven faster than he could blink.

And it was most likely this reason why Edward didn't bring Bella round, though we were all surprised he actually listened and wondered what he was planning. As no one trusted him or Bella anymore, especially when they were together.

The rest of the day had gone by rather well after that, everyone was relaxing now that Bella and Edward weren't coming over, the tension seeping out of the room. That is until, Dad called Carlisle and asked to come over as he had something to discuss with everyone that was extremely urgent. Ten minutes later Dad arrived being met at the door by Carlisle who led him up to the living room where we were all sat waiting anxiously.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked worried when I saw the fear and anger on his face. He sighed running a hand down his face, sitting himself in the chair Esme pointed to him graciously.

"I'm so sorry Princess. No one knows how it happened and we're doing everything we can to find him. But, I just got word that yesterday afternoon Jackson escaped from prison." Dad explained hesitantly. Saying the four words I never, ever wanted to hear.

"What!?" I gasped dropping the glass of water I was holding causing it to smash on the floor making everyone jump. "Oh Esme. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I'll get something to clean it up." I said in panic jumping from my seat only to be pulled onto Jasper's lap.

"Don't worry honey I'll sort it out. It was an accident." Esme assured speeding away coming back with a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass and a cloth to clean up the water. Good thing about being vampires I guess is the enhanced eyesight, so not a slither of glass was missed that could harm Willow.

I was just glad Willow was over by Emmett and Rosalie so she didn't get hurt when I dropped it.

"I'm sorry Esme." I apologised again when she had finished.

"It's okay sweetie." Esme said kissing my forehead before leaving for the kitchen to dispose of the glass.

"They've put it on the news that he escaped, Kieran and his parents have been moved into protective custody as they trialed against him, and all airports have been shutdown but I'm hoping it wasn't too late." Dad continued when Esme entered the room again.

"I've doubled the amount of officers I have at the moment especially with the disappearances. But I promise Princess I won't let him get to you or Willow." Dad swore.

"If there is anyway we can help please let us know Charlie." Carlisle pleaded. "Anna and Willow are family now and so are you and we protect our family."

"Thank you Carlisle." Dad sighed before passing around a picture so they knew what he looked like.

"Why didn't I see this?! I could have prevented this!!” Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, it isn’t your fault. Your visions are subjective." Dean tried to assure his wife.

"We'll protect her at school and afterwards Charlie, and I'm sure the guys on the Rez will when they're there." Rosalie promised.

"Thank you Rosalie. Thank you, all of you for all you've done for them." Dad said gratefully.

"Do you think he had help?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett." Esme hissed looking over to Jasper and I where I sat frozen and Jasper was trying to speak to me but at the moment all I heard was white noise.

"What? We need to know in case there's someone else to look out for." Emmett insisted.

"It's looking that way." Dad agreed sighing looking older than he actually was. "There's no way he could have escaped from that prison on his own, the others haven't. The only way he could have of escaped is if he had help or..."

"Or he was turned." Dean finished looking rather grim.

"Baby?" Jasper asked touching my waist making me jump. When I looked into Jasper's worry filled honey gold eyes that were trying to hide his anger I burst into tears.

"Oh baby." Jasper sighed pulling me close to his chest wrapping his arms around me running one hand through my hair. "It's okay baby, I will never let anything happen to you or our daughter I promise. And you know I never break my promises." Jasper said as he tried to calm me down but it felt like everything was crashing and burning around me. Once I calmed down a little Jasper wiped away my tears looking back over at Dad.

"There's more isn't there Charlie?" Jasper asked his eyes dark and his voice thick, the Major obviously fighting viciously for control and before I could blink I was in Dean's arms away from Jasper.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Jasper growled.

"I know Jasper." Dad spoke up before Dean or anyone else could. "But I think it's best with what I'm about to say." Dad said pulling a letter out of his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Esme asked looking at the letter.

"It was found inside Jackson's cell. It a letter to him from...from Bella." Dad growled the letter scrunching up in his hands.

"Bella? Why would Bella write to him? No one was allowed to contact him!" I demanded.

"I know Princess. I know, and she'll be brought to station when I find her. He put three guards in the hospital they are seriously injured after he got this letter."

"What does it say?" Jasper growled the Major out completely now. Dad sighed taking a deep calming breath before he read the letter.

Dear Jackson,

I thought you should know as no one seems to have told you; Anna had your daughter. But she has claimed her new boyfriend the father of your child but also his name is on the birth certificate not yours.

Not only has she ruined your life and the lives of your friends but also my life. My whore of a little sister is ruining all the plans I had in place and I wish she was dead. I don't doubt you do too. And I hope it happens. I really do.

Anyway, thought you should know what's she's done.

Bella Swan

There was silence in the Cullen household after Dad had finished reading the letter before Jasper let out a deep and guttural roar of anger his eyes darker than I had ever seen them, even when he was angry with Edweirdo. Carlisle rushed to calm his son but it was Willow's crying from my arms that brought Jasper out of his haze of pure rage. Pushing his father's arms off of him he rushed over to where Willow and I stood wiping away my tears of anger and betray at what my sister wrote, at what she’s done. And wiping away Willow's tears as we soothed her, Jasper taking our daughter into his arms apologising to her as he kissed all over her face until she was giggling happily once again.

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologised kissing my temple as he sat back into his chair pulling me into his lap with Willow in my arms as he held us close yo his chest.

"It's okay Jazz. Willow's fine she was just startled by the loud noise. She's fine." I assured kissing his lips briefly before nodding to our daughter who was holding both of our hands playing with our fingers.

"I know but I feel terrible. I can't believe I scared her." Jasper said guiltily looking away from me.

"Hey, it's okay Jasper she forgives you so don't worry about it. I understand how you feel, I can't believe she's done this." I cried in anger.

"I'm so sorry Princess." Dad apologised. "I've got enough evidence to send her to prison as she essentially helped or caused his escape by her letter, which she obviously planned. What are the plans she's talking about?" Dad asked looking around the room as everyone told him what has been going on and what has been forced on them while Jasper held us close to him.

"I will not let anything happen to you darlin' I swear it." Jasper said softly while the others spoke around us. "No one hurts my loves and gets away with it. Nor will I let anyone get away with causing either of you harm. I love you both so much, and I swear I will kill anyone who dares to threaten my love or our daughter. Even if it is our own siblings. I will always protect you and Willow, Anna even with my own life."

"I don't want you to get hurt Jasper." I pleaded not wishing to think about him leaving us. "We love you so much too, I can't bare thinking about it."

"I won't my love. Nothing and no one will ever tear me away from the two of you. I meant what I said when I proposed you are both my whole world and I will never leave you. I will make the two of you safe again I promise. Safe from Victoria, safe from Bella and Edward and safe from Jackson. Anyone who dares to threaten the lives of my soulmate and daughter, the Major's soulmate and daughter will pay for it with their own lives. I love you Anna and I love you Willow." Jasper swore kissing my temple lovingly and kissing Willow's forehead lovingly.

"Dada. Mama." Willow smiled happily giving us some wet kisses making us laugh.

"I think that means she loves us too Jazz. I love you too baby." I said kissing Willow. "And I love you too Jazz." I said kissing Jasper. Not caring he was using his gift to calm me along with his hugs and kisses because I knew I would be wreck right now otherwise. I was terrified of Jackson finding us but I was beyond pissed at Bella, there were no words to describe how angry I was with her. All I knew was if Jasper wasn’t calming me I would be feeling a white hot rage directed at my once sister, for we were no longer sisters because of what she's done. And there is no going back.

Author's note: this is the last of my prewritten chapters and the last chapter of Newmoon. I have just started an online Astrology course, so I will try to update as much as I can in between completing my course.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One, Willow’s First Birthday

Chapter Twenty-One, Willow's First Birthday

"Good morning my love." Jasper whispered in my ear pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Hmm, good morning honey." I sighed happily snuggling further into his embrace trying to wake up more but I was too comfy. "I can't believe our little girl is one today." I sighed sadly looking up at Jasper who pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I know love. But she is going to have an amazing day, we've been planning it for weeks, so don't worry so much darlin'. But we should get ready while she's still asleep." Jasper said rolling on top of me and pinning my arms to the bed.

"This is your idea of getting ready?" I laughed.

"Yes. I want to ravish my fiancée." Jasper said simply, his voice husky as he kissed me hard and passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance that he ended up winning. When I needed to pull back for air Jasper didn't stop his kisses, instead he kissed down my jaw and down my neck leaving love bites in his wake that I would need to cover up later for the party. But at the moment I didn't care as I closed my eyes moaning softly at his hot kisses, my skin feeling hot where he'd kissed or where he was running his hand up and down my sides.

I wanted to run my hands through his hair or down his sides but Jasper still had my arms pinned. Kissing back up my neck, then to my lips this one more soft and tender before we reluctantly pulled apart staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Anna, my beautiful queen." Jasper said lovingly, kissing my lips once more.

"And I love you so much too Jasper, my handsome King." I said equally as lovingly leaning up to kiss him sweetly. We cuddled for a few minutes before we actually decided to get up and get dressed before Willow awoke, it was good thing we showered last night before we went to bed as we were running out of time but oh well, that was worth it. I love cuddling with my Major.

Climbing out of bed and quickly making it again we changed into the clothes we had set aside last night. Changing into my red strapless lacy bra with matching underwear, black tights, a black corduroy button up skirt, a burgundy off the shoulder long sleeved top and black ankle mid-high heeled boots. Once I was changed I quickly did my hair and make up with black nail varnish, black mascara and black eye liner, silver eyeshadow and red lipstick before finishing it off with my hair in a half up half down style, falling down my back in my natural curls.

I startled when I felt arms wrap around my waist but relaxed when I saw it was Jasper who kissed my neck.

"You look so beautiful darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear as we looked at each other through the vanity mirror.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well Jazz." I smiled resting against him as I looked at what he was wearing. Black jeans, black smart shoes and a blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up like normal. I was so happy he was becoming more sure of himself and less self-conscious.

"Why thank you Ma'am." Jasper smirked at that moment we heard a little voice over the baby monitor calling for us.

"Mama. Dada."

"Why don't you get the little lady and I'll head down to make your breakfasts." Jasper said kissing my cheeks before leaving the bedroom.

"Hello my baby girl. Happy birthday Princess." I cooed kissing Willow all over her face making her giggle. it has become a routine for us to kiss her all over her face when we greeted her. Once I had changed her nappy we headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hello lil' darlin'." Jasper greeted as I stepped into the kitchen with Willow in my arms.

"Dada." Willow said happily holding her arms out to Jasper who happily took her into his arms kissing her and wishing her happy birthday while I hugged and kissed Dad good morning.

The process was then repeated again when Dad greeted Willow pressing a kiss to her forehead while he fed her while I sat curled into Jasper's arms the pair of us watching Willow happily as I ate my own breakfast. Bella was in a holding cell at the station and has been there for a few days while she was waiting to be charged. Once she had came out of the Forest with Edward arriving at Esme's after Dad and Carlisle left them thirty messages each, they had tried to vain innocence. Which had made me mad and I ended up slapping and punching her giving her a split lip and a black eye.

Flashback

As we sat waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive the air was rather tense. Willow and I were held securely in Jasper's arms as he ran one hand through my hair successfully keeping me calm my head buried in his neck.

"Anna I want you to know something." Jasper whispered into my hair.

"What's that Jazz." I whispered moving back slightly so I could look at him properly.

"I will always love and protect you and Willow, Anna. As does the Major. I may not agree with him on much, but I do agree on getting retribution on those who threaten those I love."

"And I want you to know something too babe. I see you and the Major as one Jasper. He is a part of you as much as you are a part of him. You may be scared of what he can do, but don't be. I love you for all that you are and that includes the Major."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jasper asked pressing a kiss to my lips that was full of tenderness and love.

"I wonder that about myself too babe. And you’ll always have me. You are amazing to have overcome so much in your life and I love you so much." I whispered kissing his lips happily.

"You helped me darlin'. I had pretty much given up on my existence until I met you. You taught me to love again and you love me so much even when I cannot love myself. You are the light in my life Anna and I would be so incredibly lost without you. I love you I don't know what I would do without you, you taught me another way. Alice may have brought me here but you showed me there was more to life than I knew, so thank you baby." Jasper said sincerely his eyes shinning with so much emotion and tears that would never fall.

"You don’t need to thank me Jasper. And if you don't want to, you never have to be that again and I will never ever let you go through what you have ever again. No one will ever hurt you again. You’re the light in mine and Willow's life and I don't know what we'd do without you. I love you too, for you love me the same way I love you." I whispered against his lips before he pressed his to mine. Our moment was soon ruined when Bella and Edward arrived.

"I don't know what your talking about Char...Dad I never sent a letter to him. Did I Edward?" Bella denied turning to look up at Edward. But the smirks the pair were wearing said something completely different.

"No of course not Bella. It seems Anna is just trying to course trouble for you like always." Edward simpered sending me a nasty smirk. At that I lost it.

"Alice take Willow out of the room." I stated my fists clenched right at my sides my nails digging into my palms as soon as Willow was out of my arms. "I cause trouble for her? Are you fucking kidding me! The only one who plays people against each other is Bella! This Is Bella's handwriting and why the hell would I write to him pretending to be Bella?! Are you seriously hearing yourselves right now?!" I shouted shaking due to my anger. "I knew you hated me Bella and I don't know why, but this is a new low even for you! How could you do this to me?! Your own sister!"

"Edward take me home she's upsetting me!" Bella cried as she brought on crocodile tears and I lost it. I launched myself at her straddling her as I punched and slapped her. She tried to fight back but I was stronger than her, that is until I was flung off of her by Edward. I would have hit my head on the pillar and no doubt I would have seriously injured myself if Jasper hadn't caught me. As I was flying through the air I could just make out Dad shooting Edward three times, once in each shoulder and once in the stomach.

"Are you okay darlin'?" Jasper asked but I could tell by his eyes, his accent and his stance it wasn't Jasper; it was the Major and he was pissed.

"I'm fine Major thank you." I said pressing a kiss to his cheek thankful he had caught me. Saving me from injury but I would no doubt have some bruises come tomorrow. But he still checked me over from head to toe, even getting Carlisle to check me over. As soon as Major was satisfied that I wasn't seriously harmed only having a few bruises, he past me over to Rosalie and Esme who held me while he stormed over to Edward who was being held tightly by Emmett and Dean. Carlisle now standing next to Dad to protect him just in case anything happened.

"No! No! No, stop! Stop!" Bella shouted realising what Jasper or rather Major was going to do.

"I warned you boy! I warned you what would happen if you laid a finger on my mate or even looked at her the wrong way again! And you didn't listen! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! And for that you will pay!" Major growled ignoring Bella's pleas and Edward’s pleas for someone to help him, as Major slowly ripped off one arm then the other.

Edward screamed in pain as the Major was slowly dragging it out causing Edweirdo as much pain as he could. But no one was going to help him, he had been warned enough by everyone in the last year what would happen to him if he continued to threaten me and now he was paying the price, with his life.

"This is what happens when you threaten my mate and I will make sure that never happens again!" Major hissed before he ripped of Edward's head killing him. Taking the pieces outside he lit them on fire. Once Edward's body was nothing more than ash, Major came back into the house taking me lovingly into his arms as Alice brought Willow back down, who was fast asleep, handing her to us while Dad took Bella to the station and into custody.

End of flashback

"Darlin'. Darlin'? Darlin'?" Jasper called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." I apologised finishing off my weetabix, and snuggling into Jasper's arms with my tea in my hands.

"Are you sure you’re alright Princess?" Dad asked concerned sparring a glance at me over his shoulder as he tried to clean up Willow a bit. "We've been calling you for awhile."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about everything." I apologised taking a sip of my now lukewarm tea.

"Anna, sweetheart I don't want you to worry everything is going to be fine." Dad assured turning around and squeezing my shoulder gently. "Once you've finished your drink why don't you finish getting ready and get Willow dressed and Jasper and I will set up the tables and the banners in the garden and in the living room." Dad suggested. Knowing I wouldn't win against Dad and Jasper I simply thanked them kissing both their cheeks and took Willow upstairs to change her.

Entering the nursery I stripped her out of her weetabix covered pyjamas popping them into the hamper basket and changed her nappy. Slipping a plain white bodysuit over her clean nappy, I then slipped on her Frozen dress, blue and white stripped leggings, baby blue shoes and matching blue headband with a silver sequin bow on after I had brushed her curls. The top of the dress was white and the bottom was a blue tutu with a silver sequin bow. On the dress it had a big blue number one, and next to it was a picture of Elsa and underneath written in silver cursive was her name.

She looked so adorable like my little Princess. Jasper and I had decided as she loved the song from Frozen 2 so much we would have a Frozen themed birthday for her first birthday. There was Frozen themed decorations, cupcakes that Emily, Sue and Esme were making along with helping make enough food for everyone and I had made the cake last night but I wasn't going to let anyone see it until it was time. I hope there would be enough food as all the wolves were coming including Quil who had now shifted, Harry and Sue along with old Quil and Billy, Dad, me, Mum, Phil, Candice, Nathan, Kieran, Amelia, Kristen, Chloe, Sam, Dylan and Alex. As all the wolves along with Dylan, Kieran and Alex ate a lot and I mean a lot.

There was also Reggie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Dean and Alice who had all made sure that they had hunted their fill. It's not like I didn't trust them because I do. I trust them implicitly but they had wanted to make sure to give themselves peace of mind. Billy and Sam had sworn all the wolves to be on their best behaviour as this was Willow's day and I will not have anyone spoil my baby girl’s day.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I gently cleaned her baby teeth with the baby teeth toothpaste, which she was not impressed with, not one little bit, giving her kisses to make up for it I set her in the cot with her wolf toy while I quickly used the bathroom and cleaned my own teeth before putting on the lipstick and getting Willow once I was done.

"Shall we go see how Dada and Grandpa Charlie are getting on, sweetheart?" I asked smiling when Willow snuggled into me. Carefully making my way downstairs I was in awe at how much they had gotten done while I was upstairs with Willow. The hallway, living room, kitchen and outside in the garden had the banners strewn on the walls. There was a table for Willow's presents that had mine, Jasper's and Dad's already on it and next to it, there were two more tables that had some food, drinks, and plates on them. Emily, Sue and Esme would be bringing over what they had made in a little while. I didn't ask them to make the food they had offered which I am so grateful for.

Willow's Walker was outside in case she wanted to use it along with a few toys, there was also some chairs and blankets for people to sit on. All I really had left to do is finish bringing out the plates and the port to play the Frozen soundtracks on my phone.

"Dad. Jasper, thank you but you haven't left he much to do." I said looking around the wonderful garden setting Willow down so she could walk and play while we waited.

"Anna you were getting Willow ready. You forget I know what it's like to get a baby ready." Dad laughed kissing my forehead as he walked past when I felt Jasper's arms around my waist.

"Thank you Jazz." I said gratefully kissing his chin and nuzzling into his neck making him laugh.

"Your welcome darlin. I love you." Jasper said kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled as we relaxed watching Willow play in the garden while we waited for everyone to arrive after the last few bits had been brought out.

A little while later at twelve everyone was starting to arrive. First at ten to twelve Emily, Sue and Esme arrived bringing the last of the food over as I greeted them at the door letting Dad and Jasper watch over and play with Willow.

"Sue, Emily, Esme thank you so much for doing this I'm so grateful." I said gratefully carefully hugging them as the three women stood on the doorstep.

"Oh nonsense Anna. I may not know Emily and Sue well, but I know they love you and Willow as much I do and are glad to help with making all the food. Even if the healthier things get ignored by some. You're in your Senior as well as a mother to a toddler and your are family we're glad to help. Never forget that.” Esme said kissing my cheek as Sue and Emily said similar words of comfort and reassurance.

"Leah, Seth and the others will be along shortly. Harry, Quil, Billy and I thought it would be best if they came last so they didn't scoff all the food. You know how the boys are." Sue laughed as we head out into the garden as we all placed a tray down on to one of the tables.

"Oh I know." I laughed. "Dylan, Kieran and Alex are the same you would think they were wolves with the way they eat. Reggie was the same before he was attacked." I explained smiling as Dad and Jasper came over to greet the three of them. I'm so glad Jasper gets along with them. I would hate for Willow to grow up with a tense atmosphere surrounding her family.

The next to arrive was Carlisle with the others all of them greeting everyone happily as they placed their gifts on the table as we watched Willow stumble before picking herself up as she tried to follow a butterfly making us laugh. The doorbell rang again so I picked Willow up so we could go answer the door. At the door was Mum; Phil; Samantha; Reggie; Alex; Dylan; Kristen; Chloe and Kieran who had just pulled up with his parents Candice and Nathan.

"Oh, Anna! Look at her! She looks just like you when you were that age! So gorgeous!" Mum cried pulling Willow and I into a hug.

"Hi Mum, Hi Phil I missed you both." I said carefully hugging my Mum then Phil when she finally let go.

"We missed you too kiddo." Phil said extracting my Mum's arms from around me again.

"Wow look at all the decorations how did you get it all done in time?" Mum wondered as she stepped into the house.

"Dad and Jasper did it while I got this lil' lady ready." I said tickling Willow's tummy making her laugh behind her thumb. "Willow, baby say hi to Grandma Renée and Grandpa Phil." I said waving to them getting Willow to copy me.

Once Mum and Phil had left into the garden I was swamped once again into a group hug by Amelia, Sam, Kristen and Chloe all of us giggling making Willow giggle.

"We missed you girl." Samantha cried.

"I missed you all too." I exclaimed smiling happily at my friends. All of us were talking over each other laughing as we caught up in a big group hug on the doorstep.

"She is so precious." Chloe exclaimed smiling at Willow as she brushed a hand through her thick curls.

"And gorgeous." Kristen added.

"Like her mother." Amelia added making me blush and slap her on the arm making her laugh while I just rolled my eyes, before joining in their laughter.

Once they moved inside I was swamped into another group hug for a third time, this time by the boys: Kieran; Reggie; Dylan and Alex. It seemed this day was a day of group hugs but I didn't mind I had really missed them. Once they had all moved through into the house and out into the garden I could finally greet Candice and Nathan. Who didn't look annoyed at waiting so long but instead had wide smiles on their faces as they knew what all of us were like.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Summers." I greeted shyly, ever since everything that had happened, I was shy around them. As I used to think they'd blame me but they never did but I've always included them in everything about Willow. Sending pictures and messages, keeping them updated on all her milestones.

"Anna, sweetheart you don't need to feel shy around us and we've told you, you can still call us Candice and Nathan." Nathan said bringing me into hug followed by Candice.

"Sorry. Willow say hi to Nanny Candy and Granddad Nathan." I said getting her to wave much like I did her other grandparents and she did with a wide smile on her face.

"How're you sweetie? You look exhausted." Candice asked motherly placing her hand on my cheek.

"I've...I've been better and I've been worse. But today is about Willow and that's all I care about right now." I said switching Willow on to my other hip.

"I'm so sorry about what my ex-son has done to you Anna. You are a daughter to Candice and I and I will make sure to put a bullet through his head if I ever lay eyes on him again. Also, congratulations sweetheart." Nathan said kissing my forehead along with Willow's. I smiled thanking him relishing in the hugs they gave me.

"Anna, no matter what has happened, Nathan and I will always love you. I want to thank you for letting us and Kieran be apart for yours and Willow's lives despite everything. And I'm glad you have found someone to love and care for the both of you." Candice said copying her husband by pressing a kiss to mine and Willow's forehead.

"Of course you will always be apart of Willow's lives and mine. You are as much her grandparents as my Mum and Dad. She's just a special little girl who has lots of family to love and care for her. I love you both too. You can go through to the garden and I'll be along in a minute while I greet the rest of the guests behind you." I said motioning to the Pack behind them. Giving them both a hug once more they left for the garden the Pack following behind them but as soon as Willow saw Embry next to Jake and Quil she got a wide smile on her face as she shouted, "Puppy!" Making Embry blush and shove Jake and Quil as they laughed at his expense.

Once everyone was inside I closed and locked the door heading into the kitchen grabbing Willow her beaker of water and starting the music. As soon as the music started Willow started dancing in my arms making me laugh. As soon as she had enough of her water I let her down once we reached the garden, laughing as she started dancing before falling on her bottom and getting back up again to dance. She was just like me with her love of dancing. Looking around the garden I noticed Jacob staring at Amelia and Quil staring at Kieran the same way Jasper stared at me, the same way Sam stared at Emily and I realised they'd imprinted on them much like Embry had on Willow.

"Do you want to meet them?" I asked coming up behind the two causing them to let out girlish screams that I knew they'd later deny vehemently.

"Anna don't do that!" Jacob and Quil complained their hands pressed against their chests while Seth roared with laughter.

"Well, do you want to meet them? Properly at least.” I asked again, the two shared a look before nodded so hard I heard their necks crack.

"Come on then. Don't worry they already know about the supernatural. All my friends do. The only ones here who don't know are Kieran's parents, my Mum and Phil." I explained.

"Amelia! Kieran! Come here a sec!" I called gathering their attention. I knew they liked them as well as I had seen the looks they had been giving Jake and Quil.

"Amelia, this is a good friend of mine Jacob Black, he’s a shifter. Jake this is Amelia Stone one of my best friends from Arizona.” I introduced. “Lia, yes you’re his imprint.” I answered her unspoken question. A wide smile spread across her face as she hugged me before pulling Jacob off so they could talk privately.

“Don’t hurt her Jacob!” I shouted in warning after them a glare on my face which turned into a smirk when he gulped and nodded.

Turning back to Quil and Kieran I smiled at them ignoring Quil’s comment that I could be scary at times. “Quil, this Willow’s uncle and my best friend Kieran Summers. Kieran, this is Quil Ateara another dear friend of mine and who is also a shifter, and yes he imprinted on you. Have fun.” I said winking at the pair.

“Thanks Anna.” Kieran called as the pair walked off only for a pair of arms to come around my waist.

“Hello Jazz.” I said happily lifting my head to kiss under his chin.

“Hello darlin’,” he said pressing a kiss to my head. “I see you’re playing matchmaker.” Jasper laughed.

“I want my friends to be happy. The only ones who don’t have a significant other are Leah and Seth. I really wish Leah would as it could help her.” I sighed sadly looking over to Leah where she was actually talking happily to Rosalie and Alice which was a surprise and then to Seth who was now playing with Willow.

“They will love, don’t worry. But why are you surprised?” Jasper asked confused.

“Everyone is actually getting along. Even Paul with Reggie, Emmett and Dean though the four of them together I dread to think what they’re cooking up. Even Leah is getting along with Rosie and Alice.” I explained.

“Of course they will it’s because of you baby. You and Willow. The pair of you bring all of us together, you two are like the bridge between us two supernaturals. When we’re all with you what we are doesn’t matter anymore and you’re all mine.” Jasper said smothering my neck in kisses making me giggle and squirm in his arms.

After everyone had eaten their fill, for now at least. It was time to open the presents, but much like at Christmas Willow was only interested in the wrapping. And if I thought she was spoilt at Christmas I was wrong; she was definitely spoiled now. She had a wide range of interactive toys including musical ones. She had gotten a musical farm house from Reggie and Samantha.

Musical jungle animals from Chloe and Dylan; blocks and shapes with a xylophone from Kristen and Alex; a pink car (obviously from Emmett and Rose); a wheeled rocking horse from Quil and his grandfather; a push-along Walker that had a detachable phone from Esme and Carlisle; a musical handbag from Alice and Dean; and a pink toy oven from Emily and Sam. I didn’t know where we were going to put everything.

Along with a blue Frozen ball pit with balls from me which she climbed into as soon as it was set up, a pink teddy bear chair from Billy and Jake, a rag doll that had her name on the doll’s dress from Embry, and so much more toys. Then she also had some more books to add to her small bookshelf in the nursery from Kieran and some clothes. She got a pair of dungarees from Candice and Nathan that had her name with a pink rose underneath with a matching long sleeved top covered in roses. From Dad; she got some trainers that said princess on one and her name on the other her name spellingout ‘Princess Willow’. From Mum and Phil she had gotten some interactive books and a light green dress.

From Jasper she got a black top that said ‘Princess’ with a crown underneath it, before saying I had one on our bed that said Queen and his said King. I couldn’t help but kiss him at that. She had gotten a stuffed Olaf, Sven and Bruni the lizard from Frozen 2 from Sue, Harry, Leah and Seth. Once the books, clothes and some toys along with the wrapping and boxes had been cleaned up. I thanked everyone for all the presents Willow had gotten and thanking them for coming it was now time to bring out the cake as Willow was getting sleepy. Excluding myself from Candice and Nathan who Jasper and I had been talking to I headed inside to get the cake and light the candle so we could sing happy birthday to my Princess.

“Anna! That’s amazing!” Seth exclaimed excitedly. That boy really loved cake, but his excited shout attracted everyone’s attention to me as I carried out the cake I had made.

“That really is amazing sweetheart. Did you make this?” Mum asked as I walked down the garden everyone gathering at the bottom near Willow as Candice held her granddaughter in her arms.

“Thanks Mum. Yeah I did took me ages to do it but anything for my little girl.” I said as we all sang ‘Happy birthday to Willow’ once we were finished Nathan blew out the candle for Willow and we all cheered making Willow laugh.

“Who wants cake?” I asked everyone getting loud calls from the guys of the Pack while Leah just shook her head at them sending me a ‘please help me’ look making me laugh.

“I’ll do it sweetheart, you’ve been running round after everyone all day. Now it’s your turn to relax.” Phil said carefully taking the cake off me as he took a headcount of all those who wanted a slice while I relaxed with my friends and family.

I was so glad this day had gone so well for Willow and everyone had gotten along. The day had been perfect and I could just forget what was happening outside of this garden, even if only for a little while.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two, An unwanted visitor

Chapter Twenty-two, An unwanted visitor

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning at the sudden wake up call reaching over blindly to turn off the alarm when it was suddenly turned off for me and I was pulled further into a muscular chest.

"Good morning darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hmm, good morning babe." I sighed happily snuggling further into his embrace. "Do we have to get up for school?" I complained making Jasper laugh.

"Unfortunately we do sweetheart, no matter how much I want to stay in bed with you." Jasper said pressing a kiss to my lips before he helped me up and out of bed.

Stretching and rubbing my eyes letting out a yawn I leaned on Jasper trying to wake up, before I was attacked with kisses to my neck letting out a shriek of laughter.

"Are you awake now my love." Jasper said in between kisses. I could practically see his smirk.

"Yes!" I moaned when he got to a sensitive spot. Pushing Jasper's head up I kissed him passionately for a few moments getting a moan out of Jasper, before darting off towards the bathroom for a shower laughing at Jasper's groan of annoyance. Once I'd showered I quickly dried myself off before drying my hair and putting some deodorant on.

Entering the bedroom Jasper pinned me to the wall kissing me hard and passionately that I was left breathless.

"That wasn't nice darlin'." Jasper smirked before he darted off for his own shower. Heading to my chest of draws I pulled out a white lacy bra with matching underwear slipping them on before changing into a red long sleeved top that had a small key-hole showing the top of my breasts a small bit, a black leather skirt, black knee high socks, black leather knee high boots, a black choker with two small red hearts hanging from it.

As Willow was still asleep I had time to brush my hair leaving it down for a change before putting on some mascara and eyeliner.

"Hello my little love. Good morning." I called to Willow as she was just starting to wake up.

"Mama." Willow called sleepily rubbing her eyes and her Bruni lizard in one hand.

"Let's get you dressed for a day with Grandma Esme, shall we?" I asked picking up and holding her close for a moment.

"I love you so much Willow." I said kissing all over her face and hugging her close as she giggled sleepily snuggling closer to my chest. But when I set her down on the changing mat to change her she started crying.

"It's okay sweetheart Mummy's just gonna get you dressed then we can snuggle all you want." I said soothingly but it didn't work so I tried to change her and dress her as quick as I could.Dressing her in the pink leggings and pink floral top, white socks and her trainers, all of which she got for her birthday.

"I take it she doesn't want to get dressed today?" Jasper asked standing in the doorway already dressed in black tight fit jeans, dark coloured trainers, a grey roll neck jumper and his black leather jacket.

"No. She just want to cuddle with me today." I answered. "There we go baby all done." I said popping her dummy back into her mouth and picking her up after handing Bruni back to her. As soon as she was in my arms she stopped crying and just snuggled into me as close as she could get. Sighing I pressed a kiss to her head turning to Jasper and walking into his arms.

"You look so beautiful my love." Jasper said tilting my head up for a kiss. Unlike our hard and passionate kisses earlier this morning this one was sweet, loving and tender.

"You look so handsome too babe. I love you." I said after we pulled back pressing another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too. And this lil' lady looks as beautiful as her mother. I love you Willow." Jasper said kissing Willow, but she just whined waving her arm at Jasper and snuggling closer to me.

Jasper just laughed kissing her anyway as we headed down for breakfast. We had to be up a bit earlier today as Esme was coming to get Willow while Jasper and I were at school, Dad was swamped with all the missing person cases and Sue was busy with Emily looking at churches for her wedding.

"Morning Jasper, Anna, Willow." Dad greeted as he stood up from the kitchen table draining the last of his coffee.

"Hi Dad." I greeted seating Willow in her high chair while Jasper greeted Dad and did Willow's breakfast.

"I'm sorry I've got to rush off. But we can have dinner tonight together?" Dad asked strapping his gun belt on after getting it out of the locked cupboard.

"That's fine Dad, we'll see you tonight. Be safe we love you." I called after him as I made my own breakfast and drink, Jasper trying to feed Willow.

"Will do. Love you too." Dad shouted before leaving the house.

"He'll be fine love don't worry." Jasper assured leaning over to press a soft kiss against my lips before returning to feed Willow as I sat beside him.

"I know but I'm worried about him. He's going to wear himself ragged if he keeps this up. What with all these missing person's, the deaths, Jackson and now Bella being charged, he's hardly stopped working." I said worriedly.

"Hey, shh sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you, our daughter or Charlie." Jasper soothed placing his hand on my thigh rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. Sighing I nodded my head and continued to eat my breakfast and draining my tea.

Once I was finished I headed upstairs to bring Willow's toothpaste down so Jasper could do her teeth before cleaning her up, once he finished I took it back upstairs with me did mine, used the mouthwash, slipped on my cream coloured fluffy coat, put on my red lipstick and packed Willow's changing bag some more and I was done. Just in time too as I heard the doorbell ring, signalling Esme was here.

"Hi Esme." I greeted coming downstairs with my red rucksack, Willow's pink changing bag and Jasper's black rucksack.

"Hi Anna." Esme greeted kissing my cheek taking the changing bag off me and taking Willow in her car seat off of Jasper, Jasper taking his bag. "Are you all okay?" She asked.

"We're fine thank you Esme. But Willow is a little grumpy and clingy today. She was up a lot last night as she's teething quite a bit, and is really sleepy." I said just as I let out a big yawn.

"Looks like she's not the only one." Esme laughed. "Don't worry she'll have some nice cuddles with Grandma."

"Bye bye baby. Be good for Grandma Esme, Mama loves you so much." I said leaning down to give her kiss wiping off the lipstick stain afterwards.

"Bye lil' darlin', Dada loves you so much. Be good." Jasper bid kissing Willow who looked like she would be asleep as soon as the car started.

"Right, I'll let you get to school. Have a good day." Esme said hugging both of us and kissing my forehead before she left.

"Ready darlin'?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Yeah." I said turning round to kiss him. What was meant to be a short kiss turned into a five minute make out session, and once again when we pulled back I was left breathless.

"Come on love." Jasper laughed leading me out of the house and to his Impala, helping me into it as soon as I had locked up the house and switching all the lights off. As soon as Jasper had started the car he held my hand between us bringing it up occasionally to kiss my hand, then my knuckles, and then over my engagement ring.

"I really do love you my beautiful Queen." Jasper said pressing another kiss to my knuckles looking at me quickly and then turning back towards the road.

"And I really do love you my handsome King." I said this time bringing our hands up so I can kiss the back of his.

"When do you want to get married my love?" Jasper asked.

"I don't mind. But I've always like the idea of a mid July wedding. What bout you Jazz?" I asked intrigued when he would want to get married.

"I've always liked a summer wedding too darlin', but I'll be happy with anything as at the end of it my beautiful, amazing mate will become my wife. How about we get married in July?" Jasper asked.

"What this July?" I asked shocked but hopeful and I couldn't let out the squeal of happiness when he nodded laughing softly at me.

"I love you Jasper." I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too my love." Jasper said happily. I can't believe we're getting married in four months time. For the rest of the car ride we smiled blissfully at each other as we talked about our wedding. We decided it would be in the gardens behind Esme's house, Willow would obviously be my flower girl and my friends, Alice and Rose would be my bridesmaids, but Amelia would be my maid of honour.

Emmett and Dean would be Jasper's groomsmen along with Peter who I insisted we invited, both him and Char to the wedding as they could always wear contacts. Which had made Jasper incredibly happy, that he pulled over and kissed me passionately for several minutes until I was out of breath. Again. Not that I'm complaining. We had also decided on royal blue and a hint of orange for the colour scheme, as we both like the elegant, retro, vintage theme. Plus, it goes with Jasper's era and I don't want him to give up that part of himself. I can't believe we have basically planned the details just on the way to school.

It feels so real now, I'm so excited. Quickly getting out my phone I quickly sent a group text message to the girls including Rosalie and Alice in it too, even though I would be seeing her shortly, asking them to be my bridesmaids. The replies were instantaneous. Then sending text messages on Jasper's phone for him when he asked me to.

Rosalie: You know I'd love to be my sister's bridesmaid xxx

Samantha: Girl, you know what that answer is. A thousand times yes!!! Xxx

Kristen: OMG!!! YES!!! Xxx

Chloe: YES! YES!! YES!! Xxx

Amelia: Hun, I think you can gather what my answer will be ;) Yes!!!!! Xxx

Annalyssa: Thank you. I love you all so much. Amelia will you be my maid of honour? Xxx

Amelia: Of course. I love you too xxx

The rest: I love you too xxx

Laughing I slipped my phone back into my bag and not too long after we arrived at school pulling in besides Dean's car, Jasper getting similar messages in reply though Peter's was hilarious but Jasper just rolled his eyes at his brother. Apparently, Jasper according to Peter, was getting forgetful in his old age as he already knew thanks to his knower. 

"Hi guys." I greeted happily as Jasper helped me out of the car. He always liked to do it, so I just let him, whatever makes him happy makes me happy.

"Hey shortie." Dean said pulling me into hug much like Emmett does and lifting me off the ground. It seemed to be their signature hugs.

"Anna, I would love to be one of your bridesmaids. I love the colours you two picked out for your wedding it's going to be amazing. Now, you've got all the details sorted, leave it all to me. I promise you'll both love it." Alice beamed pulling me into a tight hug as I hugged and greeted her back happily.

"Alice, Anna and I want to plan our wedding." Jasper told her a frown in place.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't help now you've planned everything." Alice protested. We all just shook our heads laughing at her and finally agreeing as we headed to class. It was a shame I didn't get to see Rosalie and Emmett much as they had college but least we got to see each other afterwards and at the weekends.

Morning classes seemed to fly by and before we know it was lunch time. As I was leaving my Math class, all my subjects had shifted around to how they were last year, I saw Jasper waiting outside of the class for me. Which no matter how many times he does it, it still makes me incredibly happy.

"Hi babe." I said happily, walking up to Jasper a bright happy smile on my face that matched his.

"Hi baby." Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close and kissing me sweetly.

"How was math?" Jasper asked once we pulled back sending a brief glare over my shoulder at someone, most probably Mike.

"Hmm, okay I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders as we wrapped our arms around each other's waists. "How was Spanish?"

"Hmm, okay I guess." Jasper mocked me a teasing smirk on his face which I responded by pinching his hip and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Now lil' lady, that wasn't very nice!" Jasper playfully growled his accent thicker than usual.

"Well, Major you weren't very nice to your mate either." I sassed.

"My apologies Ma'am." Jasper said stopping in the entrance of the cafeteria pulling me to him and kissing me again this time leaving me breathless.

"I think you can be forgiven. This time." I teased. Jasper just smiled and kissed my head lovingly as we grabbed our lunch as we didn't have time to make it, a chicken salad wrap, a banana and a bottle of water. When we noticed a strange sight. Alice and Dean sitting with Angela and the others.

"What's going on?" I asked confused but Jasper was just as confused as I was.

We had just reached the table when we heard Alice say, "I've decided to throw a party for graduation. Everyone's invited."

"A party at your place?" Angela asked shocked.

"I've never even seen your house?" Jessica muttered in almost jealously as Jasper sat down next to Dean pulling me onto his lap.

"No ones seen their house except Anna and Bella." Eric muttered.

"Do not mention her!" Dean snapped. "A party my love?" Dean asked Alice softly completely different to how he was a moment ago.

"It'll be fun." Alice insisted a wide smile on her face.

"After all," Jasper spoke smoothly his chest rumbling against my back. "How often are we gonna graduate?" He asked sharing a secret smile with Dean and Alice, when Alice suddenly went into a vision. Angela not noticing started asking Alice a question about if she wanted them to contribute to the music and what to wear and if they needed to bring anything. Wanting to take the attention off of Alice I answered, seeing a grateful look shot my way by Dean.

"Angie, wear maybe a dress, a short one or maybe a cute top and skirt long at the back and short at the front." I answered once I swallowed a bite of my lunch.

"As for music what do you have on your phone? And you don't need to bring anything don't worry." I assured holding out my left hand for her phone as I was taking a sip of water with my right, unintentionally showing off my engagement ring. I wasn't hiding it, just these guys hadn't seen it before but they had now. If their fish out of water looks were anything to go by. That is until Angela let out a loud squeal attracting everyone's attention to our table as she grasped my hand staring intently at the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Your getting married! I'm so happy for you! And that ring is gorgeous!" Angela said rapidly almost as chirper and hyper as Alice.

"Are you pregnant again?" Jessica sneered, stopping what else Angela was about to say.

"Jessica!!" Angela exclaimed shocked.

"No, I'm not. Besides, even if I was that's none of your business!" I replied glaring at her she was really pushing my buttons.

"Well, why are you getting married then?" Mike asked.

"Because I love Anna and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Jasper argued growling slightly, until I held his hand that was resting on my thigh successfully calming him.

"When are you getting married?" Angela asked excited but I could tell she was nervous and trying to stop a fight from happening.

"July 22nd." I said happily.

"I'm so happy for you both." Angela said getting up and hugging me just as the Bell went signalling afternoon classes.

***

As we were leaving school at the end of the day I was desperate to have Willow back in my arms for a cuddle, when I felt a wave of calm coming from Jasper who pulled me closer to him. Apparently the vision Alice had was of Victoria making an appearance this weekend and attacking Willow and I, so now Willow and I were going to Florida to visit Mum and Phil. Dean had changed the booking as we weren't meant to be going until Easter, which is the end of April this year, and now we're flying out after school on Friday at five in the evening.

"Are you okay love?" Jasper asked concerned wrapping his arm around me.

"I just want to go home and cuddle with Dad and Willow and then with you when you get back from hunting. Just stressed really." I sighed heavily resting my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"How about after I get back I draw you a nice scented bubble bath?" Jasper asked.

"That would be amazing, thank you." I said kissing him sweetly and lovingly.

"Anything for you darlin'." Jasper whispered against my lips, about to kiss me once again when we heard a voice I never wanted to hear. Ever again.

"So. This is the guy posing as the father to my daughter? I confess he really doesn't look like much, just a southern idiot. Your standards are slipping Anna." Jackson scoffed looking over Jasper and I as he took of his sunglasses, everyone staring at us looking exactly how I felt. Scared.

"She's not your daughter!" I snapped glaring at the man who ruined two tears of my life. "Considering what happened with you. I'd say my standards have risen considerably higher."

"What have I told you about talking back to me?! I'll make you pay for that you little bitch!" Jackson shouted storming over to us when Jasper shoved Jackson to the floor and holding him there, a dark look on his face. 

"Jasper! Don't no matter how much you want to. And believe me I do too. But think of Anna and your daughter." Dean said hurriedly as he and Alice ran over to us.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jasper growled punching Jackson in the face again and again. "You'll never lay a hand on Anna or my daughter! And you seriously are stupid coming here where no doubt someone has called the police. I'll make you pay for what you did to Anna!" Just as Jasper went to punch him again Dean pulled him off of him.

Jackson bloodied and bruised took off running into his car and speeding off escaping the teachers that tried to catch him and hold him for the police while I wrapped my arms around Jasper calming him and myself.

"I'm sorry darlin'." Jasper apologised kissing my head.

"You don't need to apologise Jazz." I assured leaning up to kiss him. "But let's go see our daughter." I said as we walked to their cars taking off to Esme's to see our daughter.

Jasper's P.O.V:

I smiled as I stood in the doorway of the living room of my mother's house watching my Anna and Willow curled up in an armchair together, Anna reading to Willow a blanket over them, that I had placed a moment ago. I knew Anna was extremely shook up over what happened today but she was keeping it together for Willow. I was always in awe of how strong my mate is, even though I can feel how scared and terrified she is, she just simply smiles and laughs for our daughter's sake.

I had not long got off the phone with Charlie, who had wanted me to apologise to Anna for him as wouldn't be able to have dinner with her, that I knew they had both been looking forward too, but he was putting all his effort and his team into searching for Jackson on top of the disappearances and he was incredibly over stretched. I now knew where Anna got her strength from, her father. I had told him what was happening this weekend and he says he'll go away fishing with Billy and Harry if they were free, I had offered to call them for him which he was thankful for.

So after a long phone call with Charlie, assuring him I would protect my mate and daughter with my life. I phoned Sue and told her what was happening, explaining the situation and apologising for Anna and Willow not being able to come over this weekend, but she had thankfully understood and wanted them safe as much as I and the others did. She assured me the pack would help us in trying to catch Victoria just let them know the time she would be coming, and that Harry and Billy would love to go fishing with Charlie, ultimately keeping him safe too.

"We'll keep them safe Jasper." Carlisle assured coming up behind me bringing me out of my thoughts as we watched Anna and Willow for a moment in silence before I spoke.

"I know. But Carlisle, you should have seen how happy she was this morning as we were planning our wedding." I said a happy smile on my face as I remembered how happy she was and then it turned into a frown. "And now she is so stressed. She's hiding it behind her wide smiles but that's only for Willow's sake. I'm worried for her."

"I know son, I know. But like I have said before, they're family and we protect our family. Maybe the weekend away with her Mother and Step-father will do her good, give her time to unwind. But for now, all you can do is be there for her like you have been. Show her when everything feels like it's on top of her she has you to pull her up and support her." Carlisle said patting my shoulder before walking back to the kitchen to help make Anna and Willow dinner.

"Hey baby." I said entering the room and sitting on the armchair wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss to her temple lovingly. She just smiled up at me and carried on reading to Willow who was entranced in the book. Not wishing to disturb them I just sat listening as Anna read Beauty and the Beast to Willow. Moving closer so Anna could rest against me if she wanted, silently letting her know I was here for them like always. And I will forever be there for my amazing fiancée and my beautiful daughter, and nothing will take me away from them.

Third P.O.V.:

Unknown to those closest to Annalyssa Swan Victoria had found some interesting news and had hatched a new plan because of this. Tracking down the man known as Jackson Summers, she found him cleaning his wounds in an old motel on the outskirts of town.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jackson growled pulling out the knife he'd just purchased, wishing he'd had it in the school car park.

"We have a common enemy, and I want revenge and I've heard so do you. I can offer that to you." Victoria spoke softly her voice enticing the man before her.

"You haven't answered my question!" Jackson snapped.

"I'm Victoria. And all will be explained if you survive. I hope you do, you could prove very useful to me." Victoria replied and with that she lunged forward and bit Jackson's neck pushing her venom into his bloodstream starting the transition as he started screaming in agony.

Once he had past out from the pain she took him to her hideout where her budding army and a young man whom Charlie has been looking for for a year, Riley Biers.

"Watch him he'll be very useful to us." Victoria ordered Riley and left again only to return a while later. She had a young woman with her also in transition, it was Bella Swan who she had broken out of jail and offered the chance in her army for revenge and Bella had taken it immediately. Looking around at her army and her new members, if they survived, Victoria couldn't help but inwardly smirk as everything was going just the way she wanted it too.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three, Visiting Mum

Chapter Twenty-Three, Visiting Mum

The week seemed to pass really fast, and now it was Friday and I was on my way home from school with Jasper. We wanted to spend as much as we could together before I left tonight. I was excited to see my Mum, Phil and my friends again but I was also worried. I was worried, as not only would he and the others be trying to catch Victoria, but Jackson was still missing. And now Bella, who had escaped from prison, the guards had their throats torn out. Jasper suspected Victoria but the others weren't sure as Alice hadn't seen anything.

"You are okay darlin'?" Jasper asked worriedly brushing his thumb over my knuckles drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay babe." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Please be careful while Willow and I are in Florida. I don't want anything to happen to you or to any of you." I pleaded.

"I promise you sweetheart," Jasper said kissing my knuckles. "Nothing is going to happen to me or anyone else, but I promise we'll be careful. But I want you to know that I will miss you and our daughter so much and will be counting down the hours until we're together again. But, besides that I also want you to enjoy your time in Florida, I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you so much too Jazz. And I'll be counting down the hours too, but I promise I'll enjoy and make the most of my time in Florida." I promised as we pulled into the driveway. Dad had the day off today so he had Willow, so he wanted spend time with his granddaughter before we went to Florida in a few hours.

"Thank you honey." I said sweetly kissing his cheek as he helped me out of the car.

"Your welcome Ma'am." Jasper replied, backing me into the car kissing me passionately.

Feeling Jasper tap the back of my thighs, knowing what he wanted I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, threading my fingers through his hair. While he had his hands on my bottom, the kiss becoming harder and deeper while our tongues fought for dominance. When we pulled back resting our heads against each other while I got my breath back.

"That's one hell of a goodbye." I laughed breathlessly kissing Jasper once more.

"Well, I love my gorgeous fiancée and I'm going to miss her until she's back in my arms." Jasper said giving me another kiss.

"And I'm going to miss my handsome fiancé and I love you too." I sighed giving him one more kiss until we went inside.

"Hi Dad." I greeted smiling at him as he laid on the floor holding Willow above his head the both of them laughing.

"Hi Princess. Hi Jasper. How was school?" Dad asked tilting his head to look at us.

"It was okay thanks Charlie. How's your day been?" Jasper asked while I went and got myself a glass of water.

"That's good to hear. And it's been good relaxing with my granddaughter. Anna, I've already changed Willow ready for Florida's climate, everything for Willow is packed in the changing bag. You better go double check everything and get changed." Dad told me as I came back into the living room.

"Thanks Dad." I said gratefully leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Hi baby, Mama's missed you so much." I said kissing Willow's cheek who giggled and reached for me. She looked adorable in her light blue dress with pink flowers, a pink cardigan, white socks and blue shoes. I gave her a quick cuddle and lots of kisses before letting go back to Dad and Jasper. "I'll be down shortly. I'll just go change and double check everything."

"I'll help you darlin'." Jasper suggested standing up from his position on the floor next to Dad.

"No it's okay Jazz. Spend some time with Willow." I said kissing his cheek before racing upstairs.

Checking the bathroom I grabbed my wash bag making sure I had everything in there including Willow's toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as my own things, and took it to my room putting it in my suitcase. Double checking my suitcase making sure I had all the weather appropriate clothes for both Willow and I and anything we could need, as Florida is a lot hotter than Forks. Zipping it up and padlocking it I moved on to the changing bag checking it over, I do trust Dad but I like to double check everything for my own piece of mind. Satisfied Willow had everything she needed to keep her entertained and anything she could possibly need for the two hour and fourteen minute flight, I quickly added my phone charger and a book to the changing bag as it will act as my carryon.

I quickly changed into red short-shorts, a white crop top with spaghetti straps, red heeled sandals, red see-through scarf, blue leather jacket with white stars and topped up my red lipstick and put my hair into a high ponytail and I was done.

"You ready darlin'?" Jasper asked knocking on the door before he opened it. "God, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you Jasper. I'm ready." I said kissing his cheek leaving a red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"I'll help you bring the bags down and we better go." Jasper sighed reluctantly.

"Hey, you know I'll call you and FaceTime as often as possible Jazz and it'll fly by but I want you to know I'll miss you and I love you." I assured wrapping my send around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"I know darlin' and I'll do the same. I'll miss you so much and I love you too." Jasper said kissing me softly, sweetly and tenderly. The kiss ended far too soon then what we both would have liked, but we just smiled softly at each other grabbing each other's hands as we each picked up a bag each and headed downstairs. Dad had already put Willow in her car seat in Jasper's car along with her buggy before climbing in the back with Willow. He wanted to see us off along with Jasper.

It wasn't as long as I thought it would be to to get Port Angeles airport what with there being no traffic. After arriving we didn't have long to wait until it was announced our plane was boarding.

"Call me when you get there Darlin' please, so I know your safe." Jasper said pulling me closer and kissing my lips. "Give my love to your Mum and Phil." He continued before kissing Willow's forehead, nose and cheeks. "See you later lil' darlin' be good for your Mama and Dada will see you soon."

"Call me when you get there Anna." Dad said pulling me into a hug being mindful of Willow in my arms. "And say hi to your Mum and Phil for me."

"I will do. I love you both." I said blowing them kisses and hearing them say 'I love you too.' I made my way to the boarding bay, and showed them the tickets. With one last wave to Dad and Jasper I walked towards the plane and boarding for the two hour flight.

***

Two hours later, Willow and I were finally leaving the plane, she was very well behaved considering for a one year old. Reaching the baggage claim I pulled the buggy off and quickly set it up and strapped Willow in then pulled my suitcase and the car seat off. Hanging the changing bag on the back of the buggy, hooking the car seat through one arm, I called Jasper knowing he would be with Dad and would put it on speaker phone. After only two rings Jasper picked up.

"Hi Darlin, are you and Willow alright?" Jasper asked worried.

"Anna?" Dad questioned concerned.

"Hi Jazz, Daddy. We're fine, we just landed. I haven't found Mum or Phil yet. I miss you both already." I sighed pushing Willow backwards and forwards in the buggy keeping an eye on her and my suitcase.

"Good, I'm glad Princess. We miss you too and we'll let you find Reneé and Phil. I love you sweetheart." Dad said relieved.

"I love you baby." Jasper said lovingly.

"I love you both too. Bye." I bid as they bid goodbye too. Slipping my phone into my pocket of my jacket and zipping it up I grabbed the suitcase and started to push Willow to the entrance.

I was so glad I had fed Willow on the plane so she was practically ready for bed. Not long after I thought that I heard Mum's voice calling us over as she ran over to us Phil behind her who took the suitcase off of me so I can push Willow easier.

"Oh I've missed you so much." Mum said pulling me into a hug. "Have you eaten? Has Willow eaten?" Mum asked pulling back from me and looking me over.

"I fed Willow on the plane. But I haven't eaten. Hi Phil." I said as he hugged me when Mum finally released me.

"Hi sweetheart, lets get you some dinner." Phil said leading the way to Costa and buying me a watermelon ice cooler and a macaroni pasta. Once I'd finished we headed out to the car park and making our way back to the house.

"Sweetheart," Mum said turning in her seat to look at me where I was helping Willow drink her water. "I've booked an appointment for you to shop for your wedding dress tomorrow at the boutique. The girls are gonna meet us there." Mum said excited.

"Thanks Mum. What about Willow?" I asked.

"I'm going to have her Anna. Spend some time with my granddaughter." Phil said smiling back at me through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Phil." I said gratefully.

Once we got to Mum's house, Mum helped me unpack. Once everything was put away I bathed Willow and put her to bed who fell asleep as soon as she was in the cot. Grabbing a baby monitor I headed into the bathroom for a shower and changed into my short pyjamas. After texting Alice and Rose for a bit letting them know I was shopping for my dress they said they'll look for there's on Sunday. I bid them good luck with the hunt for Victoria and to be safe. I called Jasper for a bit to say goodnight, and wishing him the same and telling him that I love him. I then headed to bed for an early night as I was exhausted.

***

After getting dressed in a black mesh top, blue velvet shorts, a rose chocker and peep toe boots that is cute but also easy to change into. Doing some simple makeup with my signature red lipstick, I pinned the sides of my hair back and I was done. Seeing Willow was waking up I walked over to the cot peering down at my beautiful daughter.

"Hello baby." I said happily picking her up and kissing all over her face making her giggle.

"Mama." Willow said happily placing her hand on my cheek.

"I love you baby. Let's get you dressed." I said putting her on the changing mat. After changing her nappy, I put on a cute floral romper outfit, a grey headband over her red curls, white socks, tan coloured shoes and a black cardigan just in case. "There we go baby. Don't you look pretty." I said picking her up as my phone started ringing as Jasper was FaceTiming me.

"There's my beautiful girls." Jasper exclaimed happily.

"Dada." Willow exclaimed excited.

"Hi Jazz." I smiled happily. I missed waking up next to him.

"What are you up to today?" Jasper asked.

"Mum booked an appointment for a wedding boutique today. So, I'm going shopping for my wedding dress with Mum and the girls. Willow is going to spend some time with Grandpa Phil. What are you up to today? And where would you want to do on honeymoon, babe?" I asked.

"Oh really? That's making me want July to hurry up, now. I've already planned it all and it's going to be a surprise for you darlin'." Jasper stated with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked excited.

"That will be telling, my love. It's a surprise, but I can assure you, you'll love it. I hope you have a good time my love and you too my precious baby girl." Jasper said. "I'm going to play a few games with Emmett and Dean, then we're all going hunting before we hunt for Victoria tonight." At that moment Willow became grizzly signalling she was starting to get hungry.

"I better go feed our daughter. I'll talk to you later babe. I love you so much." I said blowing him a kiss, Willow copying me by blowing Jasper a kiss and waving to him.

"Okay darlin', I'll let you go. I love you so much sweetheart, both of you." Jasper said blowing us both kiss before the call cut off.

"Morning Mum, morning Phil." I greeted strapping Willow into the high chair and putting her bib on.

"Morning sweetheart. Morning Willow." Mum smiled setting my breakfast and tea on the table. "Here, let me feed Willow. You have your breakfast." Mum assured taking the seat besides the high chair, kissing mine and Willow's foreheads, then feeding Willow her weetabix with a beaker of milk.

"Morning Anna, morning Willow." Phil greeted hugging me and kissing my forehead before getting up and doing the same with Willow.

"What time do we have to be at the boutique, Mum?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Well it's nine o clock now and we have an appointment at eleven, so about half ten." Mum replied excitedly.

"I would leave at ten, just to make sure." Phil suggested.

"True. Okay then, we'll leave at ten." Mum replied with excitement shinning in her eyes.

Once we'd finished I took Willow upstairs to clean her up and do her teeth as well as my own.

Once we were both ready I popped on my red lipstick, checked my bag for my purse with my card and my money, smiling as I saw a text from Jasper wishing me a good day, telling me he loved us and missed us. Sending him a quick text back with the same I slipped it into my bag and slipping the bag over my shoulder.

"Shall we go down to Grandma and Grandpa, baby?" I asked Willow picking her up off of the floor where she had been playing.

"Mama. Puppy." Willow said showing me her wolf cuddly toy.

"That's right baby. Well done." I praised kissing Willow making her giggle.

"Come to Grandpa." Phil said clapping his hands and holding them out for Willow who reached her arms out for him. "We're going to have fun just us today sweetheart, aren't we? Yes we are." Phil cooed holding her above her head making her giggle.

"Be good for Grandpa baby and Mama will see you later. I love you." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Come on Anna. Willow will be fine with Phil you know that. But we need to leave now." Mum said.

It didn't take long to get into town and we were soon parking the car outside the boutique called, 'Dream Dentelle Boutique'. It was a cute and elegant but rustic store and I loved it, I just really hoped I'd find the dress here. As soon as I got out of the car I was swamped by friends being brought in to a big group hug.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Kristen exclaimed. "I can't wait for you to find your dress! And for your wedding!"

"Do you know where your going for your honeymoon?" Chloe asked excited.

"No. Jasper's planned it all, said its a surprise for me." I groaned but still had a wide smile on my face.

"Oooh. I wonder where he's taking you!" Amelia teased wiggling her eyebrows at me and nudging me with her elbow.

"What's the colour scheme and what colours do you want for our dresses?" Sam asked, just as excited as the rest of us, she was practically bouncing on the spot.

"It's a royal blue with a hint of orange for the colour theme. Amelia, as my maid of honour will preferably, have a rust orange dress with royal blue shoes. Willow, as my beautiful flower girl will have a white and orange dress hopefully, with white shoes. And you guys will have royal blue dresses with rust orange heels. I'll hopefully find some royal blue heels to go with my dress." I explained looking at all of them slightly anxiously. "Is that alright with you?" I asked them nervously.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's okay hun, and I bet we're all going to look amazing. Now let's go and find your dress and ours." Kristen said excited the others offering similar words of excitement and agreement. Amelia and Sam hooked arms with me as we entered the boutique Kristen, Chloe and Mum following behind. As we entered the boutique we were met by a woman who looked to be around the same age as Mum. She had a slightly round face with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi my names Elizabeth, welcome to my store Dream Dentelle Boutique. Are you the Swan bridal party?" The women now known as Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I'm the mother of the bride and this beautiful young woman is my daughter Annalyssa, who is getting married mid July this year." Mum introduced me to Elizabeth.

"Well aren't you a beauty Annalyssa." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am. But you can call me Anna." I smiled.

"Okay then." Elizabeth smiled. "Right, here is some champagne for all of you. What would you like to look for first?"

"I have a one year old daughter who will be my flower girl, I'd like for her to have a white dress with some rust orange on it. If at all possible." I replied, then I explained what I told the girls outside and that I had two other bridesmaids in Forks who would be looking for their own dresses.

"Okay, we have those types of dresses in stock. Now, what type of dress are you looking for Anna?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd like a elegant Princess style dress but vintage." I replied.

"Okay, we have a quite a few dresses in those styles not to worry. Let's find you the flower girl and bridesmaids dresses first, shall we?" Elizabeth suggested leading the way further into the store.

Forty minutes later, I had found the most adorable dress for Willow. It was a white dress that had orange flowers along the waist acting like a belt of sorts, and orange butterflies scattered over the bottom of the skirt. As for the girls; Amelia had found a beautiful over the shoulder silk style dress that was in a beautiful rust orange colour with royal blue buckle-up stilettos. She looked absolutely gorgeous as she paired it with some diamond stud earrings.

All the girls had refused to let me buy their dresses, saying they were going to buy their own. Sam had found a stunning sweetheart tule, royal blue style dress that was long at the back and stopped just above the knee in the front with silver sequins around the waist. Much like Amelia she had purchased diamond earrings but long ones instead of studs and buckle-up stilettos in rust orange.

Kristen had found a beautiful dress similar to Sam in sweetheart tule, royal blue ball gown style dress with a silver sequin pattern on the left side of the bodice, with rust orange buckle-up stilettos, diamond earrings that had two diamonds dangling from the stud. And finally, Chloe had found a stunning sweetheart style evening dress that was in a one shoulder style. The strap was in the form of a flower design and the dress was a beautiful royal blue colour. She had paired it with diamond stud earrings and rust orange stilettos.

"You all look so beautiful." I gushed looking over my best friends in their dresses.

"Thank you Anna." Amelia said as they headed back to get changed, once they were back it was my turn to find my dress. After looking for awhile I narrowed it down to two dresses. They were both beautiful and both Princess style dresses. The first; was an off the shoulder dress, plunge neckline style with a tule skirt. The tule skirt along with the bodice is dotted with falling petals and leaves, with a tule veil. The second; was a creamy strapless dress in tule with delicate layers of lace petals that flutter and decorate from the bodice down to the elegant princess skirt. The dress also had a matching veil as the edges had the same lace as the dress.

Deciding to try on the first dress first I headed into the changing rooms Elizabeth coming in to help me and lace me up.

"Right are you ready?" I heard Elizabeth ask Mum and the others before she pulled back the large curtain revealing me in the off-the-shoulder dress. Mum and the others gasped as soon as they saw me, Mum had tears in her eyes her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh honey. You look so beautiful." Mum gasped.

"That is a beautiful dress Anna and you look beautiful. But it's not quite right. What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I like it but I really like the other one. I agree with you Chloe." I said turning to look in the mirror. I was shocked at how I looked. I could barely believe it was me but I felt there wasn't something quite right. I loved this dress but I wanted to try the other one. "Can I try the other one please Elizabeth?" I asked politely.

"Of course darling. Right this way." Elizabeth said leading me back into the changing room, helping me out of the dress and into the other one. Once I came back out I could tell by their reactions that this one was the one without even seeing it for myself.

"Oh baby. That is the one. Crap my mascara." Mum said fanning her face as the tears poured down her cheeks. "My baby is all grown up, you look so beautiful." And she was not the only one crying my friends were too and they were making tears sting my eyes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous hun." Amelia cried taking the tissue Elizabeth handed her. Elizabeth passing the box to all of them.

"Girl, you have to get that one. If you don't I'll kick your ass." Sam exclaimed making us all laugh.

"Jasper is not going to be able keep his hands off of you." Kristen smirked sending me a wink.

"This is the one you look so beautiful Anna. That dress suits you so much better then the first." Chloe exclaimed.

"Would you like to see Anna? I must say I agree with your mother and your friends, that dress suits you and your fiancé won't be able to resist you." Elizabeth agreed her hand on the cloth that covered the mirror. I nodded my head turning to face the mirror, as soon as the cover fell from the mirror I gasped in shock. I was stunned from the previous dress but this one, this one I had no words for. I felt tears slip down my face.

"Is that me?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Yes honey, and you look so gorgeous." Mum said coming up behind me placing her hands on my shoulders. "You look so gorgeous and I'm buying this dress for you. This is the one sweetheart. Do you want it?" Mum asked. "And I will not take no for an answer. I will be buying you your wedding dress."

"I love it Mum. I just...I just can't believe it's me in that mirror."

"Here Anna, I found you some shoes that go with the dress." Amelia said coming over showing me the royal blue stilettos that had lace on the back of them, exactly what I wanted.

"And these." Chloe said bringing over some diamond stud earrings.

"They're gorgeous." I gasped as she helped me into the shoes.

"Now it's complete girl." Sam smirked a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What did you do Sam?" I asked turning to look at her.

"I've just purchased you a royal blue and orange garter to go under your dress. It should get to your house in Forks soon." Sam winked making a blush to spread across my cheeks.

"So will you be taking everything?" Elizabeth asked me.

Looking over the dress, the veil, the earrings and then the shoes I nodded my head a wide happy smile on my face.

"I'll take them." I said happily squealing excitedly with my friends.

Once Mum had paid for my dress, veil, shoes and earrings, that I thanked her profusely for, I paid for Willow's dress and shoes and the girls paid for theirs. Mum and I paid a little extra to have my dress, veil and Willow's dress shipped to Forks so they don't get screwed up on the plane. While I took both pairs of shoes and my earrings with me. Thanking Elizabeth for everything we bid her goodbye, after promising to leave an excellent review. After putting our bags in our respective cars, Mum and I had lunch with the girls before heading home. Jasper and I texting each other all the way home.

"How'd it go?" Phil asked when Mum and I got home.

"She looked so beautiful and we found everything." Mum said happily.

"That's great." Phil smiled happily. "Willow is down for her afternoon nap, we had lots of fun playing in the garden together. Don't worry I smothered her in suncream." Phil assured.

"Thank you Phil." I said gratefully, hugging him tightly.

"No worries sweetheart. Why don't you go relax in the garden with your mother and I'll bring you both out some smoothies." Phil suggested.

"Okay. I'll just go put these away, change and put suncream on. I'll meet you out there Mum." I smiled.

"Okay darling. I'm going to do the same." Mum smiled she kissed Phil briefly before we both went upstairs to our respective bedrooms. Entering my room quietly so I didn't wake Willow I put the shoes and the earrings away in my suitcase and grabbed my dark red bikini and my red sandals along.

Dropping them onto my bed I quietly walked over to the cot, leaning over the side peering down at my beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully with her arms up above her head. Kissing my fingers I gently pressed them against her forehead not wanting to wake her.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered pressing another kiss to her forehead with my fingers. Stripping out of my clothes I quickly put my bikini on along with my red sandals. Throwing my hair up into a high ponytail, I smothered myself in suncream making sure I wouldn't get burned and put my sunglasses on top of my head and I was ready. Grabbing my phone I went downstairs and went outside where Mum was already laying on one of the sun loungers.

"I've loved our weekend together sweetheart." Mum said after awhile as we sipped on the smoothies Phil had brought outta us. "I really wish you two didn't have to go back tomorrow, but I understand you have to be back early to get Willow situated again, before you get ready for school."

"I've loved our time together too Mum." I said leaning over to hug her.

"I got you a graduation present." Mum said pulling a large box out from under her lounger.

"Mum you didn't have to get me anything, but thank you." I said taking the box from her.

"I wanted to. Go on open it." Mum insisted.

Undoing the white bow from around the box I took the lid off revealing a quilt made from all of the trip t-shirts that we went on when I was younger and when I wasn't in Forks.

"Oh my god. I love it, is this all our old quilt t-shirts?" I asked in awe and excitement.

"Of course, I thought it would keep you warm in Forks. I saved them all. Remember this one? Ensenada." Mum asked.

"The Snake Pit." I said as Mum and I laughed together, talking about our favourite trips.

"This is great Mum, I love it. Thank you." I said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I thought when Willow's older and you have more kids we can add to it." Mum added.

"I'm glad you love it baby. I feel bad for how things turned out with Bella and I can't apologise enough." Mum said sadly.

"Mum. You don't need to apologise. It's no one's fault but Bella's." I assured. The rest of the day went well after that, as Willow and I spent our last night with Mum and Phil in Florida enjoying our time with them and making the most of it as we all played with Willow until I put her to bed as she was exhausted from the heat and playing all day. Once she was in bed and I had showered Mum, Phil and I were playing Pictionary which was hilarious as neither Phil or I could draw, only Mum could. So Mum ended up winning several rounds as no one could guess what Phil or I had drawn, to he honest neither could we.

As it started getting darker I knew Jasper and the others would be hunting for Victoria now, I just hope they would be safe. After an hour of waiting after I had gone to bed I got a phone call from Jasper and I sighed in relief as soon as I heard his voice.

"Darlin'." Jasper's sweet southern accent came over the phone and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Jasper. Oh thank Merlin. Are you alright? Is everyone alright?" I asked in a rush and all in one breath.

"Calm down sweetheart. I'm perfectly fine and so is everyone else. But Victoria got away." Jasper growled obviously frustrated with himself.

"Hey. Hey baby it's not your fault. We knew she was able to escape because of her gift. I'm just glad everyone is okay. What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett and I grabbed her a few times but somehow the momentum was able to throw us off balance and she escaped our grasp. She kept switching from our side to the Rez. Paul nearly had her at one stage too, until she jumped back to us. It was like she was toying with us jumping from one side to the other. Emmett and Dean jumped after her when she jumped back to the Rez. Paul and Jared knocked them into the water before they even touched a foot on their land. They let it go, thankfully, as we were all trying to catch Victoria." Jasper explained.

"Did they get hurt?" I asked worried for the devil twins.

"No baby. They're fine. How was your day?" Jasper asked.

"It was good we found all the dresses, and Willow’s is just so adorable. Alice and Rosie just got to get there's. And you all need your suits. Afterwards, I sunbathed in the garden with Mum, and she made all our trip t-shirts into a quilt for my graduation present. Willow had a good time with her grandfather playing out in the garden with him. How was your day?" I asked.

"I'm glad you had a good day my love. I had a good day, playing multiple games with Emmett and Dean. But I missed you my darlin' I love you so much." Jasper replied.

"I'm glad you had a good day too babe. We love you so much and we miss you too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." I told him and I really and truly did miss Jasper and I knew Willow missed her Dada.

"I can't wait to see both of my girls tomorrow either darlin'. I'll let you get some sleep." Jasper laughed as I let out a loud yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight Jazz." I said through another yawn.

"Goodnight darlin'." Jasper bid lovingly. As soon as we had said our goodbyes and my phone was on charge I was out like a light. A smile on my face as I thought about being back with my Dad and Jasper tomorrow.

Authors note: Dentelle is French for lace.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four, Intruder

Chapter Twenty-Four, Intruder

As soon as the plane had landed on Sunday afternoon Willow and I had been swept up in Jasper's and my Dad's arms. For the rest of the day we had spent curled up in the living room catching up over what happened during the weekend, each filling each other in on what had happened. Though they just mainly wanted to know how our time was in Florida with Mum and Phil. Now though, it was time for school.

Dad had an early shift so Willow would he spending the day with Sue and Harry while Jasper and I were at school. And I was most likely going to have dinner with them to make up for this weekend, while Jasper went shopping for his suit with Emmett and Dean.

Stepping out of the shower I dried myself off, put on some deodorant and wrapped my hair up in a towel. Stepping into my bedroom a smile immediately stretched across my face at the sight of Jasper already showered and dressed playing with Willow on our bed who was already dressed too. Considering I had dressed her while Jasper showered and got himself ready as she had got herself and Jasper's pyjamas quite messy this morning.

Jasper was in a white button down shirt, a grey waist coat, black trousers and black cowboy boots. As for Willow she was dressed in black spotted trousers, white socks, her princess trainers, a thick long sleeved white t-shirt that had a Minnie Mouse pattern on the front in the same colour as her trousers, one of the ears even had a small white bow on it, a black jumper, her red coat and her hair was in little pig tails.

"Don't you two look gorgeous." I smiled kissing both their cheeks before getting dressed. Changing into a lacy black bra and matching underwear, blue ripped jeans, black ankle socks, black ankle boots and a black sheer lacy crop top. Sitting at my vanity table I quickly dried my hair brushing it and leaving it in my natural curls over my left shoulder. Putting on some natural makeup with pink lipstick instead of red for a change, my black leather jacket and I was done.

"Doesn't Mama look so beautiful Willow?" Jasper asked as he gently bounced her on his knee but his eyes were locked on mine. "Yes she does." Jasper continued agreeing with himself.

"And Dada looks as handsome as always." I said kissing his lips lovingly. The kiss went on for several minutes, Willow distracted by her teething toy. When the doorbell rang separating us from our moment, a groan of displeasure falling from both our lips.

"That'll be Sue." I sighed checking over Willow's bag again before we headed downstairs letting her in. "Hi Sue. Thank you for having Willow at a short notice."

"It's no bother Anna. You know that." Sue smiled pulling me into a hug before she did the same to Jasper and kissed Willow's forehead, taking her once she was in her car seat.

"When you come over later. I want to hear all about your dress Anna and Willow's." Sue said sternly though it was ruined by the smile on her face. "Right, I should get going and let you two get to school. Have a good day." Sue said bidding us goodbye and driving off once we had helped her put Willow's things in her car.

"Well my love," Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Now, that we are alone for a few minutes, before we have to head to school, there's something that I want to do." A smirk spreading across his face.

"And what's that Jazz?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering Jasper threw our bags on the floor, picked me up so my legs were around his waist and kissed me hungrily walking us back until my back hit my car. I kissed him back just as hungrily, as I tangled my fingers into his blonde curls tugging on them making him groan. His tongue swiped across my my bottom lip, but I denied him, until he bit my lip gently making me gasp. Our tongues tangled together in a furious dance as our teeth clanged together. Jasper pulled back so I could catch my breath but he didn't stop kissing me. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck leaving little love bites causing me to let out breathless moans.

Pulling his head up by his hair I kissed him passionately again but this wasn't as hungry as the one previously, it was slow and full of love. When we pulled back once more so I could catch my breath Jasper was smirking satisfied at my neck which I rolled my eyes too a smile playing on my own lips.

"I really missed you darlin'." Jasper said pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "I wanted to do that last night but I saw how tired you were so I didn't."

"I really missed you too Jazz. I love you." I said happily resting my forehead against his.

"I love you too. We better get to school." Jazz sighed letting me get down and get in my car turning the engine on, while he grabbed our bags.

As it turned out we arrived to school just as the warning bell sounded and had to run to our history class apologising for being late while we snuck to our seats at the back. Jasper wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we watched a war documentary.

"So, do I get a hint? About the dress." Jasper asked cheekily, earning a snack to the chest curtsey of me.

"You know you don't." I laughed quietly. Jasper just chuckled kissing my temple.

"After school before we go get our suits, I’m heading to Esme's as I want to continue my project I started over the weekend." Jasper whispered after we got told off for laughing.

"What project?" I asked curiously.

"I'm building an arbor for our wedding." Jasper whispered. And in that one sentence I couldn't even begin to explain the amount of love I felt for the man besides me as tears filled my eyes. Brushing them away before they could fall I kissed him passionately putting all the love, aww and adoration I had into the kiss, even if he could feel it I wanted it to show through the kiss too.

"Jasper... I have no words. But you are amazing and I love you so much I can't begin to explain how much." I whispered starring loving into his eyes my hand on his cheek.

"Darlin, you don't need to thank me. I know how you feel my love, not just because of my gift but because I feel exactly the same way for you." Jasper said kissing my lips softly before pulling me closer so my head rested on his chest. Everything felt perfect in that moment even if there were people out to get us, but we weren't thinking about that right now. All we cared about was each other and of course our daughter.

***

The day had gone by extremely fast and I couldn't wait to see my daughter and everyone on the Rez. It felt like I hadn't seen them in ages.

"Anna. I really love your’s and Willow's dresses and Rose and I got ours on the weekend too." Alice said excitedly, her and Dean meeting Jasper and I by our cars. "Oh, and Jasper. Don't forget you need an orange tie the others royal blue. Is Peter going to be there or is he going to get it in Texas? But he needs to get the right one?" Alice ranted.

"Alice calm down." Jasper said stopping her rant. "I know what suit and tie to get Alice, and Peter will know what suit to get because of his gift."

Seemingly satisfied Alice hugged me telling me to come round soon before climbing into her car followed by Dean after he had picked me up and span me around of course. Even though Jasper was leaving with Alice and Dean he wasn't getting in the car instead he helped me into mine like the gentleman he is and crouched down giving me a loving kiss.

"I'll see you tonight darlin'. Give Willow a hug and a kiss from me please?" Jasper asked when we pulled back.

"Of course Jazz. Have fun suit shopping and building. I'll see you tonight I love you." I assured kissing him chastely.

"I love you too. Drive safe." Jasper asked standing up and closing my door. After one last goodbye I turned on the engine as it came purring to life the music came on playing ‘Sucker’ by the Jonas Brothers which I started singing along too, Jasper getting into Alice's car. Both of us leaving the school car park heading in almost the same direction before they turned right and I continued on. After a twenty minute drive I finally arrived at the Rez but it was another ten minutes before I reached Harry's and Sue's parking behind Harry's truck and besides Sue's car. Switching off the engine I grabbed my bag and got out sending quick texts to both Jasper and Dad so they know I got here safe.

Before I had a chance to knock on the door it was thrown open by Seth who as usual had a wide smile on his face as he pulled me into a hug. It's not fair that he's taller than me now.

"Hi Seth. How’re you?” I laughed hugging him back.

"Hi Anna. I’m good, but we missed you. Where were you?" Seth asked.

"You already know she was visiting her Mum in Arizona." Leah said from behind him rolling her eyes at her brother. "Hi Anna." Leah greeted hugging me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hi Leah, where's Willow? How’re you?” I asked.

"In the living room with Mum and Dad. And I’m much better now thanks to you Anna." Leah said leading the way.

"Hi Sue, Hi Harry. How’re you both?” I greeted happily.

"Hi Anna. We’re doing well thank you.” They greeted warmly smiling happily at me.

"Mama!" Willow shouted from Sue's lap holding her arms out for me.

"Hello baby girl." I said kissing her all over her face making her giggle. "Oh Mummy has missed you so much, and this from Dada.” I said hugging and kissing her again.

“Have you been a good girl for auntie Sue and uncle Harry?"

"She's been as good as gold." Sue assured smiling at the pair of us. "Come, tell us all about your trip to Arizona." Sue said patting the seat next to her.

"It was so nice to spend some time with my Mum and Phil, she turned all our trip t-shirts into a quilt that we can add to as Willow gets older as a graduation present.

Saturday morning she had booked the two of us and my friends in to Dream Dentelle boutique while Willow had some time with Grandpa Phil, didn't you baby?" I explained kissing Willow's cheek and handing her the musical toy she was after. "I found the most adorable flower girl dress for Willow, my friends found their dresses."

"Did you find yours?" Leah asked cutting me off, and squealing and hugging me when I nodded while Seth looked at as if she'd been body snatched.

"Oh, I bet you look so beautiful." Sue gushed her eyes filling with tears.

"You're all coming to the wedding right? We haven't sent out invitations yet, but I was hoping..." I trailed off suddenly unsure.

"Of course we're all coming." Harry assured smiling widely at me. "Your family Anna. Not just to us, but to everyone on the Rez and I have no doubt that everyone will be coming."

"Thank you Harry. I love you guys so much." I said hugging Sue. An hour later after talking and catching up with each other the oven timer went off signalling the lasagna that Sue had made was ready. Sitting round the small kitchen table was a bit of a squeeze with Leah and Seth’s old high chair but we all managed perfectly fine.

***

Saying our goodbyes I strapped Willow into my car while Seth and Leah helped put the buggy and the changing bag in the boot. Double checking the car seat to make sure it was secure I gave Willow her dummy and the wolf cuddly toy as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you for today Harry, Sue. I really appreciate all you do for us." I said gratefully.

"It's no trouble Anna, really." Harry assured.

"We love having you over." Sue said hugging me. Once I hugged Harry, Leah and Seth I got in the car, started the engine and headed home.

As soon as I was parking the car behind the truck, that Dad sometimes used, I saw Jasper parking his car as well.

"Dada's home too baby." I said to Willow smiling at her through the mirror but she was still asleep. I jumped when my door was suddenly opened but calmed down when I noticed it was only Jasper who frowned at me in concern.

"Anna, darlin' are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Jazz I'm fine, really. You just startled me babe." I insisted when he didn't look too convinced.

"Sorry my love." Jasper said leaning down to kiss me sweetly. "Did you have fun at the Clearwater's?"

"I did, it was great catching up with them. How did the building and the shopping go?" I asked getting out of the car and getting Willow out of the car seat, holding her up on my shoulder while Jasper grabbed the changing bag. We decided to leave the buggy in the car for now.

"Now darlin' no fishing." Jasper laughed kissing my temple. "But it went well and we all found our suits, and Peter said Char's taking him shopping tomorrow for his suit and the dress she's gonna wear." Jasper said as I opened the door only for Jasper to freeze where he stood.

"Jazz? Jasper what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Something's wrong. Someone's been here!" Jasper growled.

"What!?" I asked scared. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" I shouted running into the living room while Jasper followed the stronger scent upstairs.

"Anna!? What's wrong?" Dad asked worried and confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. Not long woken up actually, fell asleep on the sofa. Why?" Dad asked.

"Someone's been here. Jasper's following the scent upstairs." I said holding Willow closer to me.

"What? A vampire was here while I was asleep?" Dad asked worried. At that moment Jasper came into the living room worry and anger flashing across his face.

"Yes. I don't recognise the scent. They were in our room touched the dream catcher Emily made for you Anna, but there's no scent of it in Willow's nursery or your room Charlie." Jasper explained his voice tight as he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, but I couldn't help but sag in relief that the nomad didn't go in Willow's room.

"Charlie, would you be able to go to Billy's for a bit while I take Anna and Willow to Esme's so Emmett and Dean can track the scent?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. I'll get Billy to send Sam or one of the others to come and catch the scent too after Emmett and Dean have left." Dad said putting on his coat. "Jasper, I know I don't really need to say this but; look after my girls."

"I will." Jasper promised. With that we all left the house leaving it unlocked for Emmett, Dean and one of the Pack. Strapping Willow back into the car seat I climbed into the passenger seat of my car while Jasper jumped in the drivers seat tearing off to Esme's while Dad climbed in the truck and took off for the Rez.

***

"Jasper? Anna? What's the matter?" Carlisle asked confused when we entered the living room.

"Someone was in the house while Charlie had been asleep on the sofa. The sent was in the living room and they went into our room, where the scent was the strongest and touched Anna's dream catcher. Luckily they didn't go in Willow's or Charlie's. Emmett, Dean can you go track the scent?" Jasper asked tensely holding us close to him as we sat on one of the loveseats.

Emmett and Dean took off without another word.

"Here, Anna. I made you some tea." Esme said softly placing it on the coffee table.

"Thank you Esme." I said gratefully.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd rather keep her with me Rose. I'm sorry the Major is fighting me." Jasper said tightly only calming slightly when I placed Willow in his arms and kissed his cheek, before picking up my tea. Relaxing slightly as I leaned into Jasper drinking my tea.

"Don't worry Jazz it's fine." Rosalie assured.

"Jasper I'm sorry." Alice apologised. "I never saw this."

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked. "Are you sure it wasn't someone we know?"

"No, Carlisle." Jasper growled. "I didn't recognise the scent."

"Could it have been a nomad passing through?" Esme asked.

"A nomad wouldn't have left Charlie alive, sorry Anna." Rosalie apologised when she saw me flinch.

It was a tense time while we waited on Emmett and Dean to return, but after twenty minutes we heard the door open and close.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of Anna's house." Dean said as he entered the living room.

"Jacob and Embry got there as we were leaving." Emmett added.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle sighed a frown deep on his face.

"Victoria?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"No, I would have seen her decide." Alice denied.

"Could it be the Volturi? After what Edward did." Dean asked his wife.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either." Alice denied once again. "I've been watching Aro's decisions, too. Especially now that Edward is dead and Bella escaped from prison."

"We need to keep looking." Emmett growled. "I'm not letting some stranger threaten my sister and niece as well!"

"We need to take shifts guarding Anna, Willow and Charlie." Carlisle ordered.

"Carlisle that won't be necessary." Jasper refuted, soothing Willow when she stirred. "I live there. If someone broke in I'm in the house and will be able to act quicker."

"We know that Jasper." Esme soothed knowing the Major was on edge. "But when you're not there, when you're hunting, someone will need to be. And if one of us is outside when you're home as well, it will be added protection." Just then the doorbell rang and Esme left to answer it only to return with Sam.

"I heard what you're planning and we'll help." Sam said as he entered the living room. "We all love Anna as much as you do. Jasper, you may live there but when you're hunting two of us will be there guarding in our wolf forms."

"Thank you Sam that is most appreciated. We can do it in shifts, so it’s fair on everyone.” Carlisle suggested.

"You're already stretched thin as it is. Searching for Victoria, Jackson, Bella and now the intruder as well as keeping yourselves fed." Sam answered. "We've all got the scent now so if he passes this way again we'll know. Could this of been Jackson?"

"No." Jasper denied. "The scent was different from the school car park. Even when you're changed your original scent stays the same only the vampire scent gets added."

"Okay. Anna don't worry you know no one will let anything happen to either of you." Sam said pulling me up and into a hug. "Charlie is going to stay at Billy's tonight, I suggest you and Willow stay here. Paul and Jared are watching the house now in case they come back."

"Thank you Sam." I said gratefully hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow as we've got this little one." Sam said running his hand through Willow's curls. Nodding to everyone he left as Esme saw him out.

"Right Anna, you and Willow off to bed." Alice ordered. "You need your sleep and you both have clothes here. Willow's are in her room as you know and yours are in Jasper's old room."

Deciding not to argue with Alice as I was tired anyway I said goodnight to everyone as Jasper and I headed up to bed. As Willow was already asleep we decided to give her a bath in the morning instead of tonight. As Jasper was changing her into her pyjamas and putting her to bed, I had a shower as there would be no time now in the morning. Coming out of the bathroom and into the bedroom freshly showered and in my pyjamas I saw Jasper already changed and in bed, the baby monitor on the bedside table besides him.

"Come here darlin." Jasper said holding his arms out to me.

Almost running to the bed I climbed in next to him and curled up into his side as he ran his fingers through my hair calming me down from all the thoughts that had plagued my head during my shower.

"I'm never, ever letting anything happen to you or our daughter, darlin'. You know that right?" Jasper asked.

"I know." I sighed absentmindedly drawing patterns on his chest. "I'm just worried and wish this would all go away."

"I know my love, I do too. But I'm never letting anything happen and will kill anyone who tries just like I did Edward. Soon this will be over and we're getting married in a few months." Jasper said kissing my forehead.

"Go to sleep my love. I'll always be here to support you and protect you." Jasper said pulling me closer so one of my legs was over his waist, my arm over his shoulder and my head on his chest as one of his arms wrapped around my waist. While the other ran through my hair soothing me off to sleep feeling safe and relaxed for the first time tonight.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five, Bonfire

Chapter Twenty-Five, Bonfire

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jasper asked concerned, pulling me onto his lap as we watched Willow play with her toys in the living room. Turning around on his lap so my legs were spread out over the sofa, placing a soft hand on his cheek and looking at him sternly.

"Jasper, we have been fine at the Rez up till now and from now we will continue to be fine." I said sternly but it was lessoned by my thumb rubbing against his cheekbone softly.

"You're right I'm sorry my love." Jasper apologised pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jasper." I assured kissing him softly.

It was now the weekend after what seemed like an extremely long week, and Willow and I were going to the Rez for a bonfire tonight while Jasper and the others went hunting. Today I decided on a long sleeved, high neck black crop top, red jeans and black heeled biker boots and my grey woollen coat for later as it was going to be cold. I had decided on straightening my hair today with some light make up consisting of only eye liner and mascara. Willow was wearing dark peach track suit bottoms with a matching jumper, a light peach top with the words, 'Love Grows Peace' on it, white socks and her trainers. She would be wearing her thick red coat with mittens attached and her grey hat. Her hair was down in her curls as she kept taking the hair bands out. Whereas, Jasper was wearing his grey tracksuit which he deemed as his hunting clothes.

Jasper and I got on the floor with Willow and started playing peek-a-bo with her. Throwing a blanket over her head Jasper and I pretended to gasp and look around for her.

"Dada where's Willow?" I asked smiling as she giggled.

"I don't know Mama." Jasper replied a smile on his face as well. We gasped when she pulled the blanket off.

"There she is." We cried kissing her making Willow smile and giggle. We continued the game for awhile all three of us laughing, as Jasper and I enjoyed the sound of Willow's laughter. Until she got bored after awhile and went back to her toys, so Jasper and I sat back on the sofa.

"When is Jacob picking you up?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my waist while kissing down my neck to my shoulder.

"He should be here soon." I said looking up at the clock.

"Mama. Dada. Boat." Willow said toddling over to us showing us her musical boat.

"That's right Willow, well done my clever girl." I praised a wide smile on my face as I leaned down to kiss her forehead getting a wide smile in return.

"Well done my Princess." Jasper praised kissing his fingers then pressing them to her nose making her giggle before she was back off to her toys.

"She's coming along so well." I said happily.

"Of course she is. She's amazing just like her mother." Jasper stated, pride evident in his voice.

Overcome with love for my fiancé I turned sideways on his lap again, placing a hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Jasper." I said against his lips.

"I love you so much too Anna." Jasper said pressing another kiss to my lips when the doorbell rang. Groaning I climbed off Jasper who went to answer the door while I got Willow ready.

"Willow, baby come to Mama." I said kneeling on the ground holding my arms out to her. Willow smiled and toddled over to me but not before stopping to pick up her wolf cuddly toy.

"Good girl baby." I praised kissing her forehead and getting a wet kiss from Willow in return as I put her coat and hat on. Tucking her hands into the mittens before handing her the wolf back. "I'll be with you in a minute Jake." I said, looking over my shoulder where Jake and Jasper stood talking.

"No worries everything is already in my car." Jake assured, smiling in thanks to both of them I zipped up Willow's coat before putting mine on then picking Willow up.

"Say hello to uncle Jake, Willow." I said but Willow just raised her hand before burying her head in my shoulder going all shy making us laugh.

"Come give Dada a goodbye kiss lil' lady and I'll see you later." Jasper said taking Willow into his arms kissing all over her face making her giggle before she gave him a wet kiss but like me, Jasper didn't care.

"Dada." Willow smiled happily.

"Be good for your Mama now lil' lady." Jasper said sternly kissing Willow's forehead as we walked outside to Jake's car.

"He's really good with Willow and for you." Jake said happily as we watched Jasper strap Willow into her car seat.

"Yeah he is." I said happily. "He loves her so much, I couldn't wish for a better father for her cause one doesn't exist other than Jasper."

"He loves you just as much too you know." Jake answered. "He treats you exactly like Sam treats Emily and I'm glad. I'm glad you have someone good in your life Lyssa."

"Thanks Jake." I said hugging him when Jasper walked over to us.

"I do Anna. I love you so much. I would give you the world if I could, and the same goes for Willow." Jasper insisted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know." I assured wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips. "And I would give you the world too Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun and I'll see you tonight." Jasper said kissing me one more time before we all got into our designated cars.

"I was thinking, we could take Willow to the beach for a bit before the bonfire tonight. We won't stay there long obviously, but just to show it to her." Jake said hesitantly as he drove towards the Rez.

"That sounds great Jake." I said happily.

Arriving at the beach we saw everyone was there except for Sam and Emily who were likely setting up for tonight.

"Jake, can you help me please?" I asked when the wheels of the buggy got stuck in the sand. Once we finally reached the others I noticed that a picnic had been set up for lunch.

"Hey guys." I called happily, immediately being swarmed into a group hug by everyone including Rachel and Kim. Paul and Jared’s imprints and Rachel was Jake’s sister.

Once Willow was back in my arms, after being hugged by everyone after Jake took her out of the buggy, I could finally give her some lunch. She didn’t really think much of the sand, she didn’t like the feel of it.

"Right, lets get you some lunch baby." I said rubbing my nose against Willow's earning cheerful giggles as we sat on the blanket. Willow between my legs. "So, Quil. How're things going with Kieran?" I asked feeding Willow her sandwich, a banana and a beaker of water.

"They're going great." Quil smiled. "I wish he was here to learn about the tribe histories. But he says he'll be down after his graduation, and we've been FaceTiming every night."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you and I'm glad my best friends are together." I told him happily.

"Mama. Nana." Willow said pointing to the banana.

"Okay my love." I laughed feeding her the banana. "Jake." I called looking up from Willow. "What about you and Amelia? I talk to them all the time, but I want to know your side." I answered his questioning look.

"They're amazing. She's amazing, we talk and FaceTime every night and she'll be down yo visit with Kieran after their graduation." Jacob replied happily.

***

Arriving back on the Rez as it was getting dark now, there was to be a barbecue and a bonfire. I helped willow eat the sausages for her dinner once they'd cooled down and some milk in her beaker, changed her nappy again in Sue's house, before joining the others outside once more. Covering Willow with a thick blanket as she started to drift off in the buggy lulled to sleep by a full stomach, the warmth of the fire and her blanket, and the motion of me pushing the buggy back and forth.

"Anna, come sit over here." Embry called patting the open spot between him and Seth on the log.

Pushing Willow over, sitting myself between them and bringing Willow just slightly in front of Embry and I.

"Here, I got you a burger before Paul ate them all." Embry said handing me a chicken burger.

"Hey! I heard that!" Paul shouted from across the bonfire glaring at us as everyone who heard laughed.

"And I got you a drink." Seth added holding out a Diet Coke can.

"Thank you." I said gratefully taking the food and drink from them. 

"She's still got the wolf I got her." Embry said happily, spying the wolf held in Willow’s arms.

"Of course. She loves it, it's one of her favourites." I assured after I finished my food. Not too long after Billy started the story.

"The Quieleutes have been a small tribe from the beginning." Billy started. "But we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

The wind suddenly picked up causing me to shiver and my teeth start to shiver.

"You cold?" Embry asked. I could only nod my head as my teeth were chattering.

"I got it." Seth said holding his arm out. "Have a cuddle Anna, you'll get warm again your Highness." Seth joked making me laugh.

"Why thank you kind Sir. But first, Embry can you pick Willow up and cuddle her? If I'm cold she must be. And I don't want her to be, even with her covered in her blanket." I asked.

"Sure Anna." Embry said unbuckling Willow and gently picking her up, making sure not to wake her and keeping her blanket around her.

Once Willow was in Embry's arms I cuddled with Seth to warm up.

"One day, our warriors came across a creature." Billy continued. "It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it." Billy explained, the story coming to life in my mind. "They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose." Billy continued.

"The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her, she saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, because of Bella being unable to accept what it is and unable to accept the truth. But we must be ready, ready to protect Anna and Willow who are our family. We must all be ready." Billy finished.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll protect you both." Old Quil assured smiling at me from behind his large glasses.

"Thank you." I said softly. Looking to Willow who was fast asleep in Embry's arms. "I really should get Willow to bed. Thank you for telling me everything uncle Billy."

"You don't need to thank us Anna, you're both family. Jacob, Embry take them home and stay there if Jasper is not back." Billy ordered. After saying my goodbyes, I followed Jake and Embry to Jacob's car. Smiling as Embry double checked he'd strapped Willow in properly, before climbing in the back with her. While Jake put the buggy in the boot and I sat in the front after checking the straps and assuring Embry he did them perfectly. It's been a long day and I was looking forward to my bed.

***

Pulling into the driveway I noticed both Dad and Jasper were back.

"Jasper may be back but we'll stay out here tonight." Jacob told me.

"Okay, thank you for today." I said hugging both of them as they helped Willow and I inside. Jasper coming to the door as soon as I opened it.

"Thank you Jacob, Embry." Jasper said gratefully, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my temple lovingly as Jacob dropped the folded buggy in the hallway.

"No worries. We love them too." Jacob brushed off.

"We'll be outside tonight." Embry said as he said goodbye to Willow before handing her to Jasper who took her out of her car seat so they could cuddle while we said goodbye. Once they left Jasper kissed me passionately then took Willow upstairs to bed, and some quality time. While, I spoke to Dad and caught up as we haven't had a chance to in a while. After awhile, Dad and I said goodnight and went to bed ourselves as Dad had another early start.

"I missed you today my darlin'." Jasper said pulling me into his arms after I had changed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

"And I kissed you too." I said reaching up to kiss him, which he happily returned.

"Did you have a good time at the Rez?" Jasper asked once we pulled back.

"We had a great time, but Willow doesn’t like the feel of the sand." I told him which made us both laugh. "Did Willow go down alright? How was hunting?"

"She woke up while I changed her, and grumbled at me before going back to sleep. She likes her sleep, just like her mother." Jasper laughed, I smacked his chest glaring at him, but a small smile played on my lips.

"She's fine now, and no one's gone into her room don't worry." Jasper assured kissing my forehead, easily putting me at ease and relieving my fears as he motioned to ears and the baby monitor on the bedside table.

"Hunting went well my darlin', but of course Emmett turned it into a competition." Jasper continued.

"Of course." I laughed. "Did you win?"

"Of course I did." Jasper said indignantly. "You doubted me huh, my darlin'?" Jasper asked as he started tickling me making me scream with laughter as Jasper laughed.

"J-Jasper I-I'm sorry." I laughed squirming to get away from his fingers.

"Hmm. I think I'll forgive you...this time. My darlin'." Jasper said tickling me once more he stopped. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before we settled back down under the covers cuddling together.

"Goodnight my Jasper." I said through a yawn pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I love you babe."

"Goodnight my Anna. I love you too my love." Jasper said kissing my forehead as we snuggled. Jasper running his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six, A Date and a Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Six, A Date and a Wedding

Coming home after dress shopping with Emily, as I had been invited to her wedding in a few days and had finally found a dress, walking through the front door I was about to call for Jasper and Willow to let them know I'm home when I spotted something. Ross petals leading from the front door and up the stairs. Wondering what was going on, I followed them until I came up to a stop outside the bathroom where a note was pinned to the door. Ripping it off the door my heart melted at the words.

Dear my beautiful fiancée,

I know the past few months have been rather stressful for you, so I decided to do something special for you. The trail of rose petals represent my love for you, and that I would follow you anywhere my darlin'. I know we've had several dates but I can never get enough of them. For they mean my alone time with you.

You truly mean the world to me my precious fiancée and I would do anything to see you smile. So, inside the bathroom are clothes Rose picked out for you. Please change into them and follow the rose petals back down the stairs and out into the garden, where I and our beautiful daughter will be waiting, before Rose takes her.

I know you would want some cuddles with her after coming home. I love you so much my love and it continues to grow for you each and every day. I am so blessed to be marrying you in a few short months and I couldn't be happier to get such a wonderful blessing as you and our beautiful daughter.

I love you For Now and Forever.

With love always,

Your Jasper xxxxx

Sniffling I wiped away the tears running down my face, holding the letter close to my chest before slipping it into my bag, wanting to keep it, and entering the bathroom. On the sink was the outfit Rosalie had laid aside for me; a green floral top, a royal blue skirt and gold glittery sandal heels. Changing into them quickly putting the clothes I was wearing previously into the hamper basket and slipped my leather jacket back on as it was quite chilly. Leaving the bathroom I noticed more rose petals and followed the rose petals back downstairs after dropping my handbag and shopping bags off in my room.

Following the petals throughout the house and out into the garden via the kitchen. I spotted a white gazebo set up with fairy lights strung all around it, soft music was playing and underneath it at the end of the petal trail, stood Jasper with Willow in his arms both of them smiling at me. Jasper looked handsome in his navy button up shirt, light blue jeans and white trainers. And Willow looked adorable in her dungarees and matching top she got for her birthday.

"Jasper, this is wonderful. Thank you." I exclaimed happily, kissing him lovingly. "And you look very handsome. And you my little princess look as gorgeous as ever." I said taking Willow into my arms, when she reached for me, and snuggled into my shoulder.

"You're welcome darlin'." Jasper said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You deserve it and more, and you look so beautiful darlin'. I truly am the luckiest man alive." Jasper said tilting my head up gently for another kiss this one a little more passionate then the other because it was filled with all of our love and adoration for each other.

"Right shall we let Mama and Dada have some alone time, Willow? And you come play with auntie Rosie?" Rosalie asked walking up to us holding her hands for Willow. Willow giggled and went willingly into Rosalie's arms but not before she gave me a kiss and a cuddle, Jasper only getting a kiss which made Rose and I laugh while Jasper pouted. 

"I see she's still fully a Mummy's girl." Rosalie teased her brother.

"She has her moments of a daddy's girl." Jasper denied which just made us laugh more.

"Jazz, honey. You know you just proved Rosie's point right?" I asked giggling at the look on his face.

"Rose what have you done to my Anna? You've turned her against me?" Jasper cried dramatically.

"And you dear brother, have been round Emmett and Dean too much." Rosalie drawled rolling her eyes at Jasper as we all descended into laughter. "Anna, girls day tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"I'd like that." I agreed happily.

"Alright then I'll pick you at nine tomorrow morning. This little one is having a sleepover at Grandma Esme's house." Rose said rubbing noses with Willow making her giggle. After Jasper and I hugged and kissed Willow goodbye we relaxed in each other's arms swaying to the music, though I was curious why Willow was sleeping over at Esme's.

"I thought it would be a good idea, so you can get some proper sleep my love." Jasper said kissing my forehead, no doubt sensing my emotions. "Since the intruder, you haven't slept well even with the wolves outside and me beside you. It's not your fault darlin' don't apologise." Jasper said firmly when I went to open my mouth.

"I haven't relaxed fully either. Fearing he would come back into our room or Willow's. She's our daughter of course we're worried for her. So, I thought she could have a sleepover with one of her grandmas so you can get some real sleep. I know how exhausted you are." Jasper explained.

"Jasper," I said placing a hand on his cheek. "I can never get over how thoughtful you are. You may think you're the happiest man alive. But I know that I'm the luckiest woman alive. I love you so much." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a sweet tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much too Anna." Jasper said softly against my lips when we pulled back as we continued our dancing.

It was a lovely peaceful evening as we sat under the stars talking and having the dinner Jasper had prepared for me. When it started to get too cold we went inside and Jasper drew me a bubble bath with scented candles lining the bathroom.

"Take as long as you want darlin'." Jasper said kissing my lips after lighting the last candle. "I'll be downstairs with your father." I kissed him thanking him softly before he left and I locked and shut the door. Climbing into the hot bath, soaking and relaxing for the first time in ages after I cleaned myself and washed my hair. When the water started going cold after an hour, I decided it was time to get out as I was starting to drift off, which would not be a good idea. As I was wrapping a towel around me there was a knock on the door.

"Princess, are you alright in there?" Dad's worried voice came through the door.

"Yeah sorry Dad. I was drifting off." I apologised quickly blowing out the candles and unlocking the door.

"It's okay Princess, I was just worried. Go get some rest." Dad said kissing my forehead.

"Night Dad." I said.

"Night Princess. Night Jasper." Dad bid heading into his own room.

"How was your bath darlin'?" Jasper asked from his spot on the bed.

"It was perfect Jasper. Thank you." I sighed happily, drying off my hair.

"Good. Well it's not over yet. Come here love." Jasper said patting the bed beside him as he put lavender oil on his hands much like he did when I was pregnant.

I sighed happily as Jasper worked all of the knots out of my shoulders and back, his hands working wonders. That night I went to sleep fully relaxed and had the best nights sleep I've had in ages.

***

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely refreshed but that didn't mean I wanted to move from snuggling with Jasper. But the meanie just laughed at me.

"Shh, I'm sleeping and trying to snuggle with my fiancé but he's being mean." I scolded slapping his chest gently.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Jasper apologised kissing my head and pulling me closer to him, I could just see that damn smirk on his face. "How'd you sleep sweetheart?"

"The best I've slept in ages. Thank you." I sighed happily propping myself up on my elbow and kissing his lips tenderly running my free hand through his hair, his hands holding tightly to my hips.

"Good I'm glad baby." Jasper said happily pressing another kiss to my lips. "But we should get up otherwise my sister will kill me." Jasper said reluctantly. "You get ready darlin' and I'll bring you up some breakfast." Jasper said pressing a kiss to my lips once more before climbing out of bed. Groaning I climbed out of bed myself and changed into the clothes I was going to wear today, a high neck dark rose coloured top, a black skirt, a black choker, black ankle boots with my black leather jacket. As I was brushing my hair (I had decided to leave it down), Jasper came back in with my breakfast.

"Thank you Jazz." I said kissing his cheek as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your welcome darlin'." Jasper said placing the tray carefully on my lap. "And you look gorgeous baby." Jasper complimented making me blush as he started getting himself ready.

After his shower he changed into dark grey trousers, a grey top and an off white jumper looking very hot and it made his blonde hair stand out.

"You look very handsome babe." I said kissing his cheek on the way to the bathroom completing my morning routine and doing my makeup with light grey eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara and rose lipstick. Opening the door I saw Jasper standing there with my handbag in his hand smiling at me.

"Rose just pulled up, have a good time baby and I'll meet you at Esme's." Jasper said kissing me passionately and tenderly all at once.

"Thank you Jazz. Have a good day too and give Willow a hug and kiss from me." I asked as we walked out of the house, saying bye to Dad and then to each other, as he got in his car as he was going hunting and then joining the hunt for the intruder and I got in Rose's red convertible.

"Hi Rosie." I said giving her a hug once I got in the car.

"Hi Anna." Rose said giving me a hug. "Willow is fine before you ask she's with Alice and Esme." Rosalie laughed as we pulled out of the driveway. "Now what's the matter? I know somethings up." Rose asked me. Sighing I looked down at my lap, my hands playing with my handbag.

"I know you know what happened to me Rosie." I started hesitantly. "And because of it I'm scared to go further with Jasper..." I started but Rose cut me off.

"Anna, it's okay." Rose said placing her hand over mine. "Jasper understands and he would never force you to do anything you're not ready for or don't want to do."

"I know and he's been amazing but I want to Rose. I'm scared to, I guess." I finished lamely shrugging my shoulders.

"It happened to me too." Rosalie said after a few minutes of silence. "My fiancé Royce King Jr was an eligible bachelor and most popular man in town and he ended up being mine. I was young and in love with the idea of love. I wanted a family, a nice house and a husband who kissed me when I came home. On the last night of my life, I was heading home after leaving a friends house late. I was visiting her and her newborn son, her house wasn't far from my own home so I denied her husbands offer of walking me home. That was a mistake, I bumped into Royce standing around a corner drunk and still drinking with a group of his friends, they attacked me. They left me in the street thinking I was dead, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood and thought he was helping me.

I got my revenge on them one at a time and left Royce for last so he knew I was coming, dressed up in a wedding dress so he thought I was some white woman ghost hunting him. I was a little theatrical back then." Rosalie laughed quietly. "Things got better after I found Emmett he helped me and helps me everyday, especially on the bad days. And I can see Jasper does the same for you Anna and I know he will be just like my Emmett." Rosalie assured. I grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly as tears ran down my cheeks, feeling horrible my friend had to go through that.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rosie. I'll be here for you whenever you need me, and thank you." I said sincerely wiping away my tears.

"Thank you Anna." Rose said smiling softly at me. "You're a true friend and the best sister I could ever wish for. Just promise me you won't rush yourself into anything, you'll take the step when you're ready and not before. Now, let's go get our nails done." Rose said pulling the car over after I promised her I wouldn't rush myself.

After a few hours of what Rose called therapeutic shopping after we had our nails done we headed back to Rose's, I really wanted to see my Princess. But it had been an amazing time, Rose and I were feeling much better than this morning and Rosie and I were closer then we were before, if that were possible. We had just walked up the stairs when we heard the news:

'Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live...' Before it was shut off and we heard talking.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlisle said.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper told them. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous. Newborns. Hi darlin'."

"Hi Jazz." I greeted placing the bags on the ground and seating myself on his lap and kissing his lips passionately. "Where's Willow?"

"She's in the garden with Esme, Alice and Dean." Carlisle explained.

"Did you and Anna buy the whole shop Rose?" Emmett asked looking between the amount of bags we both had as she sat besides him.

"It was therapeutic shopping Emmett. We needed it." Rosalie challenged her husband rolling her eyes at him for no doubt questioning her shopping habits. Emmett just raised his hands in surrender making me laugh.

"And I picked up our invitations. I've sent the ones going to Arizona, Houston and Vancouver off already so they get there in time. Is that okay? Do you like them?" I asked taking them out to show Jasper.

"They're perfect Anna they've come out exactly how we designed them and thank you sweetheart. But, are you okay darlin'?" Jasper asked frowning in concern, obviously catching onto what Rose meant. Smiling I kissed him and nodded my head, snuggling into his arms as Jasper tightened them around me and kissed my temple.

"I am now." I promised. "I was just doubting myself and overthinking." I assured.

"Know I'm always here for you baby." Jasper swore kissing my neck as I swore the same to him before we turned back to the previous conversation after we had assured one another and offered words of love.

"Newborns are when you're uncontrollable, vicious and insane with thirst after the change right?" I asked remembering to what Jasper had told me and remembering how Reggie was.

"Yes darlin'." Jasper said kissing my temple. "No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random."

"Someone's creating an army." Carlise realised.

"Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said excited jumping off the sofa.

"Calm down Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"And they've been created to fight someone. We're the only coven even close to Seattle." Jasper sighed holding me closer.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle said surprised.

"Carlisle," Alice said coming into the living room with Esme and Dean who was holding Willow, who immediately reached for me. She looked adorable in the clothes Alice had dressed her in; black jeans and a pink polka dot long sleeved tunic top with light pink shoes.

"Hello baby. I've missed you so much." I exclaimed hugging her close breathing in her scent and kissing all over her face smiling at her little giggles and chants of Mama, meaning she missed me as much as I did her. Tuning back into the conversation Willow back in my arms snuggling into me like I was snuggled into Jasper.

"I remember Edward saying on the way back from Italy that he'd read Aro's mind and he wanted Edward and I to join in him and he was intrigued over Anna as well, over what gifts she'd have as he's sure she'll have one and a rare one.

We don't have to worry about Edward, but he knows that I'll never join him as long as my family is alive the same goes for Anna. It's why I've been watching his decisions." Alice explained.

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper and Dean growled becoming protective of Alice and I respectively.

***

Arriving back home Jasper and I walk into the kitchen with Willow on my hip, spotting Dad sat at the kitchen table going over the missing person files.

"Hi Dad." I greeted strapping Willow into her high chair while Jasper fixed her up some dinner. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Er, no I haven't." Dad replied distracted, sighing as he shuffled the papers. "This kid, Riley Biers, disappeared over a year ago, and his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these ever since. Could he have been changed into a vampire?" Dad asked Jasper.

Jasper paused in making dinner, while I took over as he turned around to face Dad.

"It's more than likely." Jasper sighed. "What's happening in Seattle we think it's newborns, new vampires. As we suspect someone's creating an army, we're not sure for what purpose but we're gonna have to step in soon." Jasper explained.

"An army of vampires." Dad said stunned, Jasper nodded before continuing to help me make dinner.

***

It was the day of Emily and Sam's wedding and I was so excited for them. It was nearly time to leave I was just adding the finishing touches. I was wearing a floaty plunge v-neck burgundydress, gold sandal heels that go with a clutch, my hair curled and in a half up half down style, silver eyeshadow with purple eyeshadow above it in the crease and under my lover lashes, eye liner, mascara and pink lipstick. I smiled as I watch Jasper throw Willow up and then catch her as the two laughed.

"You look beautiful darlin'." Jasper complimented as I stood up brushing out the dress and picking up my clutch and the present.

"Thank you. Are you sure you and Willow don't want to come?" I asked.

"I know they tolerate me more than others but it wouldn’t be fair to Emily or Sam to make things tense on their wedding day or bring Willow who will cry when she gets bored, even if they would understand. Besides, we can have Daddy-daughter day in the park." Jasper said rubbing his nose against Willow's.

"You really are an amazing Dad, Jasper and I couldn't wish for a better father for her." I said sincerely and heartfelt.

"Thank you my love." Jasper said standing with Willow in his arms and kissing me soundly.

"And you are an amazing mother, Anna. But, you need to get going otherwise you'll be late." Jasper said sounding reluctant to let me go now that I was in his arms.

"Okay I'll see you later. Be safe and I love you both." I said kissing them.

"Love you too darlin', please be careful." Jasper pleaded. I promised I would be and left the house getting into my car and driving to St Anne's church where the wedding was going to be held. As I pulled in I immediately spotted Sam and Paul standing outside the church doors as Sam greeted everyone.

"Anna, thank you for coming." Sam greeted pulling me into a hug and then Paul did as soon as I had walked up to them.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Sam." I smiled at him.

"No Jasper and Willow?" Paul asked.

"No, Jasper didn't want to push his luck around all of you and make things tense on your wedding day Sam, so he stayed home for a Daddy-daughter day with Willow." I explained.

"That's very considerate of him." Sam said slightly surprised. "Your sitting with the Clearwater's." Nodding I hugged them one last time and made my way inside.

"Anna!" Seth shouted as soon as he spotted me waving me over while Sue and Harry scolded their son for shouting in a church.

"Hi Anna." Sue greeted motherly as she and Harry stood to hug me and so I could slide past them to sit between Seth and Leah, offering Leah moral support. She's gotten a lot better and has forgiven them, but I knew it will most probably be hard for her today.

"Hi Sue, Hi Harry." I greeted hugging them both before we all sat down. "You both okay?"

"We're fine Anna, thank you." Harry smiled. "How're you, Jasper, Willow and your Dad? I haven't seen him much."

"We're okay, but Dad is stressing himself out over all the missing person cases especially as there's a chance they've been turned." I explained quietly.

We talked for a little while longer until the music started and we all stood up as Emily slowly made her way down the aisle led by her Dad. She looked beautiful in her simple high neck mermaid lace dress with lace for the sleeves and the high collar of the dress with a matching veil. The love that shone in her eyes and in Sam's as they stared at each other was breath taking, I only hope when I walked down the aisle in a few short months Jasper would look at me like that. The ceremony was beautiful and I had been reduced to tears by the heartfelt and moving vows they had written for each other, I was glad I had packed a pack of tissues in my bag. Although, I was moved by the vows I kept my hand in Leah's offering her silent support throughout the ceremony.

The reception afterwards was being held in the hall off the church with a buffet style available, and simple white decorations covering the hall and the tables it was beautiful.

"Emily, Sam congratulations I'm so happy for you both and wish you all the happiness you deserve." I said hugging them after giving them the gift from all of us, (Jasper, Dad, Willow and I).

"Thank you Anna." Emily said hugging me tightly. "And thank you so much for coming and please thank Charlie and Jasper from us both too. Sam told me the reason why he didn't come, I understand why but I wish he did so I can thank him in person." Emily smiled.

"Enjoy the reception Anna." Sam said after pulling me into a hug.

After saying hello to a few people I grabbed a Diet Coke and a plate for food and joined Jacob, Embry and Quil at their table.

"Hi guys, can I join you?" I asked.

"Of course Lyssa. Sit." Quil said pulling a chair out that was between him and Jacob.

"Thanks." I smiled setting my drink and food down and taking my seat. "So, Alice is throwing a party at her place for our graduation. The three of you are invited." I told them happily. "Well everyone is invited but it's likely Paul and Jared are working and covering for Sam who'll be with Emily." I added.

"Sure, we'll come." Jacob smiled as we all talked and laughed with each other, getting up to dance quite a few times with each other. Once we saw Emily and Sam off on their honeymoon I headed home myself absolutely exhausted but I had thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight.

***

Moving night at Esme's was becoming a regular thing that Alice has decided to set up, especially if it was a Disney film, which Willow was hooked on and would dance to the music in front of the tv which was extremely cute. Once Willow and I were changed after an accident that involved spaghetti Bolognese for dinner we both had to have a bath and shower after that. Now though Willow was dressed in a light pink dress, white cardigan, black socks that had cat faces on them and fuchsia shoes. Whereas, I was dressed in a red and black striped top, black skirt, black shocks, a silver choker and red boots. As Jasper didn't get messy he was still dressed in a white shirt, black jumper, dark jeans and white trainers. Finally I was ready kissing Jasper who had waited patiently after bathing and dressing Willow we headed off to Esme's house.

"Do you have any leads?" Jasper asked Dean who had just come back with Emmett. They had been out searching for the intruder for an hour and we had been waiting them to return to start movie night. While we had waited we amused ourselves mostly by playing, laughing and talking with each other, or in my case Esme and Carlisle or with Willow but now she was starting to get sleepy.

"No sign of the intruder." Dean started before Emmett cut him off.

"But Victoria continues to make appearances." Emmett interrupted.

"She's toying with us, keeping us distracted." Jasper realised.

"That's enough talk of that for now." Esme said sternly. "It's movie time." She said popping in Moana. Willow who had been drifting off in my arms perked up as the songs started. And stared intently at the tv before she danced a little on my lap, obviously still too tired to get up and dance like usual. Which was proven as not ten minutes into the film she was fast asleep in my arms. Dean took her after awhile for a cuddle after my arms went dead which left me free to cuddle Jasper, as Willow was safe with uncle Dean. After Moana we stuck with the musical theme and put on The Greatest Showman, Mama Mia one and two. The movie night was perfect just what we all needed with all that was going on, time to just be to together and relax.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven, A graduation and a party

Chapter Twenty-Seven, Graduation and a Party

I can't believe I'm actually graduating. I had been worried I wouldn't be able to graduate with Jasper, Alice and Dean, dude to having to juggle school work with caring for Willow. But, Jasper was a godsend. Not only was he the most amazing man, fiancé and father to both Willow and I, but when I was struggling he helped me catch up and complete everything. Even the online work we had to complete when Willow was sick which was hard. But I've done it and I couldn't be prouder.

Dad seemed to he on the same wave length today. As when Jasper and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Willow in Jasper's arms, Dad teared up when he saw me.

"I can't believe your graduating honey, I am so proud of you." Dad said bringing me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled relishing the hug.

"I'm sorry about Bella, Charlie." Jasper apologised as he fed Willow, we'd learned awhile ago to feed her in our pjs.

"Thank you Jasper and I appreciate that. Congratulations as well Jasper I'm proud of you too.

But, you don't need to apologise Bella made her bed, and now she has to lie in it. Do you think she's apart of this army?" Dad asked us.

"It's possible Dad from how the guards were killed. She's always hated the idea of getting older. Ever since our sixteenth birthday, she became obsessed with staying young." I explained.

"I thought so." Dad sighed. "Alright, you two go get yourselves and Willow ready, I'll clean up." Dad said once Willow and I had finished.

"Oh, and thank you Charlie." Jasper said before we left the kitchen.

It was a good thing we'd showered and bathed Willow last night as she was in a squirmy mood today.

"Come on baby girl, be good for Mama." I asked while I dressed her in a clean nappy, a bodysuit white frilly top, floral trousers that had a matching headband, white frilly socks, pale blue shoes and a pale pink cardigan. After cleaning her few baby teeth, brushed her hair and placed the headband on, she was ready.

"Oh, don't you look pretty." I cooed picking her up and bouncing her on my hip gently while holding one of her hands as she giggled.

We continued our funny little dance until I heard laughing behind us. Turning around I spotted Jasper leaning casually against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest laughing at us. He looked very handsome in black trousers, smart black shoes, a white button up shirt and a black tie. He had slightly jelled his curls back, which I was disappointed over as I loved his curls.

"Surely, my two beautiful ladies aren't dancing without me?" Jasper asked in a fake hurt voice, his hand over his heart.

"Maybe." I said sending a wink at Jasper, Willow giggling in my arms watching us intently.

"Well," Jasper drawled walking slowly towards us. "I'll have to think of a way to punish you later darlin'." Jasper said, his last few words punctuated by kissing down my neck. "But for now, you go get ready darling. I'll entertain this lil' lady." Jasper said kissing my sweet spot making me moan before he pulled back a smirk on his face. But I noticed as he took Willow his were darker. Satisfied I wasn't the only one who had been affected I headed into the bathroom, after grabbing my underwear and dressing gown. Completing my morning routine, doing my deodorant before changing into my red lacy underwear and wrapped my dressing gown around me.

Heading back into the bedroom I quickly did my makeup consisting of red lipstick and light grey eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Twisting the sides of my hair pinning them at the back, and leaving the rest to fall down back in curls. Once done I changed into my wine coloured pencil skirt, black mesh top that some cherries at the top, red sandal heels, my Janna necklace that I always wore and red dangling earrings.

"Jazz?" I called entering the nursery smiling at the sight that greeted me. Jasper and Willow playing with her pink oven.

"Yes darlin'?" Jasper asked turning around to face me. "Baby, you look gorgeous." Jasper said softly, his eyes wide and switching from gold to black and back again.

"Thank you." I blushed smiling as Willow climbed into Jasper's lap. "You look very handsome, more so when you're playing with Willow. But, we have to go."

"Thank you darlin'. Come lil' lady." Jasper said picking Willow up and standing up gracefully.

"Ready?" Dad asked as we walked down the stairs, I nodded my head. "Good. I've put the buggy and the changing bag you packed last night, in your car Jasper."

"Thank you." Jasper said gratefully as we left the house and pilled into the car leaving for school for the last time.

Arriving at the school everyone turned to look over at us, especially as Jasper and I got Willow into the buggy.

"Anna." A voice called from behind me as I was hanging the changing bag over the back of the buggy, turning around I saw it was Angela who was walking over to us.

"Hi Angie." I said happily as we hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh! She's gorgeous!" Angela gasped as she spotted Willow playing with the toys attached to the buggy.

"Thank you." Jasper and I said together as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'll see you guys later. I gotta get back." Angela said pointing to where her parents were stood beckoning her. With one last wave she ran off to her parents, just as Alice, Dean, Carlisle and Esme arrived who immediately struck up conversation with Dad after greeting us.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked curiously, as she stood smiling like the Cheshire Cat bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You'll see." Alice chirped and seconds latter a familiar car pulled into the car park, Sue's car. Once it was parked Sue, Harry and Billy got out and made their way over to us.

"Uncle Billy, uncle Harry, auntie Sue." I cried happily hugging all of them tightly.

"You didn't think we'd miss your graduation did you?" Billy asked with an eyebrow raised. Shaking my head I leaned down and hugged him tightly followed by hugging Harry, Sue and Dad as I know he'd planned this. Not too long after Jasper, Alice, Dean and I had to leave the other to go and get our caps and gowns. Willow did not like that idea. She started crying as soon as Jasper and I kissed her goodbye and it broke our hearts.

"It's alright I've got her." Dad assured as he took her out of the buggy placing her over his shoulder rubbung her back.

"Come on Lyssa, Jasper. She'll be fine." Dean assured tugging on our hands so we started moving. Sighing Jasper and I followed after Alice and Dean our arms around each other.

"It's alright darlin'." Jasper assured kissing my temple lovingly.

"I know." I said kissing his cheek just as lovingly.

Once we had put on our yellow caps and gowns we took seats in the hall. Alice and I sat next to each other, Dean on her other side with his arm around her and Jasper on my other side with his arm around my shoulders.

As we waited for it to start Jasper smiled lovingly at me and kissed my head and I in return smiled lovingly at him and kissed his cheek. As it started Jessica stood at the podium after she was called up to give her speech as valedictorian.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up?" Jessica started. "Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case, a Princess. When we were ten they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy."

I looked at Jasper wiggling my eyebrows at him a small smirk on my face. Jasper laughed quietly pulling me closer to him kissing my lips sweetly.

"Pay attention." Alice hissed at us, effectively pulling us apart. Jasper and I raised our free hands in surrender, as one of mine was resting on his thigh and his was around my shoulders, and tuned back into the speech.

"...grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. So one day, when they ask us, what we want to be? We'll know." Jessica finished as the hall erupted into cheers. Once she had retaken her seat they started calling people up to get their diplomas.

When Alice and Dean got called up Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I and even Dad cheered for them. When Jasper got called up I stood up and cheered loudly for him along with the others and Dad, even Willow shouted 'Dad' which made everyone laugh. When I finally got called up my cheeks tinted red as Jasper whistled and stood up clapping for me along with Dad, Sue, Harry, Billy, the Cullens and Willow shouting 'Mama' was added to applause.

"I am so proud of you." Dad said hugging me tightly when we were finally allowed to leave. "You are my greatest achievement Anna, I only wish I had done better by Bella."

"Dad that's not true," I denied especially the part about Bella as I cuddled Willow who was very interested in the tassel on the cap.

"It is. You and Jasper will understand as Willow gets older." Dad argued as I looked up at Jasper smiling as he looked down at Willow and I smiling at us as he wrapped us in his arms. "Congratulations Jasper." Dad added shaking Jasper's hand.

"Thank you." Jasper said gratefully to not only Dad but to Sue, Harry, Billy, Carlisle and Esme as well when they congratulated him. The process was then repeated with me.

"Congratulations Anna." Sue said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." I said gratefully to everyone. "Thank you for coming." I said to her, Harry and Billy.

"Of course, we came Anna. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Billy said smiling widely.

"We'll let you head home to get ready for your party. We'll make sure to tell the boys and Leah to behave themselves at the party." Sue promised.

"I bet Seth wanted to come." I laughed.

"Oh, he did." Sue agreed. "But with the alcohol. I wouldn't trust that boy not to try and sneak some. Plus, he hasn't completed his homework so he can't go even if there wasn't alcohol. We'll see you later." Sue said as they bid goodbye, we headed home and Alice, Dean, Carlisle and Esme left to help Rosalie and Emmett set up for the party.

***

Getting home Jasper and I started making dinner for Dad and Willow.

"You don't need to do that." Dad denied coming into the kitchen with Willow. "Go and get ready I can sort Willow out and order myself something."

"It's no trouble Charlie. Really." Jasper insisted.

"We want to Dad. You're looking after Willow, while we go to a party." I said mixing the cooked mince beef with the sauce and mushrooms while the pasta cooked.

"You've both just graduated you can go to a party. And it doesn't hurt to have alone time once in awhile." Dad tried to persuade us.

Seeing we wouldn't be persuaded Dad sat Willow in her high chair and strapped her in, filling her beaker up with milk while he got himself a can of beer while he waited.

"Thank you this looks delicious." Dad said gratefully as he tucked in. Once Willow's was cool enough to eat I fed her, her dinner while Jasper washed up then went to get himself ready.

"I'll bath her later Anna, you just go get yourself ready." Dad insisted drinking the last of his drink, while I fed Willow the last of her dinner and cleaned her up. Instead of going upstairs to get ready I stayed sat in my seat with Willow now in my arms, both of us content with a cuddle.

"Love?" Jasper called coming into the kitchen looking very handsome in black trousers with a brown belt, black shoes and a blue shirt tucked into his trousers and the top two buttons undone. "Go get ready baby. I'll cuddle with Willow." He said holding his arms out for our daughter who was drifting off in my arms. Kissing the top of her head I stood up handing her to Jasper, pressing a kiss to his lips. I was very happy to notice his curls had been left alone and were free around his face.

"You look very handsome." I whispered against his lips nipping them softly and leaving the room smirking as I heard him groan. After a quick shower and changing into my underwear I started getting ready.

Picking out my clothes I changed into a red skater skirt, a black crop top with a plunging v-neckline, black sandal heels, feather dangly earrings, a silver necklace with my Janna one and a red bracelet. Quickly painting my nails white, I heated up the curling tongs while I waited for them to dry. Once my nails and hair were done I finished everything off with red lipstick, a pinkish nude eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Flipping my hair into a left parting, grabbing my red and white handbag I headed downstairs smiling at Dad and Jasper playing on the floor with Willow.

"Wow." Jasper said as soon as he saw me. "You look stunning darlin'."

"Thank you." I smiled softly at him, bending down to hug and kiss Willow then Dad.

"You two have fun." Dad called as we bid him goodbye and left for Esme's.

Arriving at Esme's the party was already in full swing as we walked in, weaving between everyone.

"Would that like this dance Ma'am?" Jasper asked bowing and holding out his hand.

"I would love to Sir." I giggled placing my own into his. Laughing as he twirled me around then back into his arms.

We danced for awhile before we took a break so I could get something to eat and drink. Well, Jasper sat on the only available chair and I sat on his lap. As I was finishing my drink we spotted Leah walking over to us with Jake, Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys." I said happily hoping up and giving them all a hug.

"Hey Anna, we got you something." Leah said pulling out a Charm bracelet that had a wolf charm on it.

"It's beautiful thank you." I exclaimed happily, holding out my wrist so Leah could put it on.

"Jake made it and it goes with the one from Jasper." Embry added.

After thanking Jake I turned around confused staring at Jasper as he pulls two charms out of his pocket, a cowboy hat charm and a silver and pink dummy representing him and Willow.

"Oh Jazz, thank you." I exclaimed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him after he'd put them on.

"It's a graduation present from all of us." Quil said happily.

"And I have one for Jasper." I said opening my handbag and pulling out a brown leather wallet. "Open it." I said to Jasper. Watching his face as a wide smile spread across it as he saw the picture of Jasper and I with Willow.

"Thank you darlin'." Jasper said slipping it into his pocket and wrapping his arms around me kissing me passionately until someone interrupted us.

Jasper growled at whoever was behind me, who turned out to be Dean.

"Sorry Major. But, Alice had a vision, we all need to go upstairs." Dean apologised, with that we all rushed upstairs. Leah, Jake, Embry and Quil following behind.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as soon as we stepped into Carlisle's office. 

"The army is coming, we don't have to go to Seattle anymore." Alice cried alarmed, we had been keeping everyone up to date with the situation in Seattle.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice continued.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle sighed looking deeply troubled.

"Who's behind it?" Rosalie asked.

"I hardly saw anyone I recognise, only two maybe three." Alice replied looking towards Jasper and I.

"No." I denied shaking my head, Jasper holding me closer.

"I'm sorry Anna. But, the guy your Dad has been looking for; Riley Biers is apart of it but so are Bella and Jackson." Alice apologised.

"I don't think Riley started this." Dean said. "He used to go to school with us, same year group as Rose and Emmett And was the first to go missing.”

"Well, whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice argued.

"They must be playing in the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Either way, the army is coming and there isn't enough of us to protect my family and the town." Jasper growled tersely.

"Shh, it's okay Jazz." I hushed turning on his lap and running my fingers through his curls.

"What are they after?" Leah asked.

"They were passing around Anna's scent. A white top. Riley took it out of his pocket." Alice explained which just made Jasper more angry.

"He was the intruder?" Emmett growled.

"Yes." Alice replied softly.

"They're after Anna? What the hell does this mean?" Leah and the boys shouted.

"An ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle answered.

"Alice were they passing around Willow's scent?" I asked scared of the answer.

"No, Anna." Alice assured, a sigh of relief past through my lips as the knot disappeared from my chest. "But Anna, Jackson and this Riley seemed to be leading the others." Alice said hesitantly, which just made the tension rise within the room.

"We'll help." Jake said simply after sharing a look with the others.

"Jacob, have you and the others thought about this?" Esme asked kindly.

"Anna's our friend, we've all grown up with her so we'll help." Quil insisted.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding with the rest of us?" Carlisle asked.

"He will." Embry agreed. "Anna is a little sister to him."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked as everyone turned to look at us.

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper said after a moment. "Newborns, won't even know they exists. That'll give us an edge. But, Bella could have told the others about them." Jasper added.

"If she did. What do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"The pack will have to take them by surprise. Come in just after it starts." Jasper said strategically.

"We'll need to coordinate. We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns enquires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said to Leah and the others.

"I can't change your mind. Can I?" I asked looking at Leah, Jake, Embry and Quil.

"No!" They said together. Sighing I nodded my head accepting that all my friends and family are fighting.

"Anna don't worry it's all going to be fine." Jacob assured. "Name the time and place." Jake said to Carlisle.

"Tomorrow in the clearing in the middle of our lands, ten o clock." Jasper ordered. With that everyone left the room and ended the party as no one was really in a party mood anymore, but Jasper and I stayed in Carlisle's office.

"Don't worry darlin' we'll protect you and Willow. I've never broken a promise to you before and I don't intend to start now." Jasper said pulling me as close as possible and kissing my head.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I muttered into his chest.

"I know." Jasper said kissing my head and pulling me closer if that were possible. Neither one of us making to move out of each other's arms anytime soon.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight, Training

**Chapter Twenty-Eight, Training**

I was slowly awakened and I don't know by what. Until my brain caught up with my senses and I felt kisses going up and down my neck, little nips added here and there.

"Mmm!" I moaned sleepily leaning back into Jasper. "That is the best way to wake up." Which just earned me deep chuckles from my handsome fiancé, I could feel his deep chuckles as his chest vibrated against my back.

"Maybe...I should...wake you up...like that...every morning...then my love." Jasper said in between kissing my neck up to my jaw.

"Well," I said turning around to face him and kissing him. "I wouldn't be complaining if you did." Jasper laughed pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning darlin'. How was your sleep?" Jasper asked brushing some hair behind my ear.

"Morning babe. It was good, how was your night?" I asked.

"That's good darlin', and it was good. I finished off the last Harry Potter book." Jasper laughed

"Good. Now your blasphemy has been corrected." I said seriously, making us both laugh, though we both knew I was serious.

"I love you my darlin'." Jasper said seriously placing a hand on my cheek, the other remaining on my hip.

"I know." I smiled softly leaning into his hand. "I love you too, my Jasper." I said equally as serious kissing his lips. "Jazz, for the battle. What if Willow and I stayed on the Rez? If the pack's scent covers ours, we'll be protected. Also, we can have Seth in wolf form to guard us, as they won't want him fighting cause of his age." I suggested. Jasper was silent for a moment as he thought it over, I thought he was going to reject it. Until a wide smile spread across his face as he kissed my forehead.

"Darlin', you are amazing! If that works that is the best plan we can come up with. Carlisle had told me he'd been thinking about contacting the Denali's, but vampire scent doesn't cover yours. No matter how much I wish it does." Jasper explained kissing me again. We stayed like that for awhile before we noticed the time. "As much as I would like to stay in bed with you all day darlin', we better get up. We can save that for our honeymoon." Jasper said winking at me. Ducking and laughing as I chucked a pillow at him.

After reluctantly getting out of bed we woke Willow up, which she was not happy about, and had a quick breakfast before we got ready. Jasper got dressed in a black tracksuit with a black top and black and white trainers.

After changing her nappy and brushing her teeth, I got Willow dressed in a white bodysuit, black leggings, red socks, brown baby ugg boots, a red checked plaid shirt and a black clip to hold her fringe back.

"Oh, my baby needs her first haircut." I said sadly, holding my fourteen month old daughter in my arms tightly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mama." Willow sighed happily sticking her thumb into her mouth as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's alright darlin'." Jasper whispered wrapping his arms around me from behind kissing my shoulder.

"Dada." Willow said sleepily. Jasper smiled resting one hand on her head.

"She's growing up so fast." I said sadly.

"I know darlin', but she'll always be our lil' Princess. Why don't you go get dressed my love." Jasper suggested. Relenting I kissed Willow and handed her to Jasper getting a small whine from her, kissing Jasper I headed back into our room. After doing my morning routine and changing into my underwear but with a black sports bra. As Jasper was going to teach me some moves to defend myself, I changed into a black and mesh sport leggings that had a matching crop sport jumper, white ankle socks and black and white trainers. Throwing my hair into a high ponytail, I headed downstairs to pack some food and drink for Willow and I.

Popping it into the changing bag once I'd finished and double checked it making sure Willow had enough things to entertain her and everything she would and could need such as nappies, wipes, spare clothes etc as well as the lunch bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I called up to Jasper as we were ready to leave after leaving a note for Dad. Dad had an early shift so I wanted to leave a note for him as we were getting there a bit earlier, because Emmett wanted to practice with Jasper. I was startled out of my thoughts by a kiss pressed to my temple.

"Don't worry my love. Everything's going to be alright." Jasper assured as I took Willow, as she was being very clingy with me this morning, and he picked up the buggy.

We were taking Jasper's Impala as it would work better than my car on the forest ground. After strapping Willow in I looked up to see Jasper stood holding my door open like a gentlemen, even though he knows he doesn't have to.

"Thank you." I smiled kissing his lips. As I was about to get into the car Jasper stopped me. Turning to him confused my breath was taken away as he kissed me hard and passionate, leaning me breathless when we pulled apart.

"I love you." Jasper said against my lips.

"I love you too." I said pecking him one last time and got in the car. Jasper running round to the drivers side and climbed in starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, taking my hand as we drove.

After a thirty minute drive we arrived in the clearing to find the rest waiting for us. Jasper vamped to my side and opened my door, Esme getting a sleeping Willow out of the car and Carlisle setting up the buggy.

"Wow Anna. I bet that outfit tested Jasper and the Major's control." Emmett and Dean teased as I got out of the car.

"Shut up you berks." I shouted at them a blush on my cheeks.

"Love you too Anna." Emmett laughed sending me a wink. Rolling my eyes I walked to the boot grabbing the bag.

"You know you love me more!" Dean shouted, I just rolled my eyes a small smile on my lips which they thankfully couldn't see.

"Thank you." I said gratefully to Esme and Carlisle. "But you didn't have to do that."

"Oh we know. But we wanted to Anna and it was no trouble." Carlisle assured pulling me into a hug.

"Emmett, Dean that's enough." Esme said sternly as they were still teasing Jasper. Honestly, they acted like gossiping women some times. Which sent Rose and Alice into fits of laughter when I told them, Esme and Carlisle we're trying not to laugh and had smiles on their faces. Jasper was smirking and Emmett and Dean had looks of betrayal which just made us all laugh.

"Come on then Jazz." Emmett said jumping up and down excitedly. We all stood in front of the car, eager to watch the fight between them.

I stood in the middle of Rose and Esme, Alice was on Rose's other side with Dean next to her, Carlisle was next to Esme with his arm around her and Willow was fast asleep in her buggy in front of me. We watched Jasper and Emmett fight for awhile, Emmett trying to get the upper hand on Jasper by using his strength but he wasn't having much luck.

"Emmett has wanted to go up against Jasper for years." Rosalie told me a smirk on her face as her eyes followed her husbands every move.

"No wonder he was so excited to get started." I laughed. Rose and I sharing a look before dissolving into more laughter, just as Jasper threw Emmett away from him sending Emmett flying through the air, limbs flaying, before crashing to the ground with a thud.

He bounced a little as he skidded across the ground, looking to Jasper I saw he had a small smirk on his lips as he stood up straight brushing his hair out of his face.

"Good job babe." I said making Jasper's smirk grow as Emmett jumped up.

"Again!" Emmett shouted annoyed, sending Rose, Alice and I into peals of laughter, just as the pack arrived. They were in their wolf forms until they went behind the trees, appearing a moment later fully dressed. As the pack came down the hill we moved further away from the car. Jasper wrapping his arms around me as Emmett did the same with Rose.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed happily, getting happy but tense greetings back. Now, that the pack were off the hill Carlisle stepped forward his arms wide and welcoming.

"Welcome." Carlisle greeted. Jasper kissed my head and stood next to Carlisle. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle continued.

"We know about the army but, how do newborns differ from you?" Sam asked.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful, than in our first year of this life." Carlisle explained as some of the pack share uneasy looks.

Carlisle and Jasper nodded to each other as Carlisle came back to stand with Esme. Jasper stepped forward back straight, hands clasped behind his back as he paced between us, his accent exceedingly thick which I knew meant the Major and Jasper are in equal measure and I have to say, it is extremely hot to see Jasper like this.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army can stand against them." Jasper explained sending a smirk and a wink my way briefly.

"Now, the two most important things to remember are, first; never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Jasper explained the last slowly, looking directing at the pack. "Emmett." Jasper called walking into the middle of the clearing. "Don't hold back." Jasper told him.

"Not in my nature." Emmett replied.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Emmett charged at Jasper who stood there waiting with his arms wide. Emmett crashed into Jasper pushing against him, before picking him up and tossing him away, Jasper spun on his knees as soon as he landed and charged at Emmett. Who was doing the same, but as he thought he'd won he went to hit Jasper, but Jasper ducked under Emmett's arms and knocked him on to his back.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said sternly. "I went against Emmett as he is the strongest out of us, with strength close to a newborns. To show you what you're up against." Jasper explained to the pack.

"Dean, Carlisle your up." Jasper called. Dean and Carlisle took Emmett's place, while Jasper watched them critically. Dean and Carlisle charged against each other, Carlisle tried to take Dean's legs out by slide tackling him but Dean just jumped over him. They charged again but as Dean was the second strongest he won. Or so he thought.

"One more thing." Jasper called, just as Carlisle dived up she pinned him to the ground. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper instructed shaking his head, which made me laugh while I played with Willow on the blanket.

"Rosalie." Jasper called. He stood beckoning her forward, she tried to hit him but Jasper was too fast and ducked all of her attacks.

Instead he grabbed her causing her to flip in the air, making me gasp until she landed in a crouched position sending Jasper a 'really look'. Now it was Dean and Alice's turn.

"Who do you think will win?" Emmett asked sitting on the blanket with me as we played with Willow but kept one eye on the training.

"Alice." I said after a moment of thought.

"Really?" Emmett asked and I nodded praising Willow for putting the wooden star piece in the right hole.

"Alright $20 bucks." Emmett said holding out his hand.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand as we watched the two. Alice dodging Dean's attack's expertly, no doubt from her visions, until she disappeared when Dean went to kiss her. Making him spin around looking for her, only for Alice to drop out of the tree onto his back and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Emmett." I laughed slipping the money into my purse and back into the changing bag, laughing as he grumbled. Next, was Rosalie and Esme which wasn't a long fight as Rosalie won and I cheered for my best friend before apologising to Esme.

"Darlin'." Jasper called making me look up from feeding Willow her lunch. "When Willow's finished it's your turn." Jasper said crouching next to me and kissing my head then Willow's.

"What? She can't fight against you!" Paul protested.

"She's not." Jasper said firmly stopping all protests. "I'm teaching her self defence, I won't leave the love of my life defenceless." As soon as Willow was finished eating and had enough water, Rosalie took over playing with Willow, while I faced Jasper. He walked around me correcting my stance which was a little intimidating. I could see how he became the youngest Major at nineteen. We did a few spar sessions, most of the time, correct that, nearly all the time was me spent on my back.

It felt like we were practicing for hours, my muscles were aching but not as much as they would be if I weren't as flexible as I am. After awhile I started to get it. Jasper was impressed with how high I could kick, which was up to his face, especially when I round house kicked him and sent him flying into a tree, shocking everyone, including me.

"Err, What was just happened?" I asked sheepishly to the silent clearing. Until Jasper got up with a wide beaming smile on his face. As soon as he reached me, he span me around pressing a passionate kiss to my lips.

"Well done darlin'." Jasper said proudly, his whole demeanour showing it not just his voice.

"How did you do that Lyssa?" Jared asked in awe, and he was not the only one. Everyone was looking at me like that, Seth and Leah were looking like Christmas had come early. Leah always did love female empowerment.

"I have no idea." I laughed making everyone laugh as well.

"Sam," Jasper started once everyone had calmed down. "I understand Seth won't be fighting?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Sam asked curiously.

"Anna and I, more Anna then me, came up with a plan to hide them during the battle. If your scent can mask her's and Willow's, we thought it might be w good idea for them to stay on the Rez." Jasper explained.

"That would be a good idea, better then the previous one." Carlisle agreed.

"It does." Sam agreed. "We can test it now and if it works then..."

"So, why can't I fight?" Seth asked enraged, the others sighed. It was obvious a common argument, before a fight could break out I stepped in.

"Seth, even if we can stay on the Rez, who will be there to protect Willow and I?" I asked. Seth stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment before he agreed.

"But Sam, if it does work. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said worriedly.

"Anna," Sam said coming up and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry no one will get hurt, we won't let anyone escape I promise. If our scent covers yours it would be best stay at Harry's where the scent will be more concentrated. Sue will be with Emily shopping and Harry is going on a three day fishing trip with Billy and Charlie. I can speak to the elders and make sure no one is near or on the Rez on the day of the battle until it's over. Yes Seth, you can be in wolf form." Sam said seeing Seth open his mouth, which he quickly closed. Satisfied everyone would be safe I agreed, even if it was my plan to begin with didn't mean I wanted anyone to get hurt or get killed because of me. All I wanted was to protect my daughter.

"Okay, let's try it." Jasper agreed. "Embry carry Willow for two miles in the opposite direction to the way Anna goes and then circle back. Seth can you carry Anna and do the same, if this work we'll do this the day of the battle to hide their scent." Jasper instructed.

I still can't believe Seth is six foot and only fifteen it's not fair, but I guess it's the wolf gene.

"Dean I want you to run after Embry after a ten minute head start. Emmett you follow after Seth after a ten minute head start." Jasper instructed before turning to the pack.

"I want you all to know that it is very unlikely you'll be able to work as a pack. By all means help each other or hopefully one of us, if someone is in trouble, and we'll do the same, but they will try to separate you. So, you need to be able to work alone. After we've tested this theory, one at a time I want you to try to take on Emmett, Dean and I." He instructed.

"How are we going to fight them? What if they run off into the town?" Leah asked.

"We'll attract them here and it'll end here." Dean told her.

"I'll attract them with my blood the day before. Leave pin pricks on the trees and bushes leading from the river to here." I explained.

Jumping on to Seth's back as Embry picked Willow up carefully holding her close to him before running off, then Seth and I ran off taking in the scenery as we ran and started talking and catching up.

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I waited anxiously for my fiancée and daughter to come back, I trusted the pack and my family with them, but since we found out about Victoria and her army I don't like them out of my sight. I started pacing up and down waiting on Emmett and Dean hoping this plan would work.

 _ **'This plan will work because if it doesn't I'm going to reek some hell on that girl, Bella and that boy, who doesn't even class as a human being, Jackass, they will rue the day they hurt our mate. I promise you that.'**_ Major growled inside my head. I don't hold him as a separate being anymore. Over the years I've slowly come to terms with everything, well come to terms with the other side of me, everything else had been a work in progress until I met my beautiful Anna, she helped me and I like to think or at least hope I helped her too.

 _'_ _ **Did you feel what our gorgeous mate felt when we were in charge? She wants us boy.'**_ Major purred.

 _'She's not ready and I will not force her.'_ I replied.

 _ **'Who said anything about force?'**_ Major growled. _**'I never mentioned that boy!'**_

 _'I know that.'_ I placated. _'We can go as far as she wants us.'_

 _ **'Good and no more. But I know how much you want her for I feel it too.'**_ Major replied and I could just see him smirking.

"Jasper?" Alice called pulling me out of my conversation with the Major and ceasing my pacing. "Everything is going to be alright Jasper, I promise." Alice promised resting a hand on my arm, sighing I nodded my head trusting my best friend. Five minutes later Dean and Emmett arrived.

"All I could pick up was Embry, no Willow." Dean said causing me to relax slightly.

"Same, all I could pick up was Seth no Anna. It'll work Jazz." Emmett said clapping my shoulder. Five minutes later Embry arrived with my baby girl who was calling out for me repeatedly, and who was I to deny my princess when she was reaching for me.

"It worked." I told Embry as I took Willow into my arms holding her close. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him relax and just behind him Seth and Anna arrived laughing and joking. As soon as she saw me she kissed Seth's cheek and hopped off his back, racing toward me. Meeting her halfway I wrapped one arm around her, the other still holding Willow. As I held them close and breathed in their scent immediately calming both parts of me as I kissed them happily.

"It worked." I told her happily. She smiled blindingly at me and kissed me happily, when I finally let them go Emmett, Dean and I trained with the wolves for a few hours.

"Thank you everyone, you all did great work and we'll continue the same time tomorrow." I said calling an end to the training for today. "Thank you Embry, Seth." I said gratefully.

"It worked?" Seth asked eagerly. I nodded causing him to cheer happily making us all laugh before we parted ways.

"I love you so much, my soon to be Mrs Whitlock-Hale." I said kissing Anna tenderly.

"I love you so much too Mr Whitlock." Anna said before kissing me again.

**Anna's P.O.V:**

Willow grumbled signalling she was starting to get hungry.

"Oh, is someone hungry?" I asked ticking Willow's tummy making her laugh before getting a rusk biscuit to tie her over for now.

"Anna, movie night?" Dean asked.

"Of course." I said happily.

"Okay, I'll start dinner for you and Willow." Esme said kissing my head as Jasper, Willow and I got into his car, the others running back to the house. I knew one thing, I was going to be sore come morning.

The next two days of training went well, and according to Jasper everyone had improved under his tutelage. The day before the battle Jasper and I headed back to the clearing later that day, while Rosalie looked after Willow.

"You don't need to do that much." Jasper said stopping me from leaving anymore, cleaning my two fingers and putting plasters on them. "You started at the river sweetheart that'll be enough." Jasper assured.

"Okay, we better get back I want to say bye to Dad before he goes fishing." I said.

"Hop on then darlin'." Jasper said crouching down so I could jump on his back, both of us laughing as we ran all the way back to Esme's.

Once we picked up Willow, we jumped in my car and headed home, only just arriving as Dad was leaving.

"Come to see your old man off?" Dad joked as we got out of the car.

"Of course Dad." I said as if it was obvious. Walking over to him with Willow walking besides me holding my hand.

"Come to grandpa." Dad said holding his arms out for Willow, who let go of my hand and ran into Dad's arms.

"Now, you be a good girl for Mama and Dada. And I'll see you soon." Dad said holding her on his hip and kissing her forehead. "Please be careful Anna, I can't lose you. You too Jasper." Dad pleaded.

"I promise you Charlie I won't let anything happen to Anna or Willow." Jasper swore.

"I know." Dad smiled. "But, make sure nothing happens to you either." Dad said as he said goodbye to Jasper and I. Dad brought me into a tight hug on the opposite side of Willow before bringing Jasper into a hug once he'd let me go. "I'll see you later. Be safe." Dad said picking up his fishing gear and heading towards Harry's truck.

"You too Dad. I love you." I called after him holding Willow on my hip.

"Love you too princess." Dad said before getting into the truck with Harry and Billy, waving goodbye to each other.

"Let's get this lil' lady and you some dinner baby." Jasper said holding the front door open for Willow and I.

"Yes. Then once she's in bed we can have some alone time." I said kissing his cheek as I walked past him.

After Willow and I had dinner and all of us were showered or bathed in Willow's case and not too long after Willow was in bed tired from the long day. Jasper was waiting in the bedroom as I finished my shower. Looking to the pjs on the sink I was a little worried about wearing them. They were a black lace crop top which was practically see through and wine red shorts that had some black lace on it.

When my head was suddenly filled with worried thoughts. _'What if Jasper didn't want to?'_

_'What if he doesn't like me, like that?'_

_'What if...'_ I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Anna? Is everything alright?" Jasper's worried voice floated through the door.

"I'm fine Jazz. I'll be out in a minute." I called through the door.

"Okay. I love you." Jasper replied.

"I love you too." I called back.

Quickly summoning my courage and drying myself off and changing into the pjs that could actually be considered lingerie. Opening the bathroom door I saw Jasper waiting outside near our bedroom. As soon as he spotted what I was wearing his mouth dropped open and his eyes darkened. Within seconds Jasper's lips were on mine, kissing me passionately as he backed me into the wall.

"You are so beautiful darlin', how did I get so lucky?" Jasper purred against my lips when he pulled back for a moment before kissing me again. As the kiss became more heated I jumped into Jasper's arms, my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Jasper pulled back kissing down my neck leaving marks as I let out little moans. Jasper carried me effortlessly into the bedroom, not once removing his head from my neck. Tugging on his curls I pulled his head back up to kiss him but stopped.

"Is Willow alright?" I asked worried.

"She's fine baby." Jasper said reaching under my leg into his pocket, pulling out the baby monitor.

Where the only noise coming from it were Willow's soft snores.

"Good." I sighed happily. Pulling his lips to mine kissing him passionately as he closed the door, and carried me to the bed. His fingers just under my shorts resting on my thighs as he laid he down, moving from my lips across my jaw, down my neck until he got to the top of breasts. Where he stopped looking up at me, searching my face. I smiled at him running my hands through his curls, Jasper smiled back and went back to kissing the top of each breast. Not removing my top as he kissed each nipple through the top, sucking slightly making me arch my back moaning, tugging his hair as he did the same with my left nipple.

I could feel Jasper smirk as he kissed down my stomach to the top of my shorts but I stopped him and pulled him up kissing him passionately and removed his pyjama top and pushed him on to the bed. Pausing for a moment I took the baby monitor out of his pocket and placed it on the bedside table.

"What?" I asked curiously at the soft smile Jasper was giving me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked. Leaning forwards I kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sure babe." I said against his lips before pressing a kiss to his lips, down his jaw and then then his neck making Jasper groan.

Sitting up and pulling me on to his lap as we kissed each other hard and passionate. Jasper ran his hands down my back slipping his hands under my top and pulling it off. Just leaving us in our bottoms.

"I love you and you are so beautiful." Jasper said reverently.

"I love you too and you are so handsome." I said running my fingers down his chest before kissing his lips and down his chest kissing each and every scar I could reach.

"Are you sure darlin'?" Jasper asked again.

"Positive." I said moving my hips back and forth on his hips, feeling him harden more. Jasper groaned spinning us around and pinning me to the bed.

"You little minx, darlin'." Jasper growled kissing my neck making me groan. His eyes were almost black, his accent stronger and I could imagine my pupils were wide too.

~ Lemon scene ~

Jasper pulled his pyjama bottoms off reaching into the bedside table pulling out a condom and slipping it on. Crawling back over me Jasper kissed me passionately running his hands up and down my body, playing with my nipple making me groan into the kiss. I threw my head back breaking the kiss, as Jasper kissed down my body until he reached my shorts and pulled them off. Not stopping as he licked my clit making me moan as he licked my folds. One hand clenched in his hair the other in the quilt. My eyes closed, his name tumbling from my lips like a prayer as a knot formed in my stomach.

Jasper slipped one finger inside me, his thumb on his other hand playing with my clit causing cries to tumble from my lips louder and louder.

"You taste so good baby." Jasper groaned his breath almost blowing on me as he slipped in a second finger scissoring me apart as I cried. Jasper pumped his fingers in and out of me getting and faster, sucking on my clit in time with his thrusts making me cry out his name.

"Jasper." I cried.

"That's it darlin' come for me." Jasper growled which just made me moan more. The knot getting tighter and tighter, as Jasper thrust his tongue inside me along with his fingers making me cry out his name as I came.

"Oh, darlin' you taste so good. I can't wait to make you cry out my name lil' lady while I pound into you." Jasper purred gruffly. Showing the Major was out as he pushed himself into me as I was coming down from my high, only to cry out at the overstimulation. Jasper or the Major groaned as he slipped into me, letting me adjust to the intrusion. After a few minutes he moved starting to thrust into me making us cry out. He started thrusting harder and faster, encouraged by the cries of his name and the worlds, "harder and faster" falling from my lips. When I came for second time, Major not long after me as he kissed me passionately.

"Don't forget lil' lady, Jasper and I love you and our daughter in equal measure, and we will protect you." Was the last thing the Major said because Jasper came back.

"Did I hurt you?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. That was amazing I love you Jasper. You and Major in equal measure." I said while trying to catch my breath.

~ end of lemon scene ~

"I love you too Anna." Jasper said kissing me lovingly. "And that was amazing. Hey baby." Jasper said tilting my head up to look at him. "Don't be worried it was one hundred percent amazing for me. I'll just go dispose of this then we can cuddle." Jasper said running off and was back in a blink of an eye. Both of us back in our pjs and cuddling in bed in each other's arms, fully content and relaxed.

"Don't you have to go hunting before the battle?" I asked worried.

"I'll go when your asleep, like I have been doing the last few days. Don't worry darlin' I'll be fine after this hunt. What don't you get some sleep? We have to be up early tomorrow. I'll make sure someone is outside before I leave." Jasper assured.

"Okay. I love you Jasper, so much. Goodnight." I said snuggling into his side my head on his chest as I kissed where his heart lay.

"I love you too baby, so much. Goodnight sleep well." Jasper said kissing my head and that was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine, Hiding and The Battle

Chapter Twenty-Nine, Hiding and The Battle

Groaning as my alarm went off at six in the morning. I really didn't want to get up, but Alice has predicted the battle would start around eight, so Willow and I needed to be on the Rez way before then.

"Come on darlin'." Jasper laughed kissing my neck successfully waking me up.

"Okay, I'm up." I laughed turning to face him kissing his lips. "Good morning Jasper, did you hunt enough last night?"

"Morning my love. I did, don't worry. I love you." Jasper replied kissing my lips.

"I love you too. We should let Willow sleep." I decided, Jasper agreeing with me as we would have breakfast at the Rez. After one last kiss and cuddle Jasper and I got up and out of bed quickly getting dressed. After doing my morning routine, I quickly got dressed in black, underwear, black ripped jeans with black socks and ankle boots, a yellow crop top and my black leather jacket. While I was throwing my hair up into a high ponytail I saw Jasper was dressed and sat on the bed with Willow in his arms who was also fully dressed. I knew he was getting as much time with her as he could. 

Jasper was in black trousers, a bluish-grey top, black zip-up jumper and black trainers. Willow was in blue distressed jeans, a floral top, white socks, her 'Princess Willow' trainers and a dark pink cardigan.

"Are you alright darlin'?" Jasper asked wrapping one arm around me holding me close when I sat next to him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jasper asked concerned.

"No Jasper." I assured resting my head on his shoulder so I was closer to him and our daughter, who was fast asleep in his arms.

"Good." Jasper said kissing my head and just holding us close.

We had descended into a comfortable silence despite what was going to be happening soon.

"Please be careful Jasper, I can't lose you, we can't lose you or any of you." I begged feeling tears build up making my vision go blurry.

"I promise sweetheart,” Jasper said wiping away a tear. "That we will all come back to you and this will all be over." Jasper said kissing me tenderly and lovingly. Just then the we heard Jake's car pull up and went downstairs to let Jake and Embry in.

"Hey guys." I said smiling tightly as they grabbed Willow's things. Jasper and Sam thought it would be better if Jake and Embry load the buggy, car seat and changing bag into the car so Jasper's scent wasn't on anything so they couldn't track us.

"Hey Anna, hey Jasper." Jake and Embry greeted as they gave me a tight hug.

"We should get going." Jake said.

"Promise me you and Willow will be okay. Stay on the Rez at all times. Promise me Anna."

Jasper asked desperately, looking deep into my eyes as his forehead rested on mine with Willow between us.

"I promise Jasper." I said my voice breaking and tears building in my eyes again. "We won't leave Seth's side. Please be careful Jasper." I asked again.

"I promise my love." Jasper said kissing me passionately.

Once we pulled apart I hugged Jake and Embry asking them the same even though they would be taking me to the Rez, I wanted them to know how much they mean to me.

"We promise Anna. But we'll be fine." Jake said, Embry nodding in agreement.

"I love you." I said kissing Jasper one more time.

"I love you too." Jasper said tears in his eyes, kissing me back. Once we pulled back he kissed Willow's head, nose, cheeks and lips. "I love you too lil' lady. Be good for Mama and I'll see you soon." Jasper said softly, before handing her to Embry.

Sharing one last kiss and hug before I let Jake pick me up carrying me to his car. Looking out of the window my eyes locked onto Jasper's as we pulled out of the driveway before Jasper disappeared into the forest.

***

Once we parked outside the Clearwater's Leah and Seth came rushing out grabbing the buggy and the changing bag out of the car, Embry got Willow and Jake carried me into the house.

"Anna." Seth and Leah cried pulling me into a hug as soon as Jake set me down once we'd entered the house.

"Hey Seth, hey Leah." I smiled hugging them tightly.

"Mum made us some breakfast." Seth said pointing to the kitchen where jugs of orange juice, plates of pancakes and bowls of fruit lay on the table.

"Everything's going to be fine Anna." Embry said bringing me into a tight hug after he'd laid Willow down in the travel cot.

"I know. I'm just scared for all of you." I said tearfully. Instead of answering they all pulled me into a group hug.

"Don't cry Anna. We're all going to be fine." Leah said squeezing me tightly. At that moment Willow woke up crying for her breakfast.

"Let's get you some breakfast baby." I said picking her up kissing all over her face.

"We have to head over to Sam's now, to head to the battle. We'll see you later." Jake said bringing Willow and I into a hug followed by Embry and Leah.

"Please be safe." I asked.

"We will. Seth you need to hurry up and eat and get in wolf form." Leah told her brother sternly as they left. As soon as they left we all sat down to have some breakfast, hoping everyone would come back alive and unharmed.

***

Jasper's P.O.V:

Standing in the clearing with my family around me, I knew the army would be here in any minute and none would leave here alive. I would make sure of that.

'Let me take charge.' Major suggested.

'Go on then.' I agreed smirking as I know the hell he would bring. As we stood waiting for the army to arrive, and by the sounds of it we wouldn't have to wait long, I felt and let Major take complete control.

Major's P.O.V:

"Bella's mine!" Rosalie growled.

"Well, Victoria is mine!" Emmett growled.

"You can have them as long as you leave Jackson to me." I ordered. Just then we heard running through the trees and we all got ready. Looking behind us briefly I spotted the wolves in position in the trees and behind the large bolder behind us, every single one of them ready to pounce. As the first newborns broke through the trees we raced towards them each of us concentrating on our own newborn so as not to be surprised, but kept one eye on each other. Apart from Carlisle and Esme who worked together as instructed. Reaching my first newborn, I made short work of him, punching his head off, literally. Then throwing the next onto the ground popping her head off with a hard well placed squeeze.

After I dispatched my tenth one, jumping onto its back ripping its arms and head off when it went for Esme's turned back, I noticed the wolves had joined in the fray. We were lucky as it seemed Bella hadn't told them, or they hadn't believed her, either way the newborns were being taken completely by surprise by the wolves but I knew never to get overconfident in battle as that could get you killed. Seeing that everyone was doing okay I joined back in itching to get to Jackson who stood on the edge of the clearing smirking.

Twenty minutes later, I heard screaming as I dispatched another newborn getting closer to Jackson who was trying to escape Leah and Jared. But what he didn't know was he was being herded right towards me. Looking up I noticed it was Bella and Victoria who had screamed as Rosalie tore Bella's arm off and then her head and Emmett had torn off Victoria's arm before popping her head off. Seeing the intruder attempt to run past me towards Emmett in a a fit of rage. Throwing my arm out I caught him around the throat, spinning us around and pinned him to the floor standing on both of his arms.

"This is for putting my mate and daughter in danger." I growled lowly and fiercely.

Adding pressure to his arms causing them to crack and him to scream in agony, before I tore his head off. Jumping off the body and running to Jackass, flipping over Sam and landing on Jackson's back before he could escape.

"You think I'd let you live, really?" I hissed dangerously. And not giving him a moment to move or answer I slowly tore one arm off and then the other. "You should have realised from the beating you were given when you were human, that I'd never let you live." I growled. Standing on his back with all of my weight making his waist crack, I grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"This is for Anna." I hissed into his ear before giving his head one hard yank tearing not only his head off but his body in two from the amount of pressure I put on his back.

Looking around I saw only a few remained and were being torn apart by Dean after one had gone after Alice, some by the wolves and the others by Emmett after he saved Paul from being crushed. Finishing off the last newborn I saw one appear out of hiding and attack Leah, who was trying to throw him off. Racing towards her at the same time as Jacob. Reaching them first I tore the newborn off of her then let Leah have at him.

"Are ya alright?" I asked her gruffly when she finished. My mate would never forgive me or herself if her best friend got hurt. Leah nodded huffing which I supposed meant 'thank you' in wolf.

Throwing the two scums into the fire taking great satisfaction in them burning, where they could do no more harm to Anna or Willow. I could even feel Jasper agreeing with me.Though I do wish I was able to take my time to draw the pain and torture out longer. But that would have been too risky with a battle raging on around me, and I did actually want to return to Anna and Willow.

"Having fun?" I asked Rosalie who seemed to be getting as much satisfaction throwing Bella's body into the fire as I had.

"That's because I am." Rosalie sassed, smirking in satisfaction as she watched the fire turn Bella to ash.

“Why is there a newborn?" I asked angrily, spotting her near Esme and Carlisle.

"She doesn't mean anyone any harm Major. She wasn't fighting but hiding when Carlisle and Esme found her. They offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender, she took it. Her names Bree Tanner and she didn't and doesn't want to hurt anyone, she's only fourteen." Rosalie explained in a rush.

"Fine." I said gruffly. "But, she can't be hear Anna or Willow until she's learned control. No matter what her wish is, it counts for nothing if she has no control." I said sternly.

"Emmett and I will teach her, I promise. You know how much I love Anna and Willow, I'd never put them in harms way." Rosalie agreed.

However, before more could be said Alice gasped announcing the Volturi were coming.

"They won't destroy her Rose." I promised seeing her worried look, she smiled gratefully at me as I turned towards the pack. “Sam, you all need to leave. The Volturi won't honour the truce. Please make sure Anna, Willow and Seth are alright." Sam nodded and howled to the others and they all took off into the woods. And not a moment too soon.

"They're coming!" Alice called worriedly as the last wolf left. Dean wrapped his arms around her as we all stood next to each other hiding Bree behind us, though I stood behind Carlisle for added protection for Bree.

"Well they timed their arrival well." Rosalie scoffed.

"Probably hoping some of us would be picked off." Dean and Emmett said at the same time scoffing before playfully glaring at each other.

"Impressive. I've here seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane said looking over all of us.

"Well, not completely intact your missing a member....the mind reader, Edward." She continued staring expectantly at Carlisle.

"We got lucky." Carlisle said. "I informed Aro that Edward had been destroyed by Major months ago."

"I doubt you got that lucky." Jane sneered. "But regardless what of the human? Bella Swan, who was not a mate to the mind reader?"

"She's in there." Dean said pointing to the fire.

"She was apart of this assault?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. She was hellbent on destroying Anna and Jasper's mate-ship as they are soulmates, because of this she joined the army and is a problem no longer." Carlisle explained diplomatically.

"Well, they were stupid." Felix scoffed, a smirk stretching across his face. "Going against the Major, Ares the God of War. Even I would be hesitant." He stopped at the looks he got from Jane and Alec but I couldn't help but smirk that one of the supposed great Volturi guard members was scared and hesitant to go against me.

"It seems anyway, that we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said a sardonic grin on his face.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary. You missed one." She said spotting Bree behind me. I suddenly got an overwhelming sense of fear coming from her, even the waves of calm I sent as I stood in front of ready to fight, did nothing.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained hesitantly.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane snapped. "Why did you come?" As she went to use her powers on me to get to Bree, Felix stopped her.

"Do not start a war with him." Felix warned a restraining hand on Jane's shoulder. She seemed not deterred at first and as I was getting ready for another fight she stopped.

"Who created you?" Jane asked annoyed.

"I...I don't know. R-Riley said our thoughts weren't safe." Bree stuttered terrified.

"Her name was Victoria. She first created the army to avenge the mate Edward killed. But she didn't care who died after she found out I killed him, too hellbent on revenge to care anymore." I explained. "She turned Bella as part of her revenge as she knew we'd kill Bella."

"Felix." Jane said motioning towards Bree.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Esme snapped, causing Jane to stop Felix. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane denied.

"She's under my protection so you just try." I growled feeling the anguish coming from Rosalie, Esme and Alice. Everyone was tense for a moment before Jane finally relented.

"Fine. But if she slips up we'll be back, and none of you will get a second chance." Jane threatened glaring at all of us before they took off quicker than Carlisle could finish saying 'thank you.'

"Welcome yo the family lil' lady." I greeted kindly. "I'd love to stay but I got a fiancée and a daughter waiting for me." With that I took off through the woods running towards the Rez.

'Let me back in control. Otherwise they might think we're out of control.' Jasper said.

'Fine.' I huffed releasing my control as long as I saw our mate I don't care.

Jasper's P.O.V:

Exiting the woods and walking through the Rez I was met by Sam.

"Are they alright?" I asked anxiously.

"They're fine, all three of them." Sam said relieved. "Seth's a little put out he couldn't do anything as the plan worked. But he's glad he protected them." He assured leading me to the Clearwater house. The walk to the Clearwater house was silent but it was a silent companionship and it felt like a heavy load had been lifted off of my shoulders. 

Walking up to the back of the Clearwater house I spotted Anna looking out of the window, a wide smile appearing on her face as soon as she saw me. She tore out of the house running down the hill towards me.

"Jasper!" Anna shouted her voice filled with so much emotion.

"Anna!" I shouted running towards her at human speed. As soon as she reached me she jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around me as I kissed her passionately.

"Are you alright? Is Willow? Where is she?" I asked worriedly.

"We're fine Jazz, calm down. Willow is down for her nap. Are you alright? Is everyone else alright?" Anna asked worriedly checking me over.

"I'm perfect now you're back in my arms darlin.' And everyone else is fine too. You're free from danger now my love, just like I promised, and we gained a new member too. Her names Bree Tanner. She's only fourteen, she was hiding the whole battle until Esme and Carlisle found her. Emmett and Rose are taking her in as a daughter but, I won't let her near either of you until she's learned control." I said sternly. Anna just smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sure she would be fine but better safe than sorry. I'm glad Rosie and Emmett have a daughter now, they've always wanted one." Anna said happily.

"Speaking of daughter. Let's get you and Willow home." I said following Anna back inside. After thanking everyone for helping in the battle and Seth for protecting Anna and Willow, I ran home to pick up the car and drive back to the Rez to pick Anna and Willow up for some cuddles and movies.

"Jasper." Leah called before I got in the car. "Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't reached me in time that newborn would've broken my neck and killed me." Leah said gratefully.

"Leah, you don't need to thank me. I've come to see you all as friends over the last few month. We'll see you later, thank you for helping win the battle." I said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me either. If your father hadn't been there I would have lost mine. And I couldn't bear the thought of Anna and Willow losing you. You've grown on me too." Leah said smiling shyly. Smiling back at her I bid everyone goodbye and got in the car. As soon as we got home Anna and I spent the rest of the day cuddled under a blanket watching Netflix with Willow asleep in our arms.

Later that night after Willow har gone to bed, Anna and I made love, using protection obviously. Afterwards we cuddled in each other's arms, Anna laying on my chest drawing patterns on one of my scars on my shoulder, feeling very content.

"Darlin', have you thought about giving Willow anymore siblings? A mix of the two of us?" I explained further when I felt her become confused as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I thought that wasn't possible." Anna asked shocked. "I would love to have another girl with your blonde curls or a boy..."

"A little boy with your red curls." I interrupted smiling at her, knowing she was going to say blonde. "It's impossible for female vampires. But there are Legends, The Ticuna Legends, of Dhampires. Half human and half vampire. Depending on how much vampire gene the baby has, it can grow exceptionally fast, and has been known to kill the mother before and after the birth if they don't drink blood. Which is obvious if you think about it." I said rolling my eyes making Anna giggle.

"But there has also been cases, where the baby gets an equal balance of both genes and the pregnancy is like a normal one. If you do decide to have more darlin', I will take very precaution possible to ensure your safety and to ensure your health, to make sure you survive the pregnancy and birth. I will not let you leave me, leave Willow or the possible other children, for nothing is more important to me than you and Willow. And, obviously Willow and the babies..."

"Babies?" Anna asked with a startled laugh.

"Well, you could end up having multiples as you're a twin darlin'." I said kissing her head, laughing when she slapped my chest calling me cheeky.

"Anyway, we would treat all our children the same. None of our children will ever be put above the other. They will be treated equally, but if you don't want to my love than that's fine. I'm perfectly happy with you and Willow, I just wanted to know your thoughts." I said firmly. Anna suddenly shocked me as she climbed onto my lap straddling me and kissing me passionately, my hands holding her hips. As I felt the love, adoration and happiness surging from her.

"I love you so much." Anna said after pulling back slightly. "I can't put into words how happy you just made me, Jazz." Anna said kissing me again.

"Is that a yes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Anna cried happily a wide smile on her face as she kissed all over mine ending at my lips. "I've always wanted at least four kids and I know that you will do your all to ensure mine and Willow's health and well-being. You've proven that more than enough babe."

"Four? Hmm." I asked spinning us around so Anna was beneath me kissing her all over. "It's good job that's what I wanted when I was human too isn't it." I teased kissing her lips and making her laugh.

"Well it doesn't have to be exactly four." Anna laughed squirming away from my tickles. "But what about waiting until our honeymoon?" Anna asked nervously.

"Sounds perfect darlin'." I said wanting to take her nerves away as I kissed her happily. Settling down to cuddle for the night content in each other's arms. Everything is now perfect and in under a months time this wonderful woman besides me will be my wife and soon we would be adding to our family. But no matter what I would always treasure my eldest, myPrincess Willow Amber Hale who stole my heart before she was even born, just like her mother did the first time I met her.


	31. Chapter Thirty, The Wedding

Chapter Thirty, The Wedding

I can't believe tomorrow I'm getting married to the love of my life. The month hasjust flown by. I'm currently standing on the patio at Esme's watching everyone set up for the wedding, Willow in my arms as we twirled to the Disney soundtrack playing on my phone. Emmett, Dean and Reggie were under Alice's strict observation after they had messed about, defying her instructions the first time. It was starting to come together and it looked amazing. Fairy lights were wrapped around the tree trunks and strung from one tree to the next creating a canopy affect. Handcrafted wooden seats with white plump cushions, were placed on either side of the aisle, wooden flooring was placed to the left of the tables for the dance floor.

Reggie and the others had arrived a few weeks go wanting to spend some time with us and help set up for the wedding. The girls were staying in some of the spare rooms here and Reggie, Dylan, Alex and Kieran were staying in the B & B along with Kieran's patents. I really wish I could see Jasper and so does Willow, but Alice won't let him see us until we get married tomorrow and we were missing him, a lot. The girls; Rosalie, Kristen, Sam, Chloe, Bree and Amelia we're setting up the tables under Esme's strict supervision. Making sure it was how Jasper and I wanted it, even if they wouldn't let me help.

The tables would look beautiful with royal blue table cloths, burnt orange napkins, silver chairs surrounding the round tables that had orange roses attached to them. The centre pieces had small royal blue jars with orange flowers in them, and a larger one was on the top table. The gerbera and daises in the jars, matched the bridesmaids bouquets, except for Amelia who had a bouquet of blue flowers. Esme would be putting the table cloths and cutlery out tomorrow, so they don't get ruined during the night. Right now she just wanted everything set up and perfect, as I watched everything coming together I was filled with nervous excitement.

"Mama." Willow called, pulling my attention out of my thoughts, as she wiggled in my arms in frustration as I was no longer dancing with her.

"Sorry baby." I apologised kissing her freshly cut hair, that Rosalie did. It was only a trim to get it out of her eyes. But I kept a curl in a box with her name on it, that Mum and Phil had brought me along with her newborn baby shoes. Though Willow hadn't been impressed during the haircut and had screamed the house down near enough. Kissing her forehead, I twirled us around in time to the music. Dipping her down, (though I made sure to have a firm grip on her), making her giggles ring around the garden.

Just hearing her laughter never failed to make me smile. For a few minutes Willow and I spent our time laughing and dancing to the Disney songs, until Bree came over to us. Despite Jasper's fears Bree was doing amazingly well, don't get me wrong she still had a long way to go. But she was okay with Willow and I which eased everyone's fears. The sweet little girl even asked me if she could get a dress in the colour scheme of the wedding when Rose took her shopping, which I agreed to.

"Auntie Anna." Bree asked hesitantly from behind me. Turning around I smiled widely at her and kissed her forehead.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked lovingly.

"Can I dance with you and Willow?" Bree asked.

"Of course." I agreed holding out my free hand. It was Bree's turn to smile widely at me as she took my hand, giggling as I twirled her in a circle under our joined hands.

"Do you know where uncle Jasper is taking you on your honeymoon?" Bree asked curiously after awhile.

"No I don't." I laughed making Willow laugh with me. "He said it's a surprise. But I'm going to miss Willow for the two weeks we're gone." I sighed sadly, holding my baby close.

"I'll help Charlie and everyone look after her, I promise. I won't let her get sad. And the two weeks will fly by." Bree promised seriously. Smiling I kissed her forehead again. She really was too sweet.

"I know you will sweetheart, thank you." I said gratefully. At that moment Alice came over with Amelia, Kristen, Sam and Chloe following behind her. The four of them would be staying with me for a sleepover for my hen-do.

"Right. I want you to go home and get lots of beauty sleep." Alice ordered sternly. "I mean it! No staying up late. You eat, get Willow ready and put her to bed, get yourself ready, let Amelia or one of the others do your nails and facials then bed."

"Okay Alice I promise." I said hugging her carefully then bid everyone goodbye. After strapping Willow in and myself I waited for the girls to grab their bags then headed home.

***

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked worriedly during dinner, spotting the frown on his face as he fed Willow.

"I can't believe how grown up you are is all. My baby girl is getting married tomorrow, and I miss your sister despite everything that she did." Dad sighed.

"I do too Dad." I sighed quietly giving him a tight hug. So we could give Mum, Phil and Dad (even though he knew everything), some closure. Carlisle had come up with the story that after Edward had broken Bella out of prison they had went on the run.

Then, one night after drinking, they drove to a new county and ended up crashing causing their car to catch fire and their bodies had been unrecognisable. We had a funeral a few days after the battle, burying two empty coffins.

"I'm sorry Dad." I apologised, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Hey," Dad said sharply. "You have nothing to be sorry about. No, look at me Anna. I mean it. There is nothing for you to be sorry about." Dad said kissing my head and holding me close. "I'm sorry for ruining your Hen party." Dad said to the girls and me but we quickly waved away his apology.

"No," Sam said smiling reassuringly. "It's alright Mr Swan, it's not ruined and we completely understand. We are so sorry for your loss." The other girls offering Dad similar sentiments as well.

"Thank you girls, I appreciate that." Dad sniffled wiping away his tears. "Princess, how about I get Willow..."

"No!" I interrupted Dad quickly before calming down. "I'm sorry. I mean no thanks Dad. I want to do it, as I won't see her for two weeks." I explained more calmly.

"Okay Princess." Dad said handing Willow to me once we'd both finished. "But I don't want you to be worrying constantly throughout your honeymoon. I want you and Jasper to enjoy it, take lots of pictures, and one of us will keep you updated with Willow. Now go have fun, night girls."

"Night." We all bid. Kissing Dad goodnight I followed the girls upstairs.

After Willow had been bathed, her teeth cleaned, I read her a bedtime story, she ended up falling asleep not even halfway through the story. Setting the book on the chair, I gently placed her in the cot trying not to wake her.

"Sleep well my Princess. Mama loves you." I said kissing her head. After covering her with the blanket I pulled up the side bar locking it into place, and switched on the night light and the baby monitors. Checking they worked I grabbed one and switched off the light, gently closing the door.

"Sorry." I apologised seeing the girls waiting in my bedroom. "I'll be with you in a bit. Do you mind if I leave this in here?" I asked them holding up the baby monitor.

"Of course not." Kristen assured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Anna." Chloe agreed.

"Chlo's right luv, there's no reason to apologise. Willow comes first that's it." Amelia said firmly.

"Now, go and have a nice relaxing shower and we'll get everything ready." Sam said pushing me towards the door making me laugh as she snatched the baby monitor out of my hands as Kristen gave me my pyjamas and towel. 'I'm so lucky to have such understanding friends.' I thought as I walked into the bathroom starting the shower. After a long relaxing shower where I shaved, washed my hair with peach shampoo and conditioner, and washed with milk and honey shower creme I finally got out of the shower. Drying myself off and putting on my shea butter moisturiser and anti- frizz serum in my hair, before getting dressed in my Slytherin short pyjamas. 

For the rest of the evening we caught up with each other, giving each other facials and did each other's nails in preparation for tomorrow.

"Lia, these are gorgeous thank you." I gushed looking at the white and silver nails.

"You're welcome." Amelia said pulling me into a hug which the other girls joined in on.

"Okay, before we go to bed I want to tell you something, that Sam might find helpful." I said excited.

"Well girl? Don't keep us in suspense!" Kristen exclaimed intrigued.

"On our honeymoon Jazz and I are going to try and give Willow some more siblings," I exclaimed, laughing when the girls squealed and hugged me.

"Wait, hold up." Sam said pulling back slightly. "You can actually get pregnant from Jasper?"

"Yeah. It's only female vampires who can't get pregnant, but male vampires can have a child with a human. But the baby can grow really fast depending how much vampire gene the baby has and you'll need to drink blood to survive. There has also been cases, of the pregnancy being like a normal one. Carlisle has the Ticuna Legends on the Dhampire's in his office, if you want to read them Sam. Maybe you and Reggie can have a child." I said winking at her and ducking the pillow she threw at me.

"I'm so happy for you Anna." Sam said pulling me back into a tight hug. "I can imagine Jasper taking every safety precaution possible. As for Reggie and I, we'll have to see."

"But, can you just imagine all of our kids growing up together and being best friends like us." Kristen exclaimed happily.

"While I'm loving that picture Kris." Amelia said. "It's a bit too early for Jake and I to be thinking that." Kristen just shrugged and winked at Amelia muttering, 'You never know.' Making us all laugh and Amelia to roll her eyes.

***

The next morning the girls and I dressed in leggings and t-shirts after our shower, as we would be changing into our dresses at Esme's.

"Mama. Dada?" Willow asked looking around the living room later that morning as I sat playing with my daughter on the floor, making my heart clench painfully.

"Soon sweetheart. We'll see Dada soon. I love you baby." I said hugging her close and kissing her, trying to distract her again with her toys.

"Wuv Mama." Willow said softly giving a wet kiss to my cheek.

"She is so adorable." Chloe gushed, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright there Chlo?" I asked laughing.

"No! You and Willow make me broody." Chloe complained seriously, making Dad choke on his coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr Swan." Chloe apologised sheepishly as she patted his back.

"It's alright Chloe." Dad said hoarsely. "And I've told all of you to call me Charlie. You girls should start heading to Esme's now." Dad said looking at his watch.

"Okay, let me go check the changing bag." I said getting to my feet.

"Already done." Sam said stopping me.

"Oh. Thanks Sam, I'll see you in a bit Dad." I said kissing his cheek and leaving with the girls and Willow.

"Have you got your white bridal..." Alice asked as soon as we stepped into Rose's bedroom but I cut her off.

"Yes Ally, and Esme has Willow for the time being." I assured.

"You need these." Sam said holding up two lacy royal blue garters that had a small diamond on each of them and, had hints of burnt orange on them.

"So that's what you brought." I realised shaking my head as Sam winked at me laughing.

"And we all have these." Kristen said passing around white dressing gowns. On the back in glittery writing it said 'Bride' on mine, 'maid of honour' on Amelia's and 'bridesmaid' on the others.

"Thank you." I said feeling a tad overwhelmed as I hugged Sam and Kristen and taking the garters and the dressing gown from them. After stripping out of my clothes I put on the garters and the dressing gown on over the top, that was surprisingly rather warm, the others following suit. As we were rather pushed for time Alice did all the girls makeup while Rosalie did their hair making them look even more beautiful then they normally are, once they were satisfied with their 'masterpieces' as they called it, they then did each other's hair and makeup. Once they were all done they started on my hair and makeup.

While Rosalie and Alice were doing my hair and makeup, the girls were getting changed into their shoes and dresses. All the while, being mindful of their hair and makeup and they looked stunning. Amelia as my maid of honour was in a silk rust orange coloured dress that was a one shouldered, floor length style, royal blue sandal heels, her hair in a twisted-braid side ponytail. Diamond stud earrings, brown eyeshadow, mascara, black winged eyeliner, red lipstick and a blue flower bouquet.

Chloe was in a royal blue coloured dress that was in a sweetheart one shouldered, floor length style, the strap was done beautifully in the shape of leaves. Rust orange heels, her hair in a side bun with some hair framing her face, diamond stud earrings. Silver and royal blue eyeshadow, mascara, black eyeliner, rose pink lipstick and a orange geranium bouquet.

Kristen was in a royal blue coloured dress that was a sweetheart neckline style, the dress had some diamonds on the left side of the dress in an intricate pattern, and rust orange sandal heels. Diamond dangly earrings, her hair was curled and placed over her left shoulder (pinned at the back), grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, light pink lipstick and a orange geranium bouquet.

Sam was equally as gorgeous as the other three in a royal blue tule dress that had a sweetheart neckline, a diamond belt and was short at the front stopping at just above her knees, and was long at the back going down to her calf. Rust orange sandal heels, diamond dangly earrings, dark royal blue eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick. Her hair was in a side ponytail with the ends curled into ringlets and a orange geranium bouquet.

"Right done." Alice exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. "Let Rosalie and I get into our dresses then we'll show you." With that Alice and Rosalie quickly changed into their dresses. Rosalie was in a tule royal blue sweetheart floor length dress, and rust orange peep-toe heels that had diamonds on them. Diamond dangly earrings in the shape of tear drops, her hair curled in beach style waves and pinned to stay over her left shoulder. Bronze eyeshadow that made her eyes pop, black eyeliner, mascara, dark pink lipstick and a orange geranium bouquet.

Alice looked adorable but also beautiful in her dress. Her dress was a halter neck royal blue skater dress that had lace at the top and flared out at her waist, suede rust orange strappy heels, and long diamond dangly earrings. Golden eyeshadow making her eyes pop much like Rosalie's, black eyeliner, mascara, and deep wine coloured lipstick. Sections of her short hair were braided and pinned back on either side of her head and her orange geranium bouquet. All of them, except Amelia, had their nailspainted rust orange and toenails painted royal blue while Amelia's were painted royal blue and rust orange respectively.

"You all look gorgeous." I squealedhappily almost bouncing in my chair in excitement. "You're men's aren't going to be able to keep their hands off of you." I winked laughing when they blushed and chucked a pillow at me (which I dodged), but they got told off by Alice and Rose for nearly ruining their masterpiece.

"Right your turn." Rose said coming over to remove the cloth on the mirror when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called.

"Auntie Alice, Mum, can I come in?" Bree's voice sounded through the door. "Willow wants her Mummy." She said coming into the room with Willow in her arms once Alice had opened the door. Only to stop and stare at me.

"What?" I asked confused as I took Willow into my arms for a cuddle which settled her down. I noticed as she snuggled into me she smelt like cinnamon, like Jasper. "Have you been snuggling with Dada, baby?" I asked holding her close.

"You look beautiful auntie Anna." Bree answered my earlier question.

"You really do." Rosalie agreed with her daughter. "Ready?" She asked. Nodding my head I gasped as soon as I saw myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that beautiful woman in the mirror was me.

I had golden and brown eyeshadow that was slightly winged, the same with the black eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick and diamond ball stud earrings. I realised why Amelia added silver to my nails now. I gasped once more when Alice held up a mirror behind me showing me my hair. Rosalie had left some curls framing my face but the rest was up in an elegant, twisted-braided bun and pinned with white flowers.

"Oh my Merlin. Rose, Alice thank you." I said gratefully as tears filled by eyes.

"Hey! No smudging my masterpiece." Alice scolded jokingly.

"Anna, you are beautiful. All we've done is enhanced what was already there." Alice and Rose said kissing my head.

"We've been trying to tell her that for years." Sam said seriously before sticking her tongue out at me. "Willow, come to auntie Sam and lets get you dressed." Sam said taking Willow from me.

"Bree you look beautiful. I can finally tell you now that everyone has stopped teasing me." I said mock glaring around the room making everyone laugh.

Bree was in a long sleeved rust orange lace skater dress that came to above her knees, royal blue glittery flats, her hair was in a curled side ponytail with two braids running through it and clear lipgloss.

"Thank you." Bree said happily hugging me tightly and I hugged her just as tight. "I love you auntie Anna, you and Willow and I'd never do anything to hurt either of you."

"I know you wouldn't sweetie don't worry. I love you too." I said kissing her forehead. Alice tutted at me wiping away the stain on Bree's head before reapplying the lipstick, just as Sam finished dressing Willow. She looked so adorable in her white dress that had orange flowers around the waist and orange butterflies in the skirt, white shoes that had sequins in a leaf pattern and a bow on the strap and her red curls freshly brushed left freely.

"Oh don't you look beautiful baby." I cooed holding my arms out as Willow walked over to me giggling.

"Right time to get into your dress." Rosalie said walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out the dress bag while Bree played with Willow. Unzipping the bag Rosalie carefully pulled out the beautiful dress I had chosen, gasping in awe as it was her first time seeing my dress. It was a creamy strapless dress in tule with delicate layers of lace petals that flutter and decorate from the bodice down to the elegant princess skirt. The dress also had a matching veil as the edges had the same lace as the dress.

"It's beautiful Anna." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Let's get you in it as your Mum and Dad are on their way up." Alice said. Standing up I took off my dressing gown leaving me in my white lacy underwear and garters, before Rosalie and Alice helped me step into my dress and lace me up, and then helped me step into my royal blue heels that had some white lace on the back of them.

"Rose, Alice." Dad called as he knocked on the door.

"Hi Charlie, Hi Renee." Alice chirped.

"We have this for Anna." Mum said giving Alice a box. "It's a family heirloom as it was Grandma Swan's." Mum said loud enough for me to hear. "I really want to see you Princess but I can wait a few more minutes. I love you." Mum called through the partially open door.

"I love you too Mum and you too Dad. Thank you, both of you." I said gratefully as Rose attached my veil to the beautiful new old comb and placed it in my hair just above the bun.

"There you look gorgeous." Rose said happily.

"Now all that's left is the bouquet." Chloe said handing over a large bouquet of orange lilies and blue calla lilies to which I smiled gratefully.

"Bree can you go down with Renee and take your seat. We'll be fine in a moment." Alice said as they all smoothed out their dresses and picked up their bouquets. As soon as Bree and Mum left Alice, Sam, Chloe, Kristen and Amelia followed soon after leaving me in the room with Rosalie and Willow as Dad entered the bedroom.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Rosalie asked as she picked up Willow, who called for me as if in agreement making the three of us laugh.

"She certainly does." Dad agreed as he kissed my forehead tears falling down his cheeks which I wiped away.

"Dad don't cry otherwise I'll cry." I pleaded.

"I can't help it." Dad refuted. "You look so beautiful and my baby girl is getting married."

"I'll always be your little girl Dad, even if I am married." I reassured as we followed Rosalie out of the bedroom and downstairs. As we were about to leave the house that's when it hit me. I was filled with nervous excitement as the realisation hit home, that this was really happening. In a few short moments I would be marrying the love of my life and I couldn't wait. As we entered the garden and made our way to the start of the aisle 'A window to time past' from Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, played on piano, started playing through the speakers.

Everyone got to their feet looking at Dad and I, but I only had eyes for Jasper. He was standing with Willow in his arms under the beautiful arbor that he had handcrafted himself he'd also decorated it with ferns, white flowers and a few pink and golden roses. Jasper was looking very handsome in his grey suit with a white shirt and a orange tie. On his left were Emmett, Dean and who I assumed to be Peter dressed in similar suits to Jasper only with royal blue ties, the girls standing on his right on the other side of the arbor.

A wide smile spread across Jasper's face as he looked at me, the grin almost splitting his face in two, as tears built up in his eyes. Which was most likely a mirror image to my face.

"You look gorgeous darlin'." Jasper said kissing my cheek as soon as Dad and I reached him.

"And you look so handsome. I'm glad you left your curls alone." I said getting a laugh from those who heard us.

"I know well enough by now Ma'am." Jasper laughed, I smiled happily before turning to my Dad.

"Thank you Daddy." I said kissing Dad’s cheek and then Willow's before Dad took her and took his seat.

It was a good thing that Jasper was a vampire and had super hearing as I wasn't paying attention to what the reverend was saying, getting too lost in Jasper's golden eyes.

"Jasper and Anna have chosen to write their own vows to each other to declare their love. Jasper." The reverend said gesturing for Jasper to say his first.

"Anna, when you walked into my life, love walked in, too. I believe in the couple we will be together, the person you will grow to be and the person you've grown in me." Jasper started staring deeply and lovingly into my eyes as tears started welling up. "With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive, and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority.

I will be yours in times of plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my soulmate- my love and my life, for now and forever." Jasper finished wiping away my tears and slipping the rose gold diamond wedding ring onto my finger in front of my engagement ring.

I cleared my tight throat when the reverend gestured to me.

"They say love is like magic and I honestly couldn't agree more. I take you as my husband Jasper, for now and forever, without any hesitation or reservation. You are my family, and I want to be there for you in all things, I am so excited to be your wife and share in every moment with you. I love you utterly, completely and madly." I cleared my throat once more before continuing Jasper's hand resting on my cheek.

"Not just in this moment, not for an hour, or a day, or a year- I will always love you. For in all the world there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine. I promise to be a nurturing wife, a compassionate companion, and to always be on your side, always." I said as I slipped Jasper's ring onto his ring finger, the ring was exactly like mine but obviously bigger.

"Now the couple have chosen the intimate form of hand-fasting for their wedding as well." The reverend informed as he wrapped a white silk ribbon around our joined hands.

"Do you Jasper Whitlock Hale take Annalyssa Rachel Swan to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health; for better or worse; for richer or poorer. For as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Jasper agreed happily.

"Do you Annalyssa Rachel Swan take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in health; for better or worse; for richer or poorer. For as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asked.

"I do." I agreed happily.

"Then by the powers vested in me by God and the State of Washington. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The reverend said as he unwrapped our hands. As our friends and family erupted into cheers, Jasper pulled me into his arms kissing me passionately, bending us backwards for a deeper kiss that lasted several minutes.

When we finally pulled back so I could catch my breath, they erupted into cheers again, throwing confetti over us as we made our way back down the aisle.

"You look very handsome Jasper, the orange definitely brings out your eyes." I said kissing his cheek as we stood before the tables waiting to greet our guests before dinner.

"And you look stunning. When I saw you, you took my breath away, for it felt like my heart had started beating again only for it to stop again." Jasper said his voice husky as he pulled me in for another passionate kiss. That is until we were interrupted by Dad and Phil clearing their throats.

"Oh, congratulations baby." Mum said hugging me tightly as she started crying again.

"Come on love, let someone else congratulate them. Besides Willow wants her parents."

Phil said trying to coax Mum off of me as Willow squirmed in his arms calling for me.

"Oh sorry." Mum apologised, pulling back and kissing my cheeks. "Congratulations both of you." Mum said hugging me again and then Jasper.

"Thanks Mum, Dad, Phil." I said once they'd all congratulated us and Willow was happy on my hip in between Jasper and I who had his arm around my waist. Next up, was Alice, Dean, Rosalie, Emmett, Bree, Carlisle and Esme to congratulate us.

Alice informing us she has been taking lots of pictures already and that we will have loads once she's done. Dean joking that we may need another camera for that then, earning himself a slap around the back of the head before Alice left taking my veil to put it away upstairs along with all the gifts we had received, which I was surprised at. Next, was Billy, Sue, Harry, Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack who hugged me tightly and shook Jasper's hand as they offered words of happiness and congratulations.

Then, Samantha, Amelia, Kristen and Chloe came to congratulate us, leaving with a wink and a parting comment that they would be helping Alice and Rose pack my case for the honeymoon. Lord knows what the six of them are going to pack, I dread to think. Reggie, Alex, Dylan and Kieran came up with his parents Candice and Nathan.

"Congratulations!" Candice exclaimed hugging me tightly and then Jasper.

"Thank you." We said together.

"Congratulations both of you. Jasper make sure you take good care of them, they mean the world to Candice, Kieran and I." Nathan said sternly.

"Dad!" Kieran complained rolling his eyes partly annoyed but mostly embarrassed.

"I promise." Jasper said seriously. "They mean the world to me too." Nathan smiled and shook Jasper's hand, looking much more relaxed and friendlier now.

"Congratulations. Now, on your honeymoon don't do anything I wouldn't do." Reggie teased winking at us.

"Oh come on man." Alex, Dylan and Kieran complained.

"Reg, there's nothing you wouldn't do." I stated rolling my eyes fondly at him.

"I know." Reggie cackled. "I'll go set up the music quickly." With that he raced off to his Dj set.

"Do you still want yo do the surprise?" Alex asked. I nodded my head excitedly but also nervous as I hugged my friends.

"What surprise?" Jasper asked confused.

"Now, babe. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" I teased kissing his cheek giggling, Willow along with me.

"Oh she's got so big and looks exactly like you." Candice crooned kissing Willow's forehead. "We won't detain you anymore, but we'll talk to you later sweetheart." With that they took their seats. The guys with the girls (except Amelia), and were joined by Jake and Quil, the latter greeting Kieran with a peck to the lips. Candice and Nathan joining Mum and Phil at their table, just as a group of vampires walked up to us.

"Darlin', I'd like to introduce you to our cousins the Denali's." Jasper introduced. "This is Eleazar and his wife Carman, Kate and her two sisters Tanya and Irina."

"It's nice to meet you. This is our daughter Willow, who's gone rather shy."

I laughed as Willow buried her head into my neck, smiling happily at the two brunettes and three blondes before me.

"Don't worry, it’s nice to meet you as well Anna. And can I say, you look ethereal and your daughter is gorgeous." Kate said smiling widely.

"They invited them." Irina hissed, her eyes locked on where the pack sat spread over three tables, stopping what Carmen had been about to say.

"Do not do this Irina." Tanya hissed annoyed.

"We invited them because they're my family, just like your Jasper's family." I hissed narrowing my eyes at her.

"They killed Laurent." Irina hissed angrily scaring Willow.

"Yes, because he was planning on killing my mate and daughter and nearly killed Anna's sister. Now lower your voice you are scaring my daughter." Jasper hissed angrily. "Tell me Irina. Do you condone the threat to my daughter's life? A baby, or that of my mate?" Jasper growled. Before she could open her mouth a thick Texan accent spoke up from behind the Denali's.

"If you unleash the Major and ruin his and Anna's wedding day there will be hell to pay. So I suggest you either shut up and suck it up or you leave quietly." The man growled who I had assumed was Peter.

With a huff Irina stormed out of the gardens and left taking off back to her home.

"I'm sorry Jasper, Anna." Eleazar apologised.

"I do hope baby Willow is alright?" Carmen asked worriedly as I rubbed Willow's back calming her down.

"Just startled and thank you." I said smiling softly at them.

"My love, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte, but she prefers to be called Char." Jasper amended when Char mock glared at him.

"Thank you Peter." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome lil' lady. But you don't need to thank me, your family and I'd do anything for Major and my family. So congratulations I can't wait to meet my new nieces and nephews." Peter said making me confused.

"He has a gift." Jasper started to explain but got cut off by Peter.

"It's not a gift." Peter argued. "I just know sh- I mean I just know stuff." Peter amended under mine, Jasper's and Char's glare.

"Peter!" Char scolded slapping his chest. "Anyway, I know they're going to be as gorgeous as their big sister and their mother." Peter said making me blush.

"Congratulations." Char smiled while shaking her head at her mate and husband.

"Thank you and I love your dress." I complimented looking at her tight fit, dark royal blue lace dress that she’d paired with dark rust orange peep-toe heels and natural makeup.

"Thank you. I wanted to go with the theme." Char laughed, hugging Willow and I and kissing our cheeks, Peter kissed our knuckles before they took their seats. Heading over to the cake Emily had made it was amazing. I know she wanted to be a baker, but especially for weddings. And she definitely had the skill for it, The cake was a five tier white cake with royal blue icing around the bottom of each layer. Crawling up one side of the cake were orange marzipan roses, with blue marzipan flowers interlaced, and on the top was a stand in big silver lettering were, a ‘J, then a heart and then an, A'. Everyone cheered as we cut into the cake together which revealed to be red velvet cake my favourite, (Kieran was holding Willow for the moment). Cutting our small slice in half Jasper fed me my half and then Kieran helped Willow eat the other half.

Once I had finished eating, it was time for throwing the bouquet which Samantha caught and I could finally get Reggie back and tease him. After the bouquet had been put away we all sat down to eat the wonderful buffet style food that Esme, Sue and Emily had cooked. Jasper and I sat in the middle of the top table Jasper on my right, with Dad and Amelia on my left. Emmett and Peter sat on Jasper's other side. Candice and Nathan were feeding Willow in her high chair, spending some time with their granddaughter. Of course all the vampires pretended to eat their food, (for Mum, Phil, Candice and Nathan's benefit), and had glasses of animal blood, which luckily enough could pass off as wine. Peter and Char were quite happy to have the animal blood for tonight as they had their fill before arriving and had brown contacts in to hide their red eyes.

While the rest of us had champagne or Prosecco for those who didn't like champagne (which included me as it's nasty), soft drinks for Seth, Embry, Quil and Jake as they were underage, (even though Seth argued with Sue and Harry for at least one glass, suffice to say he lost that argument), and a beaker of milk for Willow.

"The arbor is beautiful Jazz, thank you." I said completely touched that my husband had spent a month handcrafting something for our wedding.

"You're welcome darlin'." Jasper said kissing me softly and tenderly.

"Now that we're all full, it's time for the speeches." Emmett said into the microphone up on the stage, a wicked grin on his face. "Since moving here Anna has become not only my best friend but also my baby sister. She has improved all of us in some way or other, and I've never seen Jazz this happy. Ever.

He was a miserable sod, before Anna." Emmett joked getting a few laughs including from me, as Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother. "But Anna brought the old Jasper back, but it goes both ways. You only have to look at them for a minute to see how much they love each other. To Jasper, Anna and Willow may you have all the happiness in the world." Emmett finished raising his glass, along with everyone else.

Once Emmett sat back down, Jasper kissed my head as he stood up and went on stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining us today and to my mother Esme, Sue and Emily for the wonderful food and cake they have made. But what I really want to do, is thank my beautiful wife for coming into my life and bringing not only love into my life, but also the blessing of our daughter." Jasper said staring right at me a tender smile on his face. "You have brought the best out in me and helped me get passed my anxiety and so much more. I love you and Willow with all that I am and all that I will be. I will be the best that you both deserve for you deserve nothing less. I love you darlin'." Jasper said raising his glass to me while I wiped away my tears smiling lovingly, as soon as he sat down I gave him a loving kiss.

Mum went up next but she barely got two words out before bursting into tears and being helped off the stage by Phil, Dad taking her place.

"I know Jasper will be a good husband. Not only do I know this because I'm a cop, but since Willow was born he has been practically living at my house. So, I've seen first hand how devoted he is to my daughter and granddaughter and I have no doubt he will continue to do so. But know this Jasper hurt them and I will use all my powers and skills as sheriff to hunt you down to the ends of the earth." Dad threatened seriously, making everyone laugh.

"I want to thank Charlie, Renee and Phil for the beautiful young woman we see before us. I couldn't wish for a better young woman to marry my son. Anna and Willow have brought joy into all our lives and we love them so very much and we will always protect them." Esme said giving her very heartwarming speech.

"I’ve known Anna since we were small and I’ve never seen her as happy as Jasper makes her, anyway Anna asked me to sing this song with her." Alex said into one of the mics, his guitar hanging around his shoulders. Kissing Jasper's lips I stood up and walked up on stage with Alex's help.

"First; I'd like to also thank everyone for coming and for Esme, auntie Sue and Emily for making all of this food and the amazing cake. Now, this is for you Jasper." I said, looking at him a slight blush on my cheeks as Alex started playing and we started to sing.

"'I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in

And follow my lead.'" I sang.

"'Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.'" Alex sang.

"'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.'" We sang together.

"'Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.'" Alex sang.

"'I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets.'" I sang.

"'To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love.'" Alex sang.

"'Fightin' against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time.'" I sang.

"'Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes.'" Alex sang.

"'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song.'" We sang together once more.

"'When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Oh, no, no.'" Alex sang.

"'Mm

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person.'" I sang.

"'And she looks perfect

No, I don't deserve this.'" Alex sang for the last time.

"'You look perfect tonight.'" I sang for the last time dragging out the last note a little.

As soon as I finished the last note everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for us, but none was louder than Jasper for me and Kristen for Alex. But perhaps maybe Emmett and Dean were a close second. As Jasper walked towards me he never took his eyes off me, until he was in front of the stage holding his hand out and helping me off the stage. Reggie taking Alex's place.

"Now it's time for the first dance." Reggie called as he started playing, 'All of me' by John Legend.

"That was beautiful darlin' thank you. May I have this dance Ma'am?" Jasper asked. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and Jasper wrapping his around my waist.

"Of course Sir. Who am I turn down a dance with my amazing husband?" I teased kissing his cheek. "I meant everything that was said in the song Jazz. You mean so much to me and I love you so much." I said kissing his lips tenderly as we swayed in time with the music.

"I know my love. I feel the same way for you and I love you so much too. But thank you darlin' you truly are amazing." Jasper said kissing me lovingly.

Jasper and I danced for a few more songs, twirling around and spinning me back into his arms. For the last few songs Willow joined us in our dancing as she wanted her Mummy and Daddy. As we danced as a family Willow's giggles resonated around the garden bringing smiles to everyone's face.

"Can we cut in?" Mum and Dad asked.

"Of course." Jasper and I agreed as Jasper now danced with Mum and Dad danced with Willow and I.

"I'm so proud of you Princess and I can't believe my little girl is now married." Dad chocked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Dad, we'll still be living with you." I assured kissing his cheeks.

"You have a surprise when you come home from your honeymoon. I hope you still come visit your old man." Dad said mischievously.

"Of course we will Dad." I said kissing his cheek, smiling as Willow had fallen asleep on my shoulder. After dancing with Carlisle, Alice took me upstairs to change out of my wedding dress. While Alice put the dress back in the bag, I changed into a beautiful silk contrast dress that was black at the top and pink at the bottom. Pairing it with a black belt, a pink chocker and matching pink sandal heels. Once I was finished Alice took my hair out of the up-do and decided to leave it down apart from the sides pinned back.

"Thank you Alice." I said hugging her tightly while still being mindful of Willow asleep against me.

"You're welcome Anna. We better get going." Alice said, holding my suitcase that she, Rose and the girls had packed.

"Do I have time to put Willow to bed?" I asked desperately as I wouldn't see her for two weeks. Alice looked into the distant for a second before she nodded.

"I'll go put the suitcase in the car." Alice said we we both left the room, meeting Jasper outside Willow's bedroom. Who was in blue washout jeans, a grey shirt and white trainers and as always was looking very handsome.

"Let's get this lil' lady to bed and you look amazing my beautiful wife." Jasper said kissing my temple. "I'm never going to get used to saying that." Jasper said with a wide happy smile on his face making me laugh and peck his lips.

"And you look handsome my amazing husband. I'm not going to get used to saying it either, to be honest." I said softly as I gently laid Willow on the changing table, so Jasper could change her quickly into pyjamas. Gathering her into my arms and kissing her head I laid her in the cot covering her with the blanket.

"I love you baby, so much. Mama will see you soon." I said kissing her again.

"Be good lil' lady, and I love you so much. Dada will see you soon." Jasper said kissing Willow's forehead and pulling up the bar while I switched on the nightlight and baby monitor. As we left Jasper intwined our fingers and switched off the light closing the door softly behind us. As we got outside we saw everyone was waiting to send us off in a line from the doorway to the car.

"Have fun, and Willow will be fine." Esme promised bringing me into a hug and taking the baby monitor off of us.

"Have fun and don't do anything any of us wouldn't do." Samantha said winking as all of my friends laughed.

"You're as bad as Reggie." I laughed hugging all of them tightly.

"You day that like it's a bad thing." Reggie huffed jokingly as he pulled me into a hug.

"Of course not." I drawled, teasing him as he pouted at me his hand over his heart as he staggered backwards.

"See you when you get back Anna, is it alright if we move here?" Candice asked distracting me from Reggie's antics.

"I'd love that!" I exclaimed excited. "Willow would too." I added happily, hugging her and Nathan tightly as they beamed at me.

The pack, especially Paul and Jared, along with Emmett and Dean, made innuendo comments much like Samantha and Reggie had. Making me laugh as a scarlet blush spread across my cheeks, while Jasper just rolled his eyes but there was a smile playing on his lips.

"We'll see you soon lil' lady. It was lovely meeting you." Peter said pulling me into a tight hug along with Char.

"You too." I agreed happily. "Don't be a stranger." I asked. They nodded happily agreeing, and I didn't need to be an empath to know that had made Jasper really happy.

We finally got to the car where Mum, Dad and Phil stood the last to see us off.

"So, you don't know where you're going?" Mum asked.

"No, it's a surprise." I said excitedly.

"Well, have fun and don't worry I will spend lots of time with Willow and send you pictures." Dad assured kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Dad." I said gratefully.

"Have fun sweetheart and we'll see you soon." Phil said hugging and kissing my forehead and shaking Jasper's hand.

"I love all of you." I called to my large family. Getting numerous 'I love you too's.' back.

"Ready darlin'?" Jasper asked holding the back door open as Rose was driving us to the airport along with Bree. Nodding my head excitedly I slid into the back sliding to sit behind Bree so Jasper could get in. As soon as he was in we took off for the airport and the surprise honeymoon that awaited us.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One, The Honeymoon

Chapter Thirty-One, The Honeymoon

After a rather long plane ride, that I had slept all the way through, we finally arrived in Mustique in the Caribbean, in the early hours of the morning. Yawning I stretched my stiff muscles looking to Jasper as he came over with my breakfast, a large cup of tea and a mushroom and feta cheese toastie.

"You're the best, thank you babe." I said kissing his lips happily making him laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, where are we staying?" I asked looking around after finishing my breakfast.

"We've got to take a boat in an hour, to where we'll be staying." Jasper said with that sexy smug smirk on his face.

"Is...someone...a little...flustered?" Jasper asked in between kissing my neck his own voice husky as well.

"It appears I'm not the only one." I said smirking at him making him groan and bury his head into my neck which only made me giggle.

An hour later we were at the harbour setting off in one of the boats Jasper had hired, half way across the sea an island started to appear in the distance.

"Welcome darlin, to Isle Anna." Jasper introduced once we were a little closer so we could see the beautiful island. Until, Jasper's words registered in my brain and I span around to face him. Completely forgetting to take anymore photos.

"You named an island after me?" I asked shocked and stunned. Jasper nodded a wide grin on his face as he set the boat into auto drive and made his way over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Of course darlin. I brought it after you agreed to marry me and had a house built out here. I wanted us to have something that was ours as I thought we could come back here with Willow and make it a family holiday." Jasper explained kissing my forehead. Making my heart melt and swell all at once, for my husband, not for the materialistic side, but the whole thought process he had put into it, just made me love him more if that was possible.

"Thank you Jazz, that is amazing. You're amazing." I said kissing his lips lovingly.

"You're welcome darlin'. You know all I want is the best for you and Willow, and that includes somewhere where we can have a family holiday. Especially as we may leave here with more on the way." Jasper said with sultry voice and smirk on his face, his eyes dark with love and lust for me, making my own hormones rage as I moaned softly against his lips.

"You Mr Hale are a tease." I said slapping his chest.

"Sorry Ma'am. But it's not teasing when I plan to follow through." Jasper said kissing me passionately and leaving me breathless. "Turn around darlin'." Jasper said against my lips after a few moments of comfortable silence, excitement shinning in his voice. Turning around I couldn't help the gasp that tore from my throat at the sight of the magnificent villa that was actually more like a manor that sat on a hill right by the beach. It was done beautifully in white and grey stone, large arched windows on the ground floor, and on the top floor the large windows had green shutters as well, the roof was pointed and striped with dark grey almost black and white slats.

There was a swimming pool at the front and slightly to the left of the house, that went down in a level and just beyond that was the beach, practically on our doorstep just beyond the pool. White loungers with umbrellas lined the beach and around the pool.I bet there was even one at the back. From the position of the house you would be able to see the beach from every window at the front and at the back it would have a beautiful view of the forests and the mountains.

"It's amazing Jasper." I said in awe as Jasper parked and attached the boat to the little Pier.

"Ready to see the inside of the house?" Jasper asked. I nodded excitedly as he helped me out of the boat and got our luggage before retaking my hand on the short walk up to the house.

Only for Jasper to drop all the luggage on the doorstep including what I held and swooped me up into his arms making me cry out startled before giggling as he carried me into the house bridal style.

"It's tradition." Jasper said simply kissing my temple to my raised eyebrow. I was about to kiss him when my breath was caught in my throat at the entrance to the house that was exactly like a entrance hall in a Manor.

Seems my assumptions had been correct this was a Manor House. It was light and open with white walls, cream marble flooring and stairs, that had a black intricate railing that led up to the rooms and a balcony over the entrance hall. There were archways leading to the different rooms, pots of ferns decorated throughout and a little loveseat off to the side, and a table in the middle with a sweet little message and a parcel from Jasper that read,

To my gorgeous wife,

In the little parcel is a glass bottle that I thought we could store some sand in to have a remembrance of our honeymoon. I know it sounds silly but I want you to have this anyway.

I love you with all my heart,

Your husband, Jasper xxx

I was so touched by the sweet little message holding it close to my chest for a moment before setting it aside and opening the parcel. Inside was a round glass bottle with cursive white and purple writing it said, 'Our Honeymoon Isle Anna 2020' with hearts on either side of the year. It was perfect.

"Oh Jasper." I said happily and touched. "It's perfect thank you. And it's not silly at all, we just need to fill it with sand now." I said reaching up and kissing his lips happily.

"I'm glad you like it darlin'." Jasper said kissing me happily. "Would you like to see the rest of the house before you freshen up darlin'?" Jasper asked and I rapidly agreed. The rest of the house was beautiful as the outside and entrance hall and just as light and airy.

The living room and kitchen was open plan and looked out onto the sea in the distance, the back doors were large french doors opening out onto a large pool that had matching loungers and umbrellas, as well as a covered area with a dining table and a swing seat. There was an indoor spa room with a hot tub built into the floor and the bedroom was amazing with a balcony looking out over the forest, mountains and the sea, it had a dark wooden beamed ceiling, wicker chairs, a dark wooden desk and a large white four poster canopy bed. The bedroom even had a walk-in wardrobe and a large beautiful en-suite that had a large bath fit for two people.

"It's all beautiful Jasper thank you." I said kissing his lips happily and hungrily making Jasper groan against my lips and pull me closer towards him kissing me hungrily as well, before I pulled away making him groan.

"Now, now Jazz." I teased. "Good things come to those who wait." I teased giggling as I opened my suitcase and grabbed my wash bag and the bag that had a note from Alice on it, telling me to where what was inside my first day with a winky face before I darted into the bathroom giggling at Jasper's groans.

"I don't want to wait. I've waited long enough for my wife." I heard Jasper grumble through the door as I tried not to laugh while brushing my teeth and using my mouth wash. Once finished I stripped out of my clothes and shoes leaving the clothes in the hamper and the shoes next to it, sprayed myself with deodorant and perfume before opening the bag.

Sighing I shook my head a blush spreading across my cheeks, knowing all the girls along with Alice and Rose had picked this out. Inside the bag lay a cream lingerie nightie that was see-through lace at the top and silk at the bottom along with a white silk and lace dressing gown. Slipping the nightie on I realised it came to the top of my thighs, barely covering my arse. Which, only made my blush darken as I slipped the dressing gown on over the top but left it open. After quickly wiping off my makeup, taking the pins out of my hair and brushing it I realised my blush had calmed down and I was ready to see my husband.

Unlocking the door I spotted Jasper sat on the bed facing the bathroom with his shoes and socks off and his shirt unbuttoned, his eyes trailing over my form and his eyes darkening. Before I could even get a word out the next thing I realised I was against the wall past the bathroom with Jasper in front of me kissing down my neck making me moan.

"You look gorgeous darlin'. Absolutely divine." Jasper said huskily as he kissed and nipped at my neck pushing the robe off of my shoulders as I pushed his shirt off of his, moaning his name. Fisting my hands into his blonde curls I pulled his head up surging our lips together in a heated kiss as Jasper picked me up and sped us over to the bed, laying me down gently.

~ Lemon Scene ~

I didn't give him a moment to start kissing my neck again as I sat up and undid his belt and his jeans. Pushing them along with his boxers off of his hips, and rubbing his hardened member slowly and teasingly while looking up at him through my lashes making Jasper let out a noise that was a mix of a growl and a moan.

"You're a little minx Mrs Hale." Jasper growled.

"Yes," I agreed. "But would I be your wife if I wasn't?" I asked a small smirk on my face as Jasper growled once more. Before he ripped off his jeans and boxers tearing them to shreds. Fed up with my teasing, as he leaned over me caving me in his arms.

"My wife. I can't get used to that. And I do believe I've been neglecting my beautiful wife, I shall remedy that." Jasper said before kissing and biting down the other side of neck leaving love bites. As he traveled to my breasts kissing and sucking on nipples through the lingerie nightie, causing moans to fall from my lips. My eyes closed, tightening one hand in his hair the other in the sheets. My moans increased in tempo as he kissed further down my body.

Until he got to my private place and sucked on my clit as he inserted a finger pumping it in and out of me. Then another, just as I was about to come Jasper removed his fingers making me groan in disappointment and annoyance.

"Jasper!" I groaned glaring at him as he licked his fingers clean and his mouth soon replaced his fingers. I screamed as I came not long after, Jasper's tongue and fingers playing with my clit, pushing me over the edge.

"You taste so good my darlin.'" Jasper moaned. "This looks good on you, but I want to see all of my stunning wife." With that ripped the nightie off my body throwing it to the floor with his ruined clothes. "That's better." Jasper said as he kissed me. I moaned slightly at the taste of myself in Jasper's mouth, and then again as he pushed into me. Jasper's own moans filling my mouth as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulders and I wrapped the other around his waist, both of us moaning again as he slipped in deeper as he thrusted into me.

"Mmm! Jasper...harder...faster!" I cried throwing my head back in ecstasy.

"You feel so hot and tight and round me my love. So good, and whatever my darlin' wants she'll get." Jasper groaned sounding half like Jasper and half like the Major, as he picked up the pace thrusting into me harder and faster.

Not too long later as both our cries filled the room I felt the knot tightening in my stomach for a second time, also tightening round Jasper who groaned and kissed me passionately.

"Come for me my love." Jasper crooned, with that I screamed Jasper's name as I came.

"Jasper!" I screamed in ecstasy. Jasper came not long after me as he kissed me passionately as his release coated my insides.

"Anna!" Jasper growled gutturally. "I love you so much my beautiful wife." Jasper said kissing me softly after we had calmed down. Pulling out of me and tucking me into his side.

"I love you too my handsome husband." I said kissing where his pulse point would be.

~ End of lemon scene ~

"Have a nap love, and when you awake we can do anything you want to do." Jasper said kissing the top of my head as a yawn made its way out my throat.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked tilting my head to look up at him.

"A little but I'll hunt when you're asleep and be back before you wake up." Jasper assured kissing me softly before pulling the sheet over our naked forms. "Sleep well darlin.'" Jasper said, and that was the last thing I heard as sleep claimed me.

***

When I awoke, after stretching like a cat and rubbing my eyes I was greeted to Jasper walking into the bedroom carrying a tray with a cup of tea, a bowl of fruit with a tuna sandwich and a little vase with a red rose in it. I didn't even realise I had slept that long and instantly felt guilty.

"What are you feeling guilty over my love?" Jasper asked confused and concerned as he sat next to be on the edge of the bed, placing the tray in my lap.

"Thank you Jazz." I said leaning forwards to kiss his cheek. "Because it's the afternoon and I over slept."

"Hey," Jasper said placing his hand on my cheek rubbing my cheek bone with his thumb. "It doesn't matter sweetheart, we still have the rest of the day as it's only twelve. We had a long journey last night arriving here at half five in the morning, not to mention what we got up to. So I don't want you feeling guilty alright?" Jasper asked kissing my lips lovingly.

"Okay." I whispered against his lips, kissing him once more before eating the lunch he'd made for me, and sighing in happiness at the perfect honey tea, my favourite type of tea. Jasper always made it perfectly whenever he made me a cup.

Once I'd finished Jasper and I changed as we were going to go exploring but I wore my red bikini underneath just in case. We were wearing matching T-shirt's that Dean had got us. Jasper had a grey T-shirt that said MR on his with the date of our wedding, 16.07.2020, with denim shorts and black converses. Mine was deep pink almost red T-shirt that said Mrs and 16.07.2020 underneath paired with denim booty shorts and white sandals. Throwing my hair up into a braided bun and putting on some sun cream I was ready to go exploring with my wonderful husband after our phone call with my Dad to check in on him and Willow.

We should have realised the supposed quick call would turn into an hour and half phone call, well FaceTime, as both Jazz and I missed our baby girl terribly and were worried about her. I had no doubt the call would've gone on longer, if Dad hadn't put his foot down and told us to go have fun, and that both he and Willow were perfectly fine. After saying our goodbyes, and just before we hanged up, I heard Dad mutter about how he couldn’t believe Jasper had bought me a whole island. Jasper and I laughed at Dad's shock, though I was still pretty much the same way as Dad. After I had made sure I had everything we left to go exploring the island. We had been walking for about half an hour taking in all the wonderful sights and animals around us and taking a few pictures of us together and of our island until we came to Jasper's surprise.

"Where are we going now Jazz?" I asked as we walked through some trees. Only for my breath to be taken away at the beautiful waterfall with a lagoon of crystal clear blue water surrounded by trees and bushes, hidden from the rest of the world.

"OMG! Babe this is beautiful!” I gasped.

"I'm glad you like it darlin'." Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I found it while I was hunting."

"Well," I said turning around in his arms and wrapping my own arms around his neck. "I think it's beautiful and a perfect place to spend with my amazing husband." I said kissing him lovingly, trying to convey all my feelings for him into that kiss.

"Shall we go for a swim my love?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head pulling myself free from Jasper's arms and started stripping down to my red bikini only to find Jasper fully dressed, and just stood there staring at me his eyes slightly darker than they were a moment ago.

"What?" I asked slightly self conscious, feeling tempted to wrap my arms around my body hiding it from Jasper's view.

Jasper must have felt my emotions for his expression softened and changed in an instant. Surging forwards to wrap me in his arms while he placed soft butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Oh my love." Jasper said guiltily. "I am so sorry I made you feel self conscious and to the extent that you wanted to hide your body from me. That was not the reason for my staring. You have the most amazing and beautiful body, but even if you didn't it wouldn't matter to me. I love you no matter what and my love is not conditional, it unconditional. Just as yours is for me. I was enthralled seeing you in a bikini, especially a red one as it really does suit you. I'm sorry my darling." Jasper apologised kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose and then my lips lovingly and tenderly. This time Jasper was the one conveying all his feelings for me into the kiss.

I honestly couldn't believe the love I felt for this man and the love he had for me. It seemed each and everyday it seemed to grow and I couldn't be happier.

"It's okay baby. I'm sorry." I whispered against his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. I love you. How bout we go for that swim now?" Jasper asked.

"I love you too. Well I'm ready to go in your still dressed. I guess I'll just go in without you." I teased, giggling when Jasper playfully growled at me. Jasper stepped back from me and quickly changing out of his clothes leaving him in his blue swim trunks before picking me up causing me to shriek with laughter.

Jasper laughing along with me as we entered the water. As we reached where the water came up to Jasper's waist, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. Before I could ask him he threw me into the water.

"Now you're gonna get." I playfully growled once I'd come back up coughing a little before I splashed him getting him soaking wet. While he was distracted with pushing his hair out of his eyes, I dived onto him making him go under the water while I swam away laughing.

"Oh, it's like that is it, my dear wife?" Jasper asked once he came back up. The rest of the afternoon was spent with us laughing and having a water battle, splashing each other and pushing each other under the water, swimming around the lagoon and holding Jasper's hand as we jumped off the cliff together into the water.

***

Later that evening after we had our showers Jasper said he had a surprise date for me. I was feeling excited as it was our first date as a married couple. Pinning the top half of my hair back into a bun and leaving the rest around my waist. Once I finished my makeup that consisted of a little mascara and light pink lipstick. I changed into my grey halter neck dress, that had a slight plunging neckline, and a slit up the left leg to the top of my thigh, with a cut out on my waist on each side. Slipping on my 'Janna' necklace, some gold bands around my arms and then finally my white sandals completing the look. I headed down towards the beach grabbing the jar on the way so I can fill it with sand.

Once I reached the beach I gasped at the sight before me. Jasper stood in baby blue shorts with a matching shirt, a white undershirt and black sandals holding a rather large bouquet of sunflowers, hydrangeas, lupine, camellias, L arkspur, heather and lilac. Next to him was a beautiful picnic laid on a red blanket with some cushions and surrounded by little candle lights in jars.

"Oh, Jasper thank you." I breathed smelling the flowers when he handed them to me, a wide smile on both our faces.

"Only the best for my Queen." Jasper said almost purring as he kissed me passionately and lovingly. "You look so beautiful darlin', I thought we could have a picnic and watch the sunset together."

"You don’t look to bad yourself; my handsome husband. Thank you Jasper, and that sounds like a wonderful idea, but first you should fill this with sand." I agreed happily handing him the jar which he promptly filled with some sand and slipped it into his pocket once the cork had been replaced.

"My Lady." Jasper asked as he held his hand out towards me, giggling I slipped my hand into his as he helped me down onto the blanket.

Once I was comfortable against the cushions Jasper poured me a glass of rosé wine that had a hint of raspberries and lime, and handed me plate of ham and mushroom tagliatelle, while he had a glass of animal blood. It was a wonderful evening sat in each other's arms after I'd finished my dinner as we watched the sunset together sharing kisses here and there. Which soon turned into more as Jasper laid me down onto the blanket while kissing me, our sweet little kisses now turning into a full make-out session.

Jasper running his hands up and down my sides, my hands running through and tugging on his curls messing up his hair not that Jasper cared, and I had one leg thrown over his hip as he kissed up and down my neck smiling at the 'Janna' necklace hanging around my neck. Jasper growled against my ear as he nipped it gently sending a shiver down my spine. Kissing his way along my jaw to my lips but just as he got to my lips he pulled away making me groan. Jasper smirked his golden eyes now black but he made no move to kiss me while I lay panting slightly under him.

"You really look like a Greek goddess in this dress darlin' I just want to tear it from you." Jasper growled lowly against my ear sending another shiver down my spine while my own lust increased for my husband.

"Maybe I wore this to tease you." I whispered into his ear making him growl and a knot to tighten in my stomach.

"I'll be back." Jasper growled as he picked up everything and raced towards the house only to reappear a moment later, picked me up bridal style making me gasp and wrap my arms around his neck as he raced us back towards the house. As soon as I was stead on my feet in the entrance hall the dress was ripped from my body, Jasper's own clothes following suit, before he picked me up backing us into the wall kissing me fiercely as my arms and legs tightened around his body. That night we made love over and over and pretty much in every room.

As our two weeks were coming to a close, (which I was rather sad about as I didn't want to leave. As we've had an amazing time swimming in the sea and the pools, exploring the forests seeing what could be found on the numerous trails, but I was missing Willow, my Dad and all my friends and we could always come back for a holiday), I felt something move within me making me gasp sitting up in the bath I was sharing with Jasper that we may or may not have made love in a few moments ago.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked worried removing his hands from my hips.

"I think I just felt something move inside me Jazz." I told him both our eyes lighting up as he put his hand on my stomach. Feeling nothing for a moment until there was the little flutter feeling again and a large smile spread across Jasper's face as he kissed my temple lovingly.

"I'll go get you some blood darlin' to be on the safe side and then we'll head back home and see our little princess." Jasper kissed me happily on my lips and got out the bath and helped me out once we'd washed. Once he was dressed in light blue jeans, white trainers and a white T-shirt. Jasper booked us tickets home and gave me one last kiss while I changed into a yellow summer maxi dress that had orange flowers and a slit up one side, white sandals and my hair in two french braids after I had brushed my teeth. While I was waiting for Jasper I sat outside on the sun lounger reading a book, obviously with sun cream, sunglasses and my big floppy hat on. I'd only just finished the first chapter when Jasper arrived with a cup with a lid and straw, sitting on the bottom of the lounger my feet in his lap as he handed me the cup.

After taking a sip of the animal blood I gagged spitting it out onto the floor and throwing up what I had this morning as a result. Jasper rubbing my back soothingly.

"Are you alright baby?" Jasper asked worriedly, as he handed me a glass of water so I could rinse my mouth out and take a sip.

"Yeah I'm okay. I don't think the baby wants or needs blood." I grimaced laying my head in Jasper's lap.

"I'm sorry I put you through that my love, but it may be a good thing they don't want blood but I'll keep an eye on you just to make sure. I love you." Jasper apologised. I didn't need to see his face to know he felt guilty.

"Jasper you don't need to apologise it's not your fault. Maybe the baby doesn't want it or it might not be the right blood. I love you too Jazz, so much." I said turning over and tilting my head up for a kiss which Jasper readily and happily gave.

"We'll figure it out my love don't worry. If you bring up the other type than you don't need it or the baby could just not be formed enough to need it yet. Get some rest we'll be leaving soon." Jasper said giving me another kiss as he laid down on the lounger pulling me into his arms as we relaxed in each other's arms out in the sun before we had to return home.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two, The News

Chapter Thirty-Two, The News

Jasper and I had been home for a few days now and decided to stay with Dad. As we had missed Willow and Dad so much, and we wanted to spend time with them. We haven't gone to see Carlisle yet, but we are going today. Then apparently, Dad and Jasper have a surprise for me, I wonder what it is? And where Dad is as I’ve barely seen him since we got back and I missed him.

I was startled out of my thoughts when a little hand grabbed a finger and a larger hand ran gently through my hair.

"Hello baby." I said kissing Willow's lips making her giggle before I kissed Jasper's lips. "Hello handsome." I said against his lips making him smile.

"Are you alright darlin'?" Jasper asked concerned, from where he lay on the other side of Willow. Since we came back from our honeymoon we've had Willow in bed with us after we woke up, the past two days, the three of us just cuddling together in bed.

"I'm fine Jazz. I was just lost in thought is all." I assured smiling happily at him. Jasper didn't look convinced for a moment before he nodded and kissed me and then Willow making her giggle again.

"Good, I'm glad my love. We'll head to Esme's today and get Carlisle to check you over." Jasper said.

"Okay, well we better get this munchkin some breakfast then." I said tickling Willow making her giggles ring around the room.

"I love you. Both of you." Jasper said suddenly,kissing Willow and I, before tickling Willow making her giggle again.

"I love you too. And Mama loves you.” I smiled kissing Willow and Jasper again.

"Wuv Dada. Wuv Mama.” Willow said cutely. Before Willow and I tickled Jasper who pretended to laugh for Willow's sake.

Once we had breakfast and got a squirmy Willow dressed in a white short sleeved body suit, a mint green dungaree dress that had a grey cat face on it, white tights, green shoes and a light grey cardigan, and a cute little braid holding her fringe back.

"Now, my little love, what toys shall we play with?" I asked sitting on the floor in my pyjamas while trying not to be sick. I'd been feeling nauseous since I woke up this morning. "This one?" I asked when Willow handed me a story book that made noises and had fabrics she could touch. "Okay then." I smiled kissing her head as she sat down in my lap and started the story. After reading the rather short story for a fifth time I heard a voice behind me just as I was about to reread it.

"Shall we let Mama get dressed Willow and Dada read you the story?" Jasper asked coming to sit next to me, dressed in black washout jeans, white T-shirt, dark green bomber jacket and white trainers. "Are you okay baby?" Jasper whispered to me concerned as he held his arms out for Willow. I nodded my head whispering I felt a little sick but otherwise okay.

"Mama." Willow denied shaking her head.

"I'll be back in a minute baby you go to Dada and have cuddles." I coaxed smiling when she walked over to Jasper and sat in his lap with the book now in Jasper's hand. Kissing them both I raced off for a shower. 

Climbing into the shower I let out a sigh as the hot water hit my tense muscles in my back, instantly relaxing. Quickly I washed and conditioned my hair, shaved and washed before climbing out, when I noticed that I had a little bump, smiling happily I ran my hand over the bump just staring at it in the mirror for a minute or two. Drying myself off and wrapping my hair in a towel, I did my routine finishing off with deodorant and went into my room. Changing into my black underwear, socks, black jeans and black combat boots, a white long sleeved top that I tucked into my jeans not caring it was a little see-through. After hanging up the towels up in the bathroom on the towel rack so they would dry, I sat at my vanity running a brush through my curly hair, deciding to leave it down but changed it to a side parting.

I also decided to go natural today and just put on some mascara and pink lipstick before I slipped on my red leather jacket and leaned on the doorframe watching Jasper read to Willow enthusiastically and making her giggle and try to copy him only for the words to come out in a cute baby babble. I just stood there watching them silently until they finished the book letting them have an adorable daddy-daughter moment.

"You ready darling?" Jasper asked standing up with Willow on his hip after she put the book back like she was asked. "You look beautiful my love." Jasper said kissing me happily and letting Willow kiss me before he kissed my little bump and Willow copied, of course he noticed, and that was just adorable. I know Willow will be a great big sister.

"Thank you, and you look handsome." I said kissing Jasper. "And you my little princess look gorgeous." I said taking Willow into my arms kissing all over her face making her giggle while Jasper put her jacket on her. "Now we're ready aren't we?" I asked. Jasper and I laughing when Willow clapped her hands happily.

"Everything is already in the car." Jasper agreed linking his hand with mine as we went downstairs.

"Oh, look at that princess. Daddy takes good care of us, doesn't he? Yes he does." I cried rubbing noses with Willow making her giggle before kissing Jasper's cheek gratefully.

"You okay my love?" Jasper asked as he got in the car taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Perfect. Are you?" I asked leaning forwards to kiss his lips tenderly.

"I'm perfect baby." Jasper assured kissing my hand once more as he started the car. Pulling out of the driveway we made the familiar journey to Esme's. Coming up to the house we saw everyone was waiting outside with large smiles on their faces, Emmett and Dean bounding towards the car before we even pulled into the driveway, and before Jasper had turned off the engine Emmett was opening my door and Dean was helping me out of the car pulling me into his arms.

"I was going to hug Anna first!" Emmett complained stomping his foot like a child making Willow and I laugh.

"Well too bad. You snooze you lose." Dean argued turning his back to Emmett so he couldn't take me out of Dean's arms.

"My turn!" Emmett exclaimed taking me from Dean and into his large arms lifting me up and spinning me around making me feel sick and dizzy again.

"Emmett! Put my wife down!" Jasper ordered looking rather hot with Willow on his hip as he glared at them.

"No!" Emmett denied. "You had her all to yourself on your honeymoon and since you came back. I missed my sister."

"Emmett please put me down I feel sick." I asked trying not to throw up. Emmett looked at me for a second before gently putting me down and rubbing my back apologising but I just waved them away while taking deep breaths.

Once I was alright again Bree, Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle pulled me into a hug, apparently Reggie and the others were at the Rez or helping Candice and Nathan move into their new home.

"Carlisle can you check Anna over? We think she's pregnant as she felt something move and she brought up animal blood when I gave it to her. It's why we came home early." Jasper asked.

"Of course son. Anna let's head to my office and we can figure out if you are or not." Carlisle smiled reassuringly as he led the way back into the house.

"Rose can you watch Willow please?" I asked her.

"Of course." Rose agreed. "After Carlisle has checked you over, I want to know everything about your honeymoon." Rose winked laughing as she took Willow into the living room and Jazz and I followed Carlisle upstairs, all three of us shaking our heads at Rose.

"Right, hop on the bed Anna and we'll take a look." Carlisle said as he set up the ultrasound machine. After undoing my high-waist jeans and rolling up my shirt I hopped on the bed and laid down, grasping Jasper's hand in mine nervously.

"It's okay darling." Jasper said holding my hand just as tightly as he kissed my temple lovingly and sent me calming waves.

"I know you're used to this, but it's going to be cold." Carlisle warned as he put the gel on my stomach making me gasp softly, but I tried not to move as he moved the wand over my stomach. "Okay. It looks like you're having twins." Carlisle smiled turning the screen to face us as he pointed out the white dots that were our babies.

"Jasper, our babies." I said in awe and my throat tight, much like I was when I saw Willow for the first time.

"I know darlin'." Jasper said in awe as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly and kissing my head every so often, both of our faces sporting blinding smiles.

"Congratulations Anna, Jasper. They're both doing well and it appears you're nine weeks pregnant with non-identical twins. That's why there's two sacs." Carlisle explained when he saw our confused faces.

"So Anna and the babies are alright?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"They're fine Jasper. Anna is doing well despite how fast the babies have grown and the babies are fine too." Carlisle assured. "But, we can try blood to make sure." Carlisle added, going to the corner and coming back a few minutes later with a cup of blood. Only, the same thing happed like with the animal blood, I ended up throwing up, a lot.

"I'm sorry." I gasped after I finished dry heaving wiping the tears from my face.

"Don't apologise love." Jasper said kissing my forehead as he handed me some water.

"It seems the babies don't want that blood either. As all of you are fine and you can keep food down apart from the morning sickness, everything should be fine. But if they've grown again at your next scan or perhaps before that, we'll try again." Carlisle assured.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said gratefully, giving him a hug after I'd sorted myself out.

"You don't need to thank me, your my daughter now Anna. Here, I thought you'd like these." Carlisle said handing Jasper and I scan pictures.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper said gratefully. "Shall we go see our daughter now?" Jasper asked. I nodded and almost pulled Jasper out of the room making Jasper and Carlisle laugh.

"Calm down darlin'." Jasper said kissing my head as we walked down the stairs more calmly, well in my case.

“Well?” Dean asked being the first one to spot us.

“Twins.” Jasper exclaimed excitedly as he passed around the scan photo. “Anna can’t keep blood down but Carlisle’s not worried for the time being as they’re all fine.”

“And you my little munchkin.” I said taking her from Emmett and rubbing our noses together. “Are going to be a big sister to the babies in Mama’s tummy.” I said kissing all over her face and letting her rest her hands on my stomach as I sat in between Rose and Bree.

She giggled when she felt them move and rested her hands there again giggling.

“Baby.” Willow said looking up at me and Jasper who stood behind us.

“That’s right princess and no one. No one is ever going to make you feel second best princess for how can they? You’re our little princess.” Jasper declared and subtly sent a look to everyone, (who all look affronted at his suggestion), before he leaned over the back of the sofa and my shoulder to press kisses all over Willow’s face.

“I’m so happy for you auntie Anna and uncle Jasper.” Bree said gently leaning into my side to give me a hug. After that everyone came over to give us all hugs and congratulations.

“Two surprises in one day!” Dean exclaimed before he was cut off by everyone.

“Dean!!!!” They all shouted rather annoyed.

“What?” Dean asked confused. “Oh sh- crap! Sorry.” Dean apologised.

“What surprise?” I asked confused.

“I was going to tell you later. You up for a little trip darlin’?” Jasper asked sending a glare to Dean before he held his hand out to me.

“Okay.” I said confused, placing my hand in Jasper’s as he helped me up and we wrapped Willow back up in her coat and put her shoes back on. “Are you all coming too?” I asked confused as they all got into their cars as Jasper strapped Willow in.

“Of course I want to capture your reaction. Like I did when Willow felt the twins.” Alice exclaimed cheerfully, holding up her phone briefly before she got in her car.

Once we were ready and got in the car, we were driving aimlessly for awhile, or at least to me it seemed, until I noticed where we were going. It was to our spot, the spot Jasper and I always went to. Turning away from the window to Jasper and raising a questioning eyebrow at him, but he just smirked and kissed my hand.

“Mama.” Willow called.

“It’s okay princess, we’ll be there soon.” Jasper said looking at our daughter through the rear view mirror. Not ten minutes later Jasper pulled the car over and I couldn’t believe my eyes. I actually couldn’t believe what was in front of me.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three, Moving in

Chapter Thirty-Three, Moving in

The house had been designed by Jasper with the help of Esme, and while we were on honeymoon it had been built by everyone and I had to say the finished result was extremely beautiful. And we were finally moving into it. I can't believe Dad, Candice, Nathan, Kieran, Dylan, Alex, Reggie, Samantha, Kristen, Chloe, Embry, Quil and Jacob had helped the others decorate our house while we were on honeymoon whilst looking after Willow, working and moving to Forks themselves. I truly was blessed to have such an amazing family.

The house itself was built out of wood and stone which contrasted nicely with each other. The living room was light, cozy and family but especially child friendly. The walls were done in a nice cream colour, we had laminate flooring with a nice cream fluffy rug, brown blinds over the large windows so no little fingers can pull on them. A large brown corner sofa sat facing the windows showing the back garden, the sofa was decorated with multicolour cushions, a dark wood round coffee table sat just before it, a side table at one end of the sofa with a blue floral lamp and the walls were decorated with shelves filled with books. But mainly children's books and there was a flat screen tv off to one side, it was absolutely perfect.

The kitchen was an open plan that led into the dining room, both joined rooms were light, airy and cozy. The dinning table was of the same dark wood as the coffee table but it had coloured chairs around it to make it child friendly and to also had more colour to the room. But in the kitchen and all of the cupboards in the dining room were white bringing more light to the room, there was also a white kitchen island with grey stool seats, like the living room the kitchen-diner had laminate flooring, large windows and french doors out into the garden. There were vases of flowers on the table and on the side board, also there was bronze modern lights hanging above the island giving it a sophisticated touch which was most likely Alice's doing.

What I had been shocked about most upon looking around the house the first time I was here, was finding our very own heated indoor swimming pool. That room would be remaining locked until Willow could swim properly, but to also make sure she couldn't get in there without Jasper or I as she was starting to like exploring now that she would be two next year in April. How did my baby get so big? I don't know.

Now, Willow's room was just adorable I loved it so much. It was the perfect princess room for our very own little princess. Willow's bedroom was directly opposite Jasper's and mine with the nurseries on either side of Willow's, which I wasn't allowed to see and next to our bedroom was the family bathroom. Willow's room was decorated in pink, white and gold with also laminate flooring. She had pink walls with gold patterns all over them and white accents and furniture. Her new bed was a pink cot that could later be turned into a toddler bed with an attachable side so she wouldn't fall out and there was a white canopy over the top part of her bed.

There was a big pink fluffy rug by her bed, pink cubed shelves filled with toys and books and her pink oven set sat by the bottom of her bed along with her other toys dotted around the room. She even had a walk in wardrobe which was obviously Alice and Rosalie's doing as they were shopaholics if there ever was one.

Mine and Jasper's bedroom was amazing and it was so big and open. It was decorated in coffee and cream colours, a stone feature fireplace that had a tv mounted on it, was in the middle of the room facing the queen sized bed, a brown ottoman sat at the bottom of the bed and numerous pillows decorating the white bed. Original beams lined the ceiling, like the rest of the house the floor was laminate flooring with fluffy rugs on either side of the bed. Dark wooden bedsides tables with lamps on top sat on either side of the bed, cream chairs sat near the large dark wooden bookshelves. All of my photos that had been in my bedroom in Dad’s house now lined the living room and dinning room downstairs, and there were two doors leading off from the bedroom.

The first door in our bedroom led into a walk-in closet done in white wood and white and grey marble for Jasper and I, which was already filled with clothes and my vanity from Daddy's house, as well as anything we could possibly need. There was a vase of pink lilies filling the room with the lovely aroma, there was a chandelier in the middle of the room and most of the cupboards, if not all had lights in them that would turn on when you went into them.

The second door in our bedroom led into a bathroom that looked as if it had come straight out of a luxury hotel as it was decorated in white and grey-brown wood similar to our bedroom and with vases of plastic plants lining around the room. There was a huge bath under the windows, with indents in the wall filled with scented candles, there was a huge double shower that would fit both Jasper and I comfortably and with room to spare and there was even a double sink in front of a huge wall mirror. A heated towel rack with large fluffy towels on them and several cupboards holding all the necessities. It really was beautiful, the whole house was. Even the large garden had toys for Willow and her siblings and a patio for Jasper and I or if we had everyone round there would be plenty of seats and space for everyone.

I was now starting to have a bit of blood throughout the day, not a lot around two cups, as the twins had grown a lot in the last month, I now looked like I was approaching the start of my second trimester, around 14 weeks to be exact, and we would soon be finding out the genders of our babies. I was currently having a quiet moment to myself as Willow was down for her afternoon nap and Jasper was out hunting, so I was curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea to wash away the taste of the blood as I read "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child". I was taking a break from unpacking the kitchen boxes as we have nearly finished moving in as it had been pretty much ready when Jasper showed it to me, but we were just adding our touches to it.

I think when Willow wakes up we'll do some finger painting together. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought a smile coming to my lips as Willow's voice came through the baby monitor. 'It's kind of strange being in a house away from Dad. I think I'll invite him over for dinner.' I thought and quickly sent him a text as I climbed the stairs up to Willow's room after I had placed my bookmark back in my book.

"Mama!" Willow shouted again.

"Coming baby." I answered as I reached the top of the stairs. "Hello baby, did you have a nice sleep?" I asked as I picked her up kissing all over her face and making her giggle.

"Mama." Willow said happily and started babbling away as I changed her nappy.

"Really baby?" I asked attentively. "Well, how about we do some painting." I said kissing her nose as I changed her into clothes that wouldn't matter if she got them covered in paint. Disposing of the nappy into the bin I put her in her playpen with some toys while I quickly changed out of my black off-the-shoulder top and red high waist shorts and into some old leggings and an old T-shirt.

"Ready my love?" I asked looking down at Willow playing with her toys.

"Mama." Willow said holding her arms up to me with a wide beaming smile on her chubby little cheeks.

"Come on then." I sand picking her up and settling her on my hip.

Entering the kitchen I put Willow in her highchair and strapped her in, getting her a beaker of water and a bowl of carrot sticks that I had prepared for her whilst she was asleep.

"There we go baby." I said kissing her head as I sat them on the tray. "You have a drink and eat them like a good girl, while Mummy sets up." After making sure she was secure I went to the cupboard unlocked it and got out the mat, paint, brushes and paper setting them up in the middle of the floor away from everything.

"Mama." Willow called wanting my attention just as I put the last of the pain into the bowls and the bottles back into the cupboards.

"Finished darling?" I asked taking the empty bowl and half full cup off the tray and setting them down onto the dinning table. "Right let's get you into this Willow." I said slipping the paint bib on her and doing it up behind her neck. At first Willow wasn't too sure about the paint on her hands, until I helped her press them down onto the paper leaving behind tiny green handprints. After that she loved it and we were both giggling and most likely had some paint on us, not that it mattered it can be washed off. When I heard a voice over by the french doors.

"Surely my girls aren't having fun painting without me!?" Jasper exclaimed in a fake hurt voice, a hand over his heart making me look up with a smile and a laugh.

"And now my beautiful wife is laughing at my hurt!" Jasper sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "I feel so loved."

"Of course we love you babe." I called sending him a kiss which he caught and placed on his heart. "How was hunting?" I asked as Jasper sat behind me so I could lean against him, by back was killing me.

"It was good my love." Jasper said kissing my neck. "Emmett, of course turned it into a competition, which he came second in, making him sulk even more as there were no bears out today." Jasper explained.

"Dada." Willow said happily, just now noticing him as she had been too involved into her painting.

"Hello princess." Jasper greeted, kissing all over her face in greeting, which never failed to make her giggle when we did that. "We're you a good girl for Mummy, lil' lady?" Jasper asked sternly.

"She's been as good as gold." I assured him smiling happily at the pair.

"That is what Daddy likes to hear. Good girl. What have you got there?" Jasper asked pointing to the painting. A smile spread across our faces as Willow babbled happily away about the painting. Both Jasper and I answering accordingly, even though we barely understood, but it didn't matter as long as that smile stayed on her face we were happy. It truly was a perfect day in our own family home.

While Willow and I were getting cleaned up, Jasper was putting away the paints after he'd gotten himself cleaned up as he'd joined us in our family painting, and was now unpacking the last of the boxes before Dad arrived for dinner. Time had escaped us a little bit while we were painting. Once Willow had been stripped out of her paint covered clothes and the paint washed off, I changed her back into the pink owl dress with matching leggings and her hair in a half up half down style like mine. "Jazz? Can you just watch Willow while I change please?" I asked, knowing I didn't need to shout as he'll hear me. Not five minutes later Jasper walked into Willow's bedroom.

"Of course darlin'." Jasper said kissing my lips tenderly and taking Willow off the changing table where I was holding her. "We are now officially moved in as I just finished unpacking the last box."

"Thank you,” I said gratefully, kissing his lips. "My handsome husband. I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful wife. How did I get so lucky to have a house with my very own family? A beautiful wife, who loves me, a beautiful daughter and two more beautiful children on the way." Jasper asked in awe as if he didn't believe he deserved it.

"Because you deserve it Jasper and then some." I said firmly before kissing him. Sending him all of my love for him. "I'll be back in a moment." I sand against his lips, kissing them once more and then Willow before heading for my room. Stripping out of my clothes and putting them in the washing basket for the next load, I changed back into the black top and red shorts I had left on my bed. Along with my red chocker, a new pair of red socks and my black boots.

Entering Willow's bedroom once more I had to stifle my laugh and quickly took a picture of the funny but sweet moment of Jasper and Willow playing together at the oven with Jasper wearing a crown. Not wanting to interrupt their bonding I just stood in the doorway watching them for a moment, a soft loving smile on my lips. I truly loved this man, the father of my children, my husband with all that I am and then some.

***

"This is wonderful Anna." Dad said taking a bite of his sausage casserole surprise. Even Willow was enjoying it, which was good as Jasper and I wanted her to try new things. Obviously it was in a baby bowl and cut up into really, really small pieces so she wouldn't choke.

"I'm glad you like it Dad." I said happily taking a bite of my own food as Jasper fed Willow. "Thank you for helping with the house Dad. I love you." I said gratefully leaning over to his cheek.

"Of course princess and I love you too." Dad said rather flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck the tips or his ears slightly pink.

Later that evening when Dad left and Willow was in bed, Jasper and I had christened our bed and our bath a few times, but now we were curled up in each other's arms in bed watching a movie. Sighing happily I snuggled further into Jasper's arms resting my head on his chest feeling rather content as Jasper pressed a kiss to my head.

"I love you my darlin'." Jasper whispered into my hair.

"I love you too my cowboy." I whispered back making Jasper chuckle. "Today has been perfect." I said looking up at Jasper.

"It really has." Jasper agreed a soft but happy smile on his lips. "Our first day in our new home." He continued before pressing his lips to mine. The movie was forgotten as we kissed each other passionately but it was also full of love and happiness. The music of "Love Actually" playing in the background as we snuggled in each other's arms sharing sweet kisses every now and then as we talked about baby names and what we thought the twins would be. I thought one of each, Jasper thought two girls.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four, Preparation

Chapter Thirty-Four, Preparation

A few days had gone by and the twins have grown once more, which meant I had to increase my blood intake a bit. Not that it really mattered, as it meant we get to find out what we're having today. As I got out of the shower I felt two kicks one after the other on the opposite sides of my stomach making me grunt in discomfort.

"Hello my darlings, Mama love you so much. We'll go find Dada and your big sister in a minute." I said to them as I rubbed my stomach making them settle back down.

Wrapping a towel around my body I put the anti-frizz serum in my hair before wrapping my hair up in another towel, before drying myself off. After putting on some deodorant, green underwear and brushed my teeth, I went back into our bedroom and into the closet to find something to wear. Looking through my clothes I decided on a denim skirt, a black and white stripped top, a army patterned denim jacket and trainer socks with white pumps. Once I'd brushed my hair and put it up into a high ponytail with strands framing my face I caught sight of my stomach in the mirror.

Even though I was only eighteen weeks I looked much bigger than I did when I was pregnant with Willow. I guess it's because I'm having twins this time around, snapping a picture on my phone I left the bedroom heading to Willow's room where Jasper was trying to get Willow dressed. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Now, come on lil' lady you need to get dressed." Jasper said softly but sternly.

"No!" Willow cried, wiggling around and crying. She has been up on and off all night, Jasper and I think she's coming down with something.

"Do you want me to try Jazz?" I asked, coming over and kissing his jacket-clad shoulder blade. Jasper was dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, brown boots and a beige jacket. Willow at the moment, only had the flower headband on, a nappy, a white bodysuit, and her grey T-shirt that had eyes on them. Jasper was trying to get her floral leggings, pink socks and trainers on.

"Thank you darlin'." Jasper said wrapping his arms around my stomach as he kissed up my neck to the corner of my lips while I finished dressing Willow.

"There we go baby." I said kissing her forehead, only for a frown to pull down my lips when I felt how warm she was. "Jazz, can you get the thermometer please." I asked picking Willow up as she whined and reached for me. "Okay, baby face Daddy." I said turning Willow around so Jasper can point it at her forehead.

"37.1 degrees." Jasper said showing me the gun that lit up a amber colour. "My poor lil' lady." Jasper said touching her forehead softly, before kissing her forehead and then my lips.

"Do you think we should just keep her here after the scan?" I asked worriedly. Candice and Nathan were going to have Willow for the day, after Carlisle did the scan as they would meet us there, then I was going to have a girls day in the pool with Emily, Leah, Bree, Rosalie, Alice, Kristen, Chloe and Amelia. Samantha couldn't come as she was currently in transition.

Reggie was with her and Carlisle checked on them every so often. They had decided they didn't want children and wanted to be together, so Carlisle had turned her. While I was having a girls day Jasper was going hunting with Emmett and Dean, and then was going to play video games with them along with Alex and Dylan. Kieran was spending the day with Quil. I was so happy that everyone on the Rez accepted these babies and weren't afraid of them or anything, after they had been told the Legends. It would've killed me to loose part of my family.

A dull pain pulled me out of my thoughts with a gasp.

"What is it, Anna?" Jasper asked panicked.

"I'm okay Jazz. Just the twins kicking." I said grabbing his hand putting one hand in one spot and then the other a bit lower down and to the left. Jasper's frown soon turned into a wide beaming smile as he felt our other children kick against his hands, instead of the flutter we've been feeling

But I could still see the worry in his eyes for Willow who had fallen asleep on my shoulder with her thumb in her mouth, it seems Jasper's cool hand had helped a little.

"No darling, we won't cancel. You deserve a break and even though I'm as worried as you are, but we'll get Carlisle to check her over while we're there. Anyway, Candice and Nathan will have left by now, as we're running late. We'll let them know Willow is sick, but they haven't seen her for awhile, and I don't want them to think I'm keeping you both away from them." Jasper said obviously conflicted.

"Oh, Jasper." I said resting my hand on his cheek running my thumb across his cheekbone and pecking his lips. "They won't and don't think that. I promise." I assured.

***

"Well, this is a funny eleven o' clock." Emmett teased when we walked into the living room at quarter to twelve, everyone staring at us. Including all of my friends, our family, and Candice and Nathan.

"Sorry." I said yawning. I had fallen asleep on the way over, against Jasper's shoulder (after he'd took my head off of the window). "Willow didn't sleep much last night."

"Sure." Dean said dragging it out and winking at Jasper and I.

"Knock it off." Jasper snapped. "Willow's sick. Carlisle can you check her over please?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed. Standing from the sofa and heading towards the stairs. Waving quickly to everyone I followed Carlisle upstairs, Jasper behind me with Willow in his arms. Entering the office Jasper laid Willow on the bed, both of us standing at the top near her but out of the way. While Carlisle checked her over and asked us questions.

"It seems she just has a cold, along with getting the last of her baby teeth. Nothing to worry about." Carlisle said smiling at us. "Have you given her anymore Calpol?"

"No, we wanted you to check her over first as she had a slight temperature." Jasper answered.

"Well, it's come down now." Carlisle said after talking her temperature and giving her some more Calpol.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said gratefully, feeling relieved as Jasper and I kissed our daughter's forehead.

"You're welcome, but I told you before Anna you don't need to thank me. Now, how about we check on the twins?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Agreeing Jasper carefully picked Willow up so as not to wake her, while I hopped up onto the bed, and Carlisle set up the machine. After examining me and finding everything was okay, he put the cold gel on my stomach and moved the wand across my stomach as our babies appeared on screen. Jasper grabbed my hand with his free one and pressed a kiss to my knuckles, a wide smile on our faces. Our three babies never failed to make us smile.

"They are in perfect health." Carlisle declared happily. "Would you like to know the genders?" He asked. Jasper and I nodded our heads, not able to speak.

"Well, congratulations. You're having one of each, it seems you were right Anna." Carlisle smiled happily, trying to stifle his laughter as Emmett and Dean groaned loudly from downstairs as they had lost the bet against me.

"Thank you my darlin'." Jasper said kissing my knuckles again. "You've given me three beautiful children, which is more than I ever thought I would get. I love you." Jasper said sincerely.

"I love you too Jasper and thank you as well." I said getting up and kissing him happily.

"You're still having the time to yourself today Anna and you too Jasper." Candice said firmly as soon as we came back into the living room.

"No buts." Nathan added, when we went to argue.

"Anna, you're pregnant and you need time to yourself to recuperate before you make yourself ill. And not just when Willow is asleep, and Jasper you need time to yourself as well." Nathan added more gentler this time. Candice and Nathan had been filled in on the supernatural of Forks as we couldn't really explain my fast growing pregnancy. Knowing we weren't going to win this one, as we were outnumbered, Jasper and I agreed.

After showing everyone the scan photos, and we all (us humans) had a wonderful lunch that Esme had graciously cooked, I was curled up with Jasper having some cuddles when I brought up the names for our twins I've been thinking about.

"Jazz, I've thought of some names. But, if you don't like them that's okay." I said nervously as I kissed his cheek. Only to sigh happily when he started running his fingers through my hair, calming me down without using his gift.

Willow was having some cuddles and playtime with auntie Alice and uncle Dean.

"I'll love them no matter what." Jasper said kissing my forehead. "What are they?"

"Elika Rose Hale and Flynn Arthur Hale." I told them, looking up at Jasper to gage his reaction, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie and Emmett looking rather touched.

"Arthur? For mine and Peter's younger brother?" Jasper asked. When I nodded he kissed me passionately. "Thank you baby. I love it, both of them."

"Anna, you're calling your second daughter Rose?" Rosalie asked.

"Is that not okay?" I asked worried. In a blink of an eye Rosie was in front of me hugging me tightly.

"Of course. I love you like a little sister Anna, you know that." Rosie said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Rosie. All of you." I amended, looking around the living room at everyone, who all said it back. "Ooh." I gasped. "I think they like their names." I laughed, making everyone else laugh as well.

"Wait." Jasper said staring in awe at my stomach. "I just felt their emotions. They love your voice my love, especially when you sing." Jasper explained.

"Really?" I asked in shock and awe.

"Yes darling. They feel content, loved and safe, just like Willow does when you sing. And they love my voice too." Jasper laughed.

"Who wouldn't." I teased kissing his lips. "You're accent has a calming effect." I said making Emmett and Dean laugh loudly along with Alex and Dylan, but Jasper just ignored them.

"I thought I was just feeling Willow's emotions." Jasper said still in awe. At that Jasper gave me the biggest smile and kissed me with so much love I thought I would burst.

That is until Alice broke us apart.

"Right, come on. We have some poolside relaxing to do, so Anna can relax." Alice said as she gently put Willow into her car seat. "And you boys." Alice said with a pointed look to Jasper, Emmett, Dean, Alex, Dylan and Carlisle. "Have things you need to do." Alice ordered with a pointed and firm look. At that everyone started getting ready to go our separate ways.

"Esme, are you coming with us?" I asked after kissing Willow goodbye.

"Thank you Anna, but I'll stay here and keep an eye on the boys. I don't want my house destroyed." Esme joked.

"We wouldn't destroy the house." Dean started.

"Just most of it." Emmett finished before they delved into laughter.

"My point exactly." Esme said simply an eyebrow raised at the pair who were laughing like hyenas.

After bidding everyone goodbye and giving Willow and Jasper one more kiss, Candice and Nathan took Willow and got into Nathan's car heading towards their house.

While we sorted out cars to get to mine. In the end we decided on going in two different cars, Leah, Emily, Bree and I would be going with Rosie in her red BMW. While Amelia, Kristen and Chloe would be going with Alice in her yellow Porsche. Once we got to my house we all headed upstairs to get changed into our swimming costumes. I had on a black and white stripped tankini top with matching black bottoms; Amelia had on a turquoise coloured one-piece.

Emily had a white and navy coloured tankini; Alice a blue floral one-piece; Kristen had on a plain black tankini, and Leah had one similar to Kristen but it had some red and white on it. Rosalie’s was a multicoloured strapless one-piece that faded from pink, to purple, to blue and finally to indigo. Bree had on a halter-neck turquoise coloured tankini that had white patterns and a pink strip near the top. And finally Chloe, had on a halter-neck polka dot one-piece.

Entering the room with the swimming pool, I saw that Alice had made fruit cocktails for us and Rosalie had gathered some towels and some face masks.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Emily asked once we had all gotten into the nice warm hot tub.

"Much better now." I sighed, sinking down into the bubbly water making the girls laugh.

"Turn around and I'll give you a neck massage." Leah said, when she saw me trying to click my neck with no success.

"Thanks Leah." I said gratefully, sighing happily when a knot released.

"Leia, how're things with you and Jake?" I asked.

"Great." Amelia said happily. "We've been on a few dates, and he's so sweet and attentive. Now I know what you, Kristen, Chloe, Rosie, Alice, Sam and Emily have been talking about." Amelia laughed, making us all laugh except Leah and Bree.

"Hey," Emily said turning her cousin's head towards her gently. "You will find your imprint Leah, I promise." Emily said with so much conviction that a smile came onto Leah's face.

"Thanks Emily." Leah said gratefully.

"Your my cousin and I love you, I'm just so sorry you got hurt the way you did." Emily apologised, regret and self hatred shining in her voice and eyes. Leah just smiled softly at her cousin and have her a hug, because it wasn't okay how Sam handled it, but it also wasn't his or Emily's fault that they were mates and nor was it Leah's.

"Ouch." I gasped suddenly, as I got a rather hard kick pulling me from the conversation I was having with Chloe.

"Are you alright Anna?" Alice asked panicked.

"I'm fine Alice. It was just a kick." I assured smiling at her softly.

"Can I feel?" Leah asked, I smiled and grabbed her hand placing it on one side of my stomach. "This is where Flynn is kicking."

"You can tell them apart?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"It's more of a feeling I have really. Like I had a feeling I would have a boy and a girl." I explained.

"A mother's intuition." Rosalie smiled.

"Can I feel auntie Anna?" Bree asked moving across the hot tub.

"Of course sweetie." I smiled resting Bree's hand where Elika was kicking. Bree has found her mate in a newly turned wolf, the other day when Samantha was bitten. The pack had allowed it as they trusted the Cullens now, sort of, but they only allowed it after they had all talked it through with Samantha alone.

As Colin was even younger than Seth, only ten years old, Sam kept him home. Now, as long as he keeps shifting he won’t grow older than fourteen. Which would make it easier for Bree and Colin to be together, then if she had someone older as her mate. But Colin came round to play games with her almost regularly.

"They're not hurting you are they?" Bree asked.

"No sweetheart I'm fine." I assured pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We should have more girl days." Kristen declared as she passed around the fruit cocktails, handing me the mango one before she got back into the hot tub.

"Definitely." We all agreed happily.

A while later as we were putting face masks on each other I heard someone going up the stairs followed by a few more feet.

"Jasper's back early. Is something wrong with Willow?" I asked worriedly, starting to get up off the bed.

"No Anna. Willow is okay." Alice tried to reassure but I was too worried for my daughter.

"It's Esme and the boys." Rosalie said. "They're helping Jasper design the twins' nurseries. That's why Jasper, well all of us really, insisted Willow went with Candice and Nathan, and you had a girls days with us in here so you were both away from the paint fumes. I promise you Anna, Willow is alright." Rosalie said seriously.

Sighing I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and sat back down relaxing with the girls. An hour later we got dressed and left the house for Port Angeles for some shopping, after spending two hours in the pool. Several hours later, I was absolutely exhausted and fell asleep on the drive home. Once we got back to mine I was gently awoken by Jasper who was smiling softly at me, while the girls kindly took the bags inside.

"Hello darling." Jasper said, leaning forwards to press a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Hmmm. Hi Jasper." I hummed, a happy smile on my lips.

"Do you want to come see our daughter? And see Elka's and Flynn's rooms?" Jasper asked. Instead of answering I quickly undid my seatbelt eager to see my little princess again, making Jasper laugh, a indulgent and loving smile appearing on his face as he helped me out of the car. As soon as I was standing next to him I entwined our fingers together as he kissed me temple, and I pulled him close pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Which turned into a five minute make out session.

I'd blame it on the hormones, but in all honestly I missed my husband today and it seemed he felt the same way. When we finally entered the house and walked into the living room where Willow was playing with Bree and Leah, but stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." Willow chanted excitedly, as she got up and toddled over to me. Crouching down I held my arms open for her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing all over her face as soon as she was in my arms.

"Hi baby, did you miss me? Mama missed you so much, but I bet you had fun with Grandma De and Grandpa Nate." I said smiling as she placed her hands on my bump babbling away and giggling when the twins kicked in answer to their big sister, she was obviously feeling better than this morning.

"How was she?" I asked, standing with Jasper's help and settling her on my hip while Jasper wrapped his arms around us.

"She was as good as gold." Candice replied with a reassuring smile. "She didn't get a temperature, but we gave her some teething gel."

"How was your day?" Nathan asked.

"It was very relaxing, thank you." I said gratefully.

"And much needed I bet." Nathan added with a pointed look. "I bet your eager to see the nurseries so we won't keep you. But if you ever need anything just call." Nathan insisted.

"We will thank you. Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow." Jasper suggested.

"That would be lovely, thank you Jasper." Candice said happily. After bidding everyone goodbye and making more plans with everyone, Jasper, Willow and I had our house to ourselves again.

"Ready darlin'?" Jasper asked, nodding excitedly I followed Jasper upstairs and to the first bedroom, which turned out to be Elika's room, I noticed it was designed in a similar way to Willow's had been at Dad's except there was no Disney murals on the walls.

Instead her room was designed beautifully in pinks and greys with a touch of white. The wall with the windows and the door were painted grey and the other two walls were painted pink. There was a light pink chandelier style lampshade over the light, pink curtains, a grey armchair and footstool near the window with pink and white cushions. On one pink wall near the door to the closet and the white changing table with the pink mat with grey butterflies, were white picture frames of the scan photos, and of Jasper and Willow touching my bump. On the opposite wall 'Love' and a large 'E' was written on the wall in silver-grey writing above Willow's old white cot, with a new mattress. There was pink and grey bedding in the cot, white and grey butterflies painted on the wall with cot and a plush white carpet.

"It's beautiful Jazz." I said in awe kissing his lips happily.

"I'm glad you like it baby." Jasper said kissing my lips again. "Let's go see Flynn's room." Jasper said intertwining our fingers again as he smiled softly at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just love see you look like that. With Willow snuggles up in your arms, or playing together, or you reading and singing to her is my favourite." Jasper explained pulling me close and pecking my lips.

"Well, now you know how I feel when I see you playing with Willow. Not caring if she puts a crown on your head and pretending to eat and drink the things she gives you." I explained.

"I would do anything for my ladies, and I would do anything to see you both laugh and smile. To me that is the best thing in the world to see and hear." Jasper said as he pulled us closer.

"I would do the same for you too Jasper. I love you so much." I said.

"I know my love, and I love you so much too. Now, take a look at Flynn's room." Jasper said as he opened the door. Entering the room I was in awe, it was like both of our daughters' rooms.

Flynn's room was decorated in blues, greys and whites. His walls were painted grey, on one wall there was a tree on it with white and blue leaves, and around the top of the walls was a white and blue banner that little grey and blue elephants on it. He had Willow's old white armchair and footstool with grey and blue cushions. Over the windows were blackout white blinds that had the little grey and blue elephants on them, over white netting curtains.

There was a white changing table with the same pattern changing mat, a white cot with grey and blue bedding, that had elephants on. He had a grey and blue mobile over the cot with white elephants. Whereas, Elika had Willow's old bambi mobile over her cot, and there was a duck egg coloured carpet. It was as beautiful as both of our daughters' rooms.

"It's perfect Jasper. Just like our daughters' rooms." I exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you like them darling, and speaking of daughters, I think we should get this lil' lady to bed." Jasper said gesturing to Willow who was asleep on my shoulder. As we put Willow to bed I now felt very prepared for when the twins arrived, now that I'd seen the rooms. I know Jasper and I would love all of our children equally just like they all deserved.

A/N: what should Anna’s and the twins powers be? I have an idea but I’d like to see what you guys think.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five, The Birth

Chapter Thirty-Five, The Birth

It's been nearly two months since Jasper and I got married, which also meant it’s nearly two months since I found out I was pregnant. And I already look like I could give birth any day now, even though I'm only eight months. Jasper and Carlisle had everything prepared just in case I gave birth early, including two large needles filled with Jasper's venom.

And then it happened.

A week before my nineteenth birthday Jasper, Willow and I were at Esme's along with Embry, Leah and Seth who had come to visit me. Carlisle didn't want to run the risk of me going into labour early while on the Rez and not be able to help. So, Embry and the others came to me when they could. Samantha on the other hand; has been doing amazingly well for a new vampire, surprising everyone. Though I and the others knew she liked to do that. She even had this shield and sword power that no one had seen before, where she can protect others if she projected it, and where she could make weapons out of nothing. As if she was grasping them from another dimension, if she stuck out her hand and visualised something.

The first time it had happened, was when she was frustrated with Reggie and wanted to hit him with something, and a bat materialised in her hand. After she had thrown them up in the air in frustration. Right now, they were on holiday at the island Jasper had brought me. Amelia and Kieran were with Jacob and Quil respectively, Chloe was on a date with Dylan at the cinema and Kristen and Alex were on a date at a restaurant. Emily was with Harry and Sue, and the the rest of the pack were on patrol.

"How're you feeling Anna?" Seth asked, handing me a bowl of chocolate covered mango pieces (that seemed to be my craving again, I guess my love for mango carried over to my babies), as we got ready to watch some Sweeny Todd. Sighing I snuggled more into Jasper and curled my feet up beside me.

"Thanks Seth. I'm okay, just in a lot of discomfort." I replied, smiling softly at him.

"Is it like when you were in labour with Willow?" Embry asked halfway through the film (after more waves of pain). He was curled up in an armchair with Willow in his arms fast asleep.

After he said that Jasper and I shared a look and our eyes widened almost comically.

"Shit." Dean gasped, earning a glare from Jasper and I even if Willow was asleep. "I'll call Carlisle." He said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number quickly. Carlisle was currently out hunting with Esme and Bree.

"It's okay my love." Jasper soothed, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "It's only the early stages. You're okay darling, you're going to be alright." Jasper assured as he lovingly kissed my temple and helped me relax.

"What would I ever do without you?" I asked as I gave him a loving kiss.

"I ask myself that too. But we will never have to know that, as we'll always have each other." Jasper said seriously, as he pulled me closer, running a soothing hand up and down my back that helped with the contractions. Two hours later, the movie was coming to an end and Leah, Embry, Seth and I had been singing all of the songs as if we knew them off by heart. Which we do. When I suddenly got the strongest wave of pain yet, making me cry out in agony.

"It's okay baby. It's alright." Jasper soothed as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Where the hell is Carlisle?!" Leah snapped.

"I'm here." Carlisle announced as he walked through the back door.

"Take Willow to her room Embry, please. I don't want to wake her." I said once the pain had subsided. Embry nodded and went upstairs with Willow in his arms while I drunk some more blood.

"How do you all know the songs off by heart?" Emmett asked.

"Really Em?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"What?" Emmet asked in mock confusion, sending me a wink when I giggled.

"We used to watch it every time Anna came back in the summer and Christmas holidays." Leah explained.

"Paul and Jared introduced it to all of us and we used to watch it all together, including Sam." Seth added.

"Obviously none of our parents know that." I laughed making Leah and Seth laugh as well.

"Okay. We need to get you to my office, Anna." Carlisle explained after he had finished examining me and timing the contractions. "Anna, I know you want to give birth naturally. But bare in mind these babies are stronger than Willow and could try and bite their way out if the labour takes too long. Or your body may give out before you birth one baby." Carlisle explained gently.

"What if," Leah started before I could even comprehend what was said. "What if Seth and I help. You have Jasper's venom in needles right? So what if we standby with them ready. Just in case." Leah said slowly, almost painfully.

"That would work Jasper." Alice assured.

"You would do that?" Dean asked surprised.

"Of course. Anna is our best friend and means everything to us. We know Willow's labour was painful but, this one, how many mothers survive?" Seth asked afraid.

Carlisle shared a uncertain and hesitant look with Esme and Jasper.

"Grandpa?" Bree asked when no one answered.

"It's very slim." I answered, immediately seeing the pain on everyone's faces, especially Jasper's.

"But we've taken....argh, oh fuck that hurts....every precaution to make sure I survive." I gasped in between the pain.

"Jasper, I don't want to leave you, Willow, Elika and Flynn." I said crying.

"You won't baby. I promise." Jasper swore as he wiped away my tears and pressed a loving kiss to my lips, but venom tears still filled his own eyes.

"Carlisle do a c-section." I said.

"I told them that is what you had already decided on." Alice exclaimed.

"Not the time Alice." Rosalie scolded, coming back into the living room and handing Carlisle the morphine. I didn't even know she'd left.

"Okay Anna, by the time we get to my office the morphine will be working. Dean, Emmett go and make sure everything is ready." Carlisle ordered as Emmett, Dean left to do as asked Bree following after her Dad and uncle.

"Ready my love?" Jasper asked as he carefully picked me up and carried me upstairs to the office. Once we reached the office he quickly helped me out of the white and blue dress I was wearing and into a gown, before laying me on the bed.

"Jasper why don't you go downstairs with Emmett, Bree, Dean and Alice." Esme suggested as she and Rosie set up everything for the babies and anything Carlisle said he needed.

"No! I'm staying with my wife." Jasper denied as he wiped the sweaty hair from my head, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, drowsy from the drug as I held Jasper's hand tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. Leah, Seth top draw." Jasper ordered not looking away from my eyes. As I cried out again at the stronger contractions as they came closer and closer together.

"No, I do. I do." I insisted. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen and took every...every precaution. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Oh baby." Jasper sighed, kissing my forehead and then my lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I know it was just the pain talking. I'm a pathokenitic remember." Jasper laughed making me laugh. Before a frown turned down my lips.

"Why do you feel sad?" I asked Jasper worried.

"Oh darling." Jasper laughed softly. "I'm sad because you're in pain." He said as he kissed my lips. Distracting me from the pain from the incision that was slightly there.

"Okay Anna, you're doing so well. Just about to meet your second baby." Carlisle coaxed.

He stopped then tried again, only to stop again.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"The scalpel won't cut the embryonic sac. I'll have to bite into it." Carlisle explained. "Rose give her some more morphine now." He ordered.

"Won't that be too much?" Leah asked worriedly. 

"It might." Carlisle agreed. "But once I bite into her, my venom will be excruciating and will burn right through the morphine. Leah, Seth I want you to tie a tourniquet above her elbow straight after the morphine and inject one needle of venom. Tie it as tight as you can and have the other one ready." Carlisle instructed. "Jasper..."

"I'm not leaving." Jasper growled. The Major starting to come through, Carlisle nodded relenting and dropped the argument. He waited for his instructions to he completed before biting into the sac, making me scream in agony. Barely hearing Jasper's words of love and reassurance, not a moment later a baby's cry wrenched the air, cutting through it like a knife.

"It's a boy." Carlisle said with a smile on his face that looked a little frightening with the blood around it.

Like with Willow, Jasper cut Flynn's cord and Esme quickly cleaned him up, and dressed him in a blue babygrow with a matching hat that read, 'Prince Flynn has arrived'.

"Here we go Mama. Your little prince." Esme smiled as she placed Flynn in my arms. He looked like a mini Jasper with his blonde curls and both our brown eyes.

"Hi baby." I cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead, before looking up at Jasper with a wide smile. Who kissed both of our foreheads, a wide smile of his own spreading across his lips.

"He looks like his Daddy." I said happily.

"I would say he has your smile and your nose." Jasper denied, before kissing my nose and lips after kissing Flynn's, which made me giggle.

"And here's Elika." Carlisle said as he pulled out our second daughter, and our third child. Once again Jasper moved away to cut Elika's cord. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah staring enthralled at Flynn, who was in my arms, and I knew she had imprinted on him. Not that I minded. Jasper took Flynn from my arms as Rosie brought Elika over for me to hold.

"Hi baby." I cooed again as she held my finger much like Flynn did. I noticed she looked like the perfect mix of both Jasper and I; with her strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and my eye and face shape, Jasper's smile and a smaller version of his nose.

They were perfect just like their big sister, Willow.

"Wait until you both see your big sister. She is going to love you as much as your Dada and I love you both." I said kissing both of their foreheads and Jasper's lips. Like Flynn and Willow before them, Elika was wearing a cute pink babygrow that said, 'Princess Elika.'

"They're both perfect, my love. Like Willow is, and Elika is a mix of both of us." Jasper said with a large smile. "Darling stay awake! Stay awake Anna! Carlisle?!” Jasper asked frantic.

"It's the morphine and my venom. Leah release the first lot of venom and inject the second into her heart, Seth." Carlisle ordered, snapping Seth out of his trance of fear and surprise. As his eyes flickered from me to Elika before injecting me with the second lot of venom into my heart. All of the venom fell like fire coursing through my veins and it made me want to scream, scream in pure utter agony. But I was too drowsy and I didn’t have the strength to do it, instead I just closed my eyes that felt like lead.

Jasper's P.O.V:

"Why is Anna this still?" I asked panicked. ‘I can't lose my wife, I can't.’ I thought.

"Listen to her heart Jasper." Carlisle instructed as he finished up. "It's the morphine. We were in time, don't worry. Why don't you go for a hunt and then be here for your wife and children.” He suggested.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "It's just the Major and the worry."

"We all know you have great control Jasper, especially around your family. We're not disputing that, we're saying it's better to hunt and blow of some steam." Esme assuredsoothingly.

Sighing I nodded my head reluctantly agreeing as it wouldn't hurt to hunt. Kissing Anna's lips softly, then Elika who was now in Rosalie's arms and then Flynn, I turned towards Leah and Seth.

"I know you two have imprinted on Elika and Flynn, and I accept it. Like I know Anna already knows and has accepted it. As long as you treat them the way Embry treats Willow, then we're good." I said holding my hand out to Leah and then to Seth before giving my son to Esme.

"Thank you Jasper." Leah and Seth said in sync.

"She will be okay, won't she?" Seth asked worriedly as he looked at Anna.

"She'll he just fine." Carlisle assured with a soft smile.

"Go on Jasper." Rosalie said smiling softly. But I could feel the pain and worry she felt for Anna, and it didn't really help keep the Major in check. "I'll have her all cleaned up by the time you get back, and I'll have the three cots moved into your room for the time being. Along with Anna placed on your bed." She assured like the big twin sister she pretended to be.

"Thank you Rosie." I said kissing her cheek. Kissing Anna, Elika and Flynn once more, I took off to Willow's room giving her a kiss and explained everything to Embry before I went for a quick hunt.

Arriving back twenty minutes later. I jumped up onto my balcony, showered and changed into indigo coloured jeans, a grey top and a checkered shirt over the top. Opposed to the cameo beige trousers, green top and blue shirt I was wearing earlier. After slipping my feet back into my black shoes, I gave Anna a loving kiss to the forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. I noticed Rosalie, Alice and Esme have already worked their magic, there was no sign of any blood or sweat on her and she looked gorgeous. Anna's nails and toenails had been painted a dark green to match her shoes, she had a beautiful short black dress on that had a mesh v-neckline and beading at the top. Along with green and silver eyeshadow surrounded by grey, dark eyeliner and Anna's famous red lipstick.

"Stop smudging my masterpiece Jasper!" Alice shouted up the stairs just as I went to kiss my wife again. Looking over Anna I saw she had on the jewellery I had given her for our anniversary, emerald diamond earrings, a matching necklace and a snake ring, and her hair was half up and half down. She pulled the Slytherin look off very well, always has. I don't know if it's cause I want it to happen faster, so I can have my wife back and our children their mother. But I could swear her hair was more curlier than normal and more redder than before, more of a blood red now. Ignoring Alice I kissed my wife again, and again.

'If we want to kiss our wife, our gorgeous mate then we will!' Major growled in the back of my head.

"Come back to us soon darling. I miss you and our three beautiful children miss you." I said giving her one last kiss to the lips and knuckles, wiping the print off of her knuckles with my thumb before I went downstairs to my children.

"Nice lipstick Jazz. It suits you." Dean teased, earning a huff from Alice as she stomped upstairs to fix her 'masterpiece'.

"Dada." Willow called happily from Bree's lap, reaching her arms up for me. Looking very adorable in her pink, white, and grey floral dress.

"Hello my beautiful lil' lady." I said taking her into my arms and kissing all over her face.

"You really do look so much like your mother." I exclaimed kissing Willow's forehead as I held her close.

"Mama. Mama." Willow shouted looking around the room for Anna.

"Mama is asleep right now lil' lady, but how about you meet your baby brother and sister." I said trying to distract her from Anna not being here.

"They've been fed. They have formula with some blood in it, not a lot just a little." Carlisle explained.

Nodding and sending a thank you I concentrated on my three children.

"Baba." Willow said pointing at the two bassinets where Elika and Flynn were sleeping.

"That's right lil' lady." I praised giving her a kiss and making her giggle. "That's your baby brother Flynn and your baby sister Elika." I explained sitting in the armchair besides the bassinets. Smiling as Willow babbled away to them even though they were asleep, and showed them her wolf stuffy. Looking up I saw Bree filming Willow interacting with her siblings and sent my sweet niece a soft thank you, I knew Anna would greatly appreciate that having missed out on three days. Just like I knew Willow was going to be a great big sister, all we needed now was Anna back and we would be complete.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six, Waking up

Chapter Thirty-Six, Waking up

Jasper's P.O.V:

It has been two days since Anna gave birth to Elika and Flynn and already they look a month old, I just hope they don't grow too much before she wakes up. We had already let everyone know that Anna has given birth and was now in transition, and the house has been rather busy with everyone coming to meet the twins. Not that any of us minded as Charlie came quite regularly to see Willow and now the twins, but it felt like a piece of me was missing with Anna not able to be here.

I wasn't the only one who was missing Anna greatly, our children were too. Willow was constantly asking for Anna and had even got into hysterics yesterday because she wanted her mother, so she had to be placed on Anna to calm her down and she finally fell asleep. Exhausted from all her crying and tantrums, not that it was her fault. She didn't understand. Elika and Flynn were missing Anna as well, although she only held them for ten minutes each, if that. They were often crying for her like their big sister. We also discovered they had powers a few hours after they were born, Flynn had given us such a fright when he disappeared from Emmett's arms, sending us all into a frantic search, until Carlisle came downstairs with him.

He had teleported into Carlisle's office, to his mother. Elika had photokinesis and would often use the light around her and whoever happened to be holding her, to make her (or them) move faster, and often in the direction of Anna or either Willow and Flynn. All three of my beautiful children were very close and would giggle with each other for hours, Willow was a very sweet and loving big sister and would often try and play with her siblings. We all made sure to capture every little thing they did together on our phones so Anna didn't miss a single thing.

"How is she Carlisle?" Dean asked, pulling my attention away from feeding Willow her breakfast briefly.

"Her heart is slower. I have a feeling she will wake up today." Carlisle explained.

"Dada." Willow shouted, gaining my attention again.

"Sorry lil' lady." I apologised kissing her forehead and spoon fed her the porridge again.

"Today?" Alice asked confused, looking up from feeding Elika her bottle of formula, Esme was feeding Flynn his bottle of formula. "I didn't see that. The transition takes three days not two."

"Well, Anna's never really stayed in the normal range has she." Emmett stated.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Surely, you've noticed it?" Emmett asked. "She's stronger than she should be, she could feel Jasper's sadness when she was in labour, and she roundhouse kicked Jasper and sent him flying into the trees during the training." He reminded us all, as a proud smile came onto my face at the memory.

"She must be a Mirror." Rosalie surmised a proud, happy smile on her face.

"No," I said shaking my head, but as I went to continue I was interrupted by Dean.

"What do you mean no, Jazz? The signs are there and you just had a proud grin on your face not two seconds ago." Dean exclaimed angry and frustrated that I would deny something about my wife. Which only made the Major rage at the thought of them thinking I wasn't proud of my wife, our wife. The Major remind me.

"You didn't let me finish." I said sending a quick glare his way. "I think Anna is an Elemental Mirror. After I came back from the quick hunt the day she gave birth, her hair had turned the blood red colour it is now, it wouldn't have turned a deeper shade of red, in that short of a time span. If she wasn't an elemental mirror. I was only gone for twenty minutes." I explained.

"I think your right Jasper." Carlisle said after a few minutes a thoughtful look on his face. "We best hope Aro never finds out, we know how he is with Alice and Dean." He said gravelly.

"I think he suspects." Alice said hesitantly. "Remember when I told you he was almost excited for Anna to turn, more so then normal."

"If that's true..." Esme said fearfully looking over at Carlisle. "We have to protect her Carlisle."

"And we will my love." Carlisle said kissing Esme's forehead. "We made that vow when Alice had that vision before she came to Forks and we will stick to it, always." He said firmly.

"He is not getting my wife! She's staying with me, with our children!" I growled, making Willow and the twins stop drinking their milk.

"It's okay my darlings." I said calming down and kissing Willow's head and getting up to do the same with Elika and Flynn.

"Dada. Mama?" Willow questioned. Smiling sadly I picked her up and cuddled with her only for the twins to want me too. So I sat on the loveseat with Willow on my lap while Esme and Alice brought over the twins.

It took a moment to get situated but I was soon laying on the loveseat with Willow against the back of it laying on my chest and the twins on my chest.

"Mama will be up soon my loves." I assured kissing all three of them and successfully calming them down. All three of them looked very cute in their outfits, Willow was wearing white tights, a floral bodysuit top and yellow dungaree shorts. Elika was wearing navy blue tights, a white dress that said, 'Daddy's little Princess' and it also had navy blue bows and trim. Whereas, Flynn was wearing a navy blue bodysuit and grey trousers, on the body suit it said, 'Mama's little Prince'.

"Jazz your going to get your white jumper and light blue jeans dirty." Alice complained but I just shrugged my shoulders. I have three babies, I don't really care if clothes get dirty.

Two hours later, Embry, Seth and Leah arrived after their patrol, they were eager to have Anna back like the rest of us. Willow, Flynn and Elika were asleep in the playpen together, none of them had wanted to be separated from each other and that was the safest place for them. Half an hour after they had fallen asleep Anna's hummingbird like heart beat stopped upstairs. I dropped my book that I had barely been reading as soon as I heard it stop.

"Go Jazz. We'll look after my beautiful nieces and handsome nephew if they wake up." Emmett said seriously. Thanking him, I darted upstairs entering my old room in a matter of seconds. Even though I spent as much time as I could with Anna, when our children were asleep. I noticed that Anna looked even more beautiful then before and she was already gorgeous when she was human.

Her pale skin was now a more alabaster colour, which made her blood red curls stand out more. Her lips were likely to be a dark dust rose colour they'd always been under her red lipstick that Alice had touched up once again, her hair was still the same length (down to her waist) but the curls were more pronounced. She still had the same hourglass figure she'd always had, but her hips were slightly wider, and her breasts were more fuller than the 32DD they were before. Most likely from carrying our three beautiful children, and she was still 5"4. All in all my wife was stunning, absolutely stunning and I loved her so much and couldn't wait to have her back. I didn't have to wait long.

After the few seconds it took to look over my wife, her eyes snapped open showing the bright red orbs.

"Anna? Darlin'?" I asked tentatively, as I knew newborns could be spooked easily after first awakening with all their heightened senses, but I made sure to stand in front of the door. Anna's eyes took the room in rapidly, darting around as she got used to her heightened sight. Until her eyes fixed onto me and a large happy smile spread onto her face as she recognised me, making the Major purr in the back of my mind.

"Jasper!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as she flit over to me and jumped into my arms kissing me passionately. Luckily I was ready for her and with the training I had endured, meant I could handle Anna jumping on me, and I was more than ready to kiss my wife after two days apart.

When we pulled apart we just stood there with our heads resting against each other, soaking up the feeling of being together again.

"I missed you Jasper. How long have I been out? How're Willow, Flynn and Elika?" Anna asked rapidly, her arms tight around my neck but not tight like a newborn normally would be. Making me frown thoughtfully which unfortunately, gave Anna the wrong impression as she started to panic.

"No baby they're fine, I promise." I assured kissing her lips softly. "I was just thinking that you weren't holding me tight enough to hurt like a newborn."

"Well I didn't want to hurt you when I jumped into your arms or hug you so I was careful." Anna explained. "I want to see them."

"That is amazing darling. That you can already control your strength after just waking up, I'm so proud of you." I said proudly, a wide smile on my lips. "I know sweetheart and you can, they miss you so much, but you have to hunt first." I told her apologetically. I could feel how much she missed me and our children, even if there was no hunger directed towards them I knew neither of us will take that chance. Anna sighed but nodded her head agreeing. Taking her hand and intertwining our fingers we went out onto the balcony, I picked Anna up in my arms. Which made her giggle and jumped down into the garden below, as easily as walking. As we walked into the forest I told her all about how well our children got along and how attached they were too each other.

I explained how we captured everything on film so she didn't miss a thing, I explained the twins powers and even how upset all three were that she wasn't around and would only calm down when they were with her.

"Are they okay? Is Willow?" Anna asked worriedly, looking at me with wide red eyes. I do miss her beautiful brown eyes.

"They're fine darling." I said pulling her into my arms and kissing her temple. "They just wanted their mother, like I wanted my wife." I said kissing her lips softly. My theory of Anna being an Elemental Mirror proved to be correct as after I explained to her how to hunt, and she had gotten hold of the scent of a a herd of deer she teleported us in that direction. Proving she had our son's gift.

She was also a natural at hunting and was able to take down the stag with no problem getting no blood on her and nor did she rip her dress, I absolutely loved this woman. But what shocked and further proved my point, was after we had both finished hunting. She conjured up a flame in her hands burning the carcasses to nothing, without letting it get out of control and her hair seemed to be like literal flames. I didn't think it was possible to love her more but she continued to surprise me and I always loved that about her. Especially how strong she is with everything that she's been through. I suddenly caught sent of a human rock climbing and scraping his knee, before I could get Anna to move she took off in the direction of the rock climber and I darted after her calling her name, trying to snap her out of it. Knowing she would feel the pain and anguish from the rock climber and I didn't want her to go through that.

As soon as I reached her, she shocked me once again. She snapped herself out of the hunt, helped the man up before he could fall to his death and then used Elika's power to get away as fast as she possibly could. I took off after her once more feeling incredibly proud of my wife as we arrived back where we had been moments before, and took down some more deers and a mountain lion each before we felt fully satisfied.

"Baby, I am so incredibly proud of you. I cannot describe how proud I am of you. If my guess is correct I bet you can feel it, but I'm sorry darlin' I should have paid more attention to our surroundings so you weren't in that position." I apologised as I wrapped her in my arms.

Both of us staid quiet for a moment as we just took in each other's scent and enjoyed being in each other's arms. Anna smelt just like she always has, honey and pine needles but it was stronger now.

"Hmm cinnamon." Anna murmured as she buried her head into my neck breathing in my scent, making me laugh and press a kiss to the top of her head. "You feel proud of me. But there's also love, adoration and lust." Anna stated as she looked up at me, her eyes sightly darker than before as we kissed each other passionately. "Will I be able to be around our babies?" Anna asked sadly, when we pulled apart ten minutes later. Her eyes filling with unshed tears as fear and anxiety came off of her in waves.

"I don't see why not sweetheart. You were able to stop yourself from hurting that man mid hunt, no other newborn I know has ever been able to do that, not even me. I also don't think you will have a problem with their scent as they will most likely smell like family, like they do to me." I explained. "Come on, I will be right besides you all the time and will read your emotions to make sure. If it makes you feel better, and Alice would have seen if something was going to happen and she hasn't. You're going to be fine Anna." I tried to reassure her. Anna nodded and pecked my cheek as she took in a deep breath of air and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"Thank you Jazz." Anna said softly. "I want to change first just in case there's any blood on the dress."

As we walked back towards the house we talked about going on that family holiday with all of our children soon, talked about going on a date night as we haven't been for a while and about our three beautiful children. Once we reached the garden Seth, Leah and Embry came out of the house with large smiles on their faces.

"Lyssa." Seth shouted running towards us with a large grin on his face, but Anna stepped back away from them. Fear and anxiety were coming off her in waves once again but there was no hunger whatsoever.

"Anna, have more faith in yourself you're not going to hurt them and nor are you going to hurt our children. You don't even feel hungry." I explained softly.

"Take a whiff." Embry said gesturing to him, Seth and Leah who all had reassuring smiles on their faces. "It's safer if we test this before you meet your kids."

Nodding Anna stepped back besides me, taking my hand once more as she took a whiff of all three of her friends and wrinkled her noses cutely.

I paid close attention to her emotions and not once did they waver into hunger, all that happened was the fear and anxiety lessened and slight disgust appeared.

"You smell like wet dogs." Anna said, making us all laugh. Emmett's loud booming laughter coming from inside.

"How did you feel?" Leah asked.

"Fine, I didn't get the burn in my throat. I missed you while I was in transition and I really want to see my babies. Oh, before I forget." Anna exclaimed. "I accept you and Seth as Elika's and Flynn's mates, Leah. You’re my best friends and I know when they are older and if you all feel the same, you will treat them right.” A wide smile came on both Seth and Leah's faces as they pulled Anna into a hug and hugged her tightly.

She tensed for a second, having not expected it before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around them giggling. Her beautiful laughter, now even more beautiful. She held her arm out for Embry and he joined in too as the three wolves murmured their own words of comfort and reassurance as they had missed her too. When she let go she looked at me expectantly making me laugh. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Can I go change now, so I can actually go see my babies again?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Come on then love." I said as I swooped her up into my arms and jumped back onto the balcony.

As soon as my feet touched the balcony, Anna jumped out of my arms and ran into the bedroom changing into the white dress and black lace up heels Alice had set aside for her. While, I changed into blue ripped jeans, a cream jumper and brown loafers and put the dirty clothes into the washing basket and put the shoes away. Once we were done we went downstairs hand in hand, every so often I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Welcome back Anna." Emmett said as he picked up and span her around making her laugh.

"Thanks man-bear." Anna laughed which just made us all laugh at Emmett's nickname.

"My turn." Dean sand taking my wife out of Emmett's arms and giving her hug.

"Anna is an Elemental Mirror." I announced as Anna now gave Rosie and Bree a hug after hugging Alice, Carlisle and Esme, making everyone freeze. "She can use Elika and Flynn's powers as well as my own and she conjured fire to burn the carcasses, her hair literally becomes flames while she did it. While we were hunting she caught sent of a rock climber who had fallen and cut his leg, she took off after him but stopped herself from draining him and instead helped him up before he fell to his death. She then used Elika's power to get far away from him." I explained.

"Did you get a vision?" Alice asked almost like she knew the answer. Anna nodded her head.

"I knew it. I had a weird vision of you having that vision and doing what Jasper just said. Now come meet your children." Alice said pulling Anna into the living room.

Where Willow was awake and playing with Embry but stopped as soon as she saw Anna.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Willow shouted as she got up and toddled over to Anna as fast as she possibly could, making my heart break for my eldest daughter.

"Oh my baby. Mama has missed you so much and I love you so much Willow." Anna said as she crouched down and held her arms open for Willow who wrapped her own little arms around Anna's neck tightly. Anna stood up putting Willow on her hip, and kissed all over Willow's face until her giggles filled the living room making me smile. The rest of the family relaxed as they saw Anna was completely fine as she ran her fingers through Willow's hair kissing her every so often. As Willow rested her head on Anna's chest and soon fell asleep.

"Sit on the sofa Anna next to Jasper then we can pass you Elika and Flynn." Esme said as our two youngest children had just woken up and had spotted Anna and were whining for her. Anna smiled softly but sadly as she looked from Willow, to Elika and to Flynn. I knew she felt sad she had missed out on two days especially as Flynn and Elika looked like they were a month old. Sitting on the sofa next to my wife I took Willow (who whined in her sleep), and laid her across both our laps. Keeping one hand on her so she didn't roll off and the other around Anna's shoulders, as Rosie and Bree passed Flynn and Elika to Anna. Settling one in each of her arms carefully. Once they were in Anna's arms they stopped crying and smiled happily up at her as she smiled back at them emotionally.

"Hi babies. Mama loves you both so much." Anna said as she kissed all over both of their faces making them gurgle happily. Smiling I kissed her temple lovingly, feeling complete now that I had my wife back with me again along with all my children. Elika and Flynn’s eyes started to droop as Anna sang, All is Found. It seems it works on the twins much like it does for Willow.

"Go to sleep my darlings Mama will be here when you wake up." Anna said softly kissing their heads. Knowing she wanted to kiss Willow I carefully picked her up so Anna and I could kiss her before laying her back down so she could sleep and I could kiss the twins.

"How about we watch the videos we made. Dean and I set it all up onto one disc." Emmett suggested.

"I'd like that. Thank you Em, thank you Dean." Anna said gratefully as she snuggled close to me being mindful of our three children on her lap or in her arms as we watched all of the videos for the rest of the afternoon.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven, Betrayal

Chapter Thirty-Seven, Betrayal

Anna's P.O.V:

It's been three months since the twins were born and I was turned into a vampire. It was coming up to Christmas, the snow had already fallen, and Elika and Flynn already look older then Willow. They looked like four year olds and Willow would be two in April. At first we had been worried about their increased growth rate until Carlisle and Dean looked over the Legends once more and it was discovered they grow fast for seven years until they are fully grown then they don't grow after that and remain unchanged. The passage had been written from a dhampir from a tribe in Brazil and it had also given his account on what happened to him as well as his diet etc. It came as a great relief to Jasper and I when they brought it over to us at our home as we now had some reference to base the growth off of.

"What're you thinking about darlin'?" Jasper asked as he kissed behind my ear and down my neck to my bare chest where he stopped causing me to moan in disappointment, a smirk appearing on his face. We had spent most of the night making love or cuddling in each other's arms.

"Thinking that I'm glad we have something that explains the twins' growth and how lucky I am to have such an amazing husband. I love you so much." I said as I leant up and kissed him hard and passionately. Using my strength I flipped us over so I was now on top and Jasper was pinned to the bed as we made out. "I love you so much too baby." Jasper said huskily as he flipped us back over and slipped into me, making us both moan in pleasure only for a knock to sound on the door.

Quickly using our speed, we put our dressing gowns on over our naked bodies just as the door opened to reveal Elika and Flynn holding onto Willow's hands, as she stood between our two four year olds.

"And what are you three doing up so early?" Jasper asked as it had only just gone seven.

"Mummy. Daddy. Can we play in the snow today?" Flynn and Elika asked at the same time. While Willow kept saying snow and giggling.

"Hmm." I said pretending to think and tapping my chin in thought. "I don't know. What do you think Daddy?" I asked as I looked up at Jasper.

"If they behave and eat all their breakfast they can play in the snow with us. If not you and I will just play in the snow Mummy and our children will have to stay with their grandparents inside." Jasper said thoughtfully as we tried not to laugh as they exclaimed in outrage.

"No Daddy! We will be good and eat our breakfast! We want to play with you and Mummy!" Elika and Flynn shouted.

"Well let's go and make you some breakfast then." I said getting up off the bed and kneeling in front of our children giving them a hug and kiss good morning, Jasper doing the same.

"Right," I said picking up Willow and setting her on my hip. My golden eyes looking over my oldest but youngest children sternly. "Go and put your dressing gowns and slippers on and we'll go and have some breakfast." I said sternly but with a smile on my lips as I watched them run into their rooms, while Jasper fetched Willow's for me. Once we were all ready we headed downstairs to give our children some nice warm fruit porridge and some orange juice for the twins and milk for Willow. Once they were finished Jasper said he'd wash up while I got the kids ready, kissing him lovingly, to the disgust of our children which made us laugh. I ushered them back upstairs where we all brushed our teeth and washed our faces.

"Lets get your clothes and you can get dressed in Mummy and Daddy's room." I said laughing as they all cheered, Willow copying her siblings.

"Mummy can I help you pick Willow's clothes?" Elika asked as we stopped in Flynn's bedroom first to grab his clothes.

"Oh course sweetie. Watch your sister for a moment please darling, while I help your brother." I asked as I sat Willow down on the floor next to Elika who played with some stuffed toys while they waited. Flynn and Erika were such sweet children and still doted on their sister despite their rapid growth and would always include Willow in everything, proven by all three of them coming into our bedroom this morning. Sparing one last look at the two girls I headed into the closet where Flynn was calling me.

"I'm here sweetheart. What do you want to wear? You need something warm." I reminded as Flynn went to grab some shorts.

We had soon picked out his clothes consisting off black jeans, a white Spider-Man T-shirt, a red jumper, Spider-Man socks, vest and underwear, a green army bomber jacket and brown boots.

"Finished Mummy." Flynn says as he held up the Spider-Man vest, sock and pants while I held everything else.

"Okay let's go get your sisters." I smiled following him back into his bedroom where Jasper was sat on the floor playing with our two daughters.

"Wearing all Spider-Man today Flynn?" Jasper asked with a happy grin on his face.

"Yes Daddy. Mummy said we can all get dressed in your room today." Flynn announced as he sat down on Jasper's lap stopping the girls from piling the toys on him.

"Well, how about you come with Daddy and help me pick my clothes while we wait for your Mummy and sisters?" Jasper asked as he kissed the top of Flynn's curly blonde locks.

"Okay Daddy." Flynn said as he jumped up from Jasper's lap a wide smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want help with the girls?" Jasper asked as he stood up and took Flynn's clothes from me, pressing a soft but loving kiss to my lips.

"I'm sure. We’ll be in, in a moment." I said as I pressed another kiss to his lips and took both Willow and Elika's hands and headed into Willow's room first and then Elika's.

For Willow, Elika had chosen thick grey woolly socks, pink jeans, a grey long sleeved top with Elsa on it, a white jumper with a gold heart, brown Ugg boots, a white hat with bunny ears and her black coat. It was a bit mix and match, but I thought it was cute that she had picked out her sister's clothes. I quickly put all of Willow's clothes into her changing bag along with a bodysuit, nappy, a nappy sac, some wipes and a tube of cream. When we finally got into Elika's room it took a bit longer as Elika wanted Willow to pick out her clothes. So she held out everything until Willow tried to grab for it. After twenty minutes, it was decided on lilac leggings with matching Ugg boots, a white long sleeved Elsa top, with matching vest, socks and underwear, a grey heart jumper to match Willow and her grey coat.

"Got everything?" I asked when Elika nodded we headed into my bedroom where Jasper and Flynn were already dressed and were sat in one of the chairs as Jasper read Flynn a story. It definitely looked like Flynn had picked out Jasper's clothes and it was adorable but Jasper looked handsome regardless. He had on a black long sleeved top, dark jeans, brown boots, a red and grey patterned woolly jumper and a blue vest type bomber jacket.

"Don't you two look handsome." I exclaimed as I let the girls come in before me.

"Why thank you Ma'am." Jasper said with a soft smirk. "This lil' man picked out my clothes. Do you want me to get Willow dressed?" He asked.

"No it's okay." I denied a soft smile on my lips as I pecked both my favourite men on the lips making Flynn giggle. "Elika. Sit with Daddy and Flynn while I get your sister dressed, please." I instructed laying Elika's clothes on the bed.

"Okay Mummy." Elika said as she placed what she held on the bed and climbed up into Jasper's lap sitting on his left leg while Flynn sat on his tight. Smiling softly I snapped a quick picture of them on my phone before getting Willow dressed and finished her off by putting her hair into a little ponytail to keep it out of her face. As soon I was done I kissed all over her face and blew raspberries on her tummy, making Willow shriek with laughter. I loved my children with everything that I am, Dad was right, they are my greatest accomplishments.

Standing up I set Willow on my hip as she babbled away happily to me, she really was coming along so well and Jasper and I were so proud of her. I just held her close for a moment and pressed a kiss to her forehead just enjoying having her in my arms when I heard the sound of a camera, looking up I saw Jasper with his phone in his hand smiling lovingly at me.

"Elika come get dressed sweetheart." I called.

"Okay Mummy." Elika said as she climbed out of Jasper's lap and I placed Willow in Jasper's arms where he and Flynn both gave her a kiss. I really do have the most doting husband and doting father for my children, and I couldn't ask for more.

"Mummy can I help pick your clothes. Like Flynn did Daddy, please?" Elika asked as she brushed her strawberry blonde curls out of her face.

"After you get dressed sweetheart." I replied as I kneeled down on the floor ready to help her if she needed it. Satisfied with my answer Elika started to get dressed.

"Mummy can you do my hair like Willow?" She asked once I had helped her slip her boots on the right feet after she mixed them up.

"Of course sweetie." I said grabbing the brush and patting the ground in front of me. A moment later Elika and I were in my closet where I decided on a grey skater skirt and grey ankle boots to go with the green long sleeved top Elika had picked out. Along with a grey fluffy cardigan and a black and grey fur lined coat. Thanking her softly and giving her a kiss, and after telling my daughter to go play with her siblings and Daddy, I quickly put on some deodorant, green underwear and black tights, then I got dressed and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Are we ready?" I asked coming out of the closet with a smile on my face as Jasper was once again wearing a crown on his head.

"There's my beautiful Queen!" Jasper declared as he walked towards me and picked me up bridal style, and kissed me hard and passionately.

"You look gorgeous my love. I love you." Jasper said against my lips.

"You look handsome my King. I love you too." I said against his.

"Now my Princesses and my Prince, our Queen as joined us. So we can now go play in the snow." Jasper said as our children cheered making Jasper and I laugh. They were already in their coats, hats, scarves and gloves ready for the cold weather outside.

"No Daddy. You and Mummy haven't got gloves." Flynn shouted as he ran into our closet, returning a moment later with a green leather pair and a larger black pair.

"Why thank you my little Prince." I said kissing his forehead. "You are such a kind little boy." I slipped on my gloves and Jasper slipped on his. Once Willow was in Jasper’s arms, I took Flynn and Elika's hands as we went downstairs and out into the back garden. Once we reached the garden Jasper set Willow down holding her little gloved hand as she giggled at the falling snow and her siblings running about.

"Willow. Watch us." The twins cried as they threw themselves down into the snow and made snow angels as Willow laughed.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist pressing a kiss to my temple as we watched our children play together happily.

"Be careful with your sister." Jasper warned the twins as they took Willow's hands and walked around the garden together.

"We will Daddy." The twins called back. We weren't out for more than five minutes when Willow's shout attracted us to what she saw.

"Puppy!" Willow shouted as she left her siblings and toddled over to a slim and sleek wolf that had grey and black-spotted fur, otherwise known as Embry. Just behind him were two more wolves; a small wolf with light grey fur and a tall gangly wolf that had oversized paws, and sandy coloured fur that we know were Leah and Seth.

"Hi Embry, Leah, Seth." Jasper and I greeted as our children hugged the snouts of the wolves before they went back to playing with each other. Just as we were about to call them to head back inside, I sensed someone's thoughts from inside the tree line. Jasper must have felt me tense for he gestured for the wolves to stand guard over and distract our children as he held me close.

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked as my eyes scanned the tree line behind us.

"Someone is inside the tree line. I sensed their thoughts. They thought our children were unnatural and a crime." I said looking fearfully at Jasper.

"Get the children into the house and I'll search the forest. Call Emmett and Dean to join me and Rosie to be with you, lock the doors behind you." Jasper instructed.

"Leah, contact the pack now! We need to search the forest." Jasper said before he took off into the forest with Leah, Seth and Embry following after him.

"Where's Daddy going?" Elika asked as I picked up Willow and started herding the twins inside.

"Someone was trespassing on our lands so Daddy has gone to find them. Embry, Leah and Seth are going to help him." I explained. Once we were back in the house I locked the back door behind me and took off our coats and hanged them over the back of the chairs and put the hats, gloves and scarves over the radiator to dry, and left the shoes on the matt by the door.

"Flynn, Elika. I want you to go into the Living room and play with your sister, while Mummy makes you some baby hot chocolates and warm milk for Willow. I'll be in, in a moment."

"Mummy will Daddy take the person to Grandpa Charlie?" Flynn asked.

"If it's a stranger then he will." I assured my children who nodded satisfied and went into the Living room like I asked. Quickly I ran to the front door and locked that before going back to the kitchen. I got my phone out of my coat pocket and dialled Emmett's number while I started on the drinks. After two rings Emmett finally picked up.

"Hi Anna. What's up? No you can't go that way Dean!" Emmett shouted showing he was playing a video game with Dean.

"Emmett. Jasper needs you and Dean to meet him in the woods by our house. Someone was watching us while we were outside playing with the kids." I said slightly panicked now that the kids couldn't see me.

"What are you and the kids okay?" Emmett asked seriously.

"We're fine. I sensed their thoughts before they could do anything and I got the kids inside. Jasper is searching the forest with the pack." I explained.

"Okay Dean, Carlisle, Reggie and I will head out now. Rosie, Sam, Esme and Alice will be with you in a minute. I won't let anything happen to you Anna or the kids. I promise." With that Emmett hanged up and I finished the drinks.

Taking a deep breath to calm down I made sure they weren't too hot and headed into the Living room smiling at the three of them playing together.

"Mummy can we watch Beauty and the Beast please?" Elika asked after they had thanked me for their drinks.

"Of course sweetie." I said running my hand through her hair I got up and put it on. Settling down onto the sofa with Willow in my lap and Flynn and Elika snuggled into either side of me.

***

(Twenty minutes later)

Sam, Alice, Rosie and Esme had arrived five minutes into the film which the kids moaned at as I had to move which made me laugh. After greeting them and hugging all of them we went back into the Living room and the kids all snuggled up to me once more. Half way through the film there was another knock on the door that Alice answered and it turned out to be Jasper with Reggie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Dean. Leah, Seth and Embry were still patrolling with the pack. It turned out it was Irina who had been in the forest and had thought those things about my beautiful children. I don't care if her mother made an Immortal Child, but my children aren't Immortal Children they grow every single day and they are sweet and kind.

"Mummy can we have another drink please?" Flynn and Elika asked.

"Of course darlings." I said getting up to make them all some juice with Alice's help. On our way back into the Living room, we were struck by a vision making us drop the cups spilling the juice all over the floor.

~~~ Vision ~~~

Irina was walking through a grand castle following a short blonde girl who was dressed in a black cloak and had blood red eyes. Finally they came to a throne room where three vampires sat upon dark wooden thrones. All three were dressed in fine and expensive clothes, two had long black hair and one had blonde hair. Though one of the black haired vampires looked listless as if he couldn't bare to live and was just going through the motions, but the other, the one who sat in the middle looked excited upon Irina's arrival.

"Ahh Jane. What is that you have brought us?" The black haired middle vampire asked as he took the short blonde's hand. "Ahh Irina Denali. And what has brought you all the way to Italy?"

"I've come to report a crime, Aro." Irina said fearfully. "The Cullen's have done something terrible." She said as she held out her hand and let Aro see.

"Oh my." Aro gasped.

The vision quickly sped before mine and Alice's eyes. Aro, Marcus, Caius and all the guard coming for us after Christmas, as soon as the snow stopped falling and froze becoming solid under foot. They were coming for all of us and they were coming for my babies.

~~ End of Vision ~~

When I came out of the vision I realised I had tears built up in my eyes and Jasper had his arms wrapped around me holding me close, Dean doing the same to Alice as they led us back to the Living room. Jasper pulling me onto his lap while Esme and Rosie got the kids new drinks and cleaned up the mess we made. Which I normally would feel bad about if I wasn't so scared and angry right now.

"What is it darling?" Jasper asked once the kids were distracted by the film once more.

"Irina. She's betrayed us. She told Aro we've committed a crime and they're coming for us, and our children." I explained angrily my hair starting to crackle but I calmed down so I didn't burn Jasper.

"No! I won't let them hurt my family." Jasper growled, as he held me close.

"What do we do?" Sam asked. "We need to convince them. Elika and Flynn aren't Immortal Children."

"They're coming to fight not listen." Emmett stated.

"What if we were able to convince enough people that they weren't Immortal Children." Reggie suggested.

"That would work." Jasper said after a moment as he thought over the strategy. "I'll contact Peter and Char." He said kissing my temple as he pulled out his phone.

"We can ask this of our friends Carlisle. With enough witnesses there won't be a need for a fight." Esme said softly.

"Anna, we swore when we first learned you were moving to Forks that we would protect you and we always will. You have given us grandchildren that we thought we would never get and you are like a daughter to us. We will do all we can, I promise you." Carlisle promised.

"Thank you." I said softly, feeling eternally grateful to everyone for what they were willing to risk.

"Hey, your our little sister and no one gets away with messing with our sister." Emmett said seriously.

"She's jealous there's nothing more to it. But no one gets away with betraying this family, betraying my sister." Rosalie said with a blood thirsty smirk on her face.

"I may not be as strong as you and Emmett but I can still protect this family." Dean said with a wicked smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Alice smiled and whispered something to me that only I would hear, causing me to relax slightly and hug her tightly, thanking her softly.

"We've always been with you Anna and that's not about to change." Reggie pipped up once Alice and I pulled apart from our hug.

"Though the others have been thinking about turning this may seal the deal now." Sam said making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"I love you my darling and nothing is ever going to change that. I will protect you and our children with everything in me." Jasper said seriously before he kissed with so much emotion that I thought I would burst from it.

"I love you too Jasper for now and forever. And I will protect you and our children with everything in me." I promised before I kissed him with the same amount emotion before we turned back to watching the film as our children teleported onto my lap. Which meant all of us were now sitting on Jasper, which made Emmett and Dean laugh, loudly. We may have a fight coming up, and gathering witnesses but right now. Right now, we were content to watch films with our three beautiful children.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight, Gathering Witnesses

Chapter Thirty-Eight, Gathering Witnesses

The day we were betrayed Bree had been at the cinema with Colin and felt bad she wasn't here, no mater what Jasper and I told her or her parents, Emmett and Rosalie told her. Carlisle and Esme had left last night to gather their friends as witnesses, along with Alice and Dean, and Emmett, Rosalie and Bree who had all left early this morning. Today Jasper and I were taking the kids to the Denali's to see if they would help as it was their sister who had betrayed us. Peter and Char were on their way, so we at least had two witnesses.

Two witnesses who believed us without question, and beloved us without seeing the twins or reading the Legends, just trusting Jasper and I, and trusting Peter’s gift. Luckily Elika and Flynn's growth rate had slowed down quite a bit and they still looked like four year olds for the time being. We had to trade in my Camero for a green Skoda Scala, which benefitted us perfectly. As we were travelling to Alaska I made sure our kids were wearing clothes that would keep them warm. Willow had a white long sleeved tunic top, that had a cute little collar and a golden tutu style bottom, it also had Minnie Mouse on it and two little golden bows. Black leggings with golden Mouse ears on them, white fluffy socks, black boots, a thick jumper and her white hat, scarf and gloves and her black winter coat.

Once again, Elika wanted to wear the same as her sister so she had chosen clothes with Minnie Mouse on them. She had a pink long sleeved top with Minnie Mouse, black leggings with little pink bows on, a fluffy leopard print vest style cardigan that had Minnie Mouse on it, black boots, her white hat, scarf and gloves and her grey winter coat. Flynn, was wearing a blue dinosaur top with a green and blue plaid shirt over the top, a grey dinosaur jumper, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also had his black winter coat along with his green PawPatrol hat, scarf and gloves.

They may be dhampirs but neither Jasper nor I wanted them to catch a cold and get sick. Jasper looked rather handsome in black jeans, a long sleeved grey top, dark brown boots, black socks, and a thick grey tea coat and a stripped scarf. I was wearing distressed blue jeans, green socks with black ankle boots, a green crop jumper, a black beanie and a thick grey tea coat that was slightly darker than Jasper's. Samantha had been right that the others wanted to help with the Volturi but I didn't want them to make a life changing decision just because we were in trouble and made them swear they would think seriously about it. I just hope everything will work out fine and that all our family comes out in one piece, Alice and I have seen what happens if they refuse to listen.

Everyone thinks Alice and Dean just took off but I know the real reason, it's what she whispered to me the day everything turned sour. She and Dean were going to Brazil, and had made a phone call to Mr Jenkins to place an order that I will need to collect soon. I couldn't even tell Jasper as only my mind couldn't be read. He knew that I had a back up plan to keep our children safe though, and he knew they were safe as long as he didn't know the details and was happy with that. He really was an amazing father and husband.

"You okay darlin'?" Jasper asked resting a hand on my thigh as he drove us towards the Denali's, the kids were asleep in the back.

"Yeah I'm just worried. I can't bare the thought of something happening to you Jasper, or our children, or any of our family." I said anxiously biting my bottom lip.

"Hey," Jasper said softly as he pulled over for a second and could give me his undivided attention as he pulled my lip from between my teeth. "Everything is going to be fine my love I promise. You're not going to lose anybody and we're not going to lose you or our beautiful children. I have a wonderful and beautiful family that you gave me sweetheart and no one is taking that away from me and no one will take me from you or our babies." Jasper said seriously before he leaned forward and kissed me with so much love and affection. "I love you." Jasper said softly against my lips.

"I love you too." I said softly pressing another kiss to his lips as a soft smile came onto my face.

"There's that beautiful smile." Jasper said with a happy grin. He took my hand and pressed a kiss to it before we set off again.

***

An hour later, we were pulling up into a gorgeous house that was sort of similar to Esme's but not with as many glass windows, and was surrounded by a dense but beautiful forests and a snowy landscape. As Jasper was turning off the engine four vampires came out of the house; Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar.

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are we?" Elika and Flynn asked as they woke up rubbing their eyes and looking blearily out the windows, Willow was starting to wake up too. Looking at the time I saw they will all need their lunch soon.

"We're just meeting some friends my lil' man and lil' lady. Daddy is going to talk to them first so I want you to stay in the car with Mummy. Okay?" Jasper asked firmly.

"Okay Daddy." The twins agreed.

Jasper smiled softly at them and blew all three of them a kiss before he kissed me on the lips and got out of the car with a passage from the book for them to read. It'll be easier to read proof of it before actually meeting the twins.

"Mummy we're hungry." My babies complained. Luckily I had packed snacks and drinks for all of them, I handed Flynn and Elika a pot of fruit slices and Willow a carrot stick for her to munch on (I'll pass her more if she wants it).

"Thank you Mummy." The twins replied.

"Ta Mama." Willow replied .

"You're welcome my darlings." I said smiling at them and blew them all kisses making them giggle before I turned to watch what was happening.

Jasper's P.O.V:

After getting out of the car the folder in hand I walked slowly over towards our cousins.

"Jasper why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Carmen asked kindly.

"How come you've left your bride and daughter in the car?" Eleazar asked confused.

"I want you to keep an open mind and read this. It'll explain everything. Irina has endangered my family." I growled at the end as Carmen took the folder and read over everything then passed it down to Eleazar, then Kate and finally Tanya.

"Why did you bring this?" Tanya asked confused before she realised. "You and Anna had a child. They're not Immortal?" She asked slightly afraid.

"We did. We had twins, two beautiful children. Listen to the heart beats there's three in the car, two slightly slower than Willow's." I explained.

"I can hear them." Carmen gasped in aww. "Can we meet them? And see Willow and Anna again?" She asked, nodding my head I walked back towards the car to help Anna with our children.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked, though I know she heard everything.

"Everything is fine my love." I said taking her hand and kissing it before helping her out of the car.

"Flynn, Elika we're going to meet our cousins so behave okay?" I warned as I unstrapped Flynn and Anna unstrapped Elika.

"We promise Daddy." The twins said as one. Anna and I kissed their heads before we helped them out of the car and I got the blankets out of the boot and Anna got Willow. Once all our children were out of the car I took changing bag from Anna and helped her wrap Willow up so she stayed warm. Flynn wanting to walk with his mother held Anna's free hand and I held Elika's as I walked besides Anna wrapping my free arm around her waist. So all my loved ones were close, which calmed the Major down.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya. I want you to meet our newest children Flynn Arthur Hale and Elika Rose Hale, and you know Anna and Willow. Flynn, Elika these are our cousins Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and Kate." I introduced. As we got closer Anna groaned and almost doubled over if I hadn't already had an arm around her and quickly took Willow and rubbed Anna's back soothingly.

"Anna are you alright?" Carmen and Kate asked stepping forward only causing Anna to moan again.

"Kate step back. She's getting your power and close proximity is painful until it's complete." I warned fiercely, but unintentionally. Kate quickly backed up until Anna was no longer in any pain.

"Mummy are you okay?" Elika and Flynn asked worriedly as they held onto Anna's legs. Anna smiled softly at them and crouched down bringing them both into a hug as she pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"I'm okay babies." Anna assured softly.

"Mama. Mama." Willow chanted as she reached for her mother, smiling softly at my eldest I kissed her forehead and handed her back to Anna who smiled as Willow snuggled into her.

"Sorry I'm an Elemental Mirror and it happens when I come in contact with gifted vampires." Anna apologised. "Elika, Flynn. Say hello." Elika and Flynn just waved shyly as they hide behind mine and Anna's legs.

"Really?" Eleazar asked shocked. "If Aro finds out..."

"He is not get my family!" I growled angrily. "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Carmen agreed causing Anna and I to relax slightly. "Why don't you come inside so the children can have some food, get warm and play." She said as she started leading the way back towards the house.

"I'm sorry our sister has caused such a mess and we will do all we can to help. First your wedding, now this." Tanya sighed shaking her head at her sister.

"Thank you Tanya." Anna said gratefully.

***

Anna's P.O.V:

When we arrived back home taking the Denali's to Esme's house we discovered a wide range of vampires from all across the world had heard our plea and had come to help. Seeing for themselves that what the Legends stated were true, and quite a few of those vampires were gifted. Which unfortunately caused me to have the same pain as I did in Alaska, but only stronger due to the amount of gifted vampires. The only problem with the amount of vampires however, was it triggered quite a few more wolves on the Rez to shift and they were a lot younger then Colin.

A few days went by and all of us were training to use our powers or just training with each other when it turned out that I also had a shield power, as Jasper hadn't believed Zafina's visions were true as he had been holding my hand at the time. So as Sam was also a shield (possibly where I got it from) as well as a sword we started practicing on shielding others and it worked after some practice, we could shield everyone. During the training sessions the pack came round to train like with Victoria's army, everyone learning under Jasper's and Peter's tutelage. We'd also come to the conclusion thanks to Stefan and Vladimir that Aro wanted powered people to join his guard and would kill to get it, which is the other reason Alice and Dean left.

Jasper had given a wonderful speech asking everyone to help but also to protect themselves. I would always stand by my husband and had taken his hand. Peter, Char, Reggie and Samantha were the first to stand up as they would always be there for us then the rest of the Cullens, the Pack, Benjamin who was also an Elemental and then it was domino effect until every vampire in the room was standing in support. And I couldn't be prouder of my husband.

Now, it was Christmas Eve and tomorrow Dad was coming round to ours to have Christmas with us and our children. But I had a meeting with Mr Jenkins today.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with darling?" Jasper asked concerned, but also worried.

"Jasper," I said as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me. "I will be perfectly fine I promise. I'll be an hour max and then I'll be all yours and our babies again." I said as I leant up and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. Elika and Flynn had grown again and were now seven years old. Hopefully with the difference in appearance they will see that Irina was mistaken and everything would be okay.

"You better." Jasper teased as he held me tighter and closer as he kissed me fiercely. Pulling back I pressed a soft loving kiss to his lips. "Now, I need to get dressed." I said against his lips as I was only stood in black lacy underwear. Getting out of Jasper's hold I quickly finished off my makeup consisting of red lips, mascara and red nails and slipped on black heels and black dress with a red belt. I styled my hair french plait but only to half way before putting it up in a neat, high ponytail. Finishing off I put on my 'Janna' necklace and red rose stud earrings, before grabbing my red leather jacket and my black and red handbag. I was ready to go.

"Willow, Flynn, Elika. I want all three of you to behave yourself for Daddy and I'll be back soon. Remember Santa is still watching." I warned as I kissed my kids goodbye before kissing Jasper again.

"We promise Mummy." My twins promised while Willow said “Wuv Mama.” before they all went back to drawing.

"Be careful and you look stunning my love. I love you." Jasper said as he pecked my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too. See you soon." I said as I kissed his lips and got into his Impala taking off for the restaurant where Mr Jenkins was holding the meeting.

"Ahh Mrs Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr Jenkins greeted as a waiter led me over to the table.

"You too Mr Jenkins." I greeted as I shook his hand.

"Please call me Jay. I was most eager to hear from you after Alice and Dean placed your order." Jay said after some small talk about how Dean was well preserved and what work Jay did which was rather evasive.

"I trust the order is ready?" I asked. Sending a thankful nod when he slid the large brown envelope over.

Opening it up I saw passports for Embry, Leah and Seth along with passports for Willow, Flynn and Elika, but none for Jasper or I. I had hoped our vision was wrong but it appeared not. I only hoped whatever Alice had planned would work. I can't bare the thought of Jasper and I not seeing our babies grow up, but I know and trust Embry, Leah and Seth will do right by them and tell them stories of us if the worst came to the worst.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked.

"No everything is as expected thank you Jay." I said slipping everything back into the envelope and into my handbag.

"I hope to work close with you soon Mrs Hale." Jay said as he shook my hand as we bid each other goodbye.

Getting back into the car I know if I could cry, I would be a sobbing mess right now as I drove back home. Parking into the driveway I tried to put myself back together so Jasper wouldn't know, this plan would only work if only I knew about it. But how I wish I could be in my husband's arms right now dry-sobbing and telling him everything, but I can't. Taking several deep breaths and putting a smile on my face I grabbed my bag and left the car. As soon as I entered the house I felt two sets of arms wrap around me followed by a smaller set around my legs making me laugh.

"We missed you Mummy even Daddy was sad you were gone." Flynn said as he squeezed me from the right. Smiling softly I ran a hand through his and Elika's hair before leaning down and doing the same to Willow.

Connecting eyes with Jasper who stood only a few feet away, I smiled softly but sadly at him which made him wrap his arms around all of us holding us all tightly. Laughing wetly I relished this moment of all of us in each other's arms.

"Well, I'm home now my darlings and once I change we can do whatever you like. All five of us." I stated.

"Can we watch Hercules, Mummy?" Elika asked.

"Whatever you like darling. I'll be down in a minute." I said kissing her head, then her brothers, her sisters and finally Jasper's lips.

Heading upstairs I grabbed Flynn's and Elika's rucksacks and Willow's changing bag before I headed into my bedroom grabbed some money, my notebook and pen, and three Cullen crest necklaces before locking myself in the closet. I put $200 in each bag, the passports, the necklaces, that I put a picture of all five of us in each locket and wrote a letter addressed to my three beautiful babies.

Dear Willow, Flynn and Elika,

First I want you to know your father and I love all three of you so very much. It is every parents wish to see their beautiful, wonderful and special children grow up into the amazing young adults they know they'll grow to be. But if we did not get to see you grow up; then I am so sorry my loves. We wanted to make it safer for you.

Know we love you with all of our hearts and would gladly give our lives so you can live. You three, have always been inseparable since the day Elika and Flynn were born and I hope you continue to remain so for that is your father's and I deepest wish besides seeing you grow. That you will remain close and always be there for each other.

Know if your father and I are parted from you, we are always with in your hearts and will never leave you as long as you remember how much we love you and how much you love each other. We will be watching over you and we are so proud of you and love you with every fibre of our beings.

Live on my darlings, love, look after each other and be good for Embry, Leah and Seth. To Embry, Leah, Seth please tell my babies about Jasper and I. Please don't let them forget us.

Love with all our hearts,

Mummy and Daddy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking over the letter I couldn't help my dry sob against my vanity table as the reality sunk in. We might not live to see Willow turn two. She'll be too young to remember us, and that just made the pain hurt more. I wish I could cry if only to get this pain, this poison out.

***

Christmas morning Jasper and I were laying in each other's arms just soaking in each other's embrace and sent.

"I love you Jasper so, so much." I said looking up at him and I know the fear was not only in my eyes but radiating off of me. Jasper held me closer, pressing a kiss first to my forehead then all over my face, before ending with my lips.

"I love you so much too Anna. Nothing will harm you or our children I promise. Embry is going to be with Willow, Nathan and Candice in Arizona and I know whatever you have planned the twins and Willow will be safe if things go bad. But, I promise you, they won't." Jasper swore with so much conviction I started to believe it myself. Relaxing I snuggled further into Jasper's arms when five minutes later our door was thrown open by three excited children.

"It's Christmas! Mummy! Daddy! Get up it's Christmas! Santa's been!" Flynn and Elika chanted, Willow along with them.

"Okay my darlings we're up. We're up." I laughed as I hugged and kissed them all good morning before they were in Jasper's arms doing the same.

"Now, go get your slippers and dressing gowns on." Jasper said firmly. "Then we will have breakfast, get dressed and when grandpa Charlie gets here then we will open presents." Jasper continued once they'd calmed down a bit more, only to groan as they had to wait but stopped at the looks Jasper and I gave them.

Luckily Dad arrived just as the kids were finishing breakfast which they were happy about, but we noticed as Dad arrived the snow was starting to stick which meant the Volturi would be here soon.

"We still have today my love." Jasper said as he kissed my neck. Turning away from the window and putting it out of my mind for now, I kissed my husband fiercely and passionately, making sure he knew exactly how I felt for him. "Right who's ready to open presents?" I asked only to be nearly deafened by the shouts of my children.

We had gotten Dad a five day fishing trip with Harry and Billy and he left tomorrow. He knew what was going on and what could happen, and held Jasper and I just a bit tighter than normal when he thanked us and promised our babies, especially Willow, would never forget us. Elika had gotten a barbie doll from Seth and some princess dolls from pretty much everyone. Flynn had got mostly dinosaur and Spider-Man toys, but from Leah he had gotten a Spider-Man and Dr Oc action figures. Willow had gotten a dancing Olaf from Embry, some more cooking toys from everyone else. All three of them had gotten a large pile of clothes as well. But from Jasper and I, they had all gotten a Teddy that had a heart in the middle with a photo of all five of us cuddled up on the sofa together. Which they had all loved.

After Christmas dinner we all cuddled up together on the sofa under some blankets for the rest of the day and watched Christmas movies. It really was the best Christmas we've ever had.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine, The Battle

Chapter Thirty-Nine, The Battle

It seemed the others decided they had wanted to help more than anything and were now vampires. The only exception were Amelia and Kieran as they didn't know what it would do to their mate bond with Jacob and Quil and didn't want to risk it. So now Kristen, Alex, Chloe and Dylan were now vampires. Four days later. Jasper and I, along with Elika and Flynn had gathered in a large snowy field with our family, the pack, our friends and our witnesses.

Standing opposite us were the Volturi, their Guard and their witnesses, including Irina. Leah and Seth were standing behind Flynn and Elika, who were tightly holding my hands. Jasper was standing besides Elika with his arm around Elika's shoulders and wrapping around my waist. On his other side stood Peter and Char who were flanking him, while Samantha and Reggie stood on my other side besides Flynn. Alex, Kristen, Chloe, Dylan, Emmett, Rosie and Bree were spread out behind us.

While, Carlisle and Esme stood in the front with the Denali's and Garrett who was Kate's mate. Behind them were Zafrina and her sister who were ready to blind Kate and Tanya if need be. The rest of the witnesses and the pack were stood around us filling in the gaps. As the Volturi came closer I held in my gasp of pain as I got all of the gifts at once, not wanting to let anything on. Slowly Carlisle stepped forward his hands held up in peace as he tried to talk Aro down, like he used to. But it didn't seemed to have worked.

"They're not Immortal!" Carlisle shouted. "These witnesses or the Legends you have in your own Library will attest to that. Or better yet, see for yourself. You can hear their heart beats, see the blood in their cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius shouted, but was stopped from saying more when Aro raised his hand.

"I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone closer to the story. Jasper. As the children cling to your mate. I assume you are involved. Come!" Aro ordered, holding his hand out to Jasper. I snapped my eyes over to Jasper, fear and worry shinning in my eyes. Jasper smiled softly at me as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and sent love to me and the twins as he started to walk towards Aro.

"Daddy!" Flynn and Elika shouted scared, causing everyone to look at us as he turned back.

"It's okay. Stay with Mummy." Jasper said before he continued his walk. I went to send the protection towards Jasper but Peter shook his head as he and Char moved closer to me. I'm glad we found a way to protect the knowledge of Dad and the others in our minds, it would not be good for us otherwise. Before long Jasper arrived in front of Aro, who took his hand almost eagerly. The longer Jasper was there the more tense I became as my hair started to crackle. An intrigued, greedy look past over Aro's face as his eyes darted from Jasper, to me, and then to our children as Jasper pulled his hand free. Then, Aro said something that we didn't want to happen. Ever. "I'd like to meet them." Aro stated rather than asked.

Slowly Jasper turned back to look at me, a resigned but angry look on his face as Seth and Leah growled from behind us. Squeezing my babies hands we started walking towards Jasper. Seth, Leah, Peter and Char following us for protection. All the way there Seth and Leah kept growling and snarling at the Volturi. Once we reached Jasper's side he held me and Elika close. While Seth stood besides Jasper protecting him, and Leah, Peter and Char stood on my other side besides Flynn.

"Ahh....Young Annalyssa." Aro said slowly as he looked me over, causing my glare to deepen and my hair to turn into flames. "Immortality becomes you. I see I guessed right about your power." Aro continued excitedly, making Jasper's arm tighten around my waist.

He looked towards our babies, making us all tense. Before he let out the most creepiest laugh I've ever heard as he pointed at them.

"I hear their strange hearts." Aro gasped and held his hands out for them. Sharing a look with Jasper for a moment. I walked forwards with our babies, not trusting Aro or any of his Guard to be near them alone.

"Hello Aro." Flynn said softly, he was the more outgoing of the two, as they both put their free hands in his while I held their other ones.

As Aro saw their memories his eyes went wide before he muttered, "Magnifico!" Once he released their hands and stood up, we moved back over to Jasper.

"Half mortal, half Immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn whilst she was still human." Aro said turning away from his Guard to lock his eyes upon me.

"Impossible!" Caius snapped, successfully gaining Aro's ire once again.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked scornfully.

With Aro's attention on his brother we quickly made our way back to the others, after Seth snarled at them. Once we'd made it back we heard Caius speak again.

"Bring the informer forward." He ordered. Once Irina stood before Caius the Guards all moved to surround Irina, who shared a frightened look with her sisters.

"Is that the children you saw?" Caius asked as he pointed in our direction, but his attention remained fixed on Irina.

Irina looked over at us briefly before looking down at her feet.

"I'm..I’m not sure." Irina stuttered.

"Jane." Caius called, not satisfied with her answer.

"They've changed. These children are bigger." Irina said hurriedly.

"Then your allegations were false." Caius stated.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." Irina said, which rather surprised me. She looked over towards Jasper and I and apologised softly.

Behind Caius, Felix lit a torch and passed it towards Caius as Guards grabbed Irina. Knowing what was going to happen I quickly blinded Kate and Tanya with Zafrina's help. Spinning around quickly, I put Flynn on top of Leah and Elika on top of Seth and told them to close their eyes. While Carlisle tried to stop Caius, but it was futile. Though they had been blinded they still heard and screamed for their sister and tried to get out of Garrett's, Emmett's and Eleazar's hold. Garrett didn't let go no matter how hard Kate shocked him.

"Anna, Zafrina give us our sight back!" Tanya shouted.

"Tanya, this is what they want." Jasper hissed lowly to her. "If you and Kate attack, we all die." Tanya and Kate nodded slumping in their holds as we gave them their sight back. But what pissed me off was Jane. She attacked my husband with her gift as he was walking back to me, Samantha quickly used the shield to protect Jasper and he was able to get back to off the floor.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" I snarled as Jasper came to stand besides me, my hair now a raging inferno. Locking my eyes on Jane's once smirking face, I smirked at her.

"Pain." I mocked. Making her fall to the floor screaming, while the Volturi looked at me in fear.

"Do not mess with my husband!" I snarled. I Strengthened the power a tad as a warning before I released it. As Jane got up from the snowy ground panting, she looked towards me wanting to cause me pain, no doubt, but Samantha's shield was up and I strengthened it taking some of the burden from her, as Jasper intertwined our fingers together successfully calming me down.

Jane looked frantically at all of us, but we were all protected while Aro looked at Samantha and I intrigued.

"It's working." Reggie said as he kissed Samantha's temple and held her close. Samantha and I smirked at Jane, which made her angry as she went to step forward only to be held back by her brother, as Aro and Marcus shared a looks Sam growled as Alec released his dark vapour, not liking the look of the power coming from the vampire. Did they not realise I was a mirror? Sighing I released it from my free hand, while the other held Jasper's hand all the while keeping the shield up with Samantha as well. Which shocked Alec and Aro who signalled to Alec to stop. Once he did I stopped releasing the dark vapour, but we still kept the shield up.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said calmly, but Jasper and I could tell he was furious.

"Agreed." Aro said almost reluctantly. "But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind." Aro shouted, completely ignoring what Carlisle told him earlier. "Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative.” Aro continued, nodding his head as he turned back towards his Guards as a nasty smirk came onto Caius’ face.

“In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what these children will become. Can we live with such certainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow.” As soon as Aro finished his witnesses started muttering, “no” which is what he wanted as a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face. Which only made my anger increase, before anything else could happen we heard footsteps in the tree line, as Alice and Dean came out of the forest. I sparred a glance at Rosie and Emmett who gave me a soft smile as they held tightly onto Bree, who was between them. Aro gasped as Alice and Dean walked over towards them.

“Alice! Dean!” Aro gasped. As they reached where the Volturi stood they were immediately intercepted by guards who held onto them tightly. “My dear, dear Alice, we’re so glad to see you here, after all.” Aro said excitedly.

“I have evidence that the children won’t be a risk to our kind. Let me show you.” Alice said she held her hand over Demetri’s shoulder.

Third P.O.V:

“Brother?” Caius questioned, but Aro just ignored him as he beckoned Alice forward. Alice pushed them off her and Demetri slapped Dean around the face, unnecessarily, making him growl and fight to get out of their hold as Aro eagerly took Alice’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter what I show you.” Alice snapped. “Even when you see.” She continued as she yanked her hand free from Aro’s grasp. “You still won’t change your decision.” She turned around to face Anna and whispered so quietly, so only Anna would hear her.

“Now!”

Flynn and Elika looked at their mother frightened as she brushed her hand through their hair as she sent them a loving smile, before she turned to face both Seth and Leah.

“Take care of my children.” Anna whispered. Seth and Leah grunted and nodded their large heads, before they took off running into the woods. Jasper and Anna locking eyes with their children for what they hoped wasn’t the last time.

“Get them.” Caius ordered a vampire besides him, that took off after Seth and Leah. But he didn’t get far as Anna muttered, “Pain.” Causing the vampire to fall to the floor before she summoned a ball of fire in her palm, and threw it at the vampire, causing him a slow and painful death.

Alice roundhouse kicked Aro under his chin sending him flying into the air. But he managed to right himself and landed behind his army as he skidded in the snow. Alice tried to run over to her family but was captured by two Guards who held her arms in a vice like grip. Dean tried to break free as Aro ordered her to be taken away.

“Let her go!” Carlisle shouted as he ran towards Aro’s army. Dodging and throwing the guards away from him thanks to Jasper’s training and his need to save his daughter.

As Carlisle jumped into the air to free Alice, Aro met him in the air and a ferocious battle between Aro and Carlisle began. Shortly after, Aro landed on his feet and Carlisle’s body landed on the floor behind him. But Carlisle didn’t get up from where he lay besides a strangely distraught Alice. And it was proven why, when Aro stood up a malicious smirk on his face as he brought his hand out from under his cloak. Showing him holding Carlisle’s decapitated head. Esme screamed in horror and agony as she covered her face in despair, while Carlisle’s family and friends look on horror-stricken, and angry.

As Caius burned Carlisle’s body in front of Alice, the others ran forward wanting to avenge their fallen friend/family member. As Aro’s army joined in the fight so did the pack, ripping the Volturi army apart piece by piece. It seemed Peter’s and Jasper’s training paid off as the Cullen army were holding their own against the Volturi. Samantha conjured swords from nothing and was slicing the limbs and heads off the Volturi, aided by Anna lighting them on fire as she ran past with Jasper, flicking her hair towards the swords.

Dean had managed to escape his hold and was now joining in the battle fighting against Demetri until Jane tried to hurt him, but Anna had noticed and separated from Jasper ceasing their team work to help her brother. However, Jane had noticed her and sent Alec after her who threw her away, but that didn’t stop her power. Until Alec had her in a choke hold which caused Dean to fall to the ground as he was no longer protected from Jane allowing him to be torn apart by Demetri and two other Volturi members. Emmett and Jasper noticed after hearing Alice scream as Dean was killed, ran to help Anna but she had freed herself as she used Kate’s power on him. The high voltage sent Alec to the floor just as Emmett growled and charged at Alec.

“This is for hurting my sister!” Emmett growled as he stomped on Alec’s neck with all his might, separating his head from his body before he threw the body away from him.

“Are you alright darling?” Jasper asked frantically.

“I’m fine. Are you..” Anna asked only for Jasper to go down in agony. Seeing her husband in pain again, something snapped in Anna, something dark. As her eyes became black and her hair a raging inferno she charged towards Jane intending to make the bitch pay.

“Hello Anna, I’m your other half. I’m Hel, the Goddess of Death.” Anna heard in her mind as the other person took control. As she was nearing Jane she heard a yelp from behind her as Jacob was now under Jane’s power, having saved Jasper. As Jasper stood up ready to help Jacob two members of the Volturi fought him, while another crushed Jacob killing painfully him. Anna or rather Hel gave Jane another taste of her own medicine as she dragged her over to Sam, Paul and Jared who licked their lips blood thirstily.

“Who...who are you?” Jane gasped between the pain, looking up at Anna in fear.

“I’m Hel, the Goddess of Death.” Hel snarled before she threw Jane to the wolves who tore her apart slowly. She span around looking for Jasper, spotting him with Peter and Char. Hel saw they were starting to lose even with all the Volturi members they had taken out, sharing a look with Benjamin who had joined her. They grasped hands and punched the ground, making cracks appear in the ground from the two powerful Elementals working together.

With the shift in the earth as more and more cracks appeared Dylan, Alex, Kristen and Chloe were able to get free of the Guards pinning them down and help the wolves along with Samantha and Reggie. Tia was able to help Rosalie, but she and Emmett weren’t able to get to Bree in time as Demetri tore her apart. Rosalie screamed in agony and Emmett roared as they fought with the vampire that had killed their daughter and tore him apart, tossing his remains into the larva in the crevice.

“Anna.” Jasper cried relived as he wrapped his arms around his wife. When he looked into her eyes he noticed something different about his wife.

“I’m Hel, the Goddess of Death and Anna’s other half. And I love you just as...” she didn’t get to finish as Felix ripped her from Jasper’s arms ignoring the electric shocks Anna was giving him.

“LET. HER. GO!” Jasper roared as the Major broke free at his mate being in danger.

“I don’t think so.” Felix taunted before letting out a yell as he dropped Anna. As he got a large electric shock and his arms and chest were burned from Anna’s hair, as a fire started to consume him. 

“Are you okay my darlin’?” Major asked.

“I’m fine my Major.” Hel answered as she kissed his lips softly. They rejoined the fight working together as a ferocious team, the God of War and the Goddess of Death wreaking destruction onto the opposing army. Joined by their second and third in commands; Peter and Char, and Samantha and Reggie with his Telekinesis.

Esme who wasn’t that much of a fighter got pulled onto the edge of the ravine by a Volturi Guard who was dragging her down with him. Colin who was on the other side of the ravine and trying to shake off the Guards holding onto him, noticed Esme being dragged down, jumped across with the two still on him and pulled the guard off of her. Only to fall down into the larva with them, even as Esme tried to grab him. Alice seeing two of the Guards who helped kill Dean she raced towards them, killing and throwing others out of her way. Paul and Jared racing to help her, killing any Volturi members they come across. They were angry they had lost some of their pack and were out for blood, with all three of them working together they successfully killed the Guards who killed Dean and the one that crushed Jacob.

The Cullen army were winning, there was now more of them then the there was of the Volturi army. Aro angry at seeing his army losing, especially at the hands of Anna and Jasper or rather Hel and the Major threw his cloak in huff but still he did not join the fight. Though, Caius did. He ran at Tanya as she defeated a Guard and started to choke her, only for Garrett to jump in and kick him off her and in Kate’s direction. Her electrocution power brought the mighty Caius to his knees gasping for breath, as Tanya stalked towards him like he was her prey and ripped his head clean in half.

The Romanian vampires, Vladimir and Stefan saw Marcus standing unprotected and quickly finished killing the Guard members they were fighting and raced towards the King. Marcus knowing they were coming, just stood there waiting and ready for death.

“Finally.” Marcus sighed happily as held his arms out. He was done and just wanted to be with his beloved again, so he did nothing and let the two Romanians grip his arms and tear him in two. Aro angry at his brothers destruction charged at Anna and Jasper who charged at him. Wanting to destroy the man who wanted to tear them from each other, and from their three beautiful children.

Aro threw Jasper away from him making him crash into Anna, but they would not be deterred. Working as a team they kicked and punched Aro, not letting him get a hit in, which made him angry and sloppy. Using her Elemental power Anna summoned roots up to bind Aro to the spot. As she took his sight from him she jumped onto his shoulder pulling his head. While Jasper jumped onto his back, tearing his body from his legs as Anna tore his head off.

As Anna threw a fireball at Aro’s head and one at his body, the remaining Guards left the Cullen army and the wolves and attacked Anna and Jasper. They were succumbed to the shear number and died holding hands, as their bodies fell to the floor still holding hands, and their heads fell facing each other with soft smiles on their lips and love in their eyes, even in death. While their family screamed for them and the wolves howled at yet another loss of one of their own.

Aro blinked as he let go of Alice’s hand, fear in his eyes as he looked over at the Cullen army, who were all still intact. The twins still sat up on Leah and Seth’s backs, who stood beside their parents who glared at him. Anna and Jasper showing a strong force with their fingers intertwined, deadly flares upon their faces and Anna’s hair crackling wildly. For she had just seen what Alice had shown Aro.

“Now you know.” Alice spat at him. “That’s your future. Unless you decide on another course.”

“We cannot alter our course.” Caius argued. “The children still pose a grave threat.”

“They do not!” Eleazar spoke up. “If you actually read your Library you would know they can remain hidden from the human world.” He spat at the Kings he used to work with, hatred and despise dripping from his tone.

“So now you know, could we leave in peace?” Carmen asked resting a hand on Eleazar‘s chest.

“Of course.” Caius said. “But they are Legends. It cannot be known, if they speak the truth.” He argued.

“Actually it can.” Anna spoke up as she shared a smile with Alice as two figures came out of the trees, dressed just like Zafrina and her sister. They were a man and a woman who appeared to be related, shown through their similar appearances. The man though seemed like a vampire but not at the same time as he had human eyes, while the woman had red eyes. As they walked through the Cullen army Zafrina and her sister bowed their heads to them in respect as they past. Neither said a word to anyone, until they stood just behind Alice.

“I’ve been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil.” Alice stated.

“We have enough witnesses.” Caius refuted.

“Let him speak, brother.” Aro snapped, obviously intrigued.

“I am half-human, half-vampire. Like the children. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen... raised me as her own. I made her Immortal.” The man explained.

“How old are you?” Jasper asked worried for his children.

“A hundred and fifty years.” He explained as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Though they had all read the Legends it was a relief to have proof that the twins will live as long as them. Jasper and Anna rested their foreheads against each other happy the twins wouldn’t have a short life.

“At what age did you reach maturity?” Aro asked.

“I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then.” The man explained as Flynn and Elika smiled happily at their parents.

“And your diet?” Aro pressed unrelenting.

“Blood, human food. I can survive on either.” The man explained.

“These children are much like us.” Marcus spoke up.

“Regardless, the Cullens have been consisting with werewolves. Our natural enemies.” Caius argued, obviously wanting a war. But Aro just placed a restraining hand on Caius and shook his head, scared about his death if he went against Anna and Jasper, the Goddess of Death and the God of War.

Aro turned to look at his army ignoring Caius’ shocked look. “Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight, today.” As he said that Caius left in a huff and others started following him. As Aro was leaving he stopped as he reached the tree line and looked back at Alice, Anna and Samantha.

“Such a prize.” He muttered before he left.

“We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack.” Vladimir said.

“Not today.” Carlisle said as he walked past them over to the rest of his family.

“You’re all fools!” Stefan shouted. “The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here.” He said as he looked over at Anna and Jasper who had one child on each hip and their arms around each other, then other to the others. But he saw no one was listening to them, so they left after the Volturi by themselves, while everyone rejoiced with their loved ones.

Anna’s P.O.V:

I smiled happily up at Jasper who had Elika in his arms and I had Flynn, but they had their arms around our necks. Jasper smiled back at me as we kissed each other passionately, to our children’s disgust.

“Eww! Mummy! Daddy!” Flynn and Elika complained making everyone laugh as we pulled apart, as other couples were doing the same.

“Jazz, I have to tell you something.” I said against his lips.

“What?!” Dylan cried.

“Please say your not pregnant!” Alex continued.

“Again!!!” Reggie finished making everyone laugh once more.

“Ha ha!” I said as I sent a strong gust of wind at them and knocked them on their arses.

“She’s not denying it!” Emmett gasped dramatically, getting smacked around the head by Rosie while I sent the wind at Emmett making it hold him upside down in the air.

Bree, Flynn and Elika were almost crying with laughter.

“What is it darlin’?” Jasper asked.

“In the vision Alice and I had I found out...”

“Your pregnant!” Dean, Peter and Garrett gasped, joining in only to groan when they got slapped by their significant other and suspended in the air to join Emmett.

“No you idiots. I found out I’m like Jasper, I have a split personality. Mines Hel, the Goddess of Death.” I said looking up at Jasper fearfully.

“Darlin’, that doesn’t change anything. I love you no matter what and I would love you even if you were pregnant. I’m kidding.” Jasper said rubbing his chest where I slapped him.

“It shows we’re a perfect match. And I love you so much. Now, let’s go home so we can get our other daughter back.” Jasper said as he kissed me lovingly.

“I love you too, so much.” I said against his lips. Once I let the idiots down we led the way back home.


	41. Chapter Forty, Epilogue

Chapter Forty, Epilogue

We had said goodbyes to a few of the vampires who had helped us, all the while making new friends and allies, and promises to keep in touch. But a few had stuck around wanting to see Willow again like Peter and Char, and the Denali's. Or meet her for the first time like Garrett who was giving up his nomadic ways to live with Kate and surprisingly Benjamin and Tia. We hadn't wanted to risk Willow by bringing her over to Esme's when the house had been full with other vampires.

Three days later we were heading over with Willow, who Candice and Nathan had brought over this morning. Once they saw us in once piece, Candice and Nathan had held Jasper and I tightly for several minutes before they had to get to work. Jasper and I had missed our baby so much, and Flynn and Elika had missed their sister pressing kisses all over Willow's face much like Jasper and I do. And Willow had missed us. She would cry whenever I put her down so it had taken awhile to get her into the car seat and then to calm her down. All the way to Esme's, Flynn and Elika were very sweet and tried to comfort and distract their sister, with little success. Which had upset them despite Jasper and I praising them for being such a good and kind brother and sister.

Willow's cries attracted everyone out front as we parked the car, all of them were extremely worried about Willow.

"What's wrong with Willow?" Tanya asked concerned.

We had also found out that Dad was her mate which would be interesting when he comes back from fishing later today.

"Nothing. She just didn't want Anna to put her down." Jasper answered as he helped Elika out of the car and then got Willow while I got Flynn. "It's alright lil' lady. Shh." Jasper tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Okay let's pass you to Mama. There we go." Jasper said as he placed her in my arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to my lips as Willow finally started to calm down.

"Uncle Peter, will you and Auntie Char come back to visit us after our holiday?" Flynn asked from where he was perched on Peter's back.

How that happened I have no clue. I only took my eyes off him for a second.

"Please Uncle Peter, Auntie Char?" Elika asked from Garrett's shoulders.

"Of course lil' lady." Peter laughed. "How can I say no to you and your brother when you both look at me with brown puppy dog eyes." He asked which caused Flynn and Elika to cheer happily.

"You're too soft." Char laughed shaking her head at her husband.

"I am not!" Peter denied as Jasper and I reached the doorstep.

"Jasper's the same." I teased, laughing when Jasper placed butterfly kisses on my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I'll get you back for that darlin'." He whisper growled as he squeezed my hip making my lower stomach to tighten in excitement.

"Grandma Tanya, are you coming on holiday with us and Grandpa Charlie?" Elika asked.

"Erm, if Mummy and Daddy don't mind." Tanya said hesitantly.

"Of course not." Jasper and I said together.

"It'll give you and Dad chance to get to know one another better." I continued, smiling softly at her.

"Anna, Willow is beautiful. So is Elika they both definitely take after their mother." Tia and Benjamin complimented.

"Thank you. Flynn definitely has his father's looks." I said looking over at Flynn who was now on Jasper's shoulders and easily spotted the similarities between father and son.

"Poor Flynn." Emmett joked only to be growled at by Jasper and slapped around the head by Rosie. "I'm kidding." Emmett said as he rubbed the back of his head while Bree giggled at her parents.

"Jasper, I have to say mate, you have your work cut out for you." Garrett laughed slapping Jasper's shoulder and tickling Elika who was still on his back. "A beautiful mate like Anna and two daughters as beautiful as their mother. You will have all the guys after them, despite the mate-ships."

"No! I'll help Daddy!" Flynn shouted a frown on his face. "And Mummy loves Daddy!"

"Of course I do darling." I said kissing his hand as that's all I could reach with him on Jasper's shoulders.

"And I'll protect Willow and Elika, they're my little sisters." Flynn continued.

"And you are a wonderful big brother, Flynn." Esme praised, smiling softly at him.

"Let's head inside and get the little ones something to eat." Alice exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Nana." Elika called, gathering Esme's attention. "Can we watch Little Mermaid please?"

"Elika, it's your brothers turn to pick a movie." Jasper said sternly before Esme could agree.

"What would you like to watch Flynn?" Esme asked after Elika had listened to Jasper and apologised to Flynn.

"Hmm, Greatest Showman, please Nana." Flynn said after a moment of thought as Elika cheered as all three of them liked dancing to the songs, it really was very cute.

"Of course you can." Esme agreed as Flynn thanked her and joined Elika in singing the songs.

"Mama." Willow said as she patted my cheek.

"What is it my darling?" I asked brushing a hand through her curls.

"Wuv Mama." Willow said as she gave me a wet kiss to my cheek. While everyone, including me, melted she was just so precious.

"I love you too Willow." I said kissing nose and making her giggle.

After they had eaten Flynn and Elika were dancing and singing in front of the Tv while Willow tried to copy her siblings as all of us sat and watched them dance and sing with each other instead of the film. As I sat curled against Jasper watching our babies giggle and dance together, we all recorded them on our phones as this moment was just so precious and exactly what we had been fighting for.

***

Two days later, Jasper, the kids and I along with Dad and Tanya were on our way to Isle Anna, after a very long plane ride. We were now on the boat and we had made sure the kids all had life jackets on, and we had a tight hold on them. Dad had taken the news that he was Tanya's mate rather well, but they had both decided to take things slow and get to know each other first and not rush into anything. Like with our honeymoon, we got a late flight so we arrived early in the morning so there would be less people about. Once Dad and the kids had their breakfast we boarded the boat, and Jasper, Tanya and I could take off the extra clothing that had stopped us sparkling on the mainland.

Although it was winter it was still extremely hot in the Caribbean so we had all dressed accordingly and all of our children looked extremely adorable. Willow, was dressed in a pretty blue denim summer dress that had white flowers on the bottom, white sandals, a blue sun hat and lots of sun cream. She had her fringe plaited and the rest up in a ponytail as Elika had wanted her and Willow to have their hair like mine.

Flynn, was wearing light brown cargo shorts, a white t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, brown sandals that had dinosaurs on the inside, a green hat that had a blue dinosaur pattern on it, and lots of sun cream.

Elika, was wearing a Disney patterned romper suit, white sandals, a pink sun hat, her hair in the same style as Willow and lots of sun cream.

Jasper looked extremely handsome in mint green shorts, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, sunglasses and brown loafers.

I was wearing a long white polka dot summer dress that was in a halter-neck style, and had a low back, and a plunging neckline. Black and gold sandals, and my hair up in a high ponytail with a french plait running through it, and another plait in the ponytail that Elika just did.

Dad unfortunately didn't tan like I used to and burnt easily so he had a high factor sun cream on and had a blue long sleeved shirt on over a white top with the sleeves rolled up and some buttons undone. Brown cargo shorts with a brown belt, black sandals and his dark blue baseball cap.

Tanya looked very pretty with her blonde curly hair in a half bun and the rest falling down her back. She was wearing a black and white stripped maxi dress, black sandals and sunglasses.

After what we've just been through all of us were ready for this holiday. Jasper and I still felt extremely guilty as Willow was still very clingy, not as bad as she was a few days ago. But still enough to notice the difference from how she was before the whole Volturi issue. Just as the twins were calling me I got sucked into a vision.

Jasper and I were playing with Willow who was now eight, nearly nine. She was so beautiful and was the splitting image of me when I was her age, with her blood red curls and light brown eyes. The three of us were laughing as we played the silly board game when there was a knock on the door.

"Ellie and Flynn are back." Willow cheered, jumping up and racing towards the door. Jasper and I following after her with our arms wrapped around each other, as Willow opened the door.

"Ellie! Flynn!" Willow cried happily as she hugged her "elder siblings" tightly as they laughed and hugged her back. All three of them were still as close as ever. Elika and Flynn were now full-grown now, eighteen years old and they were so beautiful. They werefinishing their last year in High School, having been home schooled the last few years. Flynn was the spitting image of Jasper with his honey blonde curls and brown eyes, he was extremely handsome. Elika, was also very beautiful. She was still the perfect mix of both Jasper and I, but she was also resembling Willow and I a little more now. With her strawberry blonde hair she kept to mid-back length and her brown eyes.

They had both been on a date with Leah and Seth and by the looks of it, they had an amazing time.

"Hi Willow." Flynn and Elika greeted as they hugged their sister tightly. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad." They greeted hugging me and Jasper as we pressed a kiss to their cheeks. Flynn was even as tall as Jasper, which Elika didn't like as she took after my height only being 5"4.

"Where are your keys? Did you have a nice time?" Jasper asked.

"I think I left mine in my room."

"I think I left mine at Seth's." They both answered at the same time, causing Jasper and I to shake our heads at them but with a smile on our face as we turned to greet Seth and Leah.

"We all had a great time." Leah and Seth answered for our children who were now talking away with Willow. "Embry said he’d pop round after work. Told me to tell you in case he forgot." Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Same old Embry." I laughed causing Leah, Seth and Jasper to laugh as it wasn't a lie.

"Come in and stay for a bit. We were just playing Pictionary." Jasper said as we all went into the living room to play. I was playing as judge to make it even, until Embry arrived, as it was boys against girls. As we laughed and played together, Jasper and I shared a happy smile as our children were happy and loved.

"Anna? My love, what was it?" Jasper asked concerned, pulling me close to him while Tanya steered the boat.

"They're happy." I said smiling from our children then up at Jasper. "It was when Willow was eight, nearly nine and the twins were full-grown, at eighteen. They're all happy Jasper and all three of them are so beautiful. Leah and Seth love Flynn and Elika so deeply, like we do for each other. And Embry cares so much for Willow. They're happy and loved just like we hoped for and we get to see Willow grow up." I explained emotionally.

That had been the hardest fear to shake; that Willow would never know us, but this vision just proved that everything would be alright. Jasper smiled lovingly and understandingly at me as he pulled Willow and I closer and kissed my temple lovingly. The twins were sitting with Dad, talking his ear off about what they were going to do once we get to the Isle.

"Of course they are, my darlin'." Jasper said. "They have a wonderful and caring mother who loves them all equally, and so very much and will do anything for her Prince and Princesses. They have each other and dote on one another, a huge family who love them. Your best friends who are their soulmates and who will always care for them." Jasper said before I interrupted him.

"And they have the most caring and loving father who would do anything for his Prince and Princesses." I added kissing him lovingly and tenderly.

"Don't forget he will do anything for his Queen, who he loves with all of his heart and soul." Jasper said against my lips.

"And the Queen, who loves her King with all her heart and soul and will do anything for him too." I said tenderly before Jasper kissed me hard and passionately.

We have been through hell and back, but we have come out the other side stronger than ever before. We are stronger for it, and so is our love. For each other, for our children and for our large extended family. Starting from now, all we have to look forward to is a lifetime of love and happiness, and watching our babies grow up, and that is all we ever wanted.

The End!!


End file.
